


Being True to Myself

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Xander, Alpha/Omega, Avatara fathered Laslow, Chrom fathered Selena, F/F, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Lon'qu fathered Odin, M/M, Omega Laslow, Twin Avatar, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 149,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: With his heat fast approaching and out of suppressants Laslow journeys to a town on the Hoshidan/Nohrian border with Odin to get more. Unfortunately with tensions rising on both sides due to the betrayal of the prince and princess of both kingdoms, things do not go as smoothly as they wish. Soon they, and Selena, are thrown into the war with the Invisible kingdom sooner then they had thought they would be.





	1. Running out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fire Emblem Fates story, and my first story I am posting here on this site. I have been wanting to do an Alpha/Omega story for a while now but haven't found a good fandom that I felt I could write one for, aside from Kingdom Hearts but I have like 30 Kingdom Hearts stories on other sites so wanted to do something new and this came to mind. 
> 
> Also there will be mentions to Awakening in this, because both Odin and Selena are mated off to a character from Awakening so mentions to that. 
> 
> Also I depict Sakura and Elise as just barely at the age of consent, so Elise and her are both of age, but just barely. Most of their pairings will be mentioned as a later on thing.

Laslow sighed irritably as he paced in his rooms, trying to calm his racing heart. He could feel that time fast approaching, and he knew his scent had to be spiking to attract a mate. His stash of suppressants had run low, and with the war he hadn't had a chance to gather more, not like it was easy for a Nohrian retainer to collect a medicine made commonly in Hoshido, since Nohrian suppressants were only available for the royal family, since they were the only ones that fell into these classifications, similar to Ylisse, surprisingly. 

Still he had a major problem if he didn't want the many alphas of the royal court to know of his status. Odin, Selena, and him hadn't exactly disclosed the information that they also were split into the classifications of omegas and alphas, something only those of shape-shifting blood and those who made pacts with the dragons in their world fell into. Here in Nohr, and Hoshido or so he had heard, since the family was descended from dragons, they also had the same classification, but the three of them weren't from this world and couldn't claim to be a member of either royal family, so they kept it a secret, using suppressants to hide their emotions. 

Odin and Selena were both mated alphas and didn't have such heavy scents, but they did use fragrances to hide their natural scent. Laslow was unfortunately an omega, and his scent was hidden behind his cologne, during his heats he would use suppressants and tons of different colognes and even perfumes to mask his scents. This was his first heat he was close to entering while in the main palace, Odin and him normally went off on a mission together, their brotherly bond helping Laslow through the difficult time. 

Laslow jolted as he heard a knock on his door, turning to it, eyes narrowed in suspicion. A moment passed before a small, polite voice spoke through the door, Laslow recognizing the voice as one of Xander's personal maids. He relaxed as he took in the message the woman had for him.

"His majesty is requesting a meeting between the royals and their retainers to discuss strategy."   
Laslow sighed, not wanting to deal with this, "I understand I will be there shortly." 

He left the room shortly after, moving through the hallways quickly, if he was lucky he would be able to speak with Odin before the meeting. He was looking over the heads of the gathering members, not only the retainers having been called as well as their lords, but high ranking officers that were in the capital at the moment. He spotted familiar red hair and quickly began cutting through the group to reach Selena, she would have to do for the time being. He grasped her shoulder as soon as he was close, and dodged backwards as she swung around, a fist aimed for him. 

She stopped before her punch could connect, though she still looked annoyed as she shook his hand off her shoulder. He could smell an expensive perfume on her, probably to mask her own scent as an alpha from the others, though with this many alphas around it probably wasn't as big of a deal as only two omegas existing in the same area. 

Laslow stepped closer, much to Selena's growing irritation to whisper to her, "I need you to pass a message to Odin for me."  
Selena paused, recognizing the tone of desperation in her allies voice, "What is it?"   
"I'm out of medicine and it's almost time." Laslow stated, knowing she would know what he meant.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she leaned closer, taking a brief sniff of him, acting like she was just glaring at him closely for better intimidation. Laslow stilled slightly, wondering how easily she could find his scent. She moved back after a moment, her eyes displaying her worry, not that she'd admit it. 

"You reek as usual, how many different colognes did you use?"  
"Several, perfume as well."  
Selena rolled her eyes, "I can faintly smell your scent, you may be lucky to avoid them, but be careful, who knows what Garon's senses are, he may be able to detect more then I can."  
"Why do you think that?"  
Selena sighed annoyed, "The Blood of the Exalt doesn't have dragon's blood running through our veins, we made a pact that allowed us to share in some properties of the dragons, including the mating aspects. We do not have the blood of Naga though, the Nohrians have the blood of the Dusk Dragon, that is why it is concerning."

Laslow sighed, he hadn't thought of that. Hopefully the overwhelming number of people would drown out his scent though. Selena and Odin didn't have to worry because of the large number of alphas in the room, their scents would be masked perfectly. He only shared his status with Elise, so this was going to be interesting. Selena slipped closer to him, as if she had been pushed by one of the others hurrying into the room, her eyes though met his with another message. She was scenting him, not as her mate but as a way to further conceal his scent hopefully.

It wasn't long after they parted that they were present in the throne room, a large table having been erected for the meeting. Maps were laid out on the table and important markers placed on them. Laslow looked over them carefully, noting the areas that the various units were stationed. Intricate ones were used to denote important generals, white for the enemy and black to represent the Nohrians. There was a new general piece being set up near the border of Hoshido and Izumo. Laslow figured that was meant to represent Corrin the ex-princess of Nohr, and her brother, Kamui the ex-prince of Hoshido. 

Garon cleared his throat to gain silence from the various military members. Laslow chanced a glance around the room noting the lineup. To Garon's left were his most trusted retainers, Iago and Hans. To his right stood Xander, Laslow and Peri off to the side from their lord. Next was Princess Camilla, her retainers off to the side in a similar fashion, and then following in a similar state Prince Leo and his retainers and Princess Elise and hers. After them leading back around to Hans were various military generals. 

"Corrin is approaching the Eternal Stairway I see," The king spoke in displeasure.  
"It seems she is wishing to request an audience with Izumo, probably hoping they will side with her silly claims," Iago explained with a small laugh at the absurdity.  
"And what exactly does she claim?"  
Iago turned to the king, "Through my spies I have gathered that she apparently believes there is a greater enemy that is causing this war."  
"So she thinks someone else is pulling the strings and we are just pawns in their game? How absurd and stupid can that girl be." 

Laslow narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in the information, casting a quick glance to Selena and Odin who were fairly close. Their eyes met his, and he knew first that the message had been passed between the two, but second that they were thinking the same thing. Could Corrin know about the other kingdom and if so was it time to finish their fight there. Laslow shook his head a tiny bit to show his uncertainty in the issue. 

"I want them stopped before they reach Izumo."   
Iago smirked. "I already have plans in place, I will be going to deal with them head on. As for Izumo, I have my own men in place to deal with that country."  
"And what do you plan to do?"  
"I have a mage taking the place of Lord Izana too trick Corrin or any that approach from Hoshido to take them captives. It looks like Prince Takumi of Hoshido is within Izumo, so by the end of this we should have not only Izana as our captives but the prince of Hoshido as well."  
Garon smirked as he heard that, "Well that would be interesting. I hope to see if he is as strong and reckless as his father."  
"It will also be a generous war prize for your majesty, after all the Hoshidans don't exactly keep the information that their youngest prince is an omega tightly sealed."

Laslow flinched slightly at the insinuation, knowing that male omegas were quiet rare, and that the Hoshidan royal family consisted of only one alpha in the form of the High Prince, his siblings all being omegas after him, it was even rumored that Prince Kamui was an omega, though many were unsure.

"If they escape from your mages grasp though we should have a planned prepared." Xander spoke after a moment.

Garon glanced at the Crown prince, silently telling him to continue. Laslow turned his attention to his lord, concentrating on what the man was saying. Xander was laying out additional traps for the armies, taking into account where the high prince was, somewhere in the Cheve countryside according to reports. 

Soon plans were done and made, the king relying more on Iago's plans then the others suggestions. As the generals began filing out of the room, Garon called for his children to hold back for a moment. The retainers respectfully stood near the exit, but awaiting their leaders for further orders. The king did not mind the retainers being there, only staring his children down as they stood before him, his retainers off to the side. 

"Is there something else that needed to be discussed father?" Xander spoke after the last general left.  
Garon turned his cold gaze to Elise who was shocked to see the gaze turned on her all of a sudden. "I just wanted to remind you all of proper etiquette at these meetings, as alphas you do not have a necessary decorum to present, but Elise you need to remember that as an omega you can be a distraction, and therefore I implore you to be more mindful the next time your heat is approaching so as not to distract those in the meeting."  
Elise jolted back slightly at the reprimand, Laslow could see her shoulders tensing and felt bad for the girl, "But father, I am not-"  
"Be quiet. Your siblings may not be able to smell your scent under the layers of perfume you wear to mask it but do not think I am too old to tell. Do I make myself clear now?"  
Elise nodded meekly, "Yes father."  
"Get out then, take the medicine so you are no further a distraction."

Elise nodded quickly before turning and striding from the room, her siblings also being dismissed after that. Laslow took a deep breath as he watched the young princess once the group was away from the throne room. Her crying quickly being comforted by Camilla who was checking on her, Xander watching his sisters carefully.

"It's not ev-even clo-close to my ti-time." Elise sobbed.  
Xander gently patted her head. "Who knows why he assumed that, maybe the perfume was a bit too much today."   
"But I didn't put anymore on then usual!" Elise admonished, before giving her brother an apologetic look for her shout.  
"We know dear." Camilla reassured.

Laslow bit his lip, knowing it was his fault, Garon must have caught his scent and assumed it was Elise. He felt bad that because of him the little princess was reduced to tears. She had only presented recently, her first heat having passed smoothly. Laslow felt bad that he had unwittingly let her take the blame for his poor masking of his scent. He let his eyes glance over to Odin who didn't look too happy with the situation either, the blonde nodding to him in return.

"Milord may I speak with you?" Laslow asked after a moment, and once the princess was calm.   
Xander raised an eyebrow at him, especially as Odin asked to speak with Leo as well. "What is it?"   
Laslow stepped closer so as to not disturb the others, "I was wishing to know if I could take a leave for a few days. I wish to travel to this one town, if you wish I can make it a routine inspection to check the units in the area."  
Xander held up a hand. "Why do you wish to do this now?"  
"Well the war seems to be picking up, and I wish to just have a moment before we may not get a chance to relax. Also this town reminds me of my mother a bit." Laslow tried to keep his tone smooth, feeling bad about using his mother as an excuse. 

Xander watched his retainer, and Laslow wondered if he could easily see through the lie. It was a moment before Xander gave him a small smile. Laslow was surprised at this for a moment before smiling back as usual. 

"I do not see why not. Is Odin going with you as well?"  
Laslow glanced at Odin who was speaking animatedly to the second prince. "If his highness allows him to."  
"Just do not get into trouble, or I really will place you under house arrest, again." Xander warned.  
"No trouble I promise. Odin's the one more likely to be trouble."  
Xander sighed. "That's what I am afraid of."

Laslow chuckled at that before letting Xander know how grateful he was and stepping off to the side to await Odin. The blonde eventually came up to him, a big grin on his face.

"He say yes?"  
"Well he said he didn't care what I did as long as I shut up and leave him alone."   
Laslow laughed. "So pretty much?"  
"Yeah. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Odin assured.  
"Right, better go pack." 

The two separated, Odin taking a moment to relay the information to Selena. They would have a long journey ahead of them to the town, and hopefully it would be uneventful. With the armies becoming increasingly closer to the borders it was hard to sneak to a town in the center. Hopefully no fights will break out in the area while they were gone, at least Selena would be staying back to watch the siblings for the two. Laslow retired to his room for the day to pack and prepare what he would need for the following days.


	2. Trouble Right Off The Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow and Odin arrive at the town, sadly they are only there for a short time before trouble happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to explain the set up of the alphas and omegas a bit more I'll do that now.
> 
> Alphas and Omegas are anyone who has the blood of a dragon, such as the Nohrian or Hoshidan royal families, is a member of a shape-shifter clan, such as Panne and Nowi or Keaton and Kaden, or has made a pact with a dragon god, such as those with the brands such as the Exalted or Fell branded members, so Chrom and Robin. 
> 
> Thanks to all the people who left kudos: DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 12 other guests.
> 
> And to those that also left comments: erihan and DrawingGamer777.

Laslow stared straight ahead, gently guiding his horse down the path as they made their way to the village. It had been quite the journey, and he was anxious to get there. They had made sure to stop at the units in the area on their way, passing messages from the Crown Prince to the officers in the area, Odin being entrusted with new information their magical forces may need for the next battles that the second prince had discovered. 

Laslow had not been happy with the load of messages and works they were to do on their way to the village, wanting to get there as soon as possible. As the retainer of the Crown Prince though he was expected to do such tasks, and he had offered, he just hadn't thought there would be so many. Their departure had taken so much time that they had barely gotten a moment in private to talk with Selena, but she had met them at the exit of the city so they could talk. 

She didn't say much just told them to come back alive and not to do anything stupid. She mostly said this to Odin who she was trusting to take care of Laslow on the journey, being that it was so close to his heat she worried about him, not that she would ever say that aloud. Odin was used to Lucina bossing him around with taking care of those in his party, especially those that were at a disadvantage, such as Laslow at the moment. Coming to this world had only transferred it to his other cousin, who could be much stricter then her sister at times. 

"We'll be there soon, how are you holding up?"   
Laslow jolted slightly at the sudden question from Odin, turning his head to the other, "I'm fine, it's not too bad yet, I can't wait to take the medicine though."  
Odin watched him, "Are you feeling hot yet? I can definitely smell your scent better now, it's starting to almost be overwhelming."  
"I'm not feeling hot just yet, right now just minor headaches, and I'm getting hungry more often," Laslow grimaced at that, he hated eating too much and kept his diet fairly regulated to keep his body in shape for dancing.   
Odin laughed. "I understand, at least you guys get that warning, us Alphas we don't always get the chance to stock up on the necessary nutrients we need to go through the whole heat."   
Laslow frowned, "Generally your at least in more control and can go and get food though for yourself and if you are lucky enough to catch them still in a lull your mate."  
Odin paused. "True."  
"How are you holding up? I know this can't be easy for you being near me."  
"I can handle it, remember I'm mated so I have a bit more control. And luckily despite smelling like your sister, your scent is different from Marc's so it doesn't drive me into a rut."  
Laslow grimaced at the thought of Odin and his sister, "You could have just left it at the part where you could handle it."  
Odin laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" 

Laslow rolled his eyes, though he felt excitement well in his stomach as he saw the village finally appear in the distance. He smiled before urging his horse forward, anxious to get this done. Odin guided his horse so that he could keep up with the omega, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they approached. 

Laslow finally stopped as he came to the inn that they would stay at, taking his horse to the stable, and giving the hand the money to board both horses. Odin grabbed their bags before going inside to get their room, and get them settled before they took care of the medicine. As they got their items settled, Odin grabbed what he would need to take to the unit near by the town, looking at Laslow as the man began to grab the money he would need for the medicine.

"Will you be all right to go to the apothecary by yourself?"  
Laslow nodded. "Yeah, Xander didn't have any messages for this unit, since it's mostly mages so Lord Leo is in charge."  
Odin frowned, concerned but knew he had a point. "Well I'll take this to the men and let you go get your medicine, I'll meet you there when I'm done."  
"I'll be fine."  
"I know but remember that we can't necessarily trust people in this town. It's a border town that has both Hoshidans and Nohrians, if anyone knew who you were and saw you going to a Hoshidan apothecary."  
"I know it could be bad. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Odin still didn't look sure but sighed, knowing nothing would change Laslow's mind. He left the inn, determined to get his mission done as soon as possible, and not liking the idea of leaving the omega alone. He knew that Laslow hated being treated differently just because he was an omega, and the only one in their group at the moment, but it was hard to fight basic instincts.

Laslow breathed a sigh of relief once Odin left, it was nothing against the other man. It was tiring being around nothing but alphas, he appreciated Selena and Odin, but being just the three of them was different then when they were with the whole pack. When with their old pack, Laslow wasn't the only omega, he was one of five. His cousin and sister were both omegas as well, and the only alphas of their group were Odin, and his cousins, Selena and Lucina. It was weird to suddenly be in the minority of their small pack. 

It was also weird to be with two mated alphas whose mates weren't nearby. Both the omega mates were back in Ylisse, working to help better the world, while their alphas were on a mission. Thankfully the omega's there had an easier time, both of them being able to go to Lucina or even Chrom, Lissa or Cordelia for a familiar scent that belonged to their mate. Laslow was thankful he hadn't ended up mating anyone, not that it mattered since all the alphas of their group were taken, and the only he had been interested in was Lucina, who chose his cousin over Laslow. Other than the alphas the only male of their pack Laslow showed interest in was Gerome, and he had shown an interest in someone else of the pack before Laslow could make a move. So the omega wasn't too worried before leaving about finding a mate, since both his first choices were taken. 

It didn't stop Odin from questioning him any chance he got about who else of the pack he'd choose, the alphas being interested in keeping the pack together and not trusting their omegas with anyone outside the pack. Laslow knew that Selena and Odin both feared he would fall for someone in this realm, and that he'd be hurt again when they had to leave. 

Laslow broke himself from his depressing thoughts and headed out of the inn, he had spent enough time moping about his love life, time to pause it for a bit longer. The village was pretty peaceful, one of the few places where both sides could mingle but it was a part of one of the other smaller nations of this realm, so it was expected that the two sides were fairly peaceful. Still it was unorthodox for a member of one military, let alone a retainer, approach a healer of the nationality of the opposition. 

It wasn't long till he found the building and he knocked on the door before sliding it open, respectfully bowing as he entered the building. There was no one in the front of the shop, the spices and medicines that were not in fear of being stolen by those living on the streets, standing on display. Laslow was patient as he waited for the owner to finish with whatever he was doing as he looked at the spices, seeing if maybe there was anything he should pick up.

"That time already?"   
Laslow jolted slightly before turning to the old man who stood behind the counter. "Yes, it is."  
"How much are you wanting this time?"  
"Probably about two years worth."   
"That's more than normal," The man commented as he set to work getting the requested amount together.  
Laslow frowned. "The war is getting more complicated I don't know when I'll be able to come back."  
The man nodded. "It'd be wise that you stop coming for a while also, the tensions in this town alone are getting on edge."  
"How so?"  
"Nohr parked one of their units right outside this town, we have no ties with either side, its concerning."   
"I'm sure they'll move on soon enough."  
The man made a sound of disagreement. "Hopefully, those from Nohr are too afraid to come to my shop nowadays for fear the army will attack them."  
"But if they're not with the army or Nohr they should be safe."  
The man didn't seem to agree. "The Nohrians can be horrible, even to their own people if they think anyone is going against Nohr."

Laslow sighed knowing it was true, the man stopped talking after that, finishing feeling the vials before handing them to Laslow. The retainer counted out the proper coins and handed them over, feeling happy to know that soon he'd be feeling better, maybe a bit sick since he was cutting it close to his heat with taking the suppressants but better. The man nodded his thanks as Laslow bowed respectfully, stashing the medicine in his bag, before turning to leave the shop. 

As he approached the door he paused, suddenly feeling uneasy as he heard sounds from the other side. It sounded faintly of armored boots standing right on the opposite side. Laslow slowly and carefully reached a hand to the handle, steeling himself for a confrontation. The door slid open before his hand could grasp the handle and he was met face to face with a Nohrian soldier, the man's eyes staring back.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked the soldier, cursing that he wasn't wearing his identification at the moment.  
"Just checking the shop." The soldier answered before roughly pushing past Laslow, the others of the man's group following him in. 

Laslow waited for the last to enter eyeing the door and wondering if he dare even try to leave, and wanting to make sure the soldiers didn't hurt the old man. They were looking around at all the items, as the old man stood behind the counter, keeping a neutral face. One of the men spotted the containers the man had just been putting away and pointed to them.

"What are those?"  
"Medicine, I just finished selling some to this man."  
The soldier turned to Laslow, "What were you getting from him?"  
"Medicine, why does it matter?"  
"We believe that someone has been selling poison to a group of assassins in the area."   
"And you think this man has been doing that?"  
The soldier ignored the question as he approached Laslow, holding his hand out, "Give me the medicine."  
Laslow kept a neutral face as he pulled the items from his bag, trying to figure out how to explain this. "It's nothing dangerous."  
"What is it?"  
Laslow rolled his eyes. "I have a condition, and this medicine helps suppress the effects sadly where I live there aren't any vendors so I travel here to get a year or more worth."  
"And what is this condition?"  
"I get really sick, feel feverish all over and can't move for a week. Being that I'm with the military I can't be out of commission for long so I take the medicine to help. My mother started giving it to me when I was a child, so it's something I've always used."  
"Where are you stationed?" The man didn't seem to believe him.  
Laslow sighed. "I am part of Prince Xander's regiment, to be exact I am one of his retainers, my identification is in my room at the inn, if you wish to see it. I am also traveling with one of Prince Leo's retainers, he should be at your unit now meeting with your commander."  
"You hold a position next to the Crown Prince?" The man seemed skeptical.   
Before Laslow could reply, one of the other soldiers spoke, "I believe this medicine has similar properties to medicine the royal family uses, but it's obviously Hoshidan."  
The soldier in front of Laslow glanced at him. "What kind?"  
"I believe if my memory of my time assisting the royal physician is that it was medicine handed out to the children of the family that was used to dull their senses or something. I did not deal with it directly or them, it was a well guarded secret amongst the staff. However I know it is for a condition only those of the royal family of Nohr has, I do not see why this man would be using it."  
Laslow tensed. "That-"  
"Were you planning on using this on a member of the royal family?"  
"No, it's really for me."  
"Then you don't mind if we ask the Crown Prince if that is true. Considering he is your superior officer he should have your condition noted down."  
Laslow stilled. "That won't be necessary really."  
The soldier stared at him before looking back at the men. "Burning this shop to the ground, I think we have all the proof we need."   
"You don't have any proof!" Laslow shouted as the soldier grabbed his arm and pulled him from the shop, the men locking the shop up after taking the owner prisoner.   
"You seem to be avoiding the question and for this reason we will present you as a potential suspect to the case. We cannot allow a Hoshidan assassin to go free and potentially poison a member of the royal family."

Laslow seethed at the soldier's words. He had been nothing but loyal to his lord and the kingdom. He knew that the Nohrians could be cruel but this was going too far, not even giving someone a fair trial or even checking a place out more thoroughly to see if the claim was true. The soldiers were not being gentle with the old man also who was pleading with them to stop and not burn his shop, he was the only apothecary in the village, his wares being much more extensive then the infirmary run by the Nohrians. 

Laslow grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't fight back against these men. He had his duty as Xander's retainer to keep in mind, but watching them treat the man this way really made his blood boil. He was tired of seeing someone getting hurt for some stupid reason, and putting his true feelings to the side. He used to be at war with people like this, heck his grandfather had been just like these soldiers, only caring for what they wanted, but his loyalty to Xander who he knew was better than them and would make Nohr great kept him loyal. 

The old man was dropped to the ground after being punched by a soldier and Laslow's body move on its own. He broke free from his captor and punched the soldier who hit the man. The soldier who had held him captive moved to strike him down but Laslow was able to take him out quickly after taking the sword of the first guard he had knocked out. He felt stupid for leaving his sword in the inn, but hadn't wanted to cause trouble in the town so he left it, knowing he could escape quickly or knock out anyone who tried to attack him on the streets.

It wasn't long till all the soldiers, minus one who ran, were knocked out on the ground. Laslow helped the old man to a safe location before the man waved him on. Laslow nodded before sprinting towards the inn, knowing the soldier would be bringing reinforcements soon. He quickly bolted to his room and grabbed his stuff, before taking his horse from the stables and riding out of the town, the shouts of guards being heard from the inn as he mounted his steed. 

He cursed his stupidity, if he had not fought then he could have had everything cleared by Xander, or even Odin, but his sense of justice finally just cracked under all the pressure. He felt bad about leaving Odin back in the town, but knew the mage would catch up once he figured out what happened. 

~Unit Camp~

Odin was speaking with the commander, resisting the urge to sigh with how long the talk was going. The commander wasn't even one of Prince Leo's men, he was one of Iago's, and they were stationed there in preparation to obtain the prisoners from the Izumo plan. Their discussion was interrupted as a soldier burst into the room.

"What?" The dark mage demanded of his subordinate.  
The soldier gasped. "The apothecary we went to search, we believe he is the one who has been selling poison, there was a man who claimed to be a retainer purchasing stuff from the man. We believe the man to be an assassin."  
Odin froze as he heard, knowing of only one apothecary in the village. "What do you mean was?"  
"The man attacked the group and I ran to get reinforcements, he is definitely well trained."  
The commander grit his teeth. "Take the men into the village and find the man and the apothecary. I want them both taken prisoner and we will take them straight to Lord Iago." The soldier nodded before leaving, letting the commander's attention return to Odin. "Sorry about that but I must put this discussion on hold."  
Odin jolted but shook his head. "No it is fine I understand. I will return to my inn till your inspections are done."

The commander only nodded before leaving Odin in the tent, the blonde gritting his teeth before heading back to the inn. He hoped that Laslow was there and it truly was just some assassin attempting to pose as them. His hopes were short lived as he saw their room empty of all of the dancer's belongings. Odin grit his teeth before grabbing his stuff, he paused in collecting his belongings as he realized that going after Laslow would mark him as a traitor just as much as Laslow attacking the army would. 

He took out his tome and laid it on the desk, knowing the commander would come looking for him, and he quickly wrote a note to the prince in the pages. He took up the wrapped clothe he always brought with him on this trip, and unwrapped it to reveal the sword he had arrived in this world with. He quickly strapped it to his waist before exiting the inn and climbing on his steed and urging it to head out of town. He knew that leaving would only draw the guards attention, and that they would recognize him immediately, but he had to leave before Laslow got too far. 

He knew Laslow would head to the closest border town, someplace he could hide from the armies that was neutral territory. The closest other territory was Izumo, and so the blonde set his course and began to look for his wayward friend, worry clawing at his insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I wasn't quite sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I had an idea but nothing seemed to play out right in my head. I hope it was all good and that people have figured some things out. I know one commenter wanted to know who Odin was mated with and so I tried to throw that out now. Selena's I won't reveal for now, though I hope people will like her mate, I found it a hilarious idea.


	3. Keeps Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena receives word of Laslow and Odin's betrayal, while Odin continues to search for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been watching a lot of Unassuming Venasuars videos on youtube looking at the gay fates supports. I have to say I am partly tempted to change this to a Saizo/Laslow at this point as I'm planning the arrival of the avatars' party.
> 
> I have an idea of where to reveal Severa's mate now, and I just need to figure out how to best execute it. 
> 
> Thanks all for reading so far! Sorry to keep you waiting. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos from: AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett as well as 24 guests.
> 
> Also thanks for the comments from: erihan, DrawingGamer777, Muddie202, and circlenowsquared.

Odin moved along the landscape with a cautious eye. Even in the middle of Izumo he didn't trust that he wouldn't be attacked by a Nohrian spy, especially if one of Iago's was working in the area. Whenever Odin was forced to be around the sorcerer he couldn't help but imagine that he was a an example of what Robin could have become if he was raised among the Grimleal. Odin repressed a shiver, as he thought of the Grimleal and Robin being possessed by Grima. Nohr the way it was now was very similar to instances of his life growing up, but like the others they had hoped to help change it, believing in the royal siblings. 

Odin shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn't afford to be distracted by thoughts of the past. He focused on the road, remembering the route he had chosen on the map, that lead to the port town that he hoped Laslow would be at. He had donned the armor of the samurai at a town he had passed through earlier, finding his Nohrian attire stuck out like a sore thumb, even in neutral territory. Luckily the samurai armor was similar to his old myrmidon attire that he wore during his stay in Ylisse, it made him almost feel at home in the familiar attire. It also helped explain the sword at his side, unlike his dark mage attire. 

He had asked as he moved through the small villages on the way if any had seen a young man fitting Laslow's description and he was pointed in the direction of the port town. He hoped Laslow had actually traveled there, he would go crazy if they were separated longer than necessary, especially with Laslow's condition. Hopefully the dancer had been able to find another apothecary, then again he probably stayed away from them for fear this might happen again. He urged his horse on, feeling anxious to see his friend again, every instinct in him telling him to find his pack.

~

Laslow moved through the forest, huffing as he felt another pain rip through his body. He clutched the tree he leaned against, biting back a curse. His heat had begun the other day, but he had been forcing the urges down as much as he could, causing his body to surge with pain. He had been nearing the seaside port town but he had been chased into the woods when Nohrian soldiers had come close to him. He had set his horse free at the edge of the woods, hoping the steed would draw their attention and allow him to move better on his own. 

He jolted as he heard the faint sound of the leaves rustling. His senses were heightened during this time, and his paranoia of the soldiers having followed him didn't help. He continued moving along the trees, using them for support every so often. He attempted to keep his senses about him, and not fall to the pain coursing through him. He had no idea where he was in the forest, and a small part of his brain reminded him that ninjas lived in these woods. He was fairly sure they were allied with the Nohrians, so maybe he'd get a free pass, but only if they hadn't already received word. 

The rustling of leaves returned, this time moving faster, and Laslow twisted around to face behind him, his blade drawn. He held it shakily in front of him as he waited for any sign of an enemy. Just as he began to wonder if any would appear he felt something hit the back of his neck hard, his vision blurring as he fell forward. He moved just a bit as he fell to the ground below, catching a glimpse of red among the browns and greens of the forest, before his vision faded. 

~

Selena was double checking her equipment as they waited for the orders to leave. They had received word that Iago's plan had failed in Izumo, so now they hoped to ambush the traitors at sea. Beruka was currently taking care of the ship issues that came up as they readied it for voyage, while Camilla had been summoned away to receive a message. She paused in her work as she heard footsteps approaching the room, turning to the doorway as it opened.

She smiled to the princess as she entered the room, though it faltered as she saw the frown on her princess' face. It wasn't a rare sight now a days since Lady Corrin betrayed them, but she still hated seeing it on her mistress' face. Though the smile did eventually leave her face as she noticed that Camilla seemed to be studying her closely, having a look that said she was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong milady?"   
Camilla sighed, "My dear Selena I have some unfortunate news to relay to you."

Selena paused, dread filling her at those words. She knew that whatever this news contained it dealt with her two idiots that wee beyond her reach at the time. She worried briefly that they had been slain in an ambush when they had reached the border town, or that an accident had occurred on their journey.

Selena took a shaky breath, "What is it?"  
"I just received word that two more have betrayed the army, turning their blade against their former comrades."  
Selena froze, that didn't sound like the two of her pack. "Who?"  
"Your friends Odin and Laslow were seen fleeing a town after Laslow turned his blade against fellow soldiers."  
"There must be some mistake."  
Camilla shook her head. "The reports were quite clear, from the soldiers and the townspeople who witnessed the event."  
Selena stared at the woman horrified. "They would never betray their lieges."  
"People do not always do what we expect them to-" Camilla began.  
"No!" Selena snapped before realizing her place, "I'm sorry milady, but I have known them for most my life. I would never expect them to do something like this."  
"I understand, but you should be more concerned with yourself right now dear."  
"With myself?"  
Camilla nodded. "So far nothing has been called for, but someone may believe that you were in on the betrayal."  
Selena frowned. "You don't think I'd betray would you?"  
"Never my dear, but I am warning you about what may happen when we return to land."  
Selena nodded grimly, "Right. Thank you for relaying the information, milady."  
"Do you wish to discuss this more?"  
Selena shook her head. "I would like to get back to checking our supplies if you would excuse me."  
Camilla frowned but nodded. "Of course, please keep up the hard work."

Selena watched her lady stride out of the room, a frown still on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening, how could those two have gotten into so much trouble. She knew Laslow wouldn't have attacked his fellow soldiers for no reason, so something must have happened. Unfortunately she was in no position to figure out what, and if she left now to go to the village she would either be branded a deserter or declared a traitor and associate to the others' crimes. 

Selena put down her works as she ran her hands through her hair, she wasn't sure how she could focus on the coming battle with this worrying on her mind. She took deep breaths to calm herself, she just had to focus on the coming battle and once that was done, surely Lady Camilla would help her locate her two idiots or figure out what was going on. 

~

Suzukaze looked up as he saw his brother walking back to camp, his frown deepening as he saw the limp body thrown over the older twin's shoulder. The red haired ninja walked past the greenette and into the camp, many of their army turning their attention to the ninjas as they moved through the camp. As they approached the center of the camp, where the royal siblings had set up their tents their entire company seemed to have followed them.

Kagero stood defensively in front of the youngest noble as Saizo dropped the body on the ground. Sakura fidgeting nervously behind the female ninja, her eyes overlooking the young man, noting his Nohrian attire, and putting two and two together that the man was now their prisoner. Takumi glared at the Nohrian as he stood not far from them, near his tent, his bow within reach if the man acted. Azura stood with Corrin and Kamui, the three looking startled at the sudden action, not sure what to make of it, Azura finally moved forward.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"I found him wandering the forest, I am unsure if this means there are more Nohrians hiding in wait in the area."  
"Did you kill him?" Corrin asked worriedly as she stared at the young man, feeling that he was vaguely familiar.  
Saizo scoffed. "If I had killed him I would have left his body to rot in the forest. I figured we could question him about where his unit is, he may be able to help us avoid anymore unnecessary encounters."

The prisoner groaned in his unconscious state, grabbing some of the groups attention. Sakura gasped before running around Kagero to kneel next to the young man. Takumi snapped at her, telling her to stay away from the man. Sakura looked over the young man, a frown on her face as she took in the signs. 

"He's sick. How did you find him?"  
Saizo kept his eyes on the prisoner, his hand gripping his shuriken just in case the man attacked. "He was staggering among the trees, no idea what was wrong with him."

Sakura looked over the boy, her brow creasing as she tried to pinpoint his symptoms. She had a guess to what it could be but it couldn't be that. She glanced at Azura uncertainly, trying to figure if she should voice her concerns.

"I can only think of one thing these symptoms lead to..." The princess nervously trailed off for a moment. "I don't know how it could be though."

Azura came over to the girl, sensing her worry as Corrin and Kamui both approached, unsure to why the youngest seemed to be asking for Azura. The older blunette stared down at the young man, her long hair framing her face. The symptoms certainly did remind her of what she witnessed her siblings, aside from Ryoma, all going through. She leaned over the young man, trying to see if she could catch a whiff of something to answer her questions.

"Get him some suppressants, your diagnosis is correct, how I have no idea, but that indeed seems to be the problem."

Sakura nodded before running to the med tent, intent on getting the meds needed. Corrin knelt next to older blunette, her own blue hair falling over her shoulder, her twin brother stood at her shoulder, not sure how to react. 

"Azura?"  
"He's an omega, how there could be an omega that is not a member of a royal family or one of the shape-shifter clans I have no idea."   
Kamui looked to Saizo. "After Sakura gets him the suppressants place him in a tent and keep an eye on him. He is a Nohrian, we can't trust him by himself."  
"I wasn't planning on taking my eyes off of him, milord."   
"Once he's conscious again and feeling better we'll need to question him."  
Corrin turned to Kamui, her eyes not liking the sound of that. "He's sick! Surely as a fellow omega you can understand what he's going through."  
Takumi scoffed. "Yes but we need to know the location of the Nohrians."  
"And how he is an omega as well, he seems to be an anomaly." Azura added.  
Corrin sighed as Sakura returned, administering the medicine immediately. "No torture though. I don't want to be like my father and how he would treat his prisoners."  
Saizo sighed, annoyed with the thought, he glanced at Kamui who nodded in agreement with his twin. "Very well."

Saizo lifted the man up and headed away from the royals, Sakura looking on worriedly, as the ninja disappeared into a tent. The others turned away to their own devices as the night grew long, sentries heading to their posts as others reported for bed. They wouldn't have any new developments till the prisoner awoke, so there was little to do besides wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muddie202 mentioned an interesting incident report in their comment. Sadly that didn't make it into this chapter, but next one will have it, wonder how Xander and Leo are going to react.
> 
> Sorry for the late update been looking for a new full time job, and I got the one I applied for, and besides that I've been freaking sick because my now old full time job was so much work that I've been working myself sick. Hopefully the new one will be calm enough that even with two job I will be able to rest.


	4. Reports and Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports reach the ears of those still in the Nohrian Capital as Laslow deals with being captured by the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, my new job kept me so busy!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos from: eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett as well as 39 guests.
> 
> Thanks for comments from: FireEmblemFanGirl, Muddie202, yeeeet, MBP, neriadne, and erihan.

Xander was going over the plans for his units in his office, Peri standing off to the side of the table aiding the crown prince however she could. A sharp knock came at the door, causing the blonde to pause in his activities, Peri turning from the table and walking to the door. She opened it speaking with the person quietly, so to try and not disturb Xander. There was a pause before she turned to her lord, Xander hearing the click of her heels. 

"A report from Iago, milord."  
Xander sighed. "What is it?"  
"He says he must tell you directly." 

Xander stood straight as he turned to the door, schooling his expressions into one of neutrality. His annoyance at being interrupted vanishing by the time he had fully turned around. The messenger stood at the door, behind Peri, his face expressionless, giving no hint of what the news pertained to. Peri turned back to the messenger once her lord had turned his attention to the man as well, Xander could see her look of annoyance at her lord's work being interrupted. 

"What is it?" Xander questioned.  
"One of Lord Iago's units reports that two more traitors have deserted the Nohrian army."   
Xander frowned at this as he stood straighter, "Who? Which units are the traitors from?"  
The messenger fidgeted. "One is from Prince Leo's unit, and the other from your own."  
Xander's expression hardened. "I am not missing any of my unit-" He trailed off.  
"The two in question are the retainers assigned to you and the second prince."  
Peri glared at the man. "How dare you lie about a retainer, one of the most trusted soldiers of the royal family."  
"Lord Xander's retainer was seen fleeing a town after attacking members of the army, and the retainer in question for Lord Leo followed suit shortly after."   
Xander frowned. “Are there any other details to this report that I need to know?”  
“That was all that I was told, Lord Iago simply stated if you wanted to know more that you need to ask him.” The messenger answered.   
“Very well, you are dismissed.” 

The messenger bowed before leaving from Xander’s sight, Peri watched her lord warily, wondering what he was going to do now. Xander sighed, not wanting to go deal with Iago but knowing he had to get the full details. It wasn’t like Laslow to run off, especially not to desert the army.

“Peri go over our units’ positions once more while I go discuss this new development with Lord Iago.”   
“Yes sir,” Peri turned to go back to the table as Xander exited the room. 

~

Leo glared as he moved briskly down the halls of the palace, his thoughts were busy cursing his idiotic retainer. The servants avoided the young prince as he passed him, though he ignored them his mind racing. As he neared the tactician’s office he felt his annoyance grow, what could his idiot retainer have been thinking with this whole fiasco, knowing him he had pulled his brother’s retainer into some idiotic grand adventure and it got blown out of proportion, again.

He threw the door of the office open intent on yelling at Iago to explain himself, but his words were lost as he saw his brother standing before Iago, both their attentions drawn to him as the door banged against the wall. Leo flushed in embarrassment, not having wanted his brother to see him in such a display of anger, knowing it wasn’t very princelike. 

Iago seemed unimpressed as well, and Leo had a feeling that by the end of the day if his father cared enough he would have a lecture thrown at him once the king’s retainer reported to his father. Leo squared his shoulders and tried to keep his anger in check before he snapped at the retainer and further insulted his own pride. He approached the desk that the two older men stood at, intent on not being turned away.

“I want to know what the hell is going on with my retainer.”  
Xander looked at him. “Leo, you need to reign in that anger better.”  
Leo sighed, “My apologies, I just do not like to hear that my retainer is accused of desertion.”   
“Yes, well it is most certainly true, my own general confirmed it.”   
Leo glanced at him with disbelief, “Is that so?”  
“What reason would I have to lie about this? You retainers though unusual and secretive are two of our best warriors, it would cripple our armies to lie about their desertion. They have indeed deserted the army and even proven they were traitors.”  
“What? That idiot doesn’t even know how to betray anyone.”  
“That was just what we were getting to when you stormed in.” Xander stated, turning his full focus to Iago again.  
Iago cleared his throat, “Lord Xander’s retainer was found visiting an apothecary that we believe was providing resources, specifically poison to the rebellions in the area.” 

Leo glanced at his brother, not sure how the older prince was taking this news. That did not sound like a good start to this conversation at all. Xander’s face was passive as ever and Leo wondered once again what was going through his brother’s head. His brother was always better then him at keeping a stoic expression on his face even when something would obviously cause him great anger, when they had gone after Corrin the heir kept his emotions in check and his face unreadable. His brother always had such control, it was something Leo envied about the older blonde.

“Well we gave them orders to do in the area, that may have been what Xander ordered him to.”  
“I didn’t, there were no units under my command in the area.”  
Iago continued, “He was purchasing suppressants, the kind that only Princess Elise would have use of. It is suspected since he had no need for these suppressants himself that he planned to poison the princess by replacing her suppressants from the royal physician with the Hoshidan suppressants.”  
Leo’s eyes widened. “That-”  
“His position as retainer to Prince Xander allows him access to Princess Elise that a normal soldier would not have access to. It is believed that this may have been his plan all along.”

Leo couldn’t deny those facts, and if the reports were true and he had attacked the soldiers that had attempted to arrest him then that only proved his guilt. Also, the suppressants would only be of use by Elise. Leo glanced at Xander, wondering what he was thinking once again, the crown prince’s face was still void of all emotion. 

“What do you plan to do with them once captured?” Xander asked.  
Iago looked at Xander, “The king’s law on traitors is clear, nothing awaits them here other than execution at this point.”  
“What if we don’t have the full story? What if this is all a misunderstanding?” Leo questioned.  
Iago stared at the young prince again unimpressed. “The king has already declared them traitors from my reports, that will not change no matter how convincing of a story they weave together. If they are captured they will be executed.”

Leo clenched his fists as he heard that, not happy but knowing he couldn’t argue against his own father’s orders. Xander still stood stoic at his side, not giving anything away.

“Thank you, Iago, for this report.” The crown prince turned on his heel and left the room, Leo quickly following.  
“Brother!”   
Xander paused for a moment to let Leo catch up. “What?”  
“You are just going to let this go?”  
Xander didn’t look at his brother. “It’s father’s orders.”  
“You know this isn’t like either of them. They aren’t traitors.”  
“The facts are clear.”  
“So, we just let them die?”  
Xander looked at Leo with a look that sent shivers down his spine. “There is nothing else we can do, defending them will only make our people lose faith in us. We must uphold our kingdom’s laws, if we don’t the people will see us as weak.”  
“I thought you fought for the people, is this how you want them to see you? As not trusting of your direct subordinates.”  
“Under father’s law traitors must be punished. Whether they be close retainers or not.”

Leo glared at his brother ready to continue arguing but paused as he met Xander’s gaze. He could see the pain that his brother was going through, he knew the man had already lost retainers before his current two, and he hated the idea of losing more. His brother was doing what he had to do for the country, and he was hurting that it meant he had to hurt one of his closest companions.

“But…”  
“What we must do now is capture them, Laslow and Odin are formidable adversaries, it will not be easy to capture them.”

Leo looked at his brother as understanding dawned on him, to execute them they must capture them, Xander would do what he had to capture them, but the two were strong. They could easily take down units by themselves, the Nohrian army had a force to reckon with the two.

Leo nodded his understanding and Xander departed from his brother, Leo watching him go, before returning to his own quarters. He had to figure out what was going through his own retainer’s head, he had been given the tome that the blonde had left behind at the inn, the tome he had gifted him. Maybe the retainer had left a message in it for him.

~

Brown eyes blinked open to stare at the ceiling of the tent, pain exploding through his body. Laslow groaned, feeling his body ache from being knocked out, though as the pain dulled he felt somewhat better than he had in days, despite the pain. His body didn’t feel as hot as it had, but he knew his heat hadn’t dissipated just yet, his body was still very sensitive, but he felt much more comfortable. Well as comfortable as he could be, he reasoned as he realized his hands were bound. 

“So, you have awoken.” A gruff voice spoke. 

Laslow turned his head to the side to be met with a red-haired man sitting at the other side of the tent, watching him closely. Laslow recognized the man as a ninja of Hoshido from his attire and felt he had seen the man before on the battlefield. The masked man kind of reminded him of his of his own masked companion from his world, and he looked just as scary as another companion, it almost made Laslow laugh. 

“I take it that you are the one who knocked me out?”  
The man didn’t move his gaze, “You are correct.”  
“So, am I a prisoner of the Hoshidan army now?”  
“No, you are a prisoner to Lady Corrin and Lord Kamui’s army.”

Laslow thought about that for a moment, this couldn’t have worked out better. He had feared that he would be captured by the Hoshidans but being captured by the very army that he may be have summoned to help, it was too good to be true.

“So, what now? If possible, I’d like to speak with your leaders.”  
“You are a prisoner and have no right to request an audience with my leaders,” The man began and before Laslow could argue he continue speaking, “You have gained Lady Azura’s attention though and she wishes to speak with you once you had awoken.”  
“Well I’m awake now.”  
The man continued watching his prisoner as he spoke to someone outside the tent. “Tell Lady Azura the prisoner is awake.” 

The one outside did not reply but Laslow heard the distinct sound of someone moving away from the tent. Laslow assumed by the quietness of the other person that it was probably another ninja, if they had been anything but their armor would have given off more noise than that. 

It wasn’t long before footsteps approached the tent, more than one set it seemed. The group entered and Laslow found himself face to face with the members of the royal family of Hoshido and Princess Corrin. Prince Takumi glared at him as he stood nearest the exit, obviously not trusting the prisoner. Princess Sakura looked worriedly at him, standing nearest Prince Kamui, waiting to be allowed to examine him Laslow guessed. Princess Corrin looked the same as when Laslow had last seen her, though she stood confidently next to Princess Azura who watched Laslow with a stoic face, something he was used to being met with when dealing with his own lord. 

Laslow put on his most charming smile he could. “My I had no idea that so many beautiful flowers would be visiting me today. I must be blessed to be in the presence of   
such beauty.”  
Takumi sighed in annoyance. “Do you even realize the position you are in right now? You are our prisoner?”  
Laslow glanced at him. “I may be your prisoner but it does not change the fact that I am also the prisoner of such beautiful women, I am very lucky to be in their very presence.”   
“Do not think that flattery will get you anywhere,” Kamui began, his annoyance at the prisoner for flirting with his family obvious.  
“Who are you?” Corrin questioned, ignoring the man’s attempts at flirting.  
“I am Laslow, retainer to Crown Prince Xander, well actually make that ex-retainer.”   
Takumi chuckled. “What did you not meet the prince’s expectations so he threw you to the side? I wouldn’t be surprised with your attitude, you are nothing like my brother’s retainers.”  
“Oh? And who might I find myself being compared to?”  
Kamui waved his hand towards the masked man still watching him, “Seize here is my oldest brother’s most trusted retainer.”  
Laslow frowned. “Ah, once again I have been bested I see. Well to answer your question I was wrongly accused of betraying the kingdom and forced to flee. You may see all Nohrians as monsters but I lost control of my emotions and attacked a group of soldiers hurting innocent people in the town I was visiting.”

The group was quieted at that news, the Hoshidan siblings not quite sure what to believe. They had never heard of the Nohrian army caring much for civilians, especially those not of their country. Corrin knelt next to the prisoner, Saizo moving to be ready to strike now that one of his charges had put themselves close to the danger. 

“I can see why my brother chose you as his retainer.”  
Laslow stared at the girl in shock, “Well actually it was because of my skills with the sword.”  
“Yes but, your heart and his are alike, you both care for the people of this land.”

Laslow was at a loss for words with this princess, he had never talked to her before this moment, and he had to agree with Xander’s description of her naivety. It was a pure naivety, one that he remembered his own sister having. Laslow smiled at the girl, it felt reassuring to have someone like his sister nearby.

“Your brother is right, you are naïve, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing, reminds me of my own sister.”

Before the girl could respond Azura stepped forward, her face still serious as she looked Laslow over. He felt like he was being inspected, every part of him for something. Laslow gulped, not sure what to expect from this woman, she reminded him of Lucina, and if he knew from his experiences with that woman then Lady Azura wouldn’t be gentle with whatever she was about to unleash.

“Who are you?”  
Laslow blinked. “I told you my name is Laslow, I am from-”  
“You’re not from Nohr.” The songstress interrupted. “You’re an omega which is impossible. Now tell me who you are.”

Laslow and her gazes were locked as the two came to a standstill, the retainer not sure what to say to the accusations. The girl’s eyes searched his, obviously expecting a lie to come from his mouth next. Neither broke their gaze as they waited, watching the other for their next move carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neriadne: I am still new to the A/B/O dynamics so I am doing my best to go with what I know but also make it my own. 
> 
> For those and their thoughts on the pairing of either Xander/Laslow and Saizo/Laslow I will keep in mind your thoughts and comments. I am 100% sure this will stay Xander/Laslow, but I may throw in some flirtatious moments between Saizo and Laslow for fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. The Lies Begin to Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow begins to open up to the army that has him held captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has been following the story so far! I am trying to make sure I update every Tuesday or Wednesday. 
> 
> OMG having to write the part for Laslow was difficult because I wasn't sure how to proceed. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos: KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett as well as 46 guests.
> 
> Thanks for the comments: erihan, wowwza, neriadne, circlenowsquared, and DrawingGamer777.

Laslow and Azura stared at each for a long time, Azura not backing down as the minutes passed. The man wondered what she would say and think, he was never good at making moves like those on a chess board. If he told her a lie he knew his chances of surviving this encounter would not be good. The ninja off to the side seemed ready to take his life, and he didn’t have the other’s trust, lying now would only make it worse. Then again would they believe his absurd story, even he admitted that the tale sounded farfetched, and it was his life. Laslow sighed as he reached his decision.

“My name is Inigo and I come from a place far from here named Ylisse, and even that place isn’t my true home, that being far out of my reach at this point.” Inigo introduced.  
“Wait so where are you from?” Corrin questioned, not quite having followed his logic.  
“If I told you I doubt you would believe me.” Inigo started, and he hurried to continue as he saw the looks of disbelief on several faces, “Even to me the story sounds unbelievable and it’s my life.”  
“I find this hard to believe if you aren’t going to tell us the whole truth.” The red-haired man growled.  
Azura nodded. “Please tell us the full truth.”  
Inigo sighed. “Fine. My world is that of the future, or a different future, from the Ylisse I traveled here from. My world was in devastation so me and my comrades traveled back in time from preventing the destruction of our world. After the battle was won we were unable to return home, not like there was much home to return to so we stayed in that time.”  
“He’s right I don’t believe him.” Takumi stated in disbelief. “Someone pay this actor.”  
Inigo looked out of the corner of his eyes at the prince of Hoshido. “I much prefer to be called a dancer then an actor.”  
The prince’s face went slack in shock at the answer. “What?”  
Inigo turned his gaze back to Azura. “I was summoned to this world along with my comrades to help fight an enemy that no one has seen. We arrived in a place that was neither Hoshido nor Nohr and when our fight was unable to be finished at the time, the one who summoned us sent us to find his child in Nohr and to protect the child, thus we were transported to Nohr and given the means we needed to live in this world.”  
“Your tale is farfetched.” Takumi laughed in disbelief.  
“Where was this place that you arrived in?” Kamui questioned, seeming to believe the captive.  
Inigo looked at them. “I cannot say.”

The response was instantaneous among three of the group, as Azura seemed to relax a bit, and the twins seemed to come to terms with what was said. Corrin looked down in thought as she tried to think of what was said.

“Who was the child you were supposed to protect?” She asked.  
Inigo glanced at her. “That I do not know we weren’t given a name, though I have my guesses that it may have been you, your hair color reminds me of the one who summoned us here, and I believe that to be my only clue.”  
“Why didn’t you approach her then?” Kamui snapped, not believing it almost.  
Inigo blinked. “I had never met the princess before she reached the capital, and even than we never were formally introduced. Besides her hair color could have come from the second queen of Nohr who had similar hair.”  
“My mother, there must have been a picture in the castle still of her.” Azura commented quietly, Inigo’s attention turning to her again.  
“Is what I said enough?”

Azura glanced at Corrin and Kamui as she stood fully, the two watching her as they digested the new information. Corrin smiled nodding, being the one more open to trusting then the others, something Xander had always said would be her downfall. 

“I think we have a similar cause, and I’d be glad to welcome you to the army.” Corrin spoke up much to the disbelief of the young prince and the ninja.  
Inigo’s gaze switched between the three quickly, “I understand if you do not trust me, and will not ask that you return any of my belongings, I wouldn’t trust someone I didn’t know with a sword myself.” 

The ninja watched him warily, the others seemingly dumbfounded at this exclamation. Sakura smiled shyly as she approached the man, trusting her siblings’ judgement. She knelt next to Inigo, checking the injuries that he had, beginning to change the bandages. Her eyes moved to his bound hands. 

“C-could we…re-release him?” She asked unsure.  
“I don’t think that wise.” Saizo began.  
“He-he did-didn’t ask for hi-his sword.” 

Saizo glanced at Kamui, who next to Azura was the eldest Hoshidan sibling, Kamui watched Sakura for a moment. Kamui strode forward a moment later, trusting his sisters’ decisions and knelt to remove the bindings. He glanced back at Saizo as the ninja made a noise of distrust.

“Saizo you are to stand guard over him, keep an eye till we can truly trust him.”  
Saizo sighed. “Very well.” 

Inigo rubbed his arms, nodding his thanks to the prince, and smiling at the princess. She was so shy, it kind of reminded him of his mother, and even himself when he was just a child. The youngest prince huffed and exited the room, his older siblings soon following, leaving to probably discuss their new plans. The ninja made no move to leave as Sakura finished checking his injuries. 

As she stood to leave, Inigo smiled at her. “Thank you, for helping me.”  
The girl shifted shyly. “It-it was no-no trouble.” 

The young princess stood, bowed slightly before turning and leaving the tent. Inigo laughed a little at that, seeing a lot of his mother in that girl, he wondered how she was doing. Inigo glanced sideways after a moment at the man who had moved back into a sitting position, eyes still sharp and staring him down.

Inigo turned his head fully at him. “You keep staring and you might start making me blush.”

The ninja grunted in annoyance, not interested in small talk with him. Inigo just gave him a cheeky grin before laying back down. He was tired still from the turn of events, and his instincts were glad to just be out of immediate danger. He didn’t know when he had exactly slipped off but he didn’t fight it.

~

Odin made his way through the town, looking for the closest inn he could find. Once he had his horse settled in a stable and a room booked he would start asking after Laslow. Hopefully the man had made it here safely and was laying low, waiting for his friend. Odin paid the stable hand some money to take and put his horse away before moving into the inn. 

“What can I help you with sir?” The woman on the other side of the counter asked with a smile.  
Odin smiled back. “I’d like a room please.”  
“Of course! If you could just sign the registry while I grab your key. Our fee is 5 gold a night.”

The price wasn’t too bad, Odin decided as he took up the pen, pausing over the book as the girl turned her back to him. He stared at the pages wondering what he should put as his name, knowing it best to not use his own name. After a moment, he decided it didn’t matter whether his enemies caught on to who he was, he didn’t feel like having to remember another alias, as grand and adventurous as it would be. 

The girl checked the registry as she turned and saw him finished. “Thank you for staying with us Owain!”  
“Of course, thank you for having me.” Owain smiled before moving up the stairs and to his room. 

Once he entered the room he sighed, completely drained from all that had been going on. That didn’t stop him as he put his stuff on the bed and left the inn once more to look for his comrade. Laslow was the only thing important to him at this moment, and he planned to find him. He started to comb the town, asking anyone if they had seen the man, especially asking the women, because he knew his friend all too well. 

By the time the sun began to set, the blonde was forced to return to his room in defeat, he had no luck finding his friend. Laslow either hid himself well, had already been captured, or was unable to act due to his heat. Owain worried his lip as he stared out the window, stomach twisting in worry over his friend as he tried not to lose hope. He would just have to continue searching in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's probably a bit shorter then the last few chapters, I just couldn't decide who else to include in this. I didn't think Selena should be in this one, and while I could go to Leo and Owain's note, I didn't want the little prince to be overshadowed by all the reveals. 
> 
> Also I will probably start switching to Inigo, Severa, and Owain from here on out as they kind of let go of their aliases, Inigo because he had to reveal who he was, and Owain because he has to use a name other then Odin at the moment. If you think they should keep their Nohrian names let me know your thoughts, I just figured it might be better to switch to their Ylissean name since the secrecy is no longer needed. If anything Owain will use it too keep his alias for a while. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Notes and Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds the note that Odin left for him while Inigo becomes closer to his new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story so far! Also everyone has been asking for the note that Odin left Leo so here it is! It was so hard trying to get Odin to sound right!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett as well as 50 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, circlenowsquared, and Muddie202.

Leo stared at the book intensely, taking in the neat scrawl written among the text of a certain page. He had known that Odin would leave the message on this particular page. It was the one spell that Odin had the hardest time with, the one that could Leo could pull off so easily with little effort. The reason the retainer had trouble made no sense, sure it was one of the darkest spells in their area, and if may be close to one of the most powerful, and his retainer had mastered several other advanced spells. This one he had never been able to make it work for him.

The scrawl was neat, not like Odin’s usual writing. Normally the writing would be all over the place, explosive and energetic like the writer. This was neat, something Leo would expect from himself, one of his siblings, or another noble, not from his commoner retainer. 

From the moment, he laid eyes on the words he knew his retainer had been serious, a serious he was rarely familiar with. One he had only seen when the man was faced with a problem concerning his comrades that he arrived here with. Leo wasn’t sure what to think from just glancing over the words, was his retainer truly a traitor or was he simply helping a friend. This new side of Odin caused a slight worry in Leo, not like he was going to admit it. He had already lost his temper concerning the accusations against Odin, if the retainer ever heard about that he would never let Leo live it down.

‘My Lord Leo, 

This note will probably reach you after news of defection, and I apologize first for not sending a formal letter explaining this, but I knew you would find this note. I have not betrayed you, nor has Laslow betrayed Lord Xander. We hold you both in the highest regard and would never dream of betraying you for that is a dastardly act that we ourselves have been on the receiving end of, and we wish to not betray those we are loyal to. 

Laslow grew up wishing to help others, and while we both love Nohr, some of its current practices are hard to swallow. My dear friend finally snapped, hating to see innocents being forced into things and beaten under mere accusations. That was why he attacked the guards, he wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind, because of his condition.

The man we went to has medicine that helps his condition out, I cannot say more than that as it is my job to protect Laslow. This far from our families I am the only one Laslow can turn to for help and I plan to give that to him. Even if it means leaving your side to follow him, even though it hurts to betray someone that took me in and gave me the chance to practice my skills. 

I wish to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I hope that because of these events that we do not meet on the battlefield. Even if we did, I do not think I could turn my blade on you, even if you are after me to kill me or to take me to my execution.

Your loyal retainer,  
Odin’

Leo stared at the note, not sure what to do with this information. He hoped he would not have to fight Odin, his retainer was loyal to a fault and would remain so even as they were separated. He wondered what the condition was that his brother’s retainer had. All retainers were checked out to make sure they were healthy enough to serve, so it had to have been a condition that was not checked for or that easily showed itself. The fact that the condition was hidden by the retainer himself was worrisome.

From the information that the Prince knew of the crown prince’s retainer from this incident was that the medicine he was suspected to have gotten was something Elise would have used. If it was something like that then there were only a few things that came to mind, most were since Elise was still young, so she had some medicine to help her grow as well as regular antidotes against assassins and medicine to boost her magic prowess or to restore it if she used way too much. Other than that, there was only her omega suppressants, but it couldn’t have been that.

“Niles.” 

Leo heard movement from the balcony of his room, his retainer turning his attention to the youngest prince. Leo glanced in his retainer’s direction, only seeing the silhouette of the thief.

“See what you can find out about Odin and his friends, anything and everything. I must meet my brother soon on the battlefield, so report your findings as soon as possible.”  
“Of course.” Niles left from the balcony, leaving Leo on his own. 

Leo hoped that his retainer could dig up some information, before when he did a background check on Odin he had found nothing on any of them. No mentions of how they knew each other or of their home. He only hoped something was found so that he could understand the situation better. 

~

Inigo caught Princess Sakura as she tripped over a tree route along the path. Her female retainer called out as she saw her princess begin to fall, the other retainer having gone on to scout ahead. Inigo helped her back to her feet and smiled at her as she nervously thanked him, before removing his hand from her person. He could feel a certain ninja’s eyes glaring holes into the back of his head as he stepped away from the princess. 

He continued walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead, noting that both Princes were giving him suspicious looks as he moved further from the princess. Azura and Corrin were discussing quietly their plans when they reached the port town.

“Um…” The quiet timid voice of the princess spoke up behind Inigo.

He glanced over his shoulder slightly as he continued walking, seeing the princess walking close behind him. He moved over slightly so that she could walk next to him, on more even grounding. He kept his eyes forward, already knowing that he was being closely watched.

“Tha-thank you…for hel-helping me.”   
Inigo glanced at her briefly out of the corner of his eyes. “It was no big deal, I would have done it for anyone, though pretty girls are generally a priority.”   
Sakura shifted nervously at that comment. “I…I do-do want you to-to know I tru-trust you. I kn-know the others do-don’t seem to.”  
Inigo smiled sadly. “That’s fine. I don’t need them to trust me. I’ll help where I can whether that be to carry luggage or to help keep the members from tripping over trees, I will lend a hand. I don’t expect anything in return either.”  
Sakura looked at him. “Th-that’s hard to-to believe. I don’t think I-I have heard an-anyone say stuff li-like that.”   
“It was how I was raised, me and my sister. Though my sister isn’t as helpful at times, she kind of got the meaner streak out of the two of us.”   
“You ha-have a sister?”  
“Yeah, she’s younger than me, you kind of remind me of her. She is so smart, takes after our father, though sadly after our parents’ death she kind of developed a mean streak, but she really is very sweet. She’d do anything for her friends and family, and that’s what reminds me of her when I look at you. Truthfully when I see anyone and their siblings, it’s been years since I’ve seen her.”  
“I’m so-sorry that I bro-brought up painful thoughts.”   
Inigo chuckled. “It’s fine. If my sister was here she’d probably pick on me for being all sappy.”  
“I-I see.”

The princess became quiet as their conversation dropped off on that note. The two walked in a comfortable silence, Inigo having a small smile on his face. It felt good to talk to someone about his past, even if it was someone he couldn’t hold too long of a conversation with that person. A brief memory came to mind as he glanced at the princess again.

“Hey Princess Sakura.”   
The princess jolted slightly. ‘Y-yes?”   
“If you ever want to overcome that nervousness of yours just come talk to me. Talking with someone will help solve that. At least that’s what my mother told me.”   
“Y-you were nervous once li-like I am?”   
“When I was a child, I got it from my mother, though she overcame her nervousness as the years went on and as she spoke with people. She told me to talk with lots of girls to overcome my nervousness. I don’t think your siblings would approve me telling you to go speak with lots of guys but maybe speaking with me, someone who went through the same thing, will help.”   
Sakura watched him. “I-I’d like that.” 

Inigo smiled at the princess as she shyly smiled back, happy that he was making at least one friend in this group. Maybe this change wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Ohh sounds like an interesting idea.
> 
> circlenowsquared: I always found Inigo to be a very honest person, especially when the situation would play out best that way. He is Robin's son after all.
> 
> I keep forgetting to transfer Laslow to Inigo when discussing things in his side now! I hope I got them all.


	7. Changes Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio begin to see changes appearing on them as their journeys continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story so far! Still working on my Odin, luckily having him be serious is a trend right now.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, Soiirett, and 55 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan and Muddie202.

Owain stared tiredly out over the port city from the window of his room at the inn. He had gotten back to the inn late the previous evening, and had trouble sleeping, his instincts on edge because of his pack being separated. He almost hoped to see the grey of Laslow’s hair in the crowds below, but knew it was impossible, maybe if his hair was its usual white he would have a better chance. 

He stood, planning to get back to searching the city once again. He grabbed his sword strapping it to his belt, stopping in the bathroom to check his features quick. He paused as he stared at the mirror in confusion. 

He had thought he was imagining it over the last few days, his hands moving to his hair. It was darker then it’s normal sunny blonde. At first, he thought he hadn’t been washing it well enough and dirt was still in it from his travels. Now he could see the brown mixing with his blonde strands, seeming to conquer the blonde. He wondered if Selena and Laslow were also going through the changes, was it because of their abandoning the aliases that Anankos had offered them. 

He left the room, a small smirk on his face at these new developments. Sure, it was bad because their original covers were now being blown, yet it was also good. Now he could blend in with a crowd easier. The Nohrians would probably look for his previous features, but with his father’s hair color he’d blend in much better. 

~

“Was your hair always that light?” Azura questioned as she walked near Inigo, the port city in view in the distance.   
“What?” Inigo asked, slightly confused.  
“You just look different.”   
“You said lighter?”   
Azura nodded. “Yes, it seems to look almost white in some places.”  
Inigo’s eyes widened. “White?”  
Azura nodded, unsure why he seemed shocked. “Is everything alright?”  
“My natural hair color is white. When we came here and lost our first fight before being sent to Nohr our hair color was changed to give us different disguises.”  
“The spell must be fading then, either because the one who cast it is losing power or because you have revealed who you are the spell is no longer needed.”  
Inigo worried his lip as he thought this over. “That means the other’s may be having the same effect. One of my companions last I knew was still with the Nohrian army, she hadn’t traveled with me and our other companion to the town.”  
Azura frowned. “That is worrisome.”   
Inigo stared at the city in the distance. “It’ll be fine, she’ll work around it.” 

~

Selena walked along the deck of the ship nervously, they had yet to set sail but the preparations were all prepared. Camilla had moved them onto the ship to be ready to sail at a moment’s notice. 

“Darling?” Camilla’s voice called out as the Princess walked onto deck.  
Selena turned to her boss, “Yes, milady?”  
“Did you do something new with your hair while we were in town? It looks beautiful, are you taking inspiration from my brother’s retainer?”   
“Milady?” Selena questioned confused as she pulled on of her pigtails over her shoulder, seeing the normal red color. 

Camilla handed her a compact mirror that she carried on her person during downtime, in case she had to look presentable. Selena took it, still confused at what the princess had asked. She opened it and positioned it so she could look at the top of her head, her breath catching as she noticed the difference immediately. 

Dark blue hair began to spread out through the strands of red, creating a beautiful combination. She could tell though that it was slowly taking over the red though, her hair returning to its default coloring. She discreetly lowered the angle of the mirror to her face, searching the reflection’s eyes carefully. She could see the brand very faintly in her eye, for now it was not noticeable to anyone who did not know it was there, but soon it would be. 

“I…” She paused trying to find words, her heart racing in fear. “I am simply…trying a new style, milady.”  
Camilla watched her, knowing that something was wrong with her retainer. “Well darling it looks absolutely amazing on you! You are as adorable as ever, if not more.”   
Selena flushed. “Thank you, Lady Camilla.”  
Camilla smiled at the girl. “Anything for you dear, sorry if I made you think I didn’t like it.”  
“My lady?”  
“Well you looked worried and almost afraid. I assure you nothing would make me think less of you, no matter how drastically you change your looks.”   
Selena’s blush darkened and she looked away embarrassed. “Thank you, my lady.” 

~

Owain sighed, moving through the crowded streets once more as he headed back to his inn. It had been another day with no luck. He still hadn’t found Laslow and he worried that maybe the army had found the other first. His instincts roared their ugly head in the back of his mind, and he held back a growl at the thought.

As he approached the inn he noticed a large group ahead directly in front of the inn. He paused as he looked the group over, checking for signs of Nohrian armor. He was slightly received to see Hoshidan armor, though he paused as he took in the leaders. He recognized Princess Corrin instantly, and the royal siblings of Hoshido. 

Movement towards the outside of the group caught his eyes, and his gaze shifted. He took in the crimson haired ninja that had a firm grip around one of his companion’s arms, probably to not lose the person. Though Owain could tell the grip was not one meant for an ally, so the other was a prisoner.

Owain’s eyes moved to the other person, and he felt every part of him freeze. His eyes locked onto the somewhat recognizable features of Laslow, though the white in his hair was certainly new yet familiar. His mind began to race as it started working again, his instincts kicking in immediately.

He let out a loud growl, his alpha side somewhat pleased as he saw several members of the group nearest to him flinch and turn. Their looks of surprise told him they had thought him to be a faceless or some other creature of danger, maybe a Wolfskin. Though his gaze flickered back after a second of glancing over the now on guard members to the ninja whose gaze was glaring at him, his hand still holding Laslow tightly. Laslow’s eyes had widened with recognition as his gaze locked onto Owain’s.

“What do you want?” A blue haired male stepped out of the group, hand on his sword.   
Owain just growled, “Not interested in you…” He paused as he caught a semi-familiar scent. “This isn’t your fight omega.”   
The young man seemed to bristle at that, “How dare you! My status does not make me any less of a challenge.”  
Owain held back a laugh. “Against a pissed off alpha it does. Now if you want this to go smoothly you’ll stay out of this fight and allow me to take back what belongs to me.”  
“An alpha?” Azura questioned aloud, her eyes widening in realization.  
“Owain! Stand down and let’s talk this out.” Laslow called out to him.   
“Not when someone is hurting my packmate. Especially when my packmate is being held prisoner.” 

The ninja’s eyes seemed to spark with realization, his hands going to his belt. Owain lunged forward, seeing the movement as an attack on his pack omega. The man dodged the attack, his grip on Laslow loosening as he pushed the other to the ground as he leapt backwards. Owain’s sword slashed at the place he had just been, the man’s eyes glaring as they followed the ninja. 

Laslow groaned from his spot. “Owain!” 

Owain ignored him, charging once again at Saizo, intent on taking down this threat. Saizo parried his attacks as he backed away to throw his shuriken. He heard feet approaching but he ignored them as he charged once more, though his eyes widened as Laslow appeared before him, sword barely blocking the attack as he stood between them.

“What the hell are you doing?”  
Laslow looked at him warily. “I told them everything! We’re allies, somewhat they can’t trust me because of my position, but I was in no real danger!”  
“Then why was this bastard hurting you.”  
Laslow rolled his eyes slightly, “He’s not the biggest trust person, heck he doesn’t trust Princess Corrin yet either. He’s technically my equal in the Hoshidan army, so the high prince’s retainer.”  
“Doesn’t give him the right to hurt an ally.”  
“It wasn’t really hurting me, just making sure I didn’t run off, we’ve been in the forest till now, and around no people. Anyways that’s not the point! Put your sword away.”  
Before Owain could reply a voice spoke up behind the small group. “Please we mean neither you nor Inigo any harm. We’re all working towards the same goal here.”  
Owain’s eyes turned to Princess Corrin who had stepped forward with Princess Azura. “How do I know that?”  
“She’s the one we were supposed to protect.” Inigo explained.

Owain paused at that staring at the Princess before sighing, though his eyes flickered back to Saizo in distrust. He relaxed a bit, his sword being put back in its sheath before he pulled Inigo close. Inigo didn’t fight, knowing Owain needed this closeness to calm his alpha side. Inigo also needed this comfort because it felt nice to be back with a packmate. Owain was still slightly tense, not completely comfortable around this group but still happy to have his packmate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just so you know I am going to be posting a new Fire Emblem story that I actually began working on before this but this one's ideas started to move faster then that one. So please be on the lookout for it! It's a Laslow x Corrin story, wonder who my fave character might be. Again this story will be updated every week, I am not putting this one on the back burner it is my main concern! 
> 
> Erihan: I think Sakura and Laslow would be a cute pairing due to their similarities, eventually I might do a story about them. 
> 
> Muddie202: Yeah he has a clue but he has to be discreet which Iago is kind of a spying little bastard. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. A Battle Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain and the Royals finally get a chance to talk, yet as their ship sails the seas trouble looms in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear! This chapter took the longest so far it seemed! Tuesday the power in my entire apartment complex kept going off, so no laptop because I couldn't charge it. Then Wednesday my internet tried to keep cutting out on me. I swear the fates were against me! Oh well the chapter is done now!
> 
> By the way forgot to mention this last chapter. I find that since Inigo is the ONLY ONE of Chrom's children to mention a brand that all Chrom's kids would have it in the eye opposite Lucina's. I mean Owain's brand I believe is on the arm opposite Chrom's, and it skipped Lissa completely. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who left kudos: TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 67 guests.
> 
> Thanks to all those who left comments: erihan, muddie202, DrawingGamer777, and neriadne.

Owain stared across the table at the others, Inigo sitting next to him not sure exactly what to do now that the other boy and he had reunited. Owain’s gaze kept shifting to Saizo who stood watch nearby, the ninja’s own gaze locked on the Ylisseans. Owain held his body straight, remembering the few lessons in royal etiquette that his mother and Lady Maribelle instructed him in before they both passed. 

“What do you two plan to do now?” A quiet voice asked them.

Owain’s gaze shifted to Corrin, her long blue hair held back from her face by a headband. His gaze switched from her to her twin brother, and on to the other siblings of the Hoshidan royalty. It was weird facing them in a non-hostile setting, not that they completely trusted them yet. 

“I believe that our only choice is to fight alongside you at this point. We have a common goal, though it took us a long time to get to this point. We are sorry to have stalled this for so long.”  
Inigo nudged him slightly, and the brunette turned his gaze to his friend, “Why are you talking so formally?”  
Owain sighed. “Well sorry for trying to be the serious one here.”  
“It’s not like you, and things might go easier if we just be ourselves, it’s not like when we came here we changed our personalities any. We got along just fine being who we were.”  
Owain rolled his eyes before turning back to the others. “As my dear friend Inigo of the Azure Sky has stated it is true that we should not hide ourselves! Not that I could truly hide my true self under a pile of lies! It is not something a courageous hero sworn to fight the evil that lurks in the darkness would do.”  
Inigo stared at him before bringing a hand up to rub his temples. “I meant at least drop the formal speak…you didn’t have to go completely back to your theatrics.”

The royalty stared at them in slight confusion, not sure what to say as they watched this pair. After a moment Corrin began to laugh, startling some of them out of their trances, Sakura hiding her small smile behind her hand as she let out a quiet giggle. Azura looked somewhat unimpressed as Kamui wasn’t sure what to think, trying to process the events still. Takumi just looked annoyed and like he didn’t want to deal with their idiocies. 

“We’ll be glad to accept any assistance you and your mate will provide us.”  
Inigo froze as Owain blinked at Azura in confusion, both spoke up in unison after a moment. “What did you just say?”  
“That we would be glad to have your assistance?”   
“Not that, the part about mate.” Inigo felt his face flush as he said it quickly.  
“Well that is what you two are isn’t it? I mean with how close you two are.”

Inigo hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment at the mere idea. Owain laughed loudly, getting annoyed looks from the more serious members of the group and confusion from the others. He pat Inigo on the shoulder comfortingly, ignoring Inigo muttering for him to stop making it worse.

“It is not to Inigo that I am mated. I am mated to the fair Gem of Regna Ferox, a woman so beautiful other’s fail to shine in her presence. She is my diamond in the rough, a member of a family of adversaries focused on their prowess in battle.”   
Inigo smacked him upside the head. “What the hell kind of lines are spewing about my sister now?”  
“Lines? I speak only the truth.”  
“Need I remind you that you are also from Regna Ferox technically, on your father’s side. Our parents were members of the same Feroxian army for Naga’s sake.”   
Owain paused. “True, I must find a way to describe Marc better. Gem of the Desert? It would go better with the diamond in the rough line, and you are technically Plegian on your dad’s side…”   
Inigo sighed as his friend continued to ramble on. “What he means to say is he is mated to my younger sister; our true bond is purely one of being from the same group of comrades that consider themselves packmates and being in-laws of sorts.”  
Owain nodded happily. “My older cousin is also mated to his cousin, so our families are tightly intertwined and for that reason myself and my younger cousin, our other companion, took it upon ourselves to watch over Inigo.”  
Azura smiled politely. “I am sorry to have assumed.”  
“It’s fine, no harm done. This idiot can be a bit overdramatic and clingy at times. Being this far from our home and our families we both provide each other with a comfortable bond. He’s an alpha I grew up with who I feel a connection to through my sister.”  
“And he’s the omega brother of my mate, so through him I get a small sense of reassurance from their similar compositions.”   
Before the topic could get more off hand, Inigo decided to pull the idea back to the mission. “So, what do we plan to do now?”   
“We are going to take a ship across the sea to look for Ryoma and Hinoka and hopefully obtain a few other allies in our fight.”   
Inigo smiled. “Sounds like a plan! We should ready ourselves then.”  
“You’ll need your blade back.” Kamui spoke up after a moment, causing Inigo to pause.  
“You sure?”  
“We cannot expect to protect you, you have come with us willingly and have not tried to run. Not only that you stepped in the way of a blade that would have hurt one of our own. I believe you can be trusted. Saizo equip him with his blade once more.”

The ninja stood to full attention before departing the room, not looking happy with the idea but obeying his orders. The others stood to leave to go check on their provisions, a ship had already been secured for them and they would be leaving soon. Prince Takumi paused on his way to the door, glancing back at Owain.

“Your swordsmanship did you learn it from a Hoshidan? I doubt any Nohrians possess the skills of a samurai of Hoshido.”  
Owain frowned as he glanced down at his sword. “No, I learned it from my father, it was a common style in his homeland. He taught me before he passed away.”  
Takumi looked taken aback for a moment before neutralizing his expression. “I apologize I did not mean to bring up painful memories.”  
Owain watched the other prince for a moment. “It’s understandable, my style is quite unique to your country and not a common one in Nohr. It is the reason why when we came here I was blessed with a gift of magic to help me in my task.”

Takumi only nodded before leaving the room, leaving the two Ylisseans in the room. Inigo glanced at Owain carefully, the other man glancing back at him. They smiled at each other wearily, not sure what was to come soon.

~

Selena stared over the railings of the ship, watching the ship on the horizon slowly draw closer. She took the spyglass offered to her by one of the sailors, Camilla and Beruka readying to mount their wyverns. She brought it up to her eye and stared into it, taking in the ship in the distance. She recognized the Hoshidan armor on several of the crew. She quickly noted the royals that stood discussing their plans, whether they worried about their ship or not was debatable. Movement of two people walking onto the deck caught her attention, she moved the spyglass to look onto these new additions and froze. 

She recognized those two figures instantly, sure the hair color was different then she was used to seeing over the years, but she remembered it from when they first met. Her alpha instincts caused her to shift uncomfortably as she lowered the spyglass. She had hoped they wouldn’t meet on the battlefield if it came to it, but it looked like she had no choice. 

Selena took a deep breath before looking to Camilla. “Princess Corrin has been spotted on the approaching vessel.”  
Camilla smiled happily at the news. “Wonderful, now we can rescue my dear Corrin from those dreadful Hoshidans.”

Selena turned to stare back at the ship, nerves starting to grow in her stomach against her will. She only hoped that she may be able to convince Camilla to overlook Odin and Laslow on the ship. Though she seriously doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So debating on how to do the conversations of characters such as Inigo and Sakura that don't happen in game without halting the plot. I dunno if I want to set it up like a general support conversation or what, maybe make side stories of interactions? Hmm...
> 
> Erihan: I always thought it weird that Cordelia couldn't, even though Olivia could, yet Chrom couldn't marry a lot of people pre-timeskip which made no sense! It's always why I dislike Sumia and Chrom because of Sumia's restrictions, and I feel Cynthia as Chrom's child makes no sense due to her paralogue. By far my fave child of Chroms that he can have is Inigo for the fact it makes sense with his insecurities of being compared to Lucina, also he's the ONLY ONE who mentions having a brand. 
> 
> Muddie202: Yup they did.
> 
> Neriadne: Thanks, and yeah I can't wait for Selena to join so I can finally drop these double names for at least a chapter till they reach the theater town.


	9. Flurry of Blades and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at Sea begins as an icy storm envelopes the armies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This is pretty long, I wasn't sure if I would add something else to this after the battle or not, but looks like I didn't have to worry I think this is my longest chapter yet! I hope I did well on this battle scene. So many factors!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 72 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Neriadne and Erihan.

Panic was the only word that could describe their current situation out in the middle of the ocean. Their boat frozen as a Nohrian ship sailed near to them, close enough for enemies to board their vessel. Lady Camilla herself flew to their ship, carrying a singular passenger with her as she landed, her two retainers circling above the ship in anticipation on the back of Beruka’s wyvern. 

Inigo’s eyes glanced up at the circling wyvern above them, his eyes finding Selena’s form easily on the back of the mount. Knowing the changes, he and Owain had gone through since the reveal it was simple to look for the dark blue of her hair instead of the vivid red it had been. 

“My dear Corrin, I hate to have to do this but father’s orders are absolute. I have to kill you for betraying Nohr, even though it breaks my heart to harm you.” Lady Camilla spoke, drawing Inigo’s attention to her. 

Corrin took a step forward to defend her decision before her older sister, though Inigo realized she may have stepped too close to the princess. Another form was spotted on the back of Camilla’s wyvern, having been hidden by the woman’s own frame. Inigo moved forward as the princess spoke to her passenger and they moved to attack Corrin.

His blade was out of its sheath and blocking the knife faster than any could react, as the woman moved away she was forced to dodge the attacks of the several ninjas that fired at her and the princess. Saizo himself coming to fend off the blue haired woman alongside Inigo. Once the princess of Nohr and the assailant were a good distance away from Corrin the ninjas paused in their attacks, taking in this threat. 

Inigo recognized her as one of the maids that oversaw the fort that previously imprisoned Princess Corrin for most her life. A member of the ice tribe that was far readier to follow the orders of her tribe leader, and by extension the king. 

“Lady Camilla, it seems the two traitors are also with Lady Corrin.”  
Camilla’s eyes seemed to find Inigo’s figure and watch him carefully, a look of displeasure on her face. “So, it would seem. Well father’s orders are absolute they are to be killed as well.”  
“Milady! Let us explain ourselves before this situation grows worse. Lady Corrin is not your enemy.” Inigo called out, though he kept his blade ready, knowing it futile to talk Nohrians down from their orders.   
“Silence traitor, you and your partner, Odin, are accused of plans to poison our dear Princess Elise. Seeing as you are with Lady Corrin now and the Hoshidans these plans have been proven true.” Flora accused as an icy wind blew over the ship.  
Inigo’s face paled at the accusation, “I would never wish harm to the princess! This is all a misunderstanding on the parts of all, mostly us I will admit.”   
“I have heard enough, I do not wish to stall this any longer then we have to. If we stall this anymore and I fear I may not be able to go through with any kills that must be made.” Camilla ordered as she signaled for her men to attack. 

Soon chaos reigned over the ship as they were boarded, the army going on the defensive to protect their leaders. The royals themselves each drew their respective weapon, not planning to allow their friends to fight the battle alone. Inigo’s gaze moved to the wyvern that had been circling above them to see it missing from the skies above. 

“Watch out behind us! Her retainers are going to circle around!” Inigo cried out in alarm, but he knew it was futile since they would have had a head start.

His gaze turned to the back of the group, as he moved past the others, eyes on the royal nearest the back. Ignoring protocol or proper handling he pulled the youngest princess out of the way of a blade that would have hit her had he not been fast enough. His eyes met the eyes of Selena, her brand being apparent at this close of a range, fear flashing through them as their eyes met. 

Hana quickly put herself on the offensive as she forced dark haired enemy retainer away from her liege, Subaki combating Beruka and her wyvern with his own mount. Owain quickly regrouped with Inigo, keeping the princess between the two of them as they turned their blades on the enemies that targeted them. 

“Th-thank you!” Sakura called over the sounds of the battle.  
“Don’t thank us yet, princess. We still have a battle to live through.” Owain responded before he rushed the enemy that just attacked him.  
“Heal us, and any others in the area but do not get far from us. If any of us should fall immediately retreat to the nearest person that can provide you with adequate protection.” Inigo told her as he stood before her, blade ready for the next attack.  
“I-I can handle myself.”   
Inigo looked back at her and smiled at her defense. “I am aware of that my lady, but to many any injury you would obtain would be a small injury unto our morale. Please focus on making sure we can live, there isn’t much we can do without a healer watching our backs.”

Sakura stared at him in shock before he turned his gaze back to the enemies around them. He felt the movement behind him as she seemed to nod at the statement, before pulling away from her protector and readying her staff. Inigo smirked before launching himself forward, not worried about the injuries he would sustain, knowing he would be taken care of. 

Selena weaved herself among the other participants in the battle, causing Hana to have difficulty following her. The other retainer was surprisingly capable, her sword strikes quick and fluid with her blade, yet the style was familiar. It surprised her some of the similarities in fighting styles between their world and this one. She had many practice duels with her cousin, and could easily parry any strike that came to her from this samurai. 

“How dare you attack Lady Sakura! I will make you regret it.”  
Selena smirked. “Is this what you call trying? I have hardly broken a sweat.” 

The girl grits her teeth, becoming increasingly frustrated at her. This was what she wanted, if the girl lost her focus her attack pattern would become sloppy. Selena kept taunting her as the battle drew on, dodging the attacks easily and blocking the others that came that she was unable to dodge. As the girl’s attacks grew sloppy and she was leaving herself open to attacks more often Selena charged in, the girl’s eyes widening as she realized she would be unable to dodge or protect herself. 

Before her blade could connect it was blocked by another blade. The black of the steel was familiar as her eyes traveled up the blade to its unique hilt before following the sword arm up to meet her cousin’s eyes. His eyes were serious as the two’s blades remained locked and Selena wasn’t sure she wanted to pull away. 

“Severa, stop this senseless fighting.”  
Severa’s eyes hardened. “Senseless? You call fighting for my liege senseless?”   
“Of course not. I call fighting against those with a calm goal senseless. Lady Corrin is fighting our enemy, the one that we were brought here to defeat.” Owain tried to get through to her.  
“I cannot abandon my lady. I do not wish to kill you.”  
“Then lay down your blade or be prepared to slay me. I will not kill you either dear cousin.”

The two broke away before launching at each other again, both their minds swimming with reprimands of the past from the times they fought. This time it was not for something stupid, but for something that neither could control. 

Inigo couldn’t help but shiver as the snow blew through the air, he knew they needed to get the ships moving again. His eyes moved to the ice tribe member that stood away from the battle, her powers being the one to have frozen the sea. If he took her out it may stop the ice and get the ship moving again. 

“Sakura, please go to Saizo’s side at once.” Inigo said as he took care of his current enemy, allowing Sakura a chance to run to the ninja’s side.  
“Wh-what about you?”   
“I’m going to stop the woman from freezing us to death.”

Before she could respond he pushed her in the direction of the ninja before running forward, heading to the stairs that would take him to the upper section of the deck. The stairs were slick with snow and ice, but her carefully scaled the steps. The woman didn’t even look back at him as he came to stand off to the side of her. Ice covering the ground of the upper deck, snow helping ease the traction as Inigo tried not to slide. 

“You think you can stop me? I am the eldest daughter of the Ice Tribe’s Chieftain.”   
“Don’t care. I need these conditions to stop, and if I have to take you out I will.”  
The woman turned to face him, her face a frown. “So be it, I have always wondered what kind of man Lord Xander hired as his retainer.”  
“Well now you will find out.” 

Laslow charged at her, knowing how she fought having seen many of the maids being trained to protect the castle back in Nohr. Her daggers were out before he even reached her, parrying his attacks before leaping away and throwing them at him. He brought his arm guard up to shield his face from the daggers.

Saizo paused as he felt Sakura bump into him suddenly, his gaze going to the princess. Though he immediately checked the vicinity for any dangers. Finding the way, the princess had come from void of soldiers aside from the mounted aerial battle taking place and Owain fighting the pigtailed retainer. Inigo was nowhere in sight, and Saizo’s eyes widened not sure where he had disappeared to.

“Sai-Saizo, I-Inigo went to fight the ice woman.” 

Saizo’s gaze immediately began looking for the woman, seeing an area of the ship seeming to be surrounded by a flurry of snow. He grits his teeth in annoyance before leaving the princess with Suzukaze and taking off for the battle above them. The man was foolish to think he could take on someone with such abilities by himself. 

Inigo slipped on the ice as he was forced to step back quickly and lost his balance due to the slipperiness of the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the maid throw herself at him, intent on dealing a killing blow. Inigo’s arm came up to try and stall the blow by any means. Before the blade met his body a flash of red was in front of him, blocking the attack and throwing the woman back. 

His brown eyes widened as he recognized the figure of Saizo kneeling before him in a protective posture. The man glanced back at him, his expression unreadable before moving forward to get back into the fight, the woman already back to her attacks. Inigo pushed himself back to his feet with a tiny bit of difficulty before joining the two in battle, though his movements weren’t as graceful as theirs but his light steps kept him from slipping too often. 

The woman was not expecting him to get back into the fight and grits her teeth in annoyance as she was forced to deal with them both. It wasn’t long till they had her pinned in one place her eyes glaring at them. Saizo moved to deal the final blow but she moved last second to charge, causing him to miss, her aim for Inigo who pirouetted to dodge the blade, his arm deftly hitting the back of the woman’s neck, causing her to crumble to the ground. 

Slowly the snow began to stop as the winds stopped blowing and cracking could be heard as the ice trapping them could be heard breaking apart. The ship lurching forward caused Inigo to lose his balance for a moment, but Saizo stopped him from falling to the ground ungracefully. 

Inigo smiled at him as he straightened. “Thanks for sav-”  
“Princess Sakura was concerned that was the only reason why.” Saizo interrupted as he grabbed the unconscious woman and headed to the edge of the upper deck. 

Inigo frowned as the man jumped to the deck below, he moved to the ledge and looked down at the battle below. The ninja dropped the woman at the feet of Lady Azura, Princess Camilla pausing as she saw the slumped over body of the maid. Kamui looked between the body at the feet of Azura, as he stood protectively near her. 

“I believe this battle is over now.” Azura spoke looking at the eldest princess.  
Camilla’s face was unreadable. “You are correct.”

The Nohrian forces laid their blades down in defeat, knowing they had lost the advantage and even than retreat was now impossible. Their ship sailing further away from them as this ship sailed on. Selena dropped her sword at the feet of her cousin, collapsing to the ground, her head bowed.

The aerial combatants landed, an axe imbedding itself in the deck as the wyvern rider dismounted and calmed her mount down. Subaki’s eyes were sharp on them, prepared for any movement they may make. 

Inigo sat down at the edge, tired from the battle, glad to see everyone made it out with few injuries, the serious ones already being tended to by both Jakob and Sakura. Sakura’s gaze moved upwards to meet his, a smile spreading across her face before she moved from the one she had just finished healing, intent on checking to make sure he was okay. Inigo chuckled slightly as he relaxed and waited for the princess to join him, just glad the battle was done and they all had lived, and that Severa was alright as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts on how to proceed with supports, may just do a side story, I was planning to make some to show you guys Ylisse at this point in time and the group getting together with their mates before they left. Also yay on lovely Sakura and Saizo pairing with Inigo!
> 
> Neriadne: It's fine, you aren't intruding. I know I had heard it was because she was supposed to be like a girl that was in love with Marth, so to mirror those two. But the person that I was watching discuss that mentioned the main difference was Marth was already engaged, Chrom isn't. It just felt unnecessary. Though to be fair if Cordelia was allowed they'd probably have to do the same with Tharja, Nowi, Panne, and Miriel as well, which I would have been fine with. I wanted there to be a lot of familial attachments between Inigo, Severa, and Owain. So Owain with Morgan worked out best I thought, and then Lucina is with Inigo's cousin, which is Marc. 
> 
> Erihan: Whelp they're saved for now.


	10. New Allies and Frienships Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and her retainers are held captive as Corrin and the others decide what to do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 81 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Muddie202, Nonami, Erihan, DrawingGamer777, and circlenowsquared.

The fighters were all bandaged and healed to the best of the abilities of the few healers they had available to them shortly after the battle ended. Saizo and a few of the other retainers were standing guard over the enemies that had survived the fight. Rinkah stood watch over the ice tribe member, her glare sharp as she kept her eyes on her captive. Inigo glanced over at the small group, frowning as he saw Severa leaning against the railing, not looking please with the circumstances. Her and Beruka sat on either side of Lady Camilla, intent on continuing to protect their lady. 

The other nobles stood nearby discussing what to do with their captives. He heard the obvious vote from Takumi about using them as hostages to get past any real Nohrian threats they may encounter. Kamui agreed with this thinking to the disapproval of his twin sister and Sakura, Azura was quietly discussing the options they had available to them with Corrin when she gained the other’s attention once again. 

Inigo stood after a moment and approached Azura, his gaze flickering back to Severa who had turned her attention to watch his movements. He knew she had been secretly watching him from her spot, her expression just seeming to be aloof. 

“Lady Azura, if I may suggest something?”   
Azura and Corrin turned to him. “What is it?”  
“Why don’t we convince them to fight alongside us? Lady Camilla is a worthy adversary and would be an excellent addition to our forces.”  
Takumi’s attention was grabbed at that. “You want us to allow another Nohrian to join us?”  
“It’s not like our battle is with Nohr, if we don’t win this fight then Nohr will eventually fall to our enemy.”  
Takumi went to giving a retort when another spoke. “Who is this enemy you speak of?”

The group turned to stare at Camilla who was now giving them her full attention, though Inigo saw her gaze rested mostly on Corrin who gave her eldest sister a small smile. Owain was leaning against the railing near Saizo, keeping silent watch over his cousin.

“We really can’t explain all of it Camilla, it’s something we can’t speak of freely here. When we reach our destination, I plan to explain everything if you’ll trust me to work with us till then. If at that point you still don’t believe us I would understand.” Corrin pleaded.  
Camilla smiled sadly. “My dear Corrin, I never truly believed you would betray us, but father’s orders were absolute. Now that I am at your mercy I suppose it is time that I listen to you. I know you wouldn’t betray us without a reason.”  
“Camilla.” Corrin smiled happily moving forward, though Camilla quickly continue her speech.  
“Though if I found out this is just a Hoshidan trap to hurt the Nohr then I will retaliate and take as many with me as possible.”   
Takumi scoffed. “I cannot believe this woman.”  
“It’s how the Nohrian royal family was raised. They have grown up knowing nothing about trusting each other.” Azura spoke sadly.  
Camilla’s gaze turned to her. “How do you know so much?”  
“My mother was Nohr’s second queen, I lived in the castle till I was kidnapped shortly after Corrin was kidnapped.”   
Camilla’s eyes widened. “Oh, you were that one girl among the other children of the court, the one who stayed out of everyone’s way.”  
Azura nodded, a look of sadness crossing her face. “I am, though partly due to wanting to keep myself safe also because no one wished to approach me.”  
“Well of course, the second queen suddenly appeared from nowhere and took the place that all the consorts were vying for easily. Like Xander your position was more protected then the others, they had to be careful with you.”  
“What?” Corrin questioned glancing between the two.  
“Nohr has a darker history then you are probably aware of, if you were living in the royal court you would have seen their dark history.”  
Camilla chuckled. “It is true, but that is a story for another time I believe. So back to our discussion, I will fight with you for Corrin.” Her gaze turned to Severa. “Also, my dear Selena would rather not fight her friends I am sure.”  
Owain stood straighter at that. “I’d rather not fight my cousin either if I could help it, right Severa?”   
Severa glared at him. “So, we aren’t using our aliases anymore? What happened while we were separated?”  
“Alias? Selena?” Camilla questioned.

Severa glared at Owain who looked at her with a smirk, she knew she had to fess up to her life now and she was pissed at him for that.

“Lady Camilla I will give you the brief version of my past. We were brought here to help defeat an enemy, probably the same one Corrin wishes to defeat, but we failed the first time so we were sent into hiding. I am guessing that now we are to finish this battle, hence why our disguises began to disappear. Also, my real name is Severa, and Owain is my cousin as he said.”   
“Oh! For future reference! Severa is the youngest princess of our homeland, Ylisse, and I am technically a prince. Inigo is the son of our kingdom’s finest tactician while his grandfather is one of the two leaders of another nation.”   
Severa and Inigo both glared at the man. “WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!”  
Owain smiled. “Just figured they should know? I mean in this world only the royal families have the same alignments as us, this explains our alignments.”  
“Our alignments in our world work a bit differently idiot.” Severa muttered annoyed.  
Inigo sighed at the two. “Again, none of this is important!” 

Inigo glanced at the others to see everyone staring at them, his face going bright red in embarrassment at the realization. It was weird being this comfortable in front of these people, he frowned as he heard Owain laughing at his expense and Severa chuckling quietly. He crouched down hoping to make himself smaller, feeling a small hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

He smiled back at Sakura as he saw her trying to comfort him, though it looked like she had found the exchange amusing as well. Inigo just sighed somewhat happily, content with these new acquaintances that were slowly becoming like a pack to him. 

~

Inigo was sitting inside dining cabin, watching the scenery through the porthole as the ship sailed on. The lulling of the ship was calming and perfect now that there was no storm overriding the ocean’s gentle currents. He heard quiet steps approach his table and looked over, smiling kindly at the young princess that stood before him. 

“What can I do for you?”  
Sakura looked nervous. “W-Well you said if…if I wanted to ge-get over my shyness I sho-should talk to someone.”  
“So, you came to talk then?”  
The princess nodded then paused for a moment before speaking. “Y-yes if you don-don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” Inigo gestured to the seat across from him. 

Sakura sat in front of him, looking at her hands which she kept clasped in her lap, Inigo tried not to stare, knowing that would make her uneasy. He grabbed the pitcher of water next to him and poured her a glass and set it in front of her. It was a while before either of them spoke, and it seemed to be down to Inigo to start.

“You know talking about something you have in common is a good way to start a conversation.”  
“Wh-what if you do-don’t know what you have in co-common?”  
“Then you start with small talk, the weather, the city, any events. Seeing as it’s me and you I can think of a few topics.”  
“Wh-what are those?”  
“Tell me about your family. Your brothers would be a good starting place.”  
Sakura looked at him confused for a moment. “I-I thought you did-didn’t have any brothers.”  
“I don’t but I have a cousin. I figured I’d tell you about him.” 

Sakura seemed to think on the subject, trying to decide if she wanted to go with this. After a moment, she nodded before beginning to speak. 

“We-Well there’s Takumi, and Kamui, and Ryoma.”   
“And?”  
“Uh…” She seemed to falter.  
“What do you like best about your brothers?”  
Sakura thought for a moment. “Ta-Takumi is not good with talking to a-a lot of pe-people also.”  
“Really?”  
Sakura nodded with a small smile. “Ye-yes, he isn’t ex-exactly the most sociable. We once tri-tried to skip out on an im-important banquet.”   
“That’s hard to imagine.” Inigo laughed, he noticed her become embarrassed after she had mentioned that and he smiled reassuringly before prompting her more. “And Kamui?”  
Sakura looked down at her hands. “Ka-Kamui reassured me when I was a child.”  
“Why did he have to do that?”  
“So-some maids spoke of Corrin’s kid-kidnapping, and the-they said the real target was me, not Corrin. I-I felt like it was my fault she was kidnapped.”  
“Sakura…” Inigo trailed off a frown on his face.  
“Kamui got onto the maids for sp-spreading those rumors and set about making sure I-I knew it wasn’t my fault.”  
“Sounds like you have a good set of brothers.”  
Sakura nodded. “Ryoma was furious when he heard Kamui got mad at the maids. He-he lectured him for a while that night.”  
“Tell me about Ryoma.”   
“Ry-Ryoma always encouraged me to keep trying, wh-when I doubted my usefulness in battle he didn’t let me think that way. He-he got me this hair pin that had a cherry blossom, it was after he told me about how I got my name.”   
“I’d like to hear that story sometime.”  
“What about your co-cousin?”   
Inigo blinked at the question suddenly remembering he was supposed to speak also. “He’s like Corrin, when I met him he had amnesia. He wasn’t originally with our group when we traveled back in time. Him and my sister ended up in the same place, it caused a bit of confusion until we got it figured out.”  
“That’s so-so strange.”  
“Yeah it was, we think he came from another time. It didn’t matter he was family. He loved reading, like my sister but so much nicer and more fun to be around at times. Though he loved collecting bugs which I didn’t care for.”

Sakura laughed at that and they continued like that for the rest of the night exchanging a few more stories about their brothers and cousin. Slowly Sakura began to speak clearer to Inigo and he was glad to help the young girl out. She really did remind him of his little sister a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and the little support between Inigo and Sakura. I actually took bits and pieces of Sakura's stories from her supports with her brothers. Though Technically her one with Kamui was the talk she has with a male Kamui so I altered it to be discussing Corrin instead. 
> 
> Muddie202: I think next chapter will be time to return to Niles, think it's been long enough for him to be left hanging on his information.
> 
> Nonami: As the tags state, if i did them right that is, Azura will be with Corrin, and Kamui is planned to be with Niles. The Omegas of the Royals are: Hinoka, Corrin, Kamui, Takumi, Sakura, and Elise. The Alphas are: Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Azura, and Leo. 
> 
> erihan: He is haha, I'm replaying revelations to keep an idea of where I need to go, though I forgot and restarted it recently so now I'm behind in the story I just got Sakura! Which means Saizo almost killed himself to get rid of the party! He didn't even listen to his twin brother, the butt. 
> 
> Drawinggamer777: He has emotions other then anger? 
> 
> circlenowsquared: I might have to have Kaze give Inigo a medal for softening his twin.


	11. Revealing the Truth and Spreading the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army arrives in Crykensia after it has been attacked, a spy is hiding inside the Nohrian castle as Xander recieves news of Camilla's defection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 chapters already wow! Also threw out a small bit on Severa's mate in this! 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 84 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, circlenowsquared, muddie202, and DrawingGamer777.

Inigo stared over the railing of the ship, glad to see them approaching the land. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him and turned to look over his shoulders, stilling as he recognized the form of the eldest princess. Camilla watched him carefully, trying to figure something about him out.

“My lady?”   
“What really happened in that village? Your friend tells me that it is your story.”   
Inigo stilled before sighing. “I went there to obtain some suppressants, as Owain stated yesterday we have a similar alignment as the royalty here. Of our little group, Owain and Severa are both Alphas, while I am the only Omega.”   
“How is that possible?”   
“Like the royal families. In our world, certain bloodlines made pacts with dragons, our gods, and through that bloodline we are aligned in certain ways. My family’s bloodline comes from on dragon, Severa and Owain’s comes from the other.”   
“So, you were seeking suppressants to help your heat then.” Camilla paused. “Before you left there was an Omega that had gone into heat, many assumed it was Elise but it was you, wasn’t it?”  
Inigo nodded sadly. “I apologize for getting the princess in trouble with the king. We just couldn’t let you know. Especially…”   
Camilla watched him as he trailed off, seeing him tremble slightly. “I understand, my father is a terrifying man and he has made his intentions of male omegas clear since he has never had claim to one.”

Inigo shook a bit, knowing she could tell he was doing so, the mere idea of the thought terrified him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find her standing very close to him. Her look was one of caring, something he never expected to be directed at him from her.

“Why did you run?”  
“They just assumed I was getting poison, also they just attacked the shop owner, didn’t do anything. I couldn’t stand by and watch them hurt an innocent man.”  
“And if he wasn’t innocent?”  
“It still didn’t warrant such a vicious approach before a trial.”  
Camilla sighed. “I see. How is it that my brother obtained such a caring retainer?”  
“Luck?”  
Camilla smiled at him. “I think it is more than that, there is something special about you.”

Inigo cocked his head slightly to the right as she stepped away, baffled by her words. She left his side to return inside as they drew closer to the docks. Inigo remained standing at the helm, thoughts swirling with what she said.

~

Xander frowned as he took the message from Peri, wondering what Iago had to tell him now. It was bad enough that he had delivered the news that Laslow had betrayed him but now what news could he have. He opened the message and read it, his frown deepening as he read it over once more.

“My lord?”   
“Camilla has failed in her duty and has even joined Corrin’s army.”  
Peri’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Not only that Laslow and Odin were spotted with the army proving their traitorous actions against the royal family of Nohr.”   
Peri frowned. “My lord I do not see why Laslow…”  
“I do not but that matters not we must first deal with the Hoshidans that have attacked this town. We will decide what to do about the traitors when the time comes.”

Xander turned from his retainer, masking the hurt on his face as much as he could. His hand gripped his blade as he mounted his steed. He would turn this anger to a suitable purpose, finishing the Hoshidans who dared destroy Cyrkensia. 

~

“What happened here?” Camilla questioned in shock as she saw the destroyed town before her eyes.  
“Did a battle happen here?” Corrin questioned looking over the destroyed buildings.  
Azura frowned. “Nestra has always been a peaceful nation though.”   
“Did the king finally decide to take over them?” Takumi questioned, his distrustful gaze on Camilla.  
“Father would never, he may be cruel but his fight was never with Nestra.”  
“Likely story.”   
“There’s someone there!” Sakura called out, pulling everyone’s attention to an approaching pair.

Inigo’s eyes watched as two people moved towards them slowly, either heavily armed or wanting to seem non-threatening. His eyes widened as he saw them falter, one of them collapsing to the ground from the other’s shoulders. The other staggered forward and knelt on the ground before them, gazing up at them. 

“Survivors?” Kamui questioned.  
“Can you heal them Princess Sakura?” Camilla questioned.   
Sakura nodded. “Of course.”

She moved forward before any of her siblings or their retainers could stop her. Inigo moved to follow her but was surprised to see blue hair move past him to approach the pair. He watched as Severa’s hair flew behind her as she quickly ran forward, kneeling next to them as Sakura healed the pair. 

“They’re shapeshifters. If I’m right one is a Kitsune and the other a Wolfskin.” Severa spoke up.  
Azura blinked at her. “You are oddly knowledgeable about that. I am sure most here wouldn’t have pieced that together.”  
Severa glanced at her. “I have a great interest in shapeshifting clans. In our world there were two, one like Lady Corrin and another known as the Taguel. When I came here I made sure to research the tribes to see if there were any in this world.”  
“Yarne…” Inigo turned to Owain as he heard him whisper the name of their friend, the brunette turning to look at Inigo with a smirk on his face.  
“Be serious, and if you tease her she will hit you or worse.”

Their conversation was broken off as the two stood up slowly once Sakura finished healing them. The Kitsune, Inigo guessed from his fox like features, smiled at them happily, while the Wolfskin smirked. 

“Thanks for helping us! We were trying to help the town from falling apart when we were attacked by an invisible force.” The fox explained.  
The wolf frowned. “It was weird, the town just started falling apart, no reason why either.”  
Azura glanced at Corrin, a frown on her face. “That sounds like…”

Corrin went to speak before she froze, looking in the direction that the two had come. Before anyone could ask she took off running down the nearest alley, the others being forced to follow her. They came out in a plaza and to a dreadful site, one that made many of their blood go cold. 

On either side of the plaza stood an army, on the left led by Xander was the Nohrians, while the right was defended by the Hoshidans. Inigo gulped as he glanced at his lord, noting Peri mounted at his side, looking anxious to spill the Hoshidan blood. 

“Ryoma…” Sakura whispered happily.  
“Corrin directly in front of us.” Azura spoke, gaining all their attention. 

Inigo turned his gaze ahead of them, staring at the exit opposite of their side of the plaza. He could faintly see watery outlines, but seeing as there shouldn’t be any water near there it almost seemed like an illusion. But then again, he had already faced such creatures, and knew that those were their true enemy.  
“That’s how the town fell apart by the army of…”  
“Yes, and the two opposing armies seem to blame the other side.” Azura spoked, listening as the two leaders hurled accusations at each other. 

Corrin moved forward calling for her brothers’ attentions pleading with them to believe her about their invisible enemy. Even Inigo cringed at the idea, it was hardly believable, and he knew what they faced. The two refused to accept her claims and so the army readied to rush in.

“Remind you of our old home?” Owain asked with a nervous chuckle.  
Severa huffed. “Surrounded on all sides by the enemy? At least then it was only one army, not three separate ones.”  
“I feel like I’m watching one of my father’s lessons with Marc.” Inigo chuckled.   
“Are you going to approach Xander?” Owain questioned.  
Inigo shook his head, “Not directly, we need to stop our enemy first that’s more important. If we focus on the other two then we may have more lives lost to our true enemy.”  
“Be ready then for the other sides to get in the way though.” Severa muttered, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

No other words were exchanged as Corrin charged towards the invisible enemy, the others following behind her. Shouts echoed around the area as the two other sides charged into battle as well. 

~

A figure lingered in the darkness, listening to the person in the room relay their message to the king. The figure was quiet, knowing if he was caught it could be punishable by death. 

“So, Camilla has defected?”   
“Yes, my lord.” Iago spoke to the king.  
“Anything else?”  
“Yes, it seems that the three retainers: Laslow, Odin, and Selena, are from another world, sent here to fight some enemy. Most likely it is a similar tale to the one fabricated by Corrin, they even claim to be like the royal families.”

The figure’s eyes narrowed at that information knowing it was important and something that wouldn’t be easy to uncover otherwise. He didn’t hear Iago speak of anything else of importance and waited for the room to empty out before sneaking out of the hall and towards his master’s chambers. He made his way into his room and from there to his balcony and over the castle’s many railings to his lord’s balcony. 

He stood before the class door and knocked quietly before waiting. He had seen the light on inside and knew his master was still awake, probably reading. The door opened a moment later, allowing him to enter the room.

“What is it?” Leo questioned from his seat.   
Niles glanced at his lord. “My lord, it seems that Lady Camilla has defected as well.”  
Leo frowned. “That is distressing news.”  
“It seems that Iago has been spying on Corrin’s army and confirms that Laslow and Odin are present in the army.”  
“And did you find our anything?”  
“They claim to have come here to fight an enemy, Iago believes it to be the same one Corrin claims to be fighting.”  
“And?”   
“They claim to be from another world. I believe I heard Iago use the names Inigo, Owain, and Severa at one point, though to who he was referring I did not quite catch. I believe he was speaking of Odin and his friends since the topic hadn’t changed.”  
“I see, so those may be aliases or their names that they gave us were aliases.”   
“Yes, my lord.”  
Leo frowned. “Very well, I will have to see about this information at another time unfortunately. Now that Camilla has defected we will be forced to march. There will be no time to figure this out, though if we meet them on the battlefield we can ask the idiot himself.”   
Niles bowed. “Of course, my lord.”

With that Niles took his leave, departing back to his room through the window and leaving the youngest prince to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the hint I left? Another battle scene next chapter, that's going to be fun!
> 
> erihan: How is he treated badly exactly? I'm not as aware of some localization stuff on characters specifically. He's been my fave since Awakening, but in that game it felt weird to romance him because he was a child unit. I had no qualms romancing him in Fates because he was an adult in it. I found his transformation between the two to be really good you can tell he's grown.
> 
> circlenowsquare: I know! I don't have to use their aliases and their real names as much anymore! Now I just need Elsie, Xander, and Leo to formally join so I can just use their real names! It's so confusing!
> 
> Muddie202: I had actually completely forgotten to cover that in the last chapter so I made sure it was the first thing in this one! I can see Camilla being like an older sister to Inigo in the future. 
> 
> DrawingGamer777: I understand that completely! I glare at him whenever he appears because I'm trying to get Takumi! Though my grudge is currently on Charlotte, I got her twice for the bridal event right after each other. I wanted bridal Cordelia! I hate Charlotte, mostly because of her support with Laslow is really stupid to me.


	12. Protection and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the four armies begin as families clash and retainers meet their lords on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was late, this was last weeks chapter but I had trouble logging on to post it and when I put it off till the next day I decided I wanted to rewrite it and I hadn't gotten a chance till now. So sorry! I will have a second chapter posted tonight to make up for it!
> 
> If ever I do not post weekly please check my profile and I will have left a message explaining when to expect the chapter. If I miss a week expect two the next week to make up for it. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Supro, Vykat, plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 88 guests
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, neriadne, Muddie202, and DrawingGamer777.

Chaos was the only word to describe the battlefield now. Luckily the Vallite army was small, though they still posed a danger especially with the other armies looming around them. The armies of Nohr and Hoshido were by far more dangerous. Aside from Ryoma commanding the Hoshidans there was another, a woman who rode a wyvern, and she was just as dangerous as the high prince. On the Nohrian side all that Inigo could make out was Xander and Peri, and he knew that while Xander posed a threat so did Peri when allowed to go all out. 

Inigo dodged a blade that swinging at him from one of the enemies, attacking their opening and dispatching of the foe. Camilla and the other aerial combatants were striking from the air as they could, though most times they’d rush in to block an attack for an ally that had no one else to rely on. The convergence had quickly separated the armies throughout the battlefield, even now Inigo couldn’t quite find anyone of his group nearest him if he needed help. 

Corrin and Azura were charging their way through the Vallite army, looking for the leader in hopes of finishing the battle as fast as possible. Kamui was taking care of any loose ends that they ignored in their search as Takumi provided him backup, firing at those that came near, and even those that posed a threat to another ally farther away. 

Saizo and Kagero were trying to convince their lord to stop the fight, but he still launched himself at them, the two ninjas deftly dodging his attacks with ease. Suzukaze and Jakob were taking out foes from afar as they both dashed about the field, Jakob pausing to heal an ally when the situation arose. Most of allies that could attack from far away took positions and tried to do their best, though the situations worsened and they had to keep moving if their ally was unable to provide them adequate support, putting them in danger of enemy foot soldiers. 

Inigo moved to the next group, taking down a Vallite that was about to strike down a member of the Nohrian army. In return for what seemed to the Nohrian to be a missed attack Inigo was had to fend off the man’s lance, just barely blocking, though the tip did nick his shoulder a bit. Inigo grit his teeth, as he quickly disabled the cavalier, having some difficulty with the lance. 

“Inigo!” A voice cried out near him as his enemy fell. 

Inigo whipped around expecting there to be an enemy nearby him at the call. He found none and found Sakura and Hana moving towards him, their pace slow as Hana struggled with some of the knights of the Nohrian army, luckily the Hoshidans were careful to not attack the youngest princess, most moving away from the girl for fear of her brother’s wrath should they harm her. The sound of hooves on the cobblestones made Inigo pause. 

He watched in horror as Hana was forced away from Sakura by a lance, Peri having charged at the young samurai. The two’s dance of clashing blades putting distance between Hana and Sakura, leaving the princess to fend for herself in the crowd. Her magic abilities allowing her to freeze any immediate dangers to her in the area as she hurried across the area to Inigo. 

Inigo began to slash his way through the enemies as he fought to reach her as well. He hoped that he would make it in time to protect her. His heart began to race as he heard a horse moving across the area once again, recognizing the sound of those powerful beats from anywhere. He shoved his enemy aside as he rushed toward Sakura’s side. From out of the corner of his eyes he saw the large form of the Nohrian Crown Prince descending towards the princess. Sakura’s magic unable to stop the prince from her as he was out of her range as he brought his weapon forward, launching the magical attack at the princess. Inigo willed his legs to move faster as he pushed himself to reach her in time, knowing the attack would hit her even at the distance the crown prince was from her. 

Inigo jumped, his hand finding the princess and shoving her out of the way of the blast. Before he could say or do anything he felt the attack hit him full force, throwing him back from where he had shoved Sakura. He felt the pain rip through his body as the dark electricity surrounded him as he collapsed in a heap on the ground. He let out a scream of pain as the electricity kept coursing through his body.

“INIGO!” He heard Sakura cry out in alarm.

His vision was blurry as he saw the princess race towards him, her eyes wide in fear. The magic continuing to course through him, it was the worst feeling of his life. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

~

Xander stared at the two on the ground a fair distance away from him. His heart raced as he fought to keep the anguish off his face. Laslow lay sprawled out in a heap on the ground, body twitching from the dark energy coursing through him. The princess knelt over him worriedly, her magic attempting to heal him. Xander hear her softly pleading, her voice cracking as she prayed for him to be okay.

Xander spurred his horse forward, his body reacting before his mind could issue clear commands that would be expected of him. As soon as he was near them he dismounted from his steed and stood over the two. The princess looked up sharply, her eyes betraying her fear even as she put her own body over Laslow’s to offer meager protection.

Xander’s face was stoic still thankfully, but if anyone really knew him they could see the hurt in his eyes. His racing heart stilled slightly as he moved his gaze to Laslow, finding signs of his faint and shaky breathing. Despite the man breathing he knew if healing was not administered quickly that Laslow would die. 

He heard a small voice in the back of his head, telling him that this was ideal, one traitor cut down during battle. Yet another voice one he kept pushed down when following his father’s orders spoke up as well. It told him that Laslow wasn’t a simple soldier, that Xander couldn’t lose this friend, not like he lost so many before. For once that voice was winning out over the voice that followed his father’s orders to the letter.

He knelt next to the two, hands going to wrap under Laslow’s body, the princess stopping his effort as she pushed weakly against his hands. Their eyes met as he gazed at her, surprised that she fought even though she knew the differences in their strength from just seeing his first attack.

~

Sakura shook as she heard the hooves clack onto the pavement, moving closer to the pair, she willed herself to not cry, not now at least. She heard the horse stop, and the sound of boots hitting the pavement, sensing someone watching them carefully. She turned to face the crown prince, her body moving to protect Inigo’s prone form. 

She knew her fear was evident, it was obvious that this man was far stronger than her. She had always been the weakest of her family, even if none of her siblings thought that. Her gift for magic being something none of the others had a natural talent for, and making her special. Yet what good did it do when all she knew was how to heal or stop foes from approaching, she knew her spells were useless against this man. 

The man knelt next to them, startling Sakura from her thoughts as he reached as if to take Inigo from her grasp. Her hands shot out pushing against the man’s arms, feeling the muscles that lay beneath the armor, knowing the immediate difference in their strength physically. In a fight, she would not be able to prevent this man from taking Inigo from her. 

“Why do you continue to effortlessly fight?” The man spoke.   
Sakura watched him carefully, “Because I won’t let you take my friend.”  
“I am taking my retainer with me, and you will not stop me.” The man stated, a promise that if she tried she would simply be pushed aside, he was letting her know she was not a threat.

She knew she couldn’t stall this any more in the hopes that one of her siblings or their retainers would notice her distress. All she could do was let the man take Inigo, but doing so would hurt her pride she had never abandoned the injured or a friend. Her hands shook as she decided her eyes hardening as she readied herself for the danger she was about to put herself in.

“Then you will have to take me prisoner as well.”

~

Xander stilled as those words were spoken to him, surprised that the princess suggested such a thing. He could see that she was being serious about her decision, and he knew in the back of his mind that this was an opportune moment for the war. Taking the princess as a prisoner gave them leverage over their enemies.

“Peri. I want you to pull back with our two prisoners.”

~

Peri paused in her strikes, the samurai in front of her breathing heavily, as she turned to her lord, looking at the two he knelt before. Peri frowned but knew she had to follow the man’s orders. As she turned to move towards the prince the samurai seemed to catch onto what was happening.

“I won’t let you take Sakura!” She shouted as she charged at the cavalier.

Peri quickly ordered her horse to turn, whipping her spear around so fast it caught the girl in the head. The blade itself hadn’t hit the samurai but the force of the pole striking her head sent her into a heap on the ground, her sword falling next to her. Peri turned the horse back around and approached the small group.

Xander lifted Laslow’s body, the princess kneeling to the side, her hands tied in rope taken from the prince’s horse. Peri kept the horse still as she let go of the reins with one arm, allowing the prince to place Laslow’s injured body before her on her steed. The prince then nodded for the princess to stand, her coming over to the horse, her shoulders shaking slightly. 

~

“I’m sorry but Peri’s steed is not fit to carry three passengers so you will have to walk.” 

Xander tied a rope around her bindings and gave the end to his retainer. The princess was silent but nodded, watching as her staff was tied to the retainer’s steed, alongside the woman’s lance. Her eyes briefly glanced at the spot where her retainer lay unconscious. It hurt to be unable to heal her allies but she couldn’t just let the prince take Inigo hostage, not when certain death awaited the younger man. 

~

“Set them up in a tent, allow the princess to heal Laslow.”  
“Milord?”   
Xander didn’t look at his retainer. “He will face trial by my father. For that we need him alive. The princess is a powerful healer might as well make use of her abilities while we have her. Keep an eye on them. I will be along once this battle is won.”   
Peri nodded at him. “Of course, my lord.” 

Xander turned away as he heard Peri spur her horse forward, the princess being pulled along by the horse. He turned his attention back to the battle, rallying those fighting nearest him to continue the charge. He mounted his horse, charging forward to face the next soldier that dared to challenge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Very true.
> 
> neriadne: I understand being busy the reason why this chapter was delayed. Hope this one was good.
> 
> Muddie202: Niles doesn't give Leo facts that may be false I get the feeling the man made sure his retainers knew her hated lies. Inigo will have so many sisters haha!
> 
> DrawingGamer777: So sorry, but hope you enjoyed the whole prisoner scene was not in the original chapter that I wrote. Xander just wanted to make it interesting apparently.


	13. Discovering Those Missing and Secrets of Those Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Sakura are held prisoner by Xander as Leo and Iago arrive at camp, meanwhile Corrin and her siblings realize their sister is missing causing a rift to form between the factions of the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the week done! Phew! 
> 
> I won't do a thanks to those who left kudos and comments where I list names because I just posted the previous chapter a few hours ago so not sure how many have gotten a chance to read it. Thanks to those that have left kudos though and comments for I have seen at least one comment come in.

The battle was won, Corrin was returning to camp, with her fellow siblings, all of them exhausted. They had set the camp up in a defensible part of the area, Jakob taking over healing along with Sakura. At the time of the camp being set up Corrin had run after Xander to speak with him and then went to meet with Ryoma along with the other siblings. It had surprised her that Sakura had also not gone to see her older brother, but in all the chaos the princess was probably busy healing her allies. 

Takumi was walking ahead of her, though he stopped suddenly after entering the camp, causing her to run into his back. She fell backwards slightly from being set off balance but Azura helped prevent her from crashing to the ground. She looked up at Takumi, ready to ask what the problem was when she noticed he seemed more serious than he had been after seeing Ryoma.

“Takumi? What’s wrong?”  
“Where’s Sakura?” Takumi questioned aloud as he stepped further into the camp.

Kamui rushed past his twin and Azura to join his brother in looking over the camp. Corrin quickly stood up, Azura helping her to here feet. They both joined their siblings at the entrance, Corrin looking over the groups spread out amongst the people. 

Hayato and Orochi were discussing something at one side, Rinkah not sitting to far from them. Reina was keeping watch on top of the building that led to the exit of their campsite, her mount sitting next to her. Oboro and Hinata were attempting to get a meal prepared for the group of allies, Kaden and Keaton excitedly hovering nearby drawn in by the smell. Subaki was tending to his Pegasus, his injuries minor after Jakob healed his more serious ones as Camilla was being tended to. Beruka laying on a cot nearby, not heavily injured but resting from her injuries as she waited for Jakob. Kagero was sitting on a cot, waiting for her turn at the healer, talking quietly with Suzukaze who watched over the injured in case of an attack. Gunter was nowhere to be seen, but Corrin trusted he was nearby at least, probably on patrol. Speaking of patrol Severa, Inigo and Owain seemed to be the only two missing as well so they must be on patrol with him. The final member of their unit being Hana who was passed out on a cot nearest Subaki, her head bandaged heavily. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, which was unusual with people still needing healing.

“Sakura?” Kamui called out in concern, catching a few people’s attention. 

Corrin watched as her twin went and asked where his sister was, she decided to make her way over to Jakob, knowing he probably would know having worked with Sakura. Jakob had moved on from Camilla to Hana, who was far more injured then the others. 

“Jakob?”  
“Yes, Lady Corrin?”  
“Where has Sakura gone off too?”  
Jakob glanced at her. “I had assumed she had gone to see Prince Ryoma along with Prince Takumi and Prince Kamui. She has not been here since we set up the medical tent.”  
“She wasn’t with us.” Corrin spoke worried now. 

Footsteps hurrying to her caught her attention as she turned to face her brother’s Takumi looking worried as Kamui tried to keep calm. They must have come to seek answers from Jakob. 

“She hasn’t been here.”   
Takumi’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? If she wasn’t with us and Ryoma then she had to have been here!”   
“Calm down Takumi, shouting won’t help us find her.” Azura tried to calm him.  
“Screw that!”  
“Could she have gone looking for injured soldiers in the streets?” Kamui questioned, turning to face Saizo. “Would you mind going and searching for her in the streets?”

Saizo nodded, his eyes revealing nothing as he turned to disappear into the darkness. Rustling from the bed next to Jakob and a hoarse female voice caused him to pause. Everyone turned to Hana who was trying to sit herself up weakly.

“She isn’t here.”   
“What do you mean?” Corrin asked kneeling next to the girl, being careful to not get in Jakob’s way of healing.  
“Me and Sakura got separated from the main unit, though Inigo was nearby so we were working our way towards him for better protection. Unfortunately, we were attacked by Prince Xander and his retainer, causing me to be separated from Sakura. I didn’t catch what happened but I remember Xander attacking Sakura and then I just heard her screaming Inigo’s name. It was hard to tell while having a lance shoved in my face. Next thing I remember clearly is the prince asking his retainer to take care of their prisoners. When I went to get between them and Sakura I was knocked out.”  
“Are you telling me that Sakura has been taken prisoner?” Takumi whispered his voice cracking some.  
Hana looked away sadly. “I failed to protect her.”  
“This is that traitor’s fault.” Takumi accused as he spits the words out.  
“No-” Camilla tried to speak.  
“Shut up! All you Nohrians are the same!”   
“Takumi stop it. That’s no way to react right now. Arguing will not help us.” Corrin pleaded.  
“What do you want me to do while my sister is held in the hands of those monsters?”  
“I will go track them down and rescue the prisoners.”  
Corrin glanced at the red-haired ninja. “Saizo?”  
“I believe that Inigo may have gotten seriously injured by the attack meant for the princess, therefore she most likely felt she could not abandon him. Therefore, I will go and rescue both.”  
“We don’t need that Nohrian back here!” Takumi snapped.  
Saizo’s expression didn’t change. “If I can only rescue one then I will rescue the princess, rest assured that she is my sole priority.”  
Kamui took a deep breath. “Go and move fast.”

Saizo nodded before vanishing from their sight, the youngest prince collapsing to his knees as Kamui tries to comfort him. Azura tried to speak to him but Takumi only shoved her away, not trusting the woman now. Corrin pulled the older woman into a hug to comfort her as she was pushed away from her remaining family. 

~

Severa and Owain walked back into the campsite, Gunter following behind them. Though as their eyes focused on the campsite they saw a divide had seemed to form in the group. Camilla and Beruka stood to one side of the camp, Beruka seeming to watch the Hoshidans in the other half of the camp carefully. The Hoshidans all stood on the opposite side, watching the other side distrustfully. 

Corrin and her group of main allies stood by the fire, the two beast-folk sitting with them as well as the tribesmen of their army. Gunter moved forward to seek out Jakob who stood near Corrin watching for if she needed anything, though the woman seemed to be comforting Lady Azura. Severa moved from Owain’s side seeking out her princess to see what was going on. Owain himself moved towards Hana, figuring she was the easiest to talk with.

“Hana?” He questioned as he approached, noticing her bandages. 

As he spoke up many near her turned to face him, Takumi’s retainers glaring towards him, though Subaki seemed to keep them back and away from the approaching Samurai. Hana looked up at him sadly, her face red and puffy from crying.

“I-I’m s-so sorry.” She sobbed as she saw him.  
Owain blinked confused as he knelt. “For what?”  
“I co-couldn’t protect them.”  
“Who?”  
“Sa-Sakura and I-Inigo.”  
Owain froze. “What happened?”  
“They were captured.” Subaki filled in as Hana became too emotional to speak.  
“More like the Nohrians had a clever trap.” Hinata muttered.   
Owain glared at him. “Excuse me? Going back to them is a death sentence!”   
“A lie is what that could be.”

Owain glared at him though before he could lunge at the other swordsman, Severa caught his arm. He glanced at her and she shook her head, urging him to calm down. He sighed but stepped away from the group and following his cousin to the fire where Corrin sat.

~

Leo was glad to finally be at Xander’s base camp it had been a long ride. Apparently, Iago was assigned to the same base camp, so he had spent his entire ride alongside the man. It had been an awkward and annoying journey, and Leo was glad to be at least some distance from the man. Xander had greeted them upon arrival and they had moved into his tent to discuss some plans. 

Leo noticed upon entering that Xander had normal soldiers posted at his tent’s entrance and Peri was nowhere to be seen. Niles stood towards the entrance, awaiting his lord’s orders, but also taking in what this strange occurrence could mean. 

“No retainers today?” Iago questioned.  
Xander looked at the retainer. “Peri is busy with another task unfortunately. I had hoped she would be done before you arrived but it seems we misjudged the timing.”   
“You need to train your retainers better.”   
Xander kept his face stoic. “Of course. Now onto business, I’m sure you both are tired from your long trip and do not wish to make this meeting longer than it needs to be.” 

The meeting was of basic tactics for the next mission, Iago putting in his numerous inputs on the coming battles. Xander explained the basics of what had happened in his last battle, promising a full report in the morning. Eventually Iago dismissed himself leaving the two brothers by themselves, something Leo was grateful for.

“Leo.” Xander spoke quietly.  
The younger prince paused, picking up an unfamiliar tone in his brother’s way of speaking. “Xander?”  
The young man turned to face his brother as the crown prince spoke. “I have something to show you.” 

Leo stiffened, Niles straightening from where he leaned as Xander headed for the exit of the tent. Leo and his retainer followed, his brother not telling him to leave his guard behind. They approached a tent nearby, no guards posted at it and Xander stepped inside, offering a quiet greeting to someone inside. Leo entered after and stilled as he took in the site. 

Peri stood near the entrance, watching the other two occupants of the tent carefully after acknowledging her lord. It was the two other occupants that gave Leo pause. Before him on the makeshift bed lay Laslow, or Inigo whichever was his true name, and next to him on a stool sat a Hoshidan. From her garb and how she held herself he could tell she was a noble, and he feels like he remembers seeing her among the royals when they had gone to get Corrin. 

“Brother?”  
“I have apprehended Laslow as you have seen, and taken the youngest princess of Hoshido hostage.”  
“I thought-” Leo paused as Xander snapped him a hard look before continuing in a whisper. “I thought we weren’t going to capture them?”  
“Plans changed. He was going to die so I saved him.”

Leo went to speak but she saw the princess was watching them carefully, trying to figure out where this was going. She seemed to look away as she caught the younger blonde’s gaze, turning to look back at the injured man. 

“Xan-” He began before being cut off by another entering the tent, causing Peri and Xander to tense.  
“Well, well, so the news is true.” Iago spoke as he entered, moving into the center of the room.  
“Iago-” Xander began.   
Iago turned to the eldest royal. “You didn’t inform me we had prisoners taken during that battle, another soldier informed me of their presence. And not any prisoner but the youngest princess of Hoshido and one of our traitors. Well done Xander, your father will be greatly pleased with this news.”  
“I was going to inform you in my report tomorrow.” Xander attempted.   
“I’m sure you were.” Iago spoke, his tone stating he did not believe them.   
“Are you accusing me of hiding a prisoner?”  
“Of course, not my prince.” Iago moved to the door. “I will inform the king immediately.”

As the man left Xander followed, a frown on his face, a quick snap at Peri to follow him. Leo sighed before looking at the princess and approaching her, she seemed to stiffen even more if that was possible. 

“Have you eaten anything?”   
The girl seemed startled but shook her head, whispering. “No…”  
“Niles will you fetch us all some dinner. I do not know if Laslow will awaken but try and obtain some for him just in case.”  
Niles moved to exit. “Of course.”

Leo smiled at the princess sadly, knowing that Xander had been attempting to hold off on informing their father but that was all thrown out the window. He paused as he caught a whiff of a strong smell from the two in front of him. From the princess, he could catch a scent of cherry blossoms, and some other unique hints of fragrance among her that was soft and lovely indicating an omega. But there was another smell, unique and different from the princess.

It was a reassuring smell, candles and tea something calming that he had always associated with dancing and places of exotic natures. It was soft and not overpowering that Leo had found in some places he walked past when visiting Cyrkensia, but similar. The hint of blood in the smell gave the impression that the omega with the scent was injured and badly, which drew Leo’s eyes to the man on the bed, eyes widening. 

“He’s an omega…”   
Sakura moved between the two, putting herself between the older alpha and the older omega. “Don’t even think about doing anything!”   
“I have no interest in him, it just explains so much about him now. Shit this just keeps getting worse.”

Leo sat down staring in disbelief at the two omegas trying to figure out what to do now about the situation and how to tell Xander without Iago finding out. That is if Iago didn’t already have spies in the tent and already know because of his damn magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Maybe Iago is definitely involved now.


	14. Pieces of Several Puzzles Begin to Fit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo starts to solve the puzzles forming in his mind as he speaks with his brother and the prisoners, intent on learning the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this chapter was fun! I was planning Saizo or Owain and Severa to have a part, but apparently Leo wanted to have most of the spotlight!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 96 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Nimaka, neriadne, Muddie202.
> 
> Also special thanks to Nimaka who gave me a great idea for Inigo's part in this chapter.

Leo sat at the table in his older brother’s tent, deep in thought as his leaned his head against the palm of his hand. Xander sat at his makeshift desk, working on the now required detailed report that he had promised Iago. Peri had been dismissed for the night, Niles having rested and taken her post over the two prisoners. 

After his realization, it had been a tense dinner between the three that were awake, Inigo never awakening. The princess had done her best to give him some broth and water to keep him fed and hydrated even in his unconscious state. Leo was amazed as he watched her work, knowing Elise had never had experiences such as this but the princess seemed skilled, as if she spent a lot of time near fields of battle tending to the wounded. 

Leo’s gaze shifted to the corner of his eyes, peeking out over his fingers that nestled in his hair as he glanced towards his brother. The older prince had barely spoken a word since Leo arrived in his tent, intent on finishing his report. Neither had commented on what happened with Iago or what Iago planned to do now. 

“Xander?”  
Xander didn’t look up. “Yes?”  
“Did you notice anything unusual about…” Leo paused, “...Laslow?”  
Xander’s writing paused. “I haven’t had a chance to spend much time with him since I returned from the battle.”  
“You didn’t notice any difference from him on the battlefield?”   
“No, I did not. Why are you asking?”   
“I was just wondering…” Leo tried to find the right words. “…He seems different.”   
“If there was anything different about him I didn’t notice it, the events of the battle happened quickly.”  
Leo knew that wasn’t the truth, even if his brother didn’t consciously notice anything. “Why did you bring him back here? Even you know what will happen to him now.”

Xander’s gaze finally met his, and Leo was shocked, he had never seen his brother express such emotions easily. He could see the uncertainty in Xander’s eyes, knowing the crown prince was still questioning why he had brought the man back to the army. His brother never did anything without certainty, and this caught Leo’s interest.

“I don’t know, something in me just couldn’t leave him on that battlefield to die.” 

Xander looked away before Leo could make a comment, resuming his task as he ignored his younger brother’s gaze. Leo looked away from his brother, a small smirk on his face as he realized what his brother hadn’t as the pieces began to click together. He stood after a few moments of silence, heading for the exit.

“Well I bid you a good night brother. I will see you at the meeting in the morning.” 

He didn’t bother waiting for a reply as he moved to the tent next to his brother’s, his gazing straying to the tent nearby that held the two prisoners. He faintly caught the sight of the tent flap opening as Niles glanced out to check on the new noise from nearby, nodding to his retainer before entering his tent. 

As he readied himself for bed that night, his thoughts were swimming. It seemed that unconsciously his brother’s inner alpha had recognized Inigo as an omega, probably due to the boy’s closeness with his brother. Even if he wore perfume or cologne to cover his smell and used suppressants it wouldn’t hide everything. It made Leo pause to consider if he had missed something in Odin himself while the man was in his employ. 

Leo wondered what would happen now that his brother seemed interested in more than a pure employer way with his ex-retainer. The man’s actions speaking for what his alpha had taken an interest in even if his brother didn’t notice. Now to get his brother to notice the signs before it was too late. 

His thoughts paused as he sat on the bed, his eyes darkening as another idea crept its way into his head. If Iago found out this news then they could expect their father to know the news, and if he knew that Inigo was an omega, then the boy may be allowed to live being a rare creature as his father would put it. Leo had to admit that the idea was probably worse than an execution and probably why Inigo took such lengths to hide his alignment. 

Leo needed to plan and fast, his brother had informed them of Corrin’s claims, and maybe that was the ideal plan. He didn’t care for the traitors, but then again, he saw that what could happen soon could hurt their kingdom, especially if there was an unseen enemy. Leo needed more pieces of this puzzle, and he was sure only one person could truly give them to him. 

~

Sakura awoke from her uneasy sleep, peeking through her drooping eyebrows nervously as she took in the man sitting at the entrance to the tent, his eyes closed. She knew he wasn’t asleep, used to seeing Saizo and the other ninjas in similar states when on guard duty. She sat up slowly to not startle him, but the movements did catch his attention. She shifted uneasily, not too comfortable around the man, her brothers would never have allowed such a crass person in her presence. 

She stood as her feet were placed on the floor, moving to the bed opposite her, smiling in relief as she saw some color had returned to Inigo over the course of the night. His pulse seemed better, and the scar along his chest was only slightly noticeable after almost an entire days’ worth of healing. 

She looked over from her charge as she heard the flap move, and saw the youngest prince of Nohr step inside. The man was strange, he had shown her nothing but kindness, not that he stated it as such. Just he had shown her more concern than any other soldier, aside from the eldest prince who at least put his own retainers as her sentries to protect her from the soldiers that may wish her harm. 

“How are you today?”   
Sakura bowed her head politely. “I…have honestly…been better. B-but thank you for asking.”

She inwardly sighed as she stumbled on getting the words out and even stuttered. It had taken her a while to get used to talking to Inigo, and even though she still struggled she had done better. Her sudden strength yesterday had seemed to bypass her normal nerves but it seemed to dissipate today. 

“I arranged with my brother’s retainer to take you for a bath after breakfast.”  
Sakura blinked at him, slightly surprised. “Oh…I…”  
“I figured you wouldn’t want my retainer to watch over you and she is the only soldier that is female and trusted with such a prestigious prisoner.” 

Sakura blushed as her eyes quickly moved from the prince to his retainer and back. The man had been smirking, quietly laughing to himself, probably at the princess’ reaction and that just embarrassed her further.

“Thank you.”   
Leo nodded, his face straight as he walked closer. “How is he doing?”  
Sakura glanced at Inigo. “Better, he may wake today, not sure if it will only be for a moment or for a long period though. I won’t know till he awak-”

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a groan from the man at her side, grabbing her attention as she leaned over him hopefully. He seemed to be stirring as he groaned in pain, eyelids struggling to open. 

“Inigo?” She questioned, her hangs taking one of his and bring it up as she clasped it tightly, not paying attention to the prince who leaned over her shoulder. 

~

Inigo knew only pain as his head swam, trying to keep him underneath the deep haze that was caused by the pain. Yet his muscles ached as they began to awaken trying to move, not liking being in one position for long. He heard voices speaking around him, and what sounded like someone calling his name as he fought to open his eyes. 

Finally, he forced them open, his vision blurry as he stared upwards at was he assumed was a ceiling, his brain struggling to take in what he was seeing. He saw two figures move into his vision, his brain locking onto certain features of the figures. Pink swam from one of the fingers and a whitish-blonde from the other. His instincts moving before his mind fully pieced together what he was seeing. 

His voice was raspy as he spoke in broken pieces. “Mo-mother? Fa-father?”

His heart beat fast, hope feeling him at the idea of seeing his parents, he almost didn’t care if it was his parents from the past or the ones he lost in the future. Distantly he knew if it was the ones he had lost then that meant he was dead, he almost wasn’t disappointed. It meant he’d get to see his parents again. 

As his vision cleared he felt a pang go through his heart, adding to his pain even if it was only emotionally. Standing above him were none other than Princess Sakura and Prince Leo, an unlikely duo that he just happened to have similar characteristics to his parents. He felt tears well up, though whether it was from the pain finally coming fully to his mind or the ache of his parents not being there he wasn’t sure. 

~

Sakura paused as she heard Inigo rasp out his questions, noticing his blurred vision, and feeling her heart ache. She held his hand tightly and reassuringly as she smiled at him kindly, not wanting him to see her hurt expression. Leo seemed to still from next to her, his face calculating from what she got when she had glanced at him.

She didn’t comment on the tears that strayed from Inigo’s eyes as she asked him how he was feeling. Trying to discern where he was still hurting and using her magic on those areas as she spoke to him. The prince had moved away from her, and she was glad, knowing that now she could focus on Inigo only and helping him get better. 

~

It was a while later, after Sakura finished her latest round of healing that Peri arrived with food, enough for all in the tent. Inigo was sitting up now, though he looked in pain due to the scar on his chest from Xander’s attack. He wouldn’t look anyone in the eyes, not even Sakura, and Leo figured it was due to what he had said when he first spoke. 

Peri made no comment as she handed the young man his food, moving away as soon as he had taken it. Sakura sat on the bed, eating her meal quietly, trying to figure what to do in this sudden situation. It was hard to talk with Inigo personally with so many around, and she probably knew he wouldn’t talk to her anyways. 

“Peri once the princess is finished will you take her to a bath.”  
Peri glance at the youngest prince. “Of course.”

The mood returned to being quiet as the occupants finished their meals, setting the plates back on the tray to be taken away later. The princess stood as Peri motioned for her to follow her out of the tent, the princess casting one last worrying gaze back at Inigo as she left the tent. Leo waited for a bit after the princess left, waiting to make his move. 

“Inigo? May I ask you some questions?” Leo turned to face him from the chair he had taken when Sakura had moved to the bed.   
Inigo seemed to stiffen. “Like an interrogation?”  
“Not really. I am missing a few pieces from a puzzle and I believe you may hold the missing pieces.”  
“I see no way of denying you.”  
Leo stared at the man’s head. “Are you an omega?”  
Inigo stilled. “If you are asking me that then you must already know.”  
“That is correct.” Leo laughed slightly.  
“Then why ask?”  
“Is that why you were at that village that day that you turned traitors?”   
Inigo glanced at the prince from the corner of his eye. “Yes.”  
“Not to pick up a poison to use against Elise?”  
“Yes. I was out of suppressants.”  
“Where are you from?”

Inigo stilled as this was asked, not knowing how to answer this question as easily as he had with Azura. At least she knew about what was really going on, Leo knew nothing of the truth, and Inigo couldn’t tell him about it either. 

Leo watched him. “I know you are not from one of our kingdoms so why don’t you tell me.”  
“It’s hard to explain. I was summoned here from another world to fight the enemy of the one who summoned me.”  
“Who is this enemy?”  
“I cannot say unfortunately, though it is the same enemy Corrin seeks. We were unable to defeat it and sent to protect Corrin when she was brought to Nohr. That is how we ended up in your country, though we did not know who our young charge was as we were not told any details.”  
“That’s hard to believe, but matches what I have heard many claim about Corrin’s intentions and yours. It’s hard keeping a lie straight among a large group at times, so I am inclined to believe you.”  
“Really?” Inigo looked at Leo for the first time.  
Leo nodded slowly. “Also, I know how loyal you are to my brother yet also to a cause. When given a mission I have seen you work tirelessly to complete it putting those in your care first above your own need.”  
“Why are you asking me these questions and not having Xander or Iago ask?”  
Leo paused as he stared at Inigo for a moment. “Because I have not forgotten the loyalty of my own retainer, a man that I sent on many tiring and pointless missions to test his loyalty. He turned his back on me, something he wouldn’t do when I tossed him into harm’s way multiple times without a care if he came back or not, yet he did so when you left. A comrade that my retainer would put above me is definitely of interest to me.”  
“Owain has always looked up to you and still does. It hurt us both to leave our lords’ sides.”  
Leo glanced at Inigo. “Is your mission really in the best interest of Nohr?”  
Inigo stared at the prince. “I believe that if this is finished that Nohr and Hoshido will reach a better future. Whether the fighting between the two continues I cannot say but I believe that regardless if it continues I see a bright future ahead for Nohr.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
Inigo smiled. “Because Nohr’s future is Xander. Xander will lead this country into a new era of prosperity. I will do all that I can to assure he makes this happen.”

Leo’s eyes widened as he stared at the man, seeing the pride in his lord in the man’s eyes and the man’s certainty. The man seemed to have utmost certainty in his lord and it was honestly weird to see him have so much hope for the future.

“How can you see that way?”  
Inigo smiled. “Because it’s the same way my father saw the future of his lord’s kingdom in the middle of the war, even if it cost him his life to bring about that future. I may not be as skilled of a tactician as my father or have the trust of Nohr’s people like my father did for his country, but I have his ideals and I can see Xander will do great things as king and I want to see him do them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wanting to make some mention to the mark of Grima, since technically wouldn't Inigo have it since he is from the future where Robin was possessed by Grima so technically a Grima baby? Validar had the mark so I think it just fully manifests in the perfect host and partly in the others...thinking of having it in his eye or maybe his shoulder not sure yet, need to figure Marc's as well if that's the case. 
> 
> Nimaka: I loved that idea so much I went with it! Oh the feels.
> 
> neriadne: Hope I am still doing a good job on Leo and Niles, though he hasn't said much. Next chapter will probably focus on Corrin's group but also Saizo. Leo's making plans to help the prisoners, not sure how he will do it yet though I have some fun ideas thanks to the recent Fire Emblem Warriors trailers. 
> 
> Muddie202: I just figured that with the chaos of the battle he unconciously noticed the scents but it didn't fully comprehend to him as mention in this. Also I feel like he is far to oblivious on some things for his own good.


	15. Parties Searching for their Friends, the Oblivious is Met With the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa and Owain go searching for their missing friends, unwanted tag alongs following them as they pursue the ninja far ahead of them. Sakura and Inigo continue their discussions as Leo talks with Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter how!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 101 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Nimaka and circlenowsquared.

Severa moved along the road, a frown on her face as she continued forward, Owain following closely behind her, and chatting away with their two unwanted tag-alongs. Her eye was twitching as she heard the chatter behind her and she felt her anger increasing as she finally whirled around to face the three idiots.

“Why are you following us?” She asked, her glare hard as she put as much of her alpha dominance as she could in her question. 

The three stop short, Owain not caring about his cousin’s attitude since it wasn’t directed at him and the question of who the superior alpha was not one they often tried to figure out. The two beast-men though reacted differently to the angry alpha. Kaden seemed to shrink back, his omega instincts causing him to back away from the obvious pissed off alpha, especially when around two other alphas so a battle of dominance was more likely and no place for an omega. Keaton on the other hand growled back at the woman, his alpha not backing down from the challenge that was presented to him.

“We figured you could you some help. You two are acting so recklessly you will probably end up dead by the afternoon.” Keaton snarled.   
Severa’s gaze hardened even more, which surprised Owain. “This is our concern not yours.”  
“A pack omega, even if we haven’t been part of the pack for long, is a concern for any alpha.”  
“Not all the alphas came on this mission, Lady Azura is still back with the army along with Lady Camilla. There was no reason for you to follow me.”  
“Did you ever think there was a reason other than saving the two omegas that we followed you?” Keaton questioned, his expression softening somewhat but not backing down in the fight.  
Severa laughed bitterly, “What the fact that we’re Nohrians?”  
“No-” Keaton began to speak before he was interrupted.   
Kaden’s voice spoke up from the back, not as timid as it would have been if he had tried to get between the two at the beginning. “You smell like us, like a member of a beast tribe. Though it’s not a Wolfskin or a Kitsune…” 

Owain glanced at his cousin, as she seemed to jolt back at the comment, her eye’s wide. She turned her head towards her shoulder trying to take in her scent to find what they were talking about. Owain knew that after so many years the scent of her mate shouldn’t be lingering on her, he couldn’t smell the Taguel’s scent anymore and hadn’t for a few years. 

“How can you tell?”  
“Beas- tribes have a more animalistic sense than those just with the blood of the dragons. We rely on our animal sides greatly, and because of this we can sense one that has bonded with a member of a beast-tribe whether that person has been around their mate recently or been separated for a number of years.”  
Severa blushed, her anger dissipating. “I-I see.”   
Keaton watched her. “So, will you accept our help now? Even though we aren’t pack completely yet we do feel a bond to you through the beast-tribes. Generally, we would ignore other beast-tribes that are not our own but in this case, I feel like we should all be allied together.”  
Severa turned around with a displeased look and began to continue, speaking as she walked. “Do what you want.”

Owain chuckled as he caught up to his cousin, teasing her lightly as she just glared and scoffed at his comments. The two beast-men following, the tension seeming to ebb away from the alphas and allowing the only omega to calm down again. 

~

Owain stared around the forested area with annoyance as they walked along, not liking how eerie it was. They had split from the main group a while ago, which at first worried the Nohrians because they were leaving the camp in such a precarious state between the two sides, leaving a royal among the dangers of easily angered enemies. Hopefully nothing would happen between the three groups that seemed to be slowly becoming more divided. 

Owain could only hope that once they returned with Princess Sakura and Inigo in tow things would calm down. They hadn’t seen Saizo at all, not that it was a big surprise, the ninja did have more of a lead on their journey then they did. Owain just hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid when he reached the base. 

~

Saizo moved silently through the area, jumping through the trees and around the area to avoid enemy patrols as he came closer to the enemy camp. His senses were tuned to anticipate any danger that may come to him now that he was in enemy territory. He had to hurry and make this quick it had already been a day or two since the two were taken from the army, and who knows what tortures they had subjected the princess too. 

Saizo pushed himself forward, not caring for the fact that he was pushing himself to hard, it had been something he ignored often, and the reason why Kagero was his partner. She evened him out and took over when Saizo could no longer continue or covered his back when he couldn’t battle any longer. Suzukaze did the same thing as well when they were training, though he knew his twin was always focused on finding information on Lady Corrin’s whereabouts. The younger ninja’s constant feeling of failure pushing him to become better to not allow it to happen again. 

Saizo paused in a tree to avoid a patrol that moved through as no other trees were nearby for him to jump to without being spotted. As he hid he scanned the horizon looking for any hint of what was to come, and spotted the faint signs of smoke billowing into the air, probably from a campfire. He wasn’t far from the camp, and he’d be damned if he stalled any longer then he had to. 

~

Sakura sat on her small cot quietly fiddling with the edge of her dress, the silence in the room seeming to be endless. Neither particularly wanted to discuss their situation for fear they may be overheard. Glancing up she noticed that Inigo was silently watching the door, she could tell without locking gazes he was calculating their chances of escape. He always stilled and became focused, silent all humor gone, it was strange and something she had picked up on in her short time of knowing him. 

He had been like this since he awoke and was aware enough to move, though she still wouldn’t permit him picking up a sword. He was still in no condition to fight, not that she could truly prevent him from fighting his way out of here. She knew it would come up eventually, and she worried that even if escape was possible that she would be the only one fleeing the camp. She hated when he was like this, being serious all the time didn’t suit him, it was worrying, him smiling was a much more reassuring sight. His smile made her feel like nothing would go wrong, that if he smiled the situation wasn’t as bad as it seemed, just another walk in the park as he put it. 

“Tell me about you sister.” She spoke up suddenly, surprising catching her at how sudden it was.   
His eyes turned to stare at her startled at the sudden interaction. “What?”  
“La-last time we had a chance to speak.” She began feeling nervous suddenly. “We talked about my brothers, tell me about your sister.”   
Inigo smiled slightly, though it was still sad. “My sister is probably the second most beautiful woman I know. She looks a lot like our mother, though her hair is short, probably shorter than yours when I last saw her.”  
“Her hair is pink, like your mothers?” She questioned, though she quickly brought her hands to her mouth as she realized what she’d said.

Inigo paused, looking down for a second, he vaguely remembered mistaking the two royals for his parents but no one mentioned it to him. Sakura figured it was probably an embarrassing moment for him. 

“Yeah, it’s slightly different but still similar. She didn’t really pick up on dancing like I did, but then again, she was still young when we lost our mother. I pretty much raised her myself, yet we couldn’t be more different.”  
Sakura smiled. “How so?”  
“Well she is really happy go lucky yet she has a mean streak, it was hard for us growing up after our father disappeared. People’s thoughts and reactions to us caused her to have a fighting personality. Like my always smiling façade when things are difficult she begins to cause some mischief, for anyone or anything and is always smiling. She was the one most hurt by our father disappearing though and she locked her sadness away so no one could use it against her.”  
“It sounds like you both had a difficult time.”  
Inigo smiled sadly. “We did, but she persevered and became one of the smartest in our army, going above and beyond the skills of everyone else. Some hated her for it because it reminded them of our father, but she just used that hate to fuel her skills and thoughts, others appreciated having someone that could almost stand toe to toe with the enemy.”  
“I see, she sounds…” She paused to find the right word. “Interesting, I can see what Owain must like about her.”  
Inigo chuckled. “Let’s not even open that door right now. Tell me about your sisters.”  
Sakura looked back at her skirt as she thought. “Well I don’t know much about Corrin, but she’s really nice to me and lets me help her out when she needs it.”  
“You two are still becoming close that’s understandable.”  
“Azura always tells me ghost stories! I like them but I get scared easily, it-it’s not always the most fun.”   
“I didn’t know Azura liked ghost stories.”   
Sakura nodded. “You should ask her to tell you some one night.”  
“I’ll take you up on that. Now, Hinoka?”  
“My sister is really brave, the moment Corrin was kidnapped she began training herself to rescue her, even though she wasn’t old enough to really join the fights. Ryoma wasn’t too happy about that decision but mother let her. Despite that she was still caring to me and helped me with my studies when she had time. I always wanted to be like her but I also wanted to help people, I never thought I’d be able to stand on the battlefield alongside her as a soldier.”  
“In my experience, the healers are the ones you have to watch out for.”  
Sakura looked up in surprise at him. “Really?”  
“When we get back ask Owain about his mother, the youngest princess of the kingdom and the main healer. When she got mad she’d be able to swing around an axe as best as any of our fighters. Her magic prowess for combat magic was also something not to laugh at, Owain’s skills with magic comes from her, though he focuses on the more combat ready spells, she excelled at a mix of them.”  
Sakura laughed. “I’ll have to ask about her for sure when we see them next!” 

Their conversation was cut short as someone entered the tent, their gaze turning to Niles as he looked at them. Inigo tensing as he waited to see what would happen next, though he seemed to spot something behind the man.

Niles glanced at Inigo. “My lord said to escort you to a bath, figured it’s been a while. After you Lady Sakura will go.”  
Inigo glanced at Sakura before standing, knowing he couldn’t argue. “Of course. Looks like Peri will be watching over you.”  
Sakura nodded, hoping the woman would stay out of the tent, she scared her. “Be careful.” 

Inigo smiled at her before following Niles, slowly, his body still aching from the attack, though he was moving better as the hours went by, Sakura healing him some if the pain seemed particularly worrying. 

~

“You should go see Inigo.” Leo spoke as he watched his brother.  
“Inigo?”  
“Yes, your retainer, it’s his real name.” Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You have yet to see him since you captured him.”  
“I am far too busy to deal with the prisoners.”   
“Busy or too afraid of facing him knowing what will happen in the future to him?”  
“Leo.”  
“No, I will not back down from this discussion. He is still loyal to you, the way he spoke of you when I asked him shows that he still is doing what he believes is best for you.”

Xander seemed to pause as he took that in, his gaze showing his hurt at the idea of what his retainer would be forced to go through. He turned to Leo, a frown on his face as he did so his eyes showing his conflicting thoughts.

“I just had Niles take him for a bath, the princess will be going after. Approach him when he is alone.” 

Leo exited before he could comment on his words. Xander stood there, face void of all emotions as he thought it over. It was his duty to approach the prisoners, he had been keeping his distance due to Iago, but maybe now it was time to meet Laslow, no Inigo in person.

~

Inigo just got comfortable on his cot after Peri escorted Sakura away for her bath and Niles stood outside the tent, keeping watch, when someone entered the tent. Inigo glanced up in preparation for Iago to finally come talk to him, but was surprised to see Xander standing at the entrance, face void of all emotions. Inigo stood quickly, his legs shaking at the sudden movements, not entirely strong enough to hold himself fully if he moved too quickly.

Xander moved to catch him as his knees buckled. Inigo blushed as he stared at the ground, surrounded by the warmth and scent of the alpha. They had never been this close and Inigo could hear his heart beating quickly at their proximity. He felt Xander tense and he froze himself as he heard the man take a deep breath at the same time.

~

Xander stared at the man in his arms in shock as the scent wafted over him. It was attractive and something he wouldn’t generally find appealing, having grown up around women wearing such exotic fragrances but they seemed to work as his retainer’s scent. He smelled the mellowness of the scent and noted the familiarity of an omega. 

He felt his senses freeze as his alpha instincts began processing what was being presented to him. The scent of an omega, different from his sister and the Hoshidan princess, and obviously fitting what he would imagine his retainer smelling like naturally. It fit the man’s personality perfectly Xander thought. 

Xander felt his alpha instincts take over as he spoke, his voice gruff and heavy as he exerted his dominance in the single sentence. “You’re an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimaka: I notice everyone that replies and take any comments or thoughts seriously and into account when writing my next chapters.
> 
> circlenowsquared: Niles and Leo are somewhat hard to write, kind of dreading the interactions between their romances later. It's going to be fun. Leo is having so much fun with Xander.


	16. What Does One Fight For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Xander discuss some important Issues, meanwhile Iago sets a plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this chapter just happened.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 107 guests.
> 
> Can you believe it at this point I have 149 kudos on this story? I am so happy so many are enjoying this! Thank you all for Kudoing!
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, Roaring_Donut, and Tsunechii.
> 
> Or that I have 53 comments? Thank you all for commenting on this story!

Inigo felt the words rush over him, his senses immediately trying to obey the dominance in the statement. He took a small gulp as he realized he couldn’t dodge the question any longer when it came to this man. His mind was split in two, one side happy that he could now share the truth with his lord, the other though was terrified about what was going to happen now and he couldn’t decide which side to choose for the following scenario. 

Before he had a chance to think any further, Xander moved him into a standing position, his grip on Inigo’s arms tight as he stared at the younger man. Inigo tensed as their eyes locked, and he couldn’t will himself to tear his eyes away from the man. There was so many emotions swimming in those eyes, betrayal and anger at the forefront but some other emotions that Inigo couldn’t quite place.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Xander asked angrily, the words coming out almost like a hiss.   
Inigo couldn’t speak for a second before his mind finally caught up to make words. “I-I didn’t kno-know how to tell you. I-I mean this situation i-is one that only the ro-royals can be part of. A-also I was afraid o-of certain people finding out, a-after all my condition is rare.” 

Inigo inwardly cursed at his stuttering, it seemed him and Sakura had switched personalities now, or he was reverting to his childhood self. It was possible since Xander’s gaze made him feel like a child who had disobeyed important safety instructions. He vaguely remembered his father yelling at him once and having this same sense of domination when doing so.

“You didn’t trust me enough to tell me?” The words were quiet, but Inigo could still hear the anger.  
“Wh-what? No, I did! It’s just that-”  
Xander shook him slightly, his anger growing. “Obviously you didn’t if you didn’t tell me this! What did you think I’d turn you over to my father when I found out? Do you think I care so little for my retainers that I’d just throw them to the side or into danger for my father?”

Inigo felt his own anger growing as Xander yelled at him. He didn’t know what came over him as he brought his hands up and pushed Xander away, the prince not expecting it as he stumbled back by the sudden move. As it happened Inigo remembered that while Xander was much larger then him in terms of body, they had always been even when fighting in practice drills, he wouldn’t let Xander push him around if his life depended on what happened in this tent. 

“How can I not? I know you wouldn’t harm me or anything but when we met? You didn’t know a thing about me how was I supposed to trust you after first meeting? Especially when I am hiding from my enemies and in a kingdom, that pretty much goes against all my beliefs and is the exact opposite of the kingdom I come from? Despite caring for your citizens and siblings, your father’s orders are always absolute!” Inigo threw his arms around as he shouted, pointing angrily at Xander. “I know you put your country first, but I know your siblings are the ones that you love the most. Yet on your father’s orders you throw your siblings aside as if they don’t matter! Azura was kidnapped years ago, yet there was no mention of her to anyone, not even me! Corrin chooses not to fight against either army and she’s suddenly an enemy because she won’t side with you! When Camilla defected what were your thoughts? Did you just decide that since she couldn’t follow your father anymore she didn’t deserve to be your sister? Really what am I supposed to think when your own siblings the ones that are the people you care most about aren’t even protected by you in favor of your father?”

Inigo felt himself breathing hard as he stopped shouting at the crown prince. Xander’s eyes were wide as the words were thrown in his face. Inigo could see the hurt in his eyes and the shock that his retainer had shouted at him like that. He could also see the anger slowly returning to them as the man recovered from his shock.

“How dare you.” The prince’s tone was level, voice not raised like the perfect prince he tried to pretend he was. “What do you know about my family? About my life? Just because you’ve been at my side for five years you think you know me and my thoughts so well? I do everything for the best of this country. You accuse me of not caring for my siblings, I care about them more than anyone, including my father. It hurt when Corrin abandoned us, when Camilla defected, I wasn’t close to Azura but the shock that a Nohrian princess was kidnapped was hard. I have lost many siblings to the Hoshidans, to the damn royal court, to diseases, and to war for you to say I don’t care.” 

Inigo watched him, his eyes hard, they weren’t getting to the route of the issue at all. Xander had always been one of the strongest people he’d know, but even now he couldn’t see the error of his ways or how his façade was clouding his judgement.

“I know you and your siblings agreed to stop fighting amongst each other after Elise was born, yet here you are fighting them still. You’ve turned your sword against your sisters multiple times for this war. Can’t you see this war is pointless? You’ve lost so many to this damn march for power, how many are you willing to lose.” Inigo paused as he thought of his next words. “How many more retainers are you willing to lose on the battlefield? How many siblings are you ready to see fall to the blade of others? How many innocent lives does it take to see when a war is pointless?”

Xander’s expression darkened, and Inigo knew he had finally hit a nerve that would make his lord snap. He knew the man better than anyone, the man had always confided in him over everyone. If he had to fight the man to knock some sense into him then so be it, it didn’t seem like the man would see the truth for himself. 

“Are just to ignore all those who were killed before this war? Nohr is not the only one to blame for this damn war.” Xander shouted, his façade cracking in his anger. “Hoshido has hurt us many times in their march for power, they are not innocent in this war! How can you work with people that would go against your very though that have killed your own friends and allies in this war?”

Inigo smiled sadly. “I have lost many friends in this war you are right and I don’t expect to not lose anyone else on this path I follow. Sadly, that is something I am used to in my life, and I doubt this war will stop taking people I care about. I know when a fight is pointless though, and when to stop fighting and listen to those who can offer an end. I have lived through two wars, the first was a losing fight and retreat was the only way to win, the second was the beginning of a war that would decide the fate of our world. I have seen people that were at war with each other come together despite their differences to stop a common enemy.”

Xander watched his retainer, his expression unable to be read at this point, but Inigo didn’t care. He felt his heard beating fast as he gazed at his lord. 

“The wars I fought were against an enemy that was hard to fight, not because they were tough. It is an enemy I would not want anyone to fight, but sadly I am leading someone to fight the very same battle that I had to fight. I fought wars where my family died protecting me and my friends fell shortly after till there was only a handful of us left to go save the world from certain ruin. I’ve had to fight a war where I had to turn my own blade against my father for the greater good, so when I say I know your pain at fighting your friends and family, I truly understand. It was hard to fight my father, to go against everything I loved. War is not easy, and it requires us to think of what we want to do and who to trust. We just have to find what is most important to us, and fight for that, even if it means angering those who expect things from us, we have to stick to our ideals for if we don’t then what are we truly fighting for?”

Inigo finished his speech, feeling the anger in him ebb away as he waited for Xander to speak. He felt his legs shaking as he sat back on the bed, tired from all the energy he just exerted. Xander stood speechless in the center of the tent, his face still expressionless. 

“What are you fighting for?” Inigo asked after a few moments. “Are you fighting to gain more power for Nohr, for your father? To get back at Hoshido for the deaths they’ve caused? For Your country? For your siblings?”  
“What do you fight for?” Xander asked, sitting on the bed opposite Inigo’s.  
Inigo smiled softly. “For my friends and family. For the best future of this kingdom.” He paused as he gazed at Xander. “For the man, I respect the most in this world and who I have promised to give my life to.”

They sat there in silence as the words sunk in for Xander, Inigo just watching him, wondering if he may have gone too far for once. He knew the man just needed a push, like how Chrom needed a push to do something after Emmeryn’s death. His father would have handled this more eloquently then dissolving into a shouting match, but he knew there was sometimes no other way to get through to someone.

“What is going on in here?” A sly voice asked as Iago entered the tent, guards with him.

Inigo tensed, knowing that their shouting must have drawn the attention of many people outside the tent. It had probably been the stupidest thing he could have done, forgetting where he was and who surrounded him. 

“We were just talking.”   
Iago’s gaze settled on him. “Talking? I distinctly believe I heard you shouting at our prince, trying to brainwash him into abandoning his kingdom. To think Hoshidans use such desperate tactics.”  
“I’m not from Hoshido nor was this a tactic meant to brainwash him. After all there are easier ways to brainwash someone, as you know full well, Iago.” Inigo glared at him.  
“Cheeky little brat, aren’t you? Well we can’t have you filling our crown prince’s head with pointless words. I believe your execution has been held off long enough. As the king’s right hand, I have decided that it is time for your punishment to be carried out.”

Inigo glanced at Xander and saw he hadn’t moved or said anything, his head down as he was lost in thought. Iago motioned for the guards to take him outside, but he stood from the bed before they could move towards him. If he was going to be sentenced to death, he would emulate his father when Lucina wished to strike him down all those years ago for the best of the future. He would go on his own terms to show they hadn’t won. His gaze flicked to Xander once again, he believed that the prince would make the right decision after all, and he would wait patiently for that moment.

He moved to the door, Iago’s eyes widening, having expected resistance from the man. Inigo moved slowly, his gaze locked on Iago, showing his resolution and defiance before he walked out of the tent, the guards moving back as Iago followed, the crowds outside surprised at this. Inigo kept his head high, eyes finding Leo and Niles watching the interaction, Leo’s eyes showing his disbelief at what was happening. At the back of the crowd he could make out Peri, her eyes shocked at the development, Sakura’s eyes watching him, terrified. 

The guards led him to where the execution would take place, Iago having been very eager to carry out the order since he found out about the prisoners. One of the guards forced him to kneel, not even bothering to tie up his arms, knowing he wouldn’t run. He heard a sword unsheathe as he looked at Iago, his eyes still defiant as a smile came to his face.

“May I speak some last words?”  
Iago seemed to find this funny. “I don’t see why not.”  
Inigo’s smile brightened if necessary. “I want everyone to know as I await my death who you have really fought with. I am Inigo, son of the head tactician to Exalt Chrom of Ylisse, grandson of the West-Khan of Ferox, and grandson of the previous King of Plegia, as well as bearer of the Fellbrand. Though some of those facts are not exactly good or things I want to be remembered for, they are who I am and what I grew up with.”

The crowd seemed to be murmuring at his declarations, Iago’s eyes dark as he stared at the boy, taking in his words. The tactician could sense the unrest at the man’s words, and knew that they couldn’t learn the truth of this man, for it would cause unrest if the truth was discovered. The death of a member of a royal family at their hands from a country other than Hoshido would be a grave error. 

“Brave last words. Kill him.” Iago spoke without a second thought.

Inigo braced himself for the attack as he heard the guard behind him move, the sword getting ready to fall forward, He took a deep breath, whispering a silent prayer to Naga as he wait. He heard the whooshing of the blade as it began its decent and awaited the pain. Pain that never came as the sword stopped, and the guard fell to the ground next to Inigo moments after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: It was tough figuring out what Iago was going to do. 
> 
> Roaring_donut: Mean may have not been the right word, but it was a nicer word. I mean she does pull Yarne's ears at one point in a support. I don't mean for her to come off as truly mean. Hopefully when I do my side stories which focus on Owain and Severa when they return home I will be able to represent her better. 
> 
> Tsunechii: Thank you so much! I still have a ways to go it seems, I'm glad that I could divert from the main story line and keep it interesting. I wasn't sure what Iago was going to do, I knew I needed him to do something in this chapter, just wasn't sure what.


	17. Awakening of New Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Sakura escape from their Nohrian captors finally as Saizo meets up with them and their new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do, took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to exactly proceed. Anyone play Heroes? I have yet to get Inigo in his dancer unit yet! I've gotten several Azuras and I just got Olivia but none of the one I want.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, plum_beaver, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 118 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan and Tsunechii.

Inigo felt another standing behind him, his body wasn’t tense though as he looked straight at Iago whose eyes were wide in disbelief. The young man chanced a glance behind him to see recognizable armor out of the corner of his gaze, he felt his muscles relax, slightly surprised that Xander had saved him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Iago hissed out, tensing as those around the area seemed taken aback by their prince’s actions.  
Xander turned to fully face Iago, his face void of emotion still. “I will not permit this man’s execution. I believe that he truly is acting in the best interest of Nohr, otherwise I am sure he would have fought this execution. A man who smiles in the face of death, has no regrets about his decisions. A man who declares he is loyal to his country and lord can only have regret if he truly betrayed them yet kept this belief instead of fighting in his own way for the country.”

Inigo blinked, surprised at the speech Xander was delivering. When he they had been talking, he hadn’t expected the man to have such a sudden turn of beliefs, or maybe Xander had already been having doubts before Inigo yelled at him. 

“So, you plan to betray your country for this traitor?” I ago questioned, eyes darkening. “Betray this kingdom that has supported you all these years? Just like your sisters have?”  
Xander stilled at that. “I have ignored my siblings’ voices long enough, Elise defecting to Corrin’s cause gave me pause. Why would she join a group that may have been out to kill her? Her sense of judgement can sometimes be naïve, like Corrin, but I know she only wants what is best for this kingdom, and if she believes following Corrin is the best choice then so be it. Elise has always been the one to keep the peace between us, before her there was always infighting. If she believes this is the best decision then I can only support her in it.”  
Iago glared at the two in front of him before waving his hands. “Guards detain them.” 

Xander readied his sword as Inigo quickly stood from the ground, ready for the fight that would ensue. He looked around and tensed as he saw how many surrounded them, he needed to get to Sakura so he could get her out of here. 

“My lord, I will be of no use in this fight now I am afraid to say.”  
Xander didn’t glance at him. “At this point all we can do is retreat, it would be foolish to think we can fight our way out. Though being this surrounded I doubt even I could break through.”

Inigo had to keep himself from laughing as he got his lord’s hidden meaning. Even as an enemy of the Nohrian army he didn’t want to hurt his own people. His lord wouldn’t fight at his fool strength now. Inigo kept looking around and finally caught sight of a familiar face over the soldiers, two as he took a moment to look over his partner. Peri had already gotten to her horse and was standing at the back of the crowd, the Princess sat in front of her, looking towards the pair anxiously. The retainer was waiting for orders from her lord, and Inigo smiled at her, nodding his head, and she seemed to understand, readying her spear to prevent any from coming close to her. 

“Peri is awaiting you, my lord.” Inigo muttered. “She is preparing to go on the defensive knowing that she needs to prepare an escape for us.”  
“We will start cutting through to her then.” 

Before Inigo could reply his lord had turned and advanced to the back group, many soldiers being smart enough to back away, knowing they were no match for the prince. Inigo followed closely behind, hating he could do nothing at all without a weapon. He glanced over as he heard orders being shouted, and warned Xander of the incoming magical attacks that were being prepared by the tactician’s men. Though before he even finished speaking the men were taken out by trees coming up and taking them out. 

Prince Leo moved into the open, providing the two with back up, Xander nodding to his brother before continuing to cut through the ranks. Inigo moved to follow but paused as something caught his eye between him and Leo. Leo’s attack had caused one of the sorcerer’s tomes to go flying, Inigo felt his mind racing as he stared at it, and before he even registered what he was doing he raced towards it. 

He heard Xander shout out to him, and he just shouted back for the man to keep going, his body moving on its own. He slid across the ground to dodge a lance that swung at him, holding back a gasp at the pain that racked his legs due to it. His hands grasped the tome as he slid next to it, and he opened it, not registering the words written in it, most of them being foreign to him, but something in the back of his mind told him how to use it. 

He began chanting the spell written in the book, not sure where this knowledge came from, and held his hand out as he uttered the final word. “Nosferatu.” 

He saw the magic take effect on the enemy, swirling darkness surrounding the lance user as it sucked out the strength. Some of the magic flowed into Inigo, healing his injuries a bit, his legs not hurting as much from the slide anymore as he pushed himself up and moved past the unconscious soldier. His mind was racing as he hurried back towards the exit, Leo following him, he could feel the prince’s eyes on him as he held the tome close though he had no time to question this new development. Xander had almost broken through the crowd, Peri awaiting them alongside Xander’s horse and Niles stood with Leo’s horse nearby.

“We need to hurry.” Xander stated as he swung himself up on his horse, extending a hand to Inigo to pull him up behind him.   
“Let’s move and quickly, they may be shocked now by these new developments but Iago’s men will be after us and soon.” Leo snapped, switching to a fire based tome to create a wall of fire between them and the army.

The three horsemen spurred their horses forward and away from the camp, rushing past any soldiers that had not been at the spectacle. Inigo held onto Xander tightly as the horse moved quickly over the forested floor as they exited the clearing. He glanced over and saw Sakura holding tightly to the horse, to not burden Peri, the princess glanced at him, and he smiled reassuringly, though he wasn’t too sure that they’d be safe just yet. 

~

Saizo landed in a tree and looked over the group, his eyes narrowed as he saw the chaos that was below him in the clearing. Soldiers cut down or trapped by magical plants as a wall of fire blocked them from moving forward. Movement from the far end of the clearing caught his attention and he saw three horses moving towards and exit, and his body tensed as he recognized the white of Inigo’s hair and caught a brief glimpse of pink on two of the horses. He pushed off from the tree and began to race along, willing his feet to move faster as he followed the horses. He would have the advantage in the woods, as the horses would have trouble moving along the thick trees. 

Though as he reentered the woods he found that it was slightly harder than he anticipated as he had trouble locating the three horses. He dropped down in a relatively safe location for the moment and knelt, listening to the ground for the beating of hooves before moving in that direction, returning to his place amongst the branches. He came across the three horsemen dispatching of some of the guards, though one guard had held back and was preparing to cast a spell, aimed towards the blue haired rider and her passenger. 

Saizo quickly threw a shuriken disrupting the man’s casting though he had quickly moved to escape as he realized there was another enemy. A dark spell surrounded him though and the spell eventually returned in dark wisps to Inigo who held a tome in front of him, eyes staring at where the man had stood, as he fell to the floor. The man’s eyes flicked up to the tree though, having seen the shuriken come from there. Saizo dropped down, announcing his presence to those before him.

The reaction was instantaneous, and if he had been a man of humor he would have laughed at their reactions. The three horsemen had all reared their horses back at his sudden appearance. A bow was trained on him from the passenger on the younger prince’s horse. He made no moves as he gazed at Sakura who was smiling at him, though it was a bit forced.

“Saizo.” She spoke, her voice a bit shaky.  
“Release the princess, now.” Saizo ordered looking at the blue haired woman that was watching him with distrust.   
“You’re the one that’s outnumbered so you shouldn’t be giving orders.” The woman snapped.  
“Peri calm down.” Inigo spoke from his spot behind the crown prince of Nohr. “Saizo, these four have officially defected from the Nohrian army, we are currently attempting to make our escape.”  
Saizo didn’t know if he should believe that as his gaze turned to Sakura once again, the princess nodding. “We must hurry and leave Saizo before more come after us. The lead tactician of Nohr has declared Prince Xander a traitor for stopping Inigo’s execution, and Prince Leo kindly gave us back up as we made our escape. They are not our enemies.” 

Saizo didn’t trust this situation any more than he did when Inigo first joined them, but if Sakura stated that then he would trust his princess. He would keep an eye on them though, but he nodded nonetheless and angled his head towards the path forward, quickly disappearing into the trees as the riders continued forward.

~

Keaton paused in his walking, having taken the lead as Kaden watched their backs because of their superior hearing. He heard Owain question what was wrong as he held up a hand, his body tensing as the sound of battle reached his ears and he smelled blood, though not too thick. 

“There has been a battle. Between who I have no idea. We should proceed with caution though. I can faintly smell the scent of the princess though, it’s faint.”   
“Faint?” Owain questioned.  
Keaton nodded. “Could be due to the fight or she may have recently washed, and the scents of Nohrians may be overcoming her natural Hoshidan scent. It is still faintly different, if we get closer I may be able to track it better.”  
“Then get moving.” Severa snapped, annoyed and anxious to find the others.

Keaton didn’t say anything as he lead the way, and Owain was tense himself, as Kaden came a bit closer to the three alphas. A battle was never good news and they weren’t sure who was the cause of the attack or who had been involved. They could easily walk right into an ambush if they weren’t careful, and the state of these woods was creepy enough, wearing on all their nerves. Severa had been tense for a while now, and Owain couldn’t blame her, and neither could Keaton.

~ 

It was hours later that the group was forced to rest their horses, the poor things tired from the constant push. As they let the horses rest, Sakura rung her hands together nervously, her back against a tree as she sat, Saizo on the branch above her, keeping watch. Inigo sat nearby, eyes trained on the tome that sat before him, no one had asked him about his sudden magical abilities, and Sakura wasn’t sure why he had such a pensive expression on his face. 

“Inigo?” Sakura questioned the boy.

The boy’s head snaps towards her, and for a faint moment as their eyes locked she thought she caught sight of something weird in his right eye. She stood and moved closer as her stomach shifted uncomfortably, worried that the boy had gotten hurt and his eye had been injured. As she knelt next to him though, she saw his eye looked perfectly normal to her.

“What is it?” Inigo questioned confused at the princess’ sudden actions.  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem really out of it.”  
Inigo smiled. “I’ve never used a tome before. It’s not surprising I can though I don’t have any practice. Most of my father’s side of the family can use magic, I just always seemed to have a weaker amount of it then my family, it wasn’t always my strong suit.”  
“Well even if it’s not it came in handy at least.”  
Inigo chuckled. “Yeah at least I’m not completely useless now, plus my injuries feel better, from the constant use of the tome.”  
Sakura looked down at that, knowing her magic hadn’t been the most effective on him. “I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault, it’s probably because of the constant use, it’ll probably wear off once I stop using it repeatedly. At this rate I’m going to tire myself out.” Inigo chuckled.  
Sakura chuckled. “Please be careful not to fall unconscious on us from overusing this newfound ability.”  
“Speaking of usefulness.” Leo spoke as he approached the pair, Sakura shrinking back some as she saw the prince’s gaze locked on her.  
“Sakura doesn’t have any tomes she can use, not that I have seen any of the Hoshidans use Nohrian tomes.”  
Leo sighed. “I was going to suggest she pick up a bow, we do not have enough tomes to go around and a melee weapon wouldn’t work, as far as I know Hoshidans are far more skilled in archery then most Nohrians.”

Sakura glanced at his hands and saw a bow in them, it was far more crudely made then a Hoshidan yumi that was sure. But she could probably use it if given enough time to practice getting adjusted to the weight and feel. Her hands reached out before she thought anymore of it and Leo released his grip on the bow as her hands wrapped around the wood. He watched her as she moved her hands over it, inspecting the weapon.

“I am not as skilled as my brother or any of our master archers in the army, but I did learn while growing up. Mother taught me personally along with Takumi, though he eventually went and got lessons from the masters of archery in our kingdom once he passed her teachings.”  
“Then you now have a way to defend yourself and provide support. It’s best that you don’t slow us down anymore.” Leo turned to leave, and Inigo readied to reprimand the prince when he continued speaking, “If you have questions get with Niles, he is the best archer I have seen among the Nohrians.”

The prince left to his retainer’s side, the man glancing at the princess as Leo told him his new orders, the man nodding. Inigo watched the two in confusion, the princess’ gaze still on the weapon in her hand. It felt weird and unfamiliar because of the construction but she would learn how to use it and quickly, they didn’t have long to wait for her. With this she would be one step closer to following in her mother’s footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the future kids I figured that the fellbrand would still exist because in their timeline Grima was still alive. Therefore for Inigo, Marc, and Morgan and probably any of their children they would have the fellbrand since the fellblood still flows through their veins. Though in everyone but the true vessel I feel like the brand wouldn't be as obvious or visible. For Inigo I decided to keep it in the eye that he has the brand of the exalt if he is Chrom's child, which he is the only child to state that it is there. Marc probably has hers in her left eye opposite Inigo's, and Morgan's is probably same arm of Owain to mirror him, while Reflet has hers on her left hand, opposite Robin's in my mind. Though I think if any of their children have exalted blood that overrides their fellbrand and they only carry the exalt brand. So only Inigo's children will carry on the brand since Marc and Morgan are both mated to members of the Exalt blood. 
> 
> Inigo's ability to use magic is kind of a call to his magic blood in his inheritance stats in Awakening, plus his new heroes unit where he is a magic user. 
> 
> erihan: Thanks for the review, hope this was good, I am kind of worried this chapter may have been lacking.
> 
> Tsunechii: Well I figured whatever happens now would lead to Xander and Leo joining the army since we are beginning to reach that point in the story line. Since the princes meet Corrin's army right before the bottomless canyon.


	18. Hiding from the Enemy and Lava Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and the others continue to flee from their enemies, as Owain and Severa continue their search, the main army moves forward as they traverse the dangerous Lava Fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! So next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow, since as promised I will update two chapters this week due to missing last week. 
> 
> Also if anyone is confused on what happened to Grima I will explian real fast if no one has read my reply to one commenter the other day. Since in awakening we see no changes with the children and none of them seem any different from Emmeryn's death, at Lucina seems to not be any different at least in terms of the changes she helped make, such as saving Emmeryn, then it's probably safe to assume that any changes to the current timeline, such as Emmeryn's assassination and her suicide create seperate timelines. The children are from a time where she was assassinated, and Chrom was killed by Grima. Therefore since we see no changes to them by any of the events after they join or they don't simply disappear from the ending it's safe to assume that they are now from an alternate timeline to the current one since their future has been avoided. Therefore what I meant by Inigo, Marc and Morgan still having fellblood is that in their timeline they were born with the fellblood, while in the current timeline Robin's blood has been pretty much cleansed so he no longer carries it. Therefore baby Inigo, Marc, and Morgan wont carry the fellblood, but the future ones still do because in their future Grima was still alive. I hope this is not too confusing, then again it's time travel it's all confusing.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and Soiirett and 123 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, circlenowsquared, Nimaka, Tsunechii, Rararasputin, and Sprite.

The small group was carefully trekking through the woods, their route made it difficult to ride the horses so they were forced to go on foot. The horsemen were carefully leading their steeds through the clumps of trees, the horses listening to their orders and remaining calm, showing their excellent training. Due to these problems they were forced to travel in utter silence, it wouldn’t do to draw attention to themselves when they had no means to fight off a surprise attack, with only two archers, a ninja, and a new magic user. Still those that were not melee kept an eye on the area for any surprise attacks, it would be in their best interest to catch their attackers by surprise first. 

Saizo was scouting ahead, and carefully redirecting them when need be. It wasn’t long till the ninja dropped down to report his latest findings, though he seemed to be a tad bit more relaxed this time. He began leading them through the forest on foot, and as they followed they saw the trees thinning until they came out into an opening. It felt freeing to be better out in the open and out of the confines of the forest, easier to move also so they’d be able to defend themselves better against an attack.

“There are not any troops this way that I could find.” Saizo spoke after they were out of the forest.   
“Which way are we going?” Xander questioned, the forest made it hard to track their location within, though he was sure they had left towards the Bottomless Canyon from the camp.  
“We will reach the bottomless canyon shortly. That is where we shall reunite with Lady Corrin.” Saizo spoke.   
“How shortly?” Sakura questioned.  
Saizo looked forward in thought. “Not sure, a day or two depending on our luck. I do worry that our enemies know that we are heading for the canyon, so I fear we may run out of luck before we reunite with the others.”   
“Then we need to keep moving, the longer we stop the more ground our enemies cover.” Inigo spoke up.   
Sakura looked at him in worry. “You’re injury.”  
“It’s doing better, I may not be in top fighting condition, but I am far from useless now so let’s move.”  
“We’re in more open ground now, we should be able to use the horses more effectively now.” Peri commented as she hoisted herself up.   
Xander nodded. “We mustn’t dally any longer, move out.”

The group moved to continue their trek, riders taking the lead as Saizo continued scouting ahead, the others becoming passengers on the steeds once more. 

~

“The Nohrian camp was moved after an attack was made on it.” Keaton commented as he returned from his scouting.

He had moved to where the Nohrian forces were strongest, using his influence as a Wolfskin to see what the developments were. The Nohrians had yet to know that the Wolfskin’s leader had defected to their supposed enemy. Keaton had quickly retraced his steps to the party he was traveling with to pass on the information. 

“An attack?” Owain questioned.  
Keaton nodded. “Apparently when they were about to execute a traitor, Prince Xander attacked the army along with Prince Leo, and their remaining retainers. The group fled from the camp shortly after and moved into the forest.”  
“That’d be the battle you smelled then.” Kaden commented.   
“We need to change route then, if Inigo convinced Xander to join us then they will be heading to the bottomless canyon to rendezvous with the army.” Severa stated turning course to head further north.  
“We better hurry then, the Nohrians will be on their trail for sure now, it’ll make our movements more difficult.” Keaton stated as they followed her.  
“Then best be on our guard.”

~

“So, what’s been happening?” Elise questioned as she rode with Camilla on her wyvern, away from the Hoshidans.   
Camilla sighed, “A lot has happened since Corrin left us. There is apparently a hidden enemy, one that Corrin is determined to defeat, it is this enemy that also led to the retainers betraying us, for he is their shared enemy as well. It’s been nothing but riddles really, but Corrin promises full answers soon.”   
“You’ve seen Laslow and the others?” Elise questioned.  
Camilla nodded. “Before you joined us, Inigo, that’s Laslow’s true name, was captured by the Nohrian army, Severa and Owain, Selena and Odin’s true names, went to rescue him and the Hoshidan princess.”   
“My head hurts.” Elise huffed.  
Camilla chuckled. “Inigo will explain himself to you later, after all his traitor status was given to him by supposed plans to assassinate you.”  
“La-Inigo,” Elise corrected with a frown. “Wouldn’t do anything to harm me. He’s too loyal to big brother, why anyone thought he’d betray us I have no idea. Same with Od-Owain and Sel-Severa.”  
Camilla smiled back at her. “I know, but Iago was the one presenting the information. Father trusts him wholeheartedly.”

Before Elise could reply, the wyvern was startled as an arrow flew close by, causing Camilla to steer them away from the sudden barrage. Looking beneath them, Camilla saw Subaki moving out of range of the arrows, Beruka following suit. The lava fields below them were spewing flames across the ground as the army was startled by the sudden attack. 

“We must regroup.” Camilla muttered as she steered her mount into a drop, Elise holding tight to her sister. 

~

Corrin cried out as flames erupted near her spot, Elise’s horse nearly throwing her off. Since Elise had wanted to talk with Camilla she had entrusted her steed to Corrin to take care of on the journey. Azura quickly helped calm the steed as Corrin maneuvered them away from the flames, their aerial allies were moving rapidly as arrows flew intending to take them out. As Corrin stared out over the field looking for the archers she saw more Nohrian units await amidst the flames.

“It’s a trap.”  
“So, it seems, they’re intent on not letting us reach our destination.” Azura agreed.   
“Corrin!” Camilla called out as she landed nearby, Elise hopping off and running to her other sister.   
“Did you see anything?” Corrin questioned.  
“Not clearly, just where the archers are at. This battlefield is too dangerous, we have no idea when the flames will erupt.”   
“Then we’ll need to retreat.” Corrin commented, looking at Azura who did not seem happy about it.  
Azura sighed. “You are right, we’re running out of time, but this battlefield is not-”  
“Lady Corrin!” Subaki interrupted flying closer. “Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka have been spotted to the north amidst the flames and in battle with the enemy.”  
“Ryoma’s here?” Kamui shouted as he moved forward, looking in the direction Subaki had come from.  
“We must help them.” Takumi stated as he readied his bow.

Corrin paused and looked around at their army, many of the Hoshidans ready to run out and defend their royalty even in face of certain death. This field would be too dangerous to try and traverse, one wrong move and anyone could be killed. 

“We must go to their aid immediately.” Camilla spoke up, readying her axe. We can reach them faster if we go by air.”  
Azura nodded. “Orochi, Hayato, Kagero, and Takumi you must ride with them to reach the others faster.”  
“We can handle it without the Nohrian’s help.” Takumi snapped as he saw Beruka land near Camilla.  
Azura shook her head, “We only have Reina and Subaki on the Hoshidan side, it would be better to take all four flyers to reach them just in case. The rest of us will proceed forward to find the leader and hopefully finish this fight faster.”  
“That-”  
“Understood, be careful and watch for enemies, you four will need to provide backup to the flyers while you’re up there.” Kamui agreed, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Kamui.” Takumi looked at his brother in surprise.  
“Fighting won’t get us anywhere. We need to help Ryoma and Hinoka, and we need to do it fast. Put your hatred and distrust aside for this battle. We need your skills Takumi to pull this off.” Kamui spoke.  
Takumi frowned but nodded. “Fine, but I’m riding with Reina.” 

The prince quickly turned and moved to the Kinshi knight, who gladly took him upon her steed. Orochi taking the spot behind Beruka, as Kagero climbed up next to Camilla. Hayato was the last to mount behind Subaki before the flyers took off into the air.

“Now we must move forward ourselves.” Azura stated as the remaining members began to move forward into the area.   
“Everyone be careful.” Corrin called as Elise climbed back onto her steed as she dismounted the horse. 

~

“Are you sure this is where they were last seen?” Hinoka asked her brother as she flew closer to him.  
Ryoma looked around the area with a frown. “Heading this way at least was the last I heard, and judging by all the enemies the Nohrians knew that as well.”  
“My Lord, what should we do? We’re nearly surrounded with the flames and the enemies.” Scarlet spoke as she looked around.   
“Continue forward, we must reach the end of this area, there is no going back.” 

Before either flyer could comment he moved forward, slashing his way through the people who got in his way. Hinoka sighed at her brother’s actions before urging her mount forward, Setsuna gripping her bow behind the princess. Azama rode with Scarlet to not slow the group down by getting in Ryoma’s way.

“Sister!” A voice shouted.  
Hinoka’s head whipped around as she recognized the voice, smiling as she saw Takumi and Reina approaching. “Takumi!”

She glanced at the other flyers as they dove at the enemy, magic blasts taking out ones further from the rider’s reach. Reina flew in close, Takumi checking over his sister as Hinoka pulled the Pegasus closer.

“You’re okay.” Hinoka commented.  
Takumi nodded. “Mostly, glad we made it in time. Corrin and the others are on the other side of the battlefield advancing on foot.”  
“We should meet up with them then.”  
Takumi nodded. “Where’s Ryoma?”   
“Acting as our vanguard.” 

Takumi nodded, and Reina moved to find the prince somewhere below them. As soon as they relayed the message, the flyers began to help pick off any enemy they could from the air, coming lower only when needed or to direct Ryoma around the flames as they went out and erupted elsewhere creating a maze around the prince. 

It wasn’t long till they had started to reach the rest of the army, several separated by lines of flames that had not moved in time to avoid the most recent eruption. Corrin was towards the front, flanked by her most loyal members. As the royal siblings reached them they saw the group engaged with the leader of the army, a man ruthlessly going after Corrin as his fell soldiers held off the other members of the army. Azura attempting to support her amidst the fighting as Kamui was separated from them by flames. 

“Kamui!” Ryoma called out as they reached the other prince.  
“Ryoma! Hinoka!” Kamui greeted with a small smile. “That’s the leader of the army, apparently he’s a ruthless murder that was employed by the king at least according to what the Nohrians told me.”  
“How is Corrin doing?”   
Kamui looked at his twin. “The best she can, he’s tough and keeps her on the offensive. He’s driven by pure bloodlust at this point.”  
“Men take out the enemies quickly and get out of this lava field. We will make sure that the enemy leader is taken care of.” Ryoma called out.

The army heeded his orders as those that finished their combat hastily made for the openings to the end of the fields, as their comrades finished their battles. Ryoma waited for the chance and moved forward once the flames extinguished, Kamui at his side. Ryoma quickly reached his sister’s side in time to save her from an especially vicious attack, Kamui backing him up as Azura helped pull Corrin out of the way, leading them to the end of the field as Ryoma and Kamui worked to overcome the man. 

It wasn’t long till the princes joined them, Corrin sitting on the ground, breathing hard. Azura knelt next to her worried about her from her quietness. Though it did not seem like she was injured to badly.

“Corrin?”  
“I’m sorry, I should have been able to finish him off. It’s just…Hans…he…”  
Ryoma sighed. “There are some opponents that are truly unsettling and even though you know you have the advantage they are able to put you off guard. It is hard to overcome such an obstacle, but you must try. Next time I may be unable to save you.”  
Corrin nodded. “I understand, I’m sorry.”

Ryoma smiled at her and helped her stand before the army continued to move on, wanting to put as much distance as they could between them and the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Well now everyone just needs to meet up and then all the Nohrians will have been collected by the army. 
> 
> circlenowsquared: I think everyone at some point has had it up to here with the Nohrians. Saizo is just to professional to let it slide like most the others.
> 
> Nimaka: I know a lot of people just think Inigo's a huge flirt, and a lot of his supports with women seem to imply that's all he cares about, but I think he really does care about the girls he interacts with. The only support I think that fails to show his good side is Charlotte's because it does make him seem to be a womanizer that would cheat on his wife, which he admits he wont do to many of his other wives. I really am playing up the fact that I think A. They'd be a cute couple, and B. He sees her as a sister in this story.
> 
> Tsunechii: Takumi will probably attack the princes...I mean he seriously has trust issues. 
> 
> Rararasputin: Time travel is weird and confusing. If I didn't mention it in my reply, no Grima won't be able to be resurrected. Not easily and in no way I can think, but his blood does still exist I believe in the future kids. 
> 
> Sprite: Thank you so much! I've been worried I haven't been doing a good job with characters. With so many I worry I'm focusng on the wrong characters or not giving certain ones enough attention. Or just doing a horrible portrayal like with Owain. I am thinking of doing sidestories to show some of the side pairings that I haven't had a chance to touch on.


	19. Awakening and Annoying Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and his friends are reunited as a battle wages ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been playing Fire Emblem warriors and couldn't resist some Awakening fun in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, Soiirett and 126 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: neriadne, erihan.

The party was walking along a cliff face, heading for a path that would take them down to the road leading to the canyon. The layout of the area was confusing but after coming all this way they decided to stick to this path, as Saizo had found a path that would lead them below. The group was walking carefully along the route, the horses being urged forward by their riders, and those that could walk were walking to not strain the horses anymore then they had been. Inigo kept glancing down the cliff face, finding the forest below was becoming denser, and it wasn’t too far down now. 

Sakura stumbled in front of him and he caught her before she slipped any further, the terrain was difficult, and while the fall wouldn’t kill any of them, it would be bad to become separated. Saizo turned and took the princess’ hand to keep her from falling as he led the way, Niles walking along behind Inigo, keeping his eyes on the road behind them for any followers. As Inigo watched Sakura straighten and made sure she was okay, he himself tripped slightly, causing him to tilt towards the edge of the ledge, cursing as he did so. 

As he straightened out, he felt the cliff edge he had braced himself on giveaway underneath his weight. His hand lashed out for the closest thing to him, accidentally grabbing Niles cape as the man was looking back along the road. Next thing he knew they were both sliding down the cliffside, the others calling out to them in alarm as they both tumbled over, unable to keep their footing. 

Inigo heard Niles cursing above him, not happy to have been dragged down also, and especially to not be falling around each other as they slide down the cliff face. Inigo rolled to a stop at the bottom, though a bit clumsily easily enough, unfortunately Niles had no such luck and knocked into the dancer throwing them both to the ground, and causing Inigo to hit his head to the ground. 

~

Severa looked up as she heard the shouts from ahead of them, Owain already running ahead as he caught the sounds as well. Her and the other three followed after in a full run, she recognized those voices vaguely and it worried her to hear them shouting out. Owain called out to them that someone had fallen down the cliff. Severa hurried forward, and recognized the white hair of one of the two men on the ground.

She skidded to a stop next to Owain who was already checking over the two males on the ground for any injuries. It seemed like they were knocked out, though the top of the cliff wasn’t too far away, so she figured it was probably from them falling into each other. She looked at Owain as she watched him kneel next to Inigo.

~

Inigo’s head hurt as he came back to his senses, hearing voices above him as his senses focused. He also felt a heavy weight laying on him as well and felt the hard-rough ground below him. 

“Severa, we have to do something.” A worried voice spoke from above him.  
A female voice huffed. “What do you propose we do?”  
“I…I dunno…”

Inigo groaned as he forced his eyes open, looking up at the two standing above him as his vision cleared, his head still pounding. He recognized the figures of his two friends standing above him. Owain watching him worriedly as Severa watched on, her own worry hidden behind her annoyed scowl.

“I see you’re awake now.”   
“Hey there!” Owain greeted with his cheeky grin, though worry still pulled at it.  
Severa huffed as she held out her hand to the boy on the ground. “There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand.”

Inigo reached his hand up to grasp hers as she yanked him up, the person on him being forced off with a groan. Inigo looked back to see Niles cursing them out as he came to as well. Inigo chuckled as stood fully, bringing a hand to his head.

“I am so sick of being injured.”   
Owain laughed. “I hear you on that. Heard it’s been rough for you guys.”   
“No kidding.”   
“So, what happened?” A voice questioned near the four.  
Inigo looked over to see Kaden and Keaton standing nearby. “Oh, just lost my footing.”  
“And dragged me off the cliff with him.” Niles muttered as he stood, glaring at Inigo.  
Inigo shrugged sheepishly. “I grabbed the closest thing to me.”   
“There were others near you.” Niles muttered.  
Inigo looked at him annoyed. “I wasn’t about to drag a princess off a cliff. Better you then anyone else.”  
Inigo regretted his words as he saw Niles smirk. “Well if you wanted us falling over each other there are better ways.”  
“Anyways,” He ignored the outlaw. “We need to meet up with the others.”  
“Where?”   
“That ninja found a path that lead down to the lower road leading to the canyon.” Niles states pointing to the direction ahead of them.  
“Well better hurry and meet them, Sakura’s probably freaking out.” Severa muttered.   
“Probably.”

They continued on, Inigo and Niles’ heads still pounding from their tumble in the forest, though lessoning as they recovered naturally. They came to the bottom of the cliff, as the other party was hurrying down. Sakura called out in relief as she saw the party below them safe and sound. 

“Are you two alright?” Xander questioned.  
“Just had a nice tumble along the forest floor.” Niles joked.  
Inigo rolled his eyes. “We’re fine.”   
Xander looked relieved, “That’s good, and it seems you met up with a few of the others.”  
Owain laughed. “It was fate that brought us here together. Our journey has been long and grueling as we search tirelessly for you. I, Owain Dark, never became discouraged in our search, knowing fate was leading us down the right path-”  
“Owain.” Leo stated in a short-clipped tone.  
“Uh…right, we’ve been following Saizo since Inigo and Sakura went missing.” Owain finished.  
Severa rolled her eyes. “Camp was unbearable with the Hoshidans believing the Nohrians led them into the trap that captured Lady Sakura. So, we decided to go help our fellow allies out by acting as a rescue party.”   
“We helped track the group all the way here, and Keaton was able to get the news from the Nohrians since they don’t know he defected.” Kaden spoke up happily.  
“Where are the others?” Sakura asked looking around.  
“Probably on their way to the canyon, last, we knew they were headed to the sanctuary, and then the canyon.” Severa stated.  
“Then we best continue on.” Xander commented as he spurred his horse forward.

Inigo happily followed his lord, Sakura checking both him and Niles over for any injuries as they walked. Niles still made inappropriate comments to Inigo about their tumble, much to the dancer’s chagrin. Owain walked closer to Leo as they made their way along the road.

“I am glad to see you unharmed.” He spoke to the prince.  
Leo sighed after a moment before speaking. “Same to you. I knew you hadn’t betrayed me, I got your note.”  
“I figured you would. We’ll have to discuss it when we are back with the others. Having to omit details is kind of annoying and you should know the full story.”  
“So, there is still more you haven’t told the others?”   
“Yup, but soon all will be clear.” Owain watched Xander and Inigo as the younger of the two caught up to his lord. “Why did you defect?”  
“I knew there was more to why you three had defected and believed Inigo and his claims. I had to wait till Xander was sure though before I could do anything.” Leo spoke, watching the two. “It’s because of Inigo that we are even here.”  
“Oh?”   
“He had a very heated discussion with Xander about the man’s loyalty to his country, and after he willingly went to his execution I believe he made many pause in their thinking.”  
“Who ordered his execution?”  
Leo gave his retainer an annoyed look. “Who do you think?”  
“An annoying bird whispering in the king’s ears?” Owain joked.  
Leo laughed. “Something like that, idiot.”  
Owain laughed. “Thanks for looking out for him.”  
“Of course.”

The party was reaching the crossroads that would soon lead them to the canyon, though they paused as they approached. There were sounds of fighting ahead of them, Xander spurred his horse forward, Leo and Peri following right behind as they hurried ahead to see what was happening. The others quickly following them as they wondered what was happening.

The sight they came to was the main army locked in combat with Iago’s forces. Inigo skidded to a stop as he brought out the tome and readied for a fight. Owain glanced at him in surprise as he saw the tome, but Inigo nodded to him to reassure him that he would be fine. 

“Damn they knew we would be coming this way.” Peri muttered annoyed.  
“No matter, we must cut through them and help Corrin.” Severa snapped, looking over the area for the princess.   
“Let’s go.” Inigo stated as the army began to advance forward towards the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neriadne: Don't worry about not commenting for a while, it's fine life happens. So much fun is going to be happening before everyone can fully relax.
> 
> Erihan: Yup, almost to the Bottomless Canyon portions yay!


	20. The True Tactician and A Crazy Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Iago continues as the bottomless canyon awaits ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for so many stalls in updating. It has been a crazy few weeks, not a good excuse for not updating though. I feel like my idea has less to do with the alpha/omega now then it did before or just not as much chance with constant battles to mention it much...worry that I may be getting off track some...blah I hate battle scenes but it seems that'll be happening more often now as we reach the climax. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and 1 more user and 129 guests left kudos
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, and Sprite (Ravii).

Corrin slashed through her enemies as they tried to approach Iago, who stood at the far end of the area. Their numbers were greatly outmatched and outnumbered, the man wasn’t Nohr’s leading tactician for nothing. His face was calm from where he stood his ground, not getting caught up in the fighting if he didn’t have too. Iago had never been one to directly get involved into a conflict, always setting traps and playing deceptions, and when necessary using people to get what he needed. 

“Nohr’s tactician is no easy opponent,” Azura commented as she cut through another foe.  
“What should we do?”   
Azura looked calculating as she looked over the field. “We will just have to keep moving forward, Iago is what stands in the way of our true goal now, we can’t afford to be lenient.”  
“Iago’s men were positioned on the other side of the mountain.” Hinoka reported as she returned to the leaders.  
“He planned to come around behind us?” Azura questioned.  
“That he did, but unfortunately for him our allies have finally joined us.” Camilla spoke with a smirk, having flown back with her.  
“Allies?” Ryoma questioned the first princess of Nohr.  
“Oh yes, Xander, Leo and their rag tag bunch are cutting their way through the enemy’s lines on the other side as we speak.” Camilla added as Elise cheered happily at hearing her brothers were nearby.   
“Xander…” Corrin whispered, a small smile on her face. “What of Sakura and Inigo?”  
Camilla smiled. “Safe and sound, well apart from the current battle. They are advancing amongst the ranks, my dear Severa and her group seem to have met up with them.”   
Corrin nodded at the news pleased. “Then we have nothing to lose, Iago can no longer blindside us, so we just need to breakthrough our end.”  
“Let us go then.” Ryoma agreed, before getting in an attacking pose and calling out to the army. “Men push forward! Do not fall to these men, our allies are taking out their other ranks as we speak. Our goal lies beyond this battle.” 

Corrin glanced at Azura who nodded in agreement, both brought their weapons out before rushing into the battle with Ryoma. Azura slashed through enemies as Corrin jumped in between her naginata and took out ones who tried to blindside the songstress. 

~

Inigo thought this battle was too easy, it seemed like they were cutting through the groups quickly. Camilla had briefly met up with them before retreating along with the eldest Hoshidan princess. They were coming to the end of the mountain, and if all went well with the other side they would reinforce their companions. 

He glanced over their group with a calculating gaze as he took in their injuries, it was hard with their healer being forced to fight as well with their small numbers. The beast-tribesmen were tearing through the armored units easily enough as Peri and Xander led the charge, making sure not to get too far ahead so that those that they didn’t take out wouldn’t surround them or attack their backup. Severa was leading the secondary charge along with Owain felling any that got past Xander and Peri with their blades. Leo was covering long distance as Niles picked along small holdings in the cliffside or the rocks on the ground, shooting those that he could pick off easily, Saizo taking the other side of the field to kill his enemies stealthily. Sakura, though inexperienced with Nohrian equipment was proving quite a challenge for the enemy to get close to, and even taking those that got through the chargers before Inigo finished them off. 

~

The Hoshidan army had been pinned down at the end of the mountain, the blasts of magic being thrown at them causing them trouble, as their long-distance fighter attempted to take out their enemies. Kamui was pinned down further ahead of the army, along with Corrin, Azura and Ryoma, the four having been ambushed by the magic users waiting in hiding. Takumi was sniping as many as he could, but the blasts being thrown at him as well were making that harder to do. 

Iago smirked from nearby, overseeing his strategy. “Well it seems I rightly calculated in the Hoshidans stupid recklessness. I had no idea it was this easy to take out the Hoshidan army this easily, or the traitors of the Nohrian army. It seems that truly the better tactician has won this battle.”   
“Gah.” Kamui muttered as lightning shot past him, barely dodging. “We’re weak still from that damn battle with Hans.”  
“They planned this out so well…” Azura agreed. “Hans was set in a difficult terrain, if the terrain didn’t kill us he would…”  
“And if he didn’t Iago was set up to finish us off…” Corrin added. “If Xander hadn’t defected then we probably would be fighting him also.”   
“Being impressed with our enemy’s battle skills won’t help us right now. We’re sitting ducks and sooner or later they will take us out. We’re pinned as are our distance fighters.”  
“We’ll just have to rush them, next time there is a pause in their firing.” Ryoma agreed.   
“What pause?” Kamui muttered.   
Corrin put her sword away, taking a deep breath. “Cover me.”   
“Corrin?” Azura questioned, reaching to grab the princess but too late before she pulled herself over the rock and jumped, transforming midway.   
“Shit.” Kamui cursed, quickly following his twin as Ryoma followed, Azura leading the rear. 

The three charged the enemy, that was now focusing on the rampaging dragon, though Corrin was getting badly injured, so they had to move fast. If they didn’t close the distance now, then Corrin’s recklessness would be for naught. Kamui gritted his teeth as he slashed through the first mage he approached, they were drawing closer, slowly taking out the onslaught.

“Kamui!” He heard someone shout, and he whipped around to find a mage taking aim at him, having decided he was a bigger threat then the dragon.   
“Damn.” He rushed the mage, hoping to close the distance before they finished casting. 

Right before the mage finished casting, and well before Kamui would even come close to reaching him, an arrow flew past and imbedded itself in the man’s neck. Kamui’s eyes widened as he saw the mage collapse before him, halting quickly and looking back at their group, searching for Takumi. His thoughts buzzed as he saw his brother busy giving cover to Corrin and Azura who were now retreating to the back after Corrin transformed back, too tired to keep fighting. 

“Kamui! Are you alright?” Sakura called out.   
Kamui turned to the direction his sister was in, pausing as he saw the bow in her hands and her position was better situated to sniping someone in Kamui’s direction than anyone else. “Did you shoot that Sakura?”   
Sakura nodded. “I-It was a lucky shot.”   
Kamui smiled. “If that was a lucky shot when Takumi finishes your training I wonder what a normal shot will be like.”   
Sakura looked back at the battle. “It looks like Iago’s plan is falling apart.”  
Kamui observed the field as the mages were taken out and the enemy was slowly backed into a corner. “So, it seems…”

~

Iago readied to fire another bolt of magic at the advancing forces, keeping them back as far as he could, having fled his original position on the field. He went rigid as he felt another behind him, muttering the words to his current spell, not sure who had made it next to him. He spun quickly hands out to direct the attack at the new comer. Eyes widening as they met the eyes of Xander’s retainer, his mouth uttering the last word of the spell before the Nohrian tactician was consumed in dark magic. 

Iago gasped out as he felt his life force being stolen from him as the magic consumed him whole. The man’s eyes void of all emotions as he watched the spell attack his enemy. He leaned forward as the man collapsed as the spell ended, his life weak and unable to recover without immediate healing from the attack. 

“The superior tactician has won.” Inigo spoke, as the man collapsed fully from the drain of the spell. 

~

As the battle wound down and the rest of the enemies were subdued, and Iago properly taken care of the group regrouped before quickly continuing to the canyon, not wanting to be ambushed if Garon had a third backup plan. Xander watched his retainer carefully, he had been surprised when the man had snuck up behind Iago and finished him off in such a way. 

“Something wrong?” Inigo questioned the prince when he noticed him watching him.  
“Just thinking that you’ve changed since leaving.”  
Inigo smiled. “I don’t think I’ve changed just remembered what I’m truly fighting for and who I was before this battle.” He glanced at the tome in his hand. “I hated magic before I came to Nohr, sure my group had a mage and my sister wielded a tome as well as a sword but in our time, it was mostly bad news, unless you were Ylissean. Which by the time we were adults there were barely any Ylissean mages. I turned away from the art when I was young, but now that I’ve picked it up I guess I came to terms with the fact that it’s a part of my life.”  
“I have to say, I much rather prefer you like this.”  
Inigo blinked, searching the man’s eyes. “A mage?”   
Xander chuckled. “No, being yourself. It always seemed like you were holding back or hiding something from us. It’s nice to see you be open with yourself, it feels like you trust me more letting me see this side of you.”  
“I never meant for you to feel as though I didn’t trust you.”  
“I know. It still feels nice.” Xander paused. “I’d like to get to know your true self even more, Inigo.” 

Inigo paused as he heard the alpha say that, his face becoming redder as he took in the words. He cursed his omega emotions as he heard Owain snicker behind him at his embarrassment. He went to snap at his friend when Azura called out.

“We’re here.” 

Inigo turned to face the front, heart stilling as he saw the canyon ominously stretch out before them, the two leaders standing on the bridge overlooking the bottomless pit below. Above them the skies began to change as the party grew uneasy, looking at the old bridges distrustfully. 

“The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing…” Ryoma spoke.  
“It seems the time has come. Corrin, what do we do now?” Xander added watching his sister.  
Inigo watched as Corrin moved closer to the edge, her hair blowing behind her due to the wind. “Well… Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue.” She said, her voice a little shaky as if she didn’t expect them to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist the tactician win lines from Warriors, I mean seriously the only difference between male robin and female robin's victory quotes is male says the better tactician and female says the superior tactician. It's fun though.
> 
> erihan: I had her say the line and my friend called me evil for it...she's no fun. 
> 
> Sprite: Literal cliffhangers that's how.


	21. A Battle Amongst the Floating Isles Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army finally arrives in Valla, though an immediate battle was not what they were expecting upon arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of the week! I did something special in this chapter! I threw in all my pairings for this story, at least for those of royalty that is. Let's see if we can guess who is with who hmm?
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, Nimaka, and 1 more user as well as 130 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, RaynaFon

There were shouts of disbelief from the party as Corrin spoke those words, several members looking on in disbelief. Xander and Ryoma were both calm as they examined their sister, trying to discern the truth in her words. 

“It’s called the bottomless canyon for a reason.” Takumi snapped, “You’re asking us to kill ourselves.”  
“I know it’s hard to believe and I know you would jump if I told you why we have to.”  
Azura rushed forward in shock, her voice commanding as she brought out her inner alpha. “Corrin! You can’t, if you tell them the truth the curse.”  
“Curse? What is this about?” Xander asked, his gaze moving to meet Inigo’s as the other three moved forward.  
“If someone needs to speak the truth, one of us should do it.” Owain stated as he glanced at Corrin.  
Severa nodded. “We were after all sent to protect you.”   
“We’ve done a poor job of it up too now, perfect chance to redeem ourselves.” Inigo added, not meeting Xander’s gaze.  
Corrin shook her head. “No, they need to hear it from me, I was the one to ask them to do this. If I don’t tell them the truth in fear of losing my life, then how do they know they can trust me?” The princess turned to her older brothers. “I only ask that you two finish the fight for me after I tell you.”  
“We can’t do that.” Ryoma stated.  
“Why not?”  
Scarlet huffed. “They want you to order them to jump. You’re the leader here, if you can’t trust them to follow your orders then how can they trust you to lead them?”  
Corrin looked at Azura who nodded at her. “Everyone, I order you to jump, everything will be explained once we have arrived.”

There was hesitation as the party refused to move, unsure if this was a safe idea as their leaders waited for a moment. Azura was the first to move, jumping off the bridge into the depths below, Severa, Owain, and Inigo following her. Inigo shot one last look at Xander and the others, smiling reassuring before leaping off. 

The air rushed past him as he fell, the cliffs were racing by too fast for him to catch a good luck, points jutted out, and he barely missed them. He could make out Severa and Owain ahead of him, Azura a bit farther off heading towards what looked to be the sky. 

A few moments later he was opening his eyes, not remembering when he had passed out briefly. He pushed himself up as he looked around the area, taking in the world that he had not seen for five years. Pieces of the world floated along the area, defying the laws of gravity, buildings in ruins around him. 

“Where are we?” A voice questioned from behind him.

Inigo turned to see Xander standing a short distance away, looking around in amazement, Sakura and Saizo with him. Judging from the fact that Saizo was holding Sakura in his grasp, Inigo guessed he had jumped holding onto the princess.

“We’re in the Kingdom of Valla, a hidden kingdom and home to the silent dragon Anankos.”  
Xander glanced at him. “There was a third kingdom?”  
Inigo nodded. “Yes, the silent dragon put a curse on the citizens of Valla, so that if any speak of its existence outside its borders they will vanish.”  
“That’s what my sister couldn’t share with us?” Sakura asked.  
Inigo nodded. “Azura, Corrin, Jakob, Gunter, and my friends and I have all been here before we started recruiting people for the cause.”  
“But none of you could speak about Valla, just tell us of the more minor details that didn’t mention this place.” Sakura added.  
Inigo nodded. “You don’t know how hard it is to not speak of a place, we couldn’t even speak amongst each other about it.”  
“Where did the others end up?” Saizo questioned looking around.   
Inigo shrugged. “No idea, this is the first time I’ve arrived this way, the first time I was here we were just teleported directly here.”

Before he could continue there was a shout from another part of the area, a cry of grief and from a woman it sounded. The others tensed as they heard the shout carry over them, surprised at its suddenness. 

“That was Corrin!” Xander exclaimed, running off towards the scream.  
“Do you think she’s hurt?” Sakura questioned following him.  
Inigo frowned as he and Saizo chased after. “It could be our enemies, they may know we are already here.”  
“The invisible ones?” Saizo questioned, preparing himself for what they would come to face with.  
“They shouldn’t be invisible here.” 

The passed along the routes of the floating islands until they came to a clearing, Xander and Ryoma both dispatching of enemies that had surrounded the off-guard Corrin, as Azura and Gunter both rushed to help take care of the two reinforcements. Inigo glanced around the area for more enemies, and caught sight of someone across the way.

“We’re being watched.” 

Azura moved to look in that direction as the person teleported away, enemies appearing on other islands that they could see from their angle. 

“It looks like that mage is the one summoning the enemies.” Xander spoke as he looked over the situation.  
Azura nodded. “We’ll need to defeat them to get to her and then defeat her before we can move forward.”  
Inigo looked at their small group, a frown on his face. “Has anyone seen the others?”   
Sakura looked around also. “I hope they are all right…”   
“For now, we need to focus on the enemy, they others are probably on nearby islands.” Corrin stated.  
“Let’s go then.” Gunter agreed, leading the charge to the next island. 

~

“Well this is just great.” Severa muttered looking around unimpressed.  
“Where are we dear?” Camilla questioned from her position.  
Severa shrugged. “Somewhere in Valla-”

Enemies appearing cut her off from continuing what she was saying, her scowl deepening more than it already was before. She readied her weapon as her other companions brought out their own as well. Hinoka was close to Camilla, as Keaton and Kaden took front line positions, Severa covering the rear. 

“Well I guess it’s safe to say they know we’re here.” Severa muttered.   
Camilla looked around unhappily. “I wonder where my dear Corrin and Elise have disappeared to upon reaching here.”  
“Wherever they are they are probably in just as bad of a situation.” Hinoka assumed, readying her spear.   
Camilla smirked. “Then let us tear apart these enemies so we can find them.”

With those words the party leapt into fray, intent on fighting their way to the others.

~

Owain sighed as he cut down another enemy, and quickly turned to find another trying to sneak behind him. Leo and Takumi were doing their best to have the front lines backs as they were surrounded as well, though Takumi was at a bit more of a disadvantage then Leo was when it came to short range. Hinata and Oboro were dashing into the front lines, trying to keep people off the two distance fighters.

“Well isn’t this just amazing…”  
“Less complaining Owain and more fighting.” Leo snapped, magic shooting past the samurai to take out an enemy for him.   
“Right.”

~

“Watch my back.” Kamui spoke to the outlaw.  
Niles smirked. “I’ll gladly watch your back any time, in battle or out of it.”  
Kamui glared at the man. “Not the time.”   
“It’s always the time. What is better than being attacked? Any situation can be a nice turn on.”  
Kamui rolled his eyes as he slashed at an enemy. “Why am I stuck with you?”  
“You can’t complain, now can you?”  
“If you two are quite done flirting can we focus on this battle?” Peri snapped from nearby as she skewered an enemy on her spear.  
“We’re not flirting!” Kamui snapped back.  
“Sure, and I’m not enjoying killing new enemies.” Peri muttered, ignoring the two. 

Kamui groaned before going back into the fray, Kagero following him along with the others of their group.

~

“Well this looks like trouble.” Elise commented.  
“You don’t say?” Hayato asked, unimpressed at the situation.  
“Let’s just focus on the fight, shall we?” Jakob asked, not happy to be separated from his lord.  
Elise pouted. “Your no fun Jakob.”  
“This situation is no fun.”   
“Hey, more fighting less talking. Also, I swear if I get my ass frozen by one of you two I will retaliate.” Rinkah snapped, glaring at the two Ice Tribesmen that were with them.   
“This is definitely strange, seeing all three tribes fighting together.” Hayato muttered.  
Elise giggled. “So, this will be a fun battle. Let’s hurry so we can find the others, don’t worry about getting hurt, I’ll heal any of your injuries.”  
Jakob looked unimpressed. “I just hope we can win this, we are definitely lacking physical fighters…”

The group raced into the battle, those that fought at a distance staying as far back as they could to avoid injuries, as they protected Elise and Hayato as they stood back casting their spells. Flora and Felicia worked to freeze and slip enemies with their ice powers as Rinkah hacked her way through the ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on exact pairings?
> 
> erihan: I feel like there are a lot of pairings that should exist such as: Scarlet and Ryoma. Also as I am going through my current playthroughs and supporting certain characters more come to mind. Oboro and Leo make perfect sense for Forrest's love of fashion. Peri and Saizo for Asugi's love of candy making. I may write later stories with these little pairings sometime, same for any awakening references, might just throw Chrom at any girl that is in the army before the time skip because really why can he marry Olivia but not Miriel, Tharja, Nowi, or Panne? (Did I miss any?) Oh Also Flora if you attack her in the route she commits suicide in with Jakob she'll admit she loves him, and I'm like wtf why can't I support these two in the other routes? This makes no sense! And look I went off on a rant, oops.
> 
> RaynaFon: I'm insulted (just kidding). Glad you enjoyed it and I am trying to get scenes in, all the battles as they reach the end is killing me and my pairings here. Planning some side stories to give the couples justice since I didn't feel right diverting too much from plot in the last few chapters. I will try and show more now that we are in Valla for these two I am working towards it. I am completely new to Alpha/Omega, I felt this made more sense and was justified in the process, still feel like I strayed from that main idea, so again side stories will fix this! Because I don't think Elise's pairing or Sakura's will really be shined upon nor any of the other royal siblings, Xander and Inigo are stealing the show a bit. Hmm Sakura and Niles archery yes must plan that in somewhere. (Ps. Azura broke my fing pity rank every time, my boyfriend eventually got him and I lost out...I did get the halloween Sakura though so that made me happy, because I ship the two now...)


	22. Seperated and Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups are fighting separately as they search for a way to reach the leader of the enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write. Yay foreshadowing. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, Eshuna, erihan, IllusionedWhite, thestormconflict, and 2 more users and 135 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: RaynaFon and erihan.

Elise happily blasted an enemy out of their path as the tribesmen finished off those coming from behind them. She quickly led her horse onto the floating platform nearby, the others quickly following before it moved on. They had quickly found this to be the only mode of transportation between the islands. They had found out the hard way that the platforms took a long time to travel to the next island, but they didn’t wait long before departing one island to the next. 

Felicia, Rinkah and Jakob had been separated from the group when they hadn’t reached the platform in time, the platform moving on without them and leaving them behind with enemies. When the others had reached the other side, they were met with more enemies and had to fight them off when they immediately attacked them upon arrival. 

They had sort of figured out the timing after that, waiting to board the next one once everyone was ready to move on, and preparing for battle before they reached the other side. Elise focusing on healing wounds along with Jakob, Felicia and Flora depending on the number of injuries.

~

Takumi shot an enemy off the platform, stepping forward from the edge he had been forced to back towards as he was attacked. It had been like this several times, their party being separated around the platforms, and more than once them being attacked on the platforms themselves. It was hard for those who had to attack from afar, unfortunately for Takumi that primarily meant himself. 

As the platform returned to the island they were heading to, he quickly jumped off, shooting an enemy approaching Leo as he did so. The Nohrian prince’s smirk aimed at Takumi for being left behind on the platform disappearing as the archer saved him. Oboro quickly checked him over for any damage as she moved near her prince, cursing herself that she had let him get separated from her and Hinata’s side. 

Owain and Hinata were handling the front lines as they continue to push forward, allowing the others to move with them, fighting their way to the next platform. Owain was being oddly serious, but he was proving to be quite a match for these enemies, most of them being taken out easily, he moved even swifter then Hinata. Takumi often wondered how well he would fight against the other samurais in their army. 

~

“I see Lord Leo.” Niles spoke as their platform moved between islands.   
“Is Lord Xander with him?” Peri asked excitedly.  
Niles shook his head. “No, looks like Owain is with him as well as the second Hoshidan prince and his retainers.”  
Kamui let out a sigh of relief. “Takumi’s safe…that’s good to hear.”

Niles looked ahead, trying to find a path that would lead them to the floating island near to them that held their friends. He cursed as he saw no paths that would lead them there, just more floating islands and platforms leading to them. 

“It looks like there is still no way to them.”   
Kamui groaned. “I guess it means we keep searching for a way then, hopefully we will run into someone else along the way.”  
Peri readied her spear as they approached the edge of the next island. “Be prepared.”

~

“So how many can your wyvern carry again?” Hinoka questioned.  
Camilla frowned. “Myself and one other, maybe two if they were both small, such as the younger princesses, but fully equipped passengers, one at best.”  
Hinoka sighed, “So flying us across won’t work then.”  
“At least we have a better advantage then the others, the two beast-men are with us, they can scent out the others.” Severa commented, looking over the layout of the island from atop a high rock.   
“We can, but we couldn’t tell you anything now…” Kaden began.  
Keaton nodded in agreement. “It’s true, the area is new, and we are nowhere close to any of our friends. Once we are closer we can find them, but this far in a new area there is no way.”  
“Well that’s just great.” Severa muttered.  
“What if we travel across the platforms? If we find any others on an island, we can fly to them from the platform, and make multiple trips.” Kaden suggested.  
“I’m guessing there will be enemies though on any new island we reach.” Keaton added.  
“So, we don’t want to leave the second person needed to be ferried over by themselves.” Camilla agreed.   
“We’ll figure that out when we come to that situation. Let’s hope we don’t have to travel far to find the others.” Hinoka muttered.

The group agreed and moved towards the closest platform, hoping that their search wouldn’t be far off. 

~

Azura looked over the area carefully trying to come up with a plan. Corrin was examining a piece of pavement next to them in interest, as the other princess did this.

“What does this do?”  
Azura glanced at the markings. “It looks like a magical seal; my guess is it’s for easy transportation between the islands.”  
“Then it may lead us to the enemy leader?” Corrin questioned.  
Azura nodded. “It doesn’t look like it’s active though…so we will need to find a way to activate it.”  
Xander looked at the other islands. “The other ones on this island look like they are activated, could they lead to the others?”  
“There is a chance for that, but we have no idea where they could lead exactly…Also if they exist here than the others should be able to arrive back here.” Azura added.  
“Someone should stay behind and explain the situation then.” Ryoma commented.  
“I will stay behind and await them. If any enemies arrive here I will be able to hold the position by myself.” Gunther decided.   
“We can’t leave you by yourself Gunther!” Corrin stated in surprise that her mentor even suggested such a thing.  
“It must be this way, there are six portals currently activated, and someone must wait here for the others.” Gunther stated looking over the group.

His eyes moved over the group from the Corrin and Azura, to the two princes, and from them to the youngest royal in their group, and finally to the two retainers. Azura frowned as she saw the issue as well, sighing as it dawned on her what this meant.

“We will have to split up…each of us take a portal. Sakura will need to be with someone else,” Azura paused before quickly continuing at Sakura’s expression. “Not because she is the weakest, but because an archer and healer will be at a disadvantage against an army if they come to this island while everyone else is gone.”   
Inigo nodded. “Then I guess we need to decide how to do this.”   
“I’ll go with Saizo, we should be able to move quickly and hopefully find someone else fast.” Sakura spoke up.  
Saizo glanced at Ryoma as the prince looked deep in thought for a moment after she spoke. “Take care of her.”   
Saizo nodded. “Of course.”

Ryoma moved to the closest portal to him, Sakura and Saizo taking the next one as Azura moved to the third on that side. Corrin wished them good luck before moving to her portal, Gunther preparing to stand guard. Inigo steeled his nerves before moving to the next one, he had no idea what was awaiting him on the other side.

“Inigo.” Xander spoke before he stepped onto the portal.  
Inigo froze before turning to his prince. “Yes?”  
“After this battle there is much I wish to discuss with you, so please make sure you live to see the end of this.” It looked like he wanted to say more than that, but couldn’t form the right words.  
Inigo smiled, catching Xander off guard for a moment. “I have already told you that I will not die. This promise has not changed even with our time separated, I have no intention of dying here.”

With that said Inigo took a deep breath before stepping onto the portal, and watching the area around him blur away before blurring back into focus in a completely different area. He felt slightly dizzy from the effects of the transportation, but he didn’t have much time to think on it before a dagger went flying past his head, shouts of surprise echoing from his left.

He turned to see Elise watching him in worry as she moved to check on him, as Felicia apologized for the throw, not having been meaning to nearly hit him. Jakob, Flora, and Rinkah rushing past him to take of the enemies that were about to make a move on the disoriented retainer. 

“Don’t you have awful timing.” Hayato commented as he blasted an enemy that had snuck past the other three.   
“Are you okay Inigo?” Elise questioned worriedly, looking her brother’s retainer over carefully.  
“Fine, a bit disoriented from the teleportation and having a dagger nearly hit me.”  
“I’m sorry!” Felicia apologized again.  
“Well luckily it didn’t hit me, hopefully the others appeared in better circumstances…” Inigo commented before pulling out his tome. 

~

Xander looked around himself to take in the situation, finding himself on a peaceful island, though he figured that would change soon. The enemies seemed to appear wherever there was an intruder, so he had to find the others fast before he was surrounded. He was one of the army’s strongest fighters but surrounded he would be an easy target.

“Prince Xander!” A voice called out above him.

Xander glanced up finding the male Pegasus rider circling above him. The man pointed in the direct of another part of the island before moving ahead to report to the others. Xander readied his sword just in case enemies had already been summoned on those who had stepped onto this island before following the Pegasus.

~

Azura quickly swept an enemy off their feet with her naginata as she was surrounded by the enemy. She had been prepared to come out surrounded by enemies, but this was worse than she had imagined it would be. 

“Azura!” A voice called out, before an arrow came flying past her, killing her opponent.  
She looked behind her to see Takumi and his group heading towards the island on a moving platform, she sighed in relief. “Takumi…”

She readied her naginata and began to hold off the other enemies, spells and arrows flying past her as those on the platform slowly approached the island, front fighters readying their weapons.

~

Corrin was shoved back into Kamui as she parried an attack, the two covering each other as they were surrounded. Peri was taking out the armored units along the edges of their circle as the two of them watched the other’s back as they took out the circle of enemies. Niles had found a place to snipe from, watching over the battlefield intently and giving Kagero cover to dart around the area. 

~

Ryoma flicked his blade forward, sending a line of electricity towards the enemy forces as he took on one side of the enemy unit in a pincer attack. He had come out on the opposite side of the island, able to provide a pincer movement for those fighting opposite him.

Setsuna and Reina attacking from above the field as they moved to meet Ryoma once the Kinshi knight noticed the high prince. Nyx and Orochi continuing to blast enemies from their side of the field with their magic, the two working in tandem to take down the forces, Silas and Charlotte moved through the field, swiftly taking out enemies with their speed or brute force depending on the front-line fighter. Shura was on high ground overlooking the group and taking any enemies out that Setsuna missed with her arrows that were dangerous opponents for the fighters below him. 

~

Sakura rushed forward to provide aid to the two beast-men, who were doing much of the frontal fighting as Saizo backed Severa up. Hinoka cried out in relief as she saw her sister, before returning to the battle, intent on keeping her sister and the beast-men safe till they could get back into the fight. Kaden was the only one seriously injured, Keaton protecting him even as Hinoka approached the group to provide cover for Sakura, he did not move from his guard position. 

~

Gunther watched the events on the islands that he could see, face emotionless as he stood watch over the island. He heard feet approach him from behind, but he did not draw his weapon or prepare for an attack. He knew it wasn’t an enemy he had to worry about, the portals hadn’t sounded so he knew that none of the army had returned.

“I do not believe that this battle will hold off the army.” He spoke after a moment.  
“Do you wish us to prepare in case they make it past?”   
Gunther nodded. “Yes, Arete will most likely retreat to complete the battle plan later. Hopefully they do not fall here as easily as the sacrificial fool.”

He turned around to face the hooded figure, the same one responsible for Lady Mikoto’s death, his eyes glancing to the body that lay out on the ground nearby. The leader of the revolution looking almost peaceful after death, it had not been his intention to kill her, but if she had to be a sacrificial lamb he would take it. 

“Corrin trusts too easily, she doesn’t see how one can betray her. We will use that against her, this first victim will be the piece to put our plan into motion. Plant the seeds of distrust in her.”  
“Of course.”

The figure left Gunther to his thoughts as he turned back to watch the rock in front of him. His face emotionless as he saw the rock disappear, revealing the portal to the main island. It seemed that this first attack would indeed fail, but they had a plan already set up for this. He wouldn’t let those that threatened this kingdom to live. The royal line of Valla would end soon enough, those summoned by the heart would be slain for daring to interfere, and those that betrayed Anankos because they were brainwashed by the foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RaynaFon: They're not all gay ships. 3 out of 11 are straight. Yay for HNowi and HJakob. I'm training a team of Dancers right now, or those that like dancing so Laslow (Because I didn't get Inigo), Azura, Special Olivia, and Priscilla (Since I need a healer of some sort).
> 
> erihan: Jakob is an asshole, I printed out a sheet of supports that are possible for future playthroughs and saw he can't support with any other retainers. That's when I realized he's not a retainer at all. Saizo can at least support Subaki, Kaze, and Laslow. Kagero can support Setsuna and Peri. Azama: Subaki, and Arthur. Setsuna: Hana, Kagero and Selena. Hinata: Subaki and Odin. Oboro: Beruka. Hana: Setsuna and Effie. Subaki: Hinata, Saizo, Niles, and Azama. Hayato: Azama. Laslow: Odin and Saizo. Peri: Selena and Kagero. Selena: Beruka, Peri, and Setsuna. Beruka: Selena and Oboro. Odin: Niles, Laslow, and Hinata. Niles: Arthur, Odin and Subaki. Effie: Hana. Arthur: Niles and Azama. Silas: Kaze. Kaze: Silas and Saizo. Felicia at least gets Hana and Peri. Jakob gets Silas. I don't really consider Felicia or Jakob as retainers, because they don't speak to the other retainers a lot, Felicia is a bit better, Jakob's just an ass. At least Silas speaks with Kaze as a retainer, and Kaze the same.


	23. The Difference Between Oneself and Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They groups begin to break the seal, as one of their own begins examining their place in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! Here is Ch. 1 of 3 due this week! Blah this chapter should have gone up Thanksgiving week, but I got called into work on one of my days off and then spending Thanksgiving with my boyfriend's family and then my family, and then working retail on black friday...I was brain dead by the time the next rolled around and my computer didn't want me working on stories it seemed last week...
> 
> Anyways the story! I'll post my normal kudos and comments stuff on the third chapter of the week.

Inigo cut down the last of the reinforcements as Elise stood in the center of the dragon vein, its energy coursing around her as she prayed to the ancient dragons. He always found it amazing watching as the royalty activated the veins. It was an ability beyond any other that he had ever seen, like the awakening rituals of Grima or Naga. He had once out of curiosity tried it, knowing the royals were of similar alignments as those of his world, he had wondered if he could activate it. Even he had no power activating the veins even with the fell-blood running through his veins. 

The others stood careful watch, making sure Elise wasn’t attacked as she used the vein. Soon the energy began fading away as the power began to die. Elise turned and returned to her steed, looking quite tired. It had always been an act that took a lot out of the performer, and Inigo knew the youngest princess had yet to really see the fields of battle or to activate a vein outside of her training, yet she had done exceptionally well. 

Inigo turned to the young wind-tribesman. “Hayato, please keep an eye on Elise and stick close to her.”  
Hayato glanced at him. “Why me?”  
“Because you already use ranged attacks, you’ll be holding back either way. Rinkah can take the front lines along with Jakob, Felicia, and Flora.”  
Hayato nodded as he understood Inigo’s strategy. “Understood.”

Inigo nodded before directing Rinkah to begin moving along to the next area, looking for a portal back to the main island. 

~

Xander felt the power of the ancient dragons flow around him, concentrating his thoughts on destroying the seal on the portal that they needed to use. He concentrated on unlocking the seal that they needed to destroy, forcing the power of the vein against it, feeling it crack before the defenses splintered away, leaving additional walls but one less to deal with.

He opened his eyes as the vein began to disappear and turned to his group. “It’s time to move.”

He led the way to the next island, not sure what awaited them or how long it would take to get back to the main island. 

~

Kamui felt the power ebbing away as the wall shattered for the seal, he smiled as he opened his eyes. He stepped out of the vein as the last bits of its power faded, Corrin was watching from the edge of the area, fascinated by his wielding of the vein. It had been quickly found out when they reach the vein that Corrin was not as skilled at utilizing the vein as her brother was, she could use it, but it took up more of her strength it seemed, she had admitted it quietly to him once before.

It seemed to be one thing that he excelled at rather then her, she had inherited the power to become a dragon, something he had yet to, and he didn’t know if he could. Their skills with swords was similar, though again she had inherited the Yato, something he did secretly envy, but his control over the veins let him at least have one thing special that his sister didn’t have.

“Did it work?” She asked.  
He nodded. “Yeah, let’s go. I’m ready to be off these moving islands.”

She nodded before leading the way towards the next island, and hopefully the next portal. Kamui sighed, he kind of knew how Takumi felt at this point. His younger brother had confided that he felt like he was less than his sibling’s multiple times and as Kamui saw his sister take charge once again he had to admit he felt the same. Besides his swords skills and his use of veins he didn’t have much to offer.

It even hurt more because he was an omega, just like his sister, but she still had such a commanding presence to her. He wondered if it was due to her time in Nohr, the Nohrian siblings all being alphas, aside from Elise, and even then, they had two retainers that were Alphas, and one omega. Even then no one would call any of the omegas weak in the Nohrian family, not that anyone had in Hoshido for the royal siblings, but it was something that stuck out.

Of the Hoshidan siblings, Ryoma possessed the greatest strength and commanded one’s attention. Hinoka’s skills with the Pegasus and her naginata put her at a distinct advantage that her other siblings couldn’t reach. Azura, while not fully a Hoshidan sibling, had an amazing voice and mysterious power, Sakura was the best healer of the army, some would say even in the war she was the best. Takumi was their key archer, even watching archers from Nohr, he could see the vast skill difference between other archers and Takumi. Kamui felt like he didn’t have much to his name aside from his skills in the sword and the use of veins, but he would find a way to proceed, to help his siblings the best he could, even if it was from the shadows. 

“Are you okay?” A voice asked in concern, jolting Kamui out of his thoughts.

His head shot around to face Niles, who stood before him, a bored expression on his face, but still studying Kamui carefully. Kamui felt his heart beat quicken, he couldn’t remember anyone watching him so intensely before like that. An expression as if one didn’t care to not make him think he was being pitied, but still being concerned enough to pay attention to all his moves, something one normally wouldn’t be able to pick up from a person.

“I’m fine was just thinking.” Kamui spoke, averting his eyes as he walked by.  
“About?”   
Kamui watched the path ahead, keeping an eye on the others ahead of them. “My family.”  
“And?”  
“Just how different my siblings are to each other, our individual skills and what we each bring to the table.”  
Niles was silent for a moment. “And how you feel inferior to them?”  
Kamui stopped turning his gaze to the man with a frown. “No.”  
Niles just watched him. “You don’t have to admit it, I just know someone else that feel that they are left behind by others in their skills. It’s not an uncommon feeling for most, and you shouldn’t be ashamed for feeling it. Soon you will find something only you can contribute to, and when you do you will be stronger for it.”

Before Kamui could speak Niles moved past him, following the others and leaving Kamui in the back. Kamui watched his back as the man moved forward. He wasn’t sure what to think of what the man said, he seemed so crass, but he pointed out things so easily it surprised Kamui. There was something interesting about that man, something that drew Kamui’s attention.

“Xander!” Corrin’s voice called out from the front of the group, jolting Kamui from his thoughts once again.

Kamui ran forward to catch up with the others as they approached the next portal, hopefully back tot his main island Corrin spoke of. Xander stood there, standing close to his retainer, the others of their groups standing around. It looked like they hadn’t been their long and like they were awaiting the final group.

“We figured you would be on this side as well. We saw a third path and since the two of us both arrived here, we figured you had to have done the same.” Xander spoke as he saw his sister approach.  
“I see, well Kamui used the vein on our end. I’m guessing you both did the same?” Corrin questioned as she noticed Elise.  
Elise smiled proudly. “I did! I don’t have much experience, but I was able to do it…I am tired though…”

Kamui watched as the princess seemed to lean forward, looking slightly exhausted. Hayato stood nearby, keeping an eye on her though, even though he didn’t have to anymore. It was hard having such new fighters in the war, and it reminded Kamui of how inexperience some of their group was. They were all holding up surprisingly well though it seemed.

“You did a fine job, Princess Elise.” He spoke up reassuringly.  
Elise watched him, surprise on her face. “Really?”   
He felt a bit guilty knowing they hadn’t been on good terms during Sakura and Inigo being missing, but he nodded. “Yes, for one inexperienced in battle and other aspects of war, you are really holding your own, I am impressed.”  
Elise smiled brightly. “Yay! I’m happy to help!”  
Kamui felt himself smile a little at the girl’s excitement. “Well you are definitely a big help.”  
Xander had a small smile on his face as he spoke. “We should be hurrying back, much as this touching heart to heart by all sides is, we do still have a battle and war to win.”  
Corrin nodded. “Of course.”

One by one they stepped onto the portal, Xander taking up the rear in case they were ambushed as they left the islands. As they came out on the other side they saw the portal to the main island glowing, and Azura’s side teleporting back as well. Now they were ready to face the boss of this battle, and to move on towards the real enemy.


	24. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle draws to a close Azura opens up to the others about Valla, and a conversation between the two princesses takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is up! Whew I feel like I'm on a roll! Time to get to ch. 3! I didn't like the parts with Anthony the first few chapters, so trying to get to the parts with Arete and stuff...speaking of which...gonna go play FE:F to go over those chapters now!

The battle was a rush as soon as they stepped into the ruins from the portals, enemies coming at them from the start. At the end of the room stood the strategist leading the army, shadows still obscuring her. Azura moved forward, slashing through enemies as she helped Corrin move closer, the others taking out the reinforcements as they approached the boss. As they stood grew closer she began firing spells at them, her commands and movements precise. 

“So, you have made it this far.” She spoke, her voice familiar yet different to Azura.  
“Who are you.”  
“That does not concern you, only that I am acting on the orders of the king himself.”   
Azura’s eyes hardened. “Why do you follow him?”  
“Because his will is absolute and all those that wish to undo his work must be cut down.”

Azura’s grip on her naginata tightened, she could feel Corrin’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care. This woman was in their way and it meant taking her down to continue forward. She shoved the feeling that made her gut churn and her heart ache as she faced the woman. She rushed forward, Corrin following her lead as she attacked the woman, dodging from spells as the other took the opening created by the spellcasting. Together it didn’t take long to back the woman into a corner. 

“I see that you are stronger then I thought, my mistake. Next time I won’t take you so lightly.”  
“Stop!” Azura called out as she rushed the woman, failing to land the final hit before she vanished from the area.  
“She’s gone…” Corrin sighed.  
“That she is…” Azura agreed, her heart still aching though she knew not why.

Her memories seemed to stir at that woman’s presence though, and it was driving her mad. Who was that woman, and why did she feel familiar to her? She turned back to the others as they finished off their opponents, all facing their two leaders now. 

“Corrin, have you seen Scarlet?” Ryoma questioned, a frown on his face.  
Corrin froze as she heard those words. “She’s this way…”

Azura frowned as she watched Corrin lead Ryoma away, the sudden solemn atmosphere hinting at what they would find. As they reached the area they first found Corrin, they came across Scarlet’s body, lying peacefully on the ground. Corrin knelt next to the body as Ryoma, took the still form in his arms, face void. 

“She protected me on our way down, we were attacked…” Corrin began.  
“Did she die in vain?” Ryoma asked, his voice harsh.  
Corrin jolted. “Ryoma…”   
“Promise me her death was not in vain Corrin.”   
Corrin was silent for a moment, struck by Ryoma’s stoic yet emotional reaction. “Her death won’t be in vain. We will win this war; her sacrifice will not be forgotten.”  
“It must have been Anankos that attacked you two, hoping to finish you off when you could not fight back.” Azura spoke after a moment.  
“Anankos?” Ryoma questioned as he gently set Scarlet’s body down and stood.  
Azura nodded, “The Silent Dragon of this kingdom. This was a once peaceful and mighty kingdom, and was on good terms with the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, where even the royalty would visit.”   
“My father knew of this place?” Ryoma questioned.  
“The throne of truth was a gift from the Vallite king. Anankos though seized power over Valla.”  
Corrin watched her. “How do you know so much about this place?”  
“Follow me.”

Azura turned from the group and began walking along the familiar routes, memory guiding her through the islands. Eyes sadly taking in the destroyed houses and landmarks that were once beautiful and stood proud. She stopped before a statue of the Silent Dragon, her eyes sadly looking upon it as Leo and Xander conversed quietly upon seeing it.

“This is a statue of the Silent Dragon Anankos, like the other two kingdoms Valla worshipped Anankos, the dragon gifted with unlimited knowledge and foresight. The ancient Vallites got their blood from him.”  
“Why would my father worship a statue of Anankos then instead of the Dusk Dragon?” Xander questioned, looking at Azura.  
“I am sad to tell you that nothing remains of King Garon, at least not the true Garon that you once knew.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Anankos can possess people, and control the dead, King Garon is most likely only being kept alive by Anankos’ magic at this point.”  
“That can’t be…” Xander spoke, finding it hard to believe her words.  
“He is using Garon to start wars.”   
“That would explain the change in father’s disposition…but why would he do this?” Leo questioned. 

The other royals and the rest of the group watched on as Azura explained what had been happening behind the scenes for years. Inigo’s eyes sadly watching Xander from his spot next to the others that had already been to Valla. It was hard to believe all that had been happening, and during all that time they had just been idly twiddling their thumbs instead of freeing this kingdom as they had promised.

“Anankos controlled invisible enemies, ones you have already faced before, to lead attacks on the other kingdoms.”  
“And to make us start wars, like in Cyrkensia.” Xander spoke in realization.  
Ryoma frowned. “So, we to save the world we have to stop this silent dragon.”  
Xander was lost in thought for a moment before looking at Azura. “Who are you really?”  
Azura looked over the group stoic as she tried to find the right way to phrase what she would next say. “I am a princess of Valla.”  
“What?” Corrin voiced in surprise.   
“So, you are originally from here?”  
Azura nodded sadly. “Anankos killed my father when he became mad and attacked the kingdom, my mother took me and fled from the kingdom.”

Before they could continue there was a cry for help, causing all of them to spin around, blades ready. Running towards them was a small child, being chased by Vallite soldiers. Corrin cried out in worry to the boy, before rushing forward, the others jumping in to help protect the child. 

The battle didn’t take long to dispense of the enemies, no strong opponents having participated in the battle for once, and the child once safe introduced himself as Anthony. 

“I can show you a way to the castle, sneak you into the king’s throne room.” He spoke after Corrin had convinced him to help them defeat Anankos. 

Azura watched the boy, not trusting him in the slightest, it all seemed to perfectly timed, but Corrin was adamant in protecting those that needed help. She shared a glance with the eldest brothers and they each nodded slightly in agreement, they would watch the boy to protect Corrin. With any hope he would truly be an ally as they followed him into the lion’s den, if not they were very likely to be walking into a trap.

As they followed the boy Corrin walked next to Azura, her gaze kept flickering to the older woman. Azura could feel the other’s eyes on her from time to time and she smiled slightly.

“Did you wish to say something?” She asked the younger girl.  
“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?”  
“Well with the curse I was unable to.” Azura spoke.  
“You could have alluded to it, not told me exactly but somehow mentioned it.”  
Azura chucked quietly. “How could I have alluded to be a princess of a hidden kingdom without stating it outright?”  
“I don’t know…I just wish you had filled me in more…” Corrin felt hurt that something so important wasn’t confided in her.  
“I’m sorry, I should have told you from the first time we came to Valla, though we didn’t have much time…”  
“It’s fine I understand why you hadn’t but…it would have been nice to have you trust me with the information at least.”  
“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, I just didn’t know how to tell you back then…”  
Corrin was silent for a moment. “What’s my connection to this world?”  
“That’s a bit more complicated.”  
“How so?”  
Azura looked sad. “I don’t know how to tell you it right now…but I will tell you when I can…I need to figure things out for myself…everything I knew about this place from my mother and my exile.”   
Corrin nodded sadly. “I understand, let’s just focus on the path ahead I guess?”

Azura nodded as she faced forward once again, the silence between them comfortable, they were at least on a better level now that the truth was out between them fully. Azura knew she would have to speak with her dear cousin about her past eventually, but even she didn’t know much about it. Only what she could garner from the tidbits her mother and aunt told her. She hadn’t even spoke of this information to Kamui, and as far as she knew neither had Mikoto. It would be hard to share this information with the two of them, but she knew she would need to before they faced Anankos.


	25. The Dead Rest Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation with Arete begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few, the third chapter is done! I changed a few things with this fight, I just threw out Arete's final fight and made this it, I felt like it was dragged out a bit. Scarlet will appear later though I feel like she needs a bigger part. By the way I got plans for the next few chapters, my friend says I'm evil for them, I don't care.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, Aosei, DrawingGamer777, KingKagura, and 6 more users and 143 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: circlenowsquared, RayanFon.

A forest stretched on seemingly endlessly before them as they exited the ruins. It was nice being out of that suffocating cursed maze that they had nearly been trapped in. Everyone was a little off and quiet as they walked, not wanting to discuss the betrayal that had just occurred. Not that many of them truly trusted the boy, but it would have been nice if he really was helping them out of the good of his own heart. 

“Is this really the right way?” Corrin questioned as she looked around the forest in concern.  
“It is the right path…I don’t know how but I feel like I remember this place…”  
“Azura?” Corrin watched the girl.  
Azura smiled sadly. “Just memories of my mother holding my hand and leading me through a forest…”  
“So, you have not left.” A voice spoke.

The army readied their weapons as the enemy from before materialized before them. Azura went stock still in surprise as the dark mist surrounding the woman dispersed, revealing her features. Hair the same shade as Azura’s falling just above her shoulder framed the woman’s face, her expression cold as she stared at the group.

Her features seemed familiar to Inigo, as if he had seen her somewhere before, but he knows he had never encountered this woman before. Xander seemed to have stilled as did Camilla, Leo and Elise looking at the woman in slight interest. 

“Mother?” Azura questioned, her voice shaky.  
The woman’s eyes looked at her. “Mother? Hardly, I am a servant of Anankos, my name is Arete.”  
“Azura?” Corrin questioned confused.  
Azura’s squared her shoulders. “I see…so Anankos is using such tricks…we will not stop here.”   
“So, you will continue on this path?” Arete questioned as she saw their resolve. “Then I will stop you.”

The woman retreated into the shadows as enemies appeared from the forest. The others readied their weapons before jumping into the fray. It was a long and grueling fight that lay before them as they chased their enemies into the trees. The thicket making it hard to move easily or for flyers and horseback riders to gain access to enemies causing them to have to cover the edges of the forest.

It was long till they made it to the end, and found Arete awaiting them at the end of the forest, watching the coolly as they exited the forest. The flyers and riders coming around the edges of the deepest parts to surround her. She looked displeased with the situation as she studied her options. 

“It seems once again I have underestimated you. Let’s see if you can survive the might of this battle.”   
“You will not escape this time.” Azura promised, her voice hard.  
“Azura, if she really is your mother…” Corrin began.  
“I will fight her, my mother died long ago Corrin. Even if that is her, she is not herself.” Azura promised.  
“Then come at me with everything you have.”

As she spoke those words she launched a spell towards them, Azura and Corrin barely dodging the blast as it flew towards them. Azura rushed her mother, swinging her naginata downwards at the strategist, the woman blocking with a staff as she was attacked. The battle was long, as the others held of the constant reinforcements and Azura fought her mother head on. Finally, the final blow was dealt and Arete collapsed, her reinforcements vanishing as she fell from her steed. 

They watched as her body lay on the ground in a heap, not sure if they should approach or leave her be and continue forward. Azura watched the woman, her eyes sad as Corrin stood next to her, watching the older woman carefully.

“Azura…”  
“Did she just…” Azura muttered, shocked.  
“Azura…come closer…”  
“You remember who I am?”  
“Soon my body and soul will disappear, and I will be released from Anankos’ control. My sweet Azura…I finally remember you.”  
“Can it be true?” Azura questioned not wishing to believe it.  
“Azura, you know what to do.” Corrin assured as Ryoma stated it may be a trap.

Azura squared her shoulders before marching forward and kneeling next to her mother, lifting her into her arms as she cradled her. Azura’s shoulders shook as she talked quietly with her mother, a meeting that she never thought she would get, the others giving them the space to say their final words to each other.

Inigo stood on the edges watching, a frown on his face as he saw the two conversing. Xander stood at his side, face void of all emotions. The other Nohrian siblings stood nearby, Leo talking quietly with Camilla about something as Owain and Severa stood off to the side, eyes just as sad watching the two. 

“Why does she seem familiar?” Inigo questioned.  
“She was the second queen of Nohr.” Xander spoke.   
Inigo glanced at him. “I see…”  
“She died fighting for Nohr in the war, she was our lead strategist. A lot of the people followed her without doubt. I did not know her very well personally she was always a cold, aloof person, but so were many of the other wives of my father.”  
“It must have been hard for those two in the royal court.”  
“It was hard for anyone in the royal court. Arete was hated by many for appearing from nowhere and being chosen as the second queen over everyone else. Iona, Camilla’s mother, had been one of the remaining few early on wives, she was furious that she had been overlooked. Azura was kept away from the others because of her mother’s influence, but it was an isolation that also hurt the girl.”  
“It must have been hard for you also. Your father taking so many wives, and Arete ultimately being the one to become the new queen.”  
Xander shifted. “It was hard, but I had to keep up a front, I couldn’t let them know how any of these events affected me. I was crown prince, nothing would change that and if I slipped up it may have meant the end of my life in the end…”  
“Sounds like a lonely life, for you both…” Inigo commented, watching his prince sadly. “I wish I could have been at your side during it all…”

Xander looked at his retainer, eyes masking his true feelings as he took in those words. He smiled softly though as he placed his hand on Inigo’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. Inigo smiled sadly up at him as he leaned slightly closer, giving his lord the comfort and support he needed that he hadn’t gotten in his time alone all that time ago.

“It’s scary though…”  
Xander glanced down at the smaller man. “Hmm?”   
“That Anankos can possess the dead…he could bring back any from the clutches of death…”  
Xander nodded in agreement. “It is a scary power, that no one should possess.”  
“Let’s just hope that Arete was the only one that we know of that he has done that too…I don’t know if I could handle anyone else going through the pain of fighting their family members…”  
Xander sighed. “Let’s hope, sadly Anankos does not seem to be nice enough to let things go easily though.”

Inigo nodded, watching as Arete’s body began to dissipate, turning into water as it evaporated as her strength left her. It was a fate no one should have to go through, he had hated fighting his father when the man was still alive, but knowing you were fighting your once dead relative? It was unthinkable and horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> circlenowsquared: I know he's very lucky Felicia didn't hit him. I had to mess with him that way though ha ha.
> 
> RaynaFon: Ahh yeah. And yay! You get any of the kiddies yet?


	26. A New Enemy Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army moves forward and as they draw closer stronger enemies stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just starting off my best friend thinks I am evil and hates me for what is to happen the next few chapters. I could not resist though and I told her I was not completely evil, I could make this much worse and I refrained. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, Iasciusade, and 9 more users as well as 146 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: circlenowsquared, RaynaFon.

The army moved onwards carefully, no one really wanting to bring up what had happened just a little while ago. Many of the members had voted that they rest, but Azura had stated that they must continue forward, it was dangerous to rest for too long, and that she was fine. Corrin hadn’t seemed to be convinced and wanted to force the issue but Azura had stubbornly continued forward, and the army marched along intent on not separating.

The Nohrian siblings hadn’t really spoken to Azura since the incident, especially Camilla and Xander who did remember the Vallite queen. Azura had also not approached them, the three walking in a slightly stiff silence, those closest to them could feel it rolling off the eldest three of the Nohrian and Vallite nobles. Leo and Elise just looked uncomfortable, Elise not sure how to approach the older woman, and Leo looking just indifferent to those who didn’t know him too well. 

Inigo was broken from his thoughts as Takumi spoke up. “Great…more floating islands.” 

Looking forward it proved to be true, floating blocks once again connected the islands together, though this time teleportation areas did not exist, so the blocks would be used. Movement would be limited this way and it would be easy to become separated. The block nearest them looked like it would only hold a few of them, at most 4, though some could be taken together by horseback. This next segment would take the longest even with pairing up the riders with passengers, it would take planning to make sure that they weren’t blindsided in the worst way during the exchanges.

“We will have to proceed carefully; the following path is sure to be filled with enemies.” Azura spoke, looking over the area carefully.  
Corrin nodded, looking over the group. “Right…it would be best to team up those that we can to better our chances.”  
“There will still be some that will be short numbered though…we don’t have even numbers to make sure someone isn’t out…” Azura commented.   
“Then we’ll send over some strong fighters first, fliers can act as extra protection if attacked by flying units and reach either side fast. The last of our strongest fighters hold back, and we send over the groups as best we can…” 

Azura nodded, and they got about dividing up the teams to the best of their ability. It was soon decided that Gunter would accompany the two of them and their group across first. Ryoma would go next with his group, Severa sticking with him as Owain would ride with Leo in one of the middle groups. Inigo and Xander’s group planned to bring up the rear, providing backup support for those crossing last. 

The beginning of the journey wasn’t too bad, they had all made it to the second island before trouble began to appear. Vallite soldiers appeared around them, causing them to go on the defensive, several scrambling away from edges to keep from being knocked to their deaths. The battles were tough on the uneven terrain, but nothing the experienced warriors couldn’t handle. It became evident though that this battle was not intended to be easy, and that something did indeed hate them in this world. 

A wyvern lord swooped down from the air, lance slicing towards Ryoma, who turned just barely in time to block the hit, though his defense slipped as his eyes met the rider’s. He missed the chance to retaliate the attack as the rider moved back to a safe distance, watching the army coolly, though her eyes kept finding Ryoma’s. Inigo’s eyes widened as he stared at the form of Scarlet, her eyes cold and indifferent to her opponents as she stared down at them. 

“Scarlet…” Ryoma breathed, his face looking taken aback.   
“The king is impressed with your fighting skills, he had not thought that Arete would fail him as she did. He does not intend to underestimate you any longer.” She spoke, her voice dripping with hate.   
“So, he is using petty tricks again to get us to lower our guards?” Xander asked, noticing that Ryoma was still quite shaken.  
Scarlet smirked. “I wouldn’t call them petty, more strategic.”  
“Your petty tricks won’t work on us, we know that you are just the possessed bodies of people we care about. We were ready for this.” Severa snapped, not liking this tactic.  
A female voice chuckled coldly. “And you were foolish and stupid enough to believe that the king would do something so simple, oh no he plans to shake you all to your very core.”

Inigo tensed from the back of Xander’s horse, his hands clenching into the fabric of Xander’s clothing as that voice spoke. It had been one he hadn’t heard for years, in fact it wasn’t as familiar to him as others from his past, but he wouldn’t forget that voice. His eyes moved to Owain, watching him still as well, the man’s eyes wide as he recognized the voice. Both their eyes moved to Severa and watched as she seemed to be shaking, the voice shocking her to her very core as the woman flew around the army to come alongside Scarlet on her Pegasus. 

Red hair flowed in the wind as cold, unloving eyes looked upon her daughter and the army. The queen of Ylisse was garbed in white cloth, gold and crimson armor covering it as she held in her hand a spear at the ready for a fight. 

“Who are you?” Corrin questioned, concern on her face, and many others at their friend’s reactions.  
The woman didn’t answer, but Severa spoke quietly, voice shaking. “Mo-mother…?”   
Camilla gasped from her spot as her eyes turned to her retainer in worry. “Severa dear?”  
Cordelia watched Severa. “What a disappointment you are, to think that someone like you is the daughter to someone so perfect.”  
Owain growled. “What would you know! Your nothing more than a puppet!”  
The woman frowned at Owain. “And the idiot as well, so many expected different of the late Khan’s son.”  
“If you wish to proceed you must be ready to cross blades with us, are you able to do it?” Scarlet questioned, a dark smirk on her face.   
“If you are then we await you at the end of this route. We won’t team up on you here, that’s un-sportsman like, but don’t worry we won’t make this easy for you. Hopefully enough survive to make your defeat interesting for us.” Cordelia agreed before the two flew off, more soldiers taking their places.  
“Wait! Mother!” Severa called out, running after the woman, despite enemies appearing as she did so.  
“Severa!” Owain shouted, quickly climbing off Leo’s steed to run after her.  
“Ryoma!” Sakura shouted in worry from the back of Subaki’s Pegasus as her older brother also dashed off after the others.   
“They’re going to get themselves killed.” Xander cursed as he spurred his horse forward, running over a few enemies that got in his way as they appeared, intent on catching up, Inigo clutching onto him tightly. 

The sound of wing beats followed them as Subaki urged his Pegasus on as the others became trapped by the new enemies. Subaki and Sakura were intent on not becoming separated from the High Prince. Sakura held tightly to her retainer, only daring to let go when she needed to make a shot, though Inigo helped back her up with his magic from below, not seeming to be worried about falling off the horse. 

The travel across the islands seemed to go by in a blur, Sakura was surprised at the twos amount of stamina, thinking it would have taken way longer had they not been out of their right minds. It wasn’t long till they stood before the two commanders, both seeming happy at their challengers as the two stopped.

“Well isn’t this interesting…” Scarlet chuckled.  
“It seems they were eager to meet their deaths. Though I fear my battle may be boring.” Cordelia commented as she stood across from Severa.  
Severa clenched her fists together. “I hate you.”  
Cordelia smirked. “Is that so? Then let that hate fill you as we cross blades, it will do you know good, you already know this outcome.”  
“You may be perfect, but your also perfect at underestimating your enemies.” Sever quipped.   
Cordelia laughed. “Do you really think this strategy is mine alone? Oh no, while I am a genius on and off the battlefield, this strategy was not ours alone. We are simply following orders.”

Inigo froze as he heard those words, feeling like there was a hidden meaning there. He had dismounted upon arriving at the final island, Sakura having gotten off Subaki’s Pegasus as he landed, all of them readying for a fight.

“Anankos is also an idiot, his orders are stupid, he should know better than to underestimate us.”  
“Oh, he did indeed underestimate you the first time, but this isn’t his plan. We weren’t the only ones summoned to fight you. We are sampling following the best plan for this battle, hence why the two of us were sent.” Scarlet stated.

Inigo sucked in a deep breath, catching Xander’s attention, the prince asking if he was okay as his eyes widened as realization hit. Owain seemed to have realized it also, as his head turned to look at him. Inigo swallowed with difficulty, finding it slightly hard to breath as he digested those words. If they weren’t the ones devising the plans, and Anankos wasn’t giving the orders, then someone Anankos had brought back was. If that was the case Inigo feared who all it was that the dragon had brought because if this world really did hate them the battle ahead may be tougher then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me all if you must. I am about ready to cry because of the following events. 
> 
> circlenowsquared: Same, I feel like we didn't get much of her...and I wish I had added more for her but I figured from Xander's words that would be good enough.
> 
> RaynaFon: Sorry I was gone for so long! I am waiting till the orb give out for it is done then going to do it, hoping for Siegbert and Soleil (If I get them I can make a Being True to Myself family team!).


	27. Promises Made to Those We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa and Cordelia face off, as do Ryoma and Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it! I started crying by the end of this chapter! I don't know how much of an emotional wreck I'll be by the end of the next few chapters! I made sure to put how exactly I feel about a certain relationship in this chapter.
> 
> Also I've decided once this is done, aside from the small side stories for the various cahracters that are not getting much love, unless I put it in a little epilogue like fashion, that I may do an Awakening prequel to show those relationships and pairings. I do plan to highlight the children of the New Awakening Time Line (So not the time traveling kids) and the Fates Children as well, that will be fun to figure out. This story just keeps wanting to be part of a big series, and I am okay with that! I feel like aside from mentions and stuff that I don't get to show you the world of awakening that I created, and I feel like it's such an intricate part, also if Soleil gets a debut at some point, who am I to deny Ophelia one as well? 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, FandomRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, AcornCap, Lemonpiepanda, circlenowsquared (csquared225), Muddie202, 1159, and 10 more users as well as 147 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, circlenowsquared, and freezingflame293.

Severa tightened her grip on her sword as she got into her fighting stance, never taking her eyes off her mother. She could almost feel Owain’s nervousness as he was a bit jumpy behind her. Inigo’s calculating stare was looking over the field between the two, but Severa highly doubted his mind was on this current battle but how to best prepare for the battles ahead. 

Across the field from them Scarlet was readying her lance for battle against the High Prince, Sakura’s pleas for Ryoma not to be reckless falling on deaf ears. Subaki stood at the ready, anticipating enemies to corner them as soon as the battle started to keep those not part of it out of the fight. Xander was also prepared for this to happen, as he kept his eyes moving across the island, hoping to not be caught by surprise. 

Severa grit her teeth before launching herself forward, Owain’s cries of warning of her disadvantage being ignored. She wasn’t surprised when the lance her mother carried deflected her bow and that the woman moved in for the attack next. It was hard to dodge the thrusts and slashes from the lance, bring her shield up to block those she was unable to dodge. Lancers were always one of her biggest weaknesses, as they were to every swordsman, their long reach kept those that needed short range at a distance. 

Her eyes hardened as she waited for the opportune moment. The thing was lancers was their weapon’s long reach, if timed just right a swordsman could move in close before they could react, leaving them wide open and at a disadvantage till they could regain their distance. Severa had perfected this timing often enough when fighting against the Hoshidans, several of their units were spear-bearers, perfect people to practice on. 

Severa dodged the slash down to the right and lunged forward, sword ready as she swept her sword outwards to her mother. Cordelia leaped backwards to dodge the attack, but didn’t move out of the way fast enough, resulting in a cut appearing along her upper thigh as she moved back to a safe distance. Her face grimaced at the pain in her leg, blood running down it from the cut as she shifted her weight off it slightly.

Severa frowned slightly as she saw her mother dodge the attack, it was satisfying to know she injured her, yet it was no good if it didn’t defeat her. Her eyes were hard as she watched her mother carefully, a slight tug at her heart indicated her hatred of having hurt her own mother, someone she had looked up to and adored. She had to remind herself that this woman wasn’t her mother, not truly, but a puppet being controlled. As she pushed her worries and concerns to the side she readied for the next phase, sword and shield coming up as Cordelia went on the offensive. 

~

Ryoma grit his teeth as he blocked the attacks from Scarlet, eyes watching her movements as she leaped back before lunging forward again. Her attack style when off the wyvern was unique and something he had always admired in the lancer. It always kept him on his toes during their practice matches, to think he was having to fight her now, it hurt his heart. 

“Scarlet, please I know this isn’t truly you.”  
Scarlet laughed cruelly. “What would you know!”  
“I know you don’t wish to hurt any of us, that you hate fighting against those you promised to protect.”   
Scarlet glared. “As if you truly know anything about me! You were the ones to betray me! Siding with the Nohrian Royals! They’ve caused so much pain and it is my job to protect my people from their tyranny!”   
“You know that not all of them are tyrannical, some of them are even your friends. You and Camilla bonded over your Wyverns. It’s Anankos who is the real mastermind behind this yet your following his orders.”  
“Because he is giving me a means to my end, a way to kill the line of Nohr for good. I would never befriend a Nohrian princess or anyone from that side, not after all they’ve done. When I’m threw with you I plan to kill any that still live on my own.”  
“This isn’t you! Try to remember who you are Scarlet.” Ryoma pleaded, not giving up trying to make her regain her senses.  
“What would you know about the real me!” Scarlet shouted as she lunged forward.  
Ryoma frowned, his eyes sad, “I know you better then anyone in this army Scarlet, after all you and I are one in the same.”

The blonde-haired woman seemed to freeze as he said that, her aim off as she came in close for the attack. Ryoma took the chance to knock her back with his blade, and going on the offensive. He knew he couldn’t talk her out of this control, and even if he did it wouldn’t last. Scarlet would never be free from Anankos until she was truly dead, a fact he hated to admit was true. He would have to free her from this spell himself, after all no one else could do this for her, it was his job alone.

~

“I seem to have underestimated you a bit. Who would have thought that you would become stronger over the years?”  
Severa almost let a smile grace her face. “You should know not to underestimate people, after all I’m the Exalt’s daughter, I have to be one of the strongest in our army.”  
“Yet you cannot possibly compare to your sister. Lucina was always stronger then you who ran from the thought of having to do her duty.”  
Severa froze. “I never once ran from the war.”  
“No but you ran from the thought of your sister dying and realizing if that happened all the responsibility fell on your shoulders. No one else would be able to wield the Falchion, only you, everyone would be looking to you to lead them, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to do it.”  
Severa glared at her. “You don’t know what your talking about! You died before that though even cross our minds.”  
“Oh, but it’s true, or else you wouldn’t be so upset. Lucina the great leader, so much like her father, who kept everyone moving forward. That wasn’t all though was it? Your own cousin Owain, though an idiot, kept the spirit of Regna Ferox alive and brought that warrior spirit to the battlefield, surpassing many fine Ylisseans trained soldiers.”  
“It’s expected of those with the brand of the Exalt.” Severa tried to cover, despite her body shaking at the ideas that she wasn’t the strongest in the army.  
“What about the fact that a mere omega was stronger then you? Oh, you and Inigo were on even terms regarding fighting, but regarding leadership? He far outranked you. Despite having that cursed blood running in his veins, the blood of the traitor, he still managed to claw his way up the ranks and become a beacon of hope in that time, the very thing that kept people going. Yet you just stayed back in the shadows of your family and friends.”  
“Shut up!” Severa shouted squeezing her eyes shut as she brought her hand that didn’t hold her sword to her hand.  
“The fact that people trusted the spawn of Grima over the daughter of their Exalt is a surprise, what’s that truly say about your skill.” 

Severa shook as her mother’s words attacked her, vicious and cutting into her very core. She hated what the woman was saying but also knew that she was partly right. She hadn’t been as revered as Lucina, or even Inigo. She had simply hung back in the battles, letting the others lead. It had been something she hadn’t been proud of, but she also hadn’t been alone in the situation, many in their group had felt the same.

“Severa!” Inigo and Owain shouted out in alarm.

Her eyes shot open to she her mother lunging at her, her mind went into over drive as she tried to dodge the blade. She cried out as she felt it slice her side, the cut deep as she brought a hand up to cover it, breathing hard. 

“See you even fell for my taunts, you truly are pathetic. I can’t believe I gave birth to a daughter like you.” Cordelia spoke as she stared down at her daughter.

Severa grit her teeth through the pain as removed her hand from the wound, gripping her sword in both hands. She slashed upwards with all her strength right across her mother’s chest as she willed it to be enough. Her mother’s eyes widened as crimson fell from the wound, staggering back from her daughter. Severa huffed as she watched the woman move weakly, spear dropping from her hands. 

Her eyes widened as the woman began to fall backwards, eyes on Severa as they did so. As she watched her mother she saw the queen’s eyes soften and a familiar look of love form in them. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stumbled forward, ignoring the pain to be at her mother’s side as she collapsed next to her body, cradling her head.

“My dear Severa…” Her mother spoke weakly.  
“Mother…”   
“I am so sorry, I know that was hard for you, but I knew you would free me from my chains.”  
“I…I’m sorry…there had to have been another way to save you…”  
“There was no other way, death is the only way to free those brought back.”  
“I should have found another way! You would have if you had been in my shoes.”  
Cordelia laughed quietly. “I wish I could say the same. If it had been the opposite I’m afraid I wouldn’t have been able to fight you at all.”  
“What?” Severa spoke voice cracking.  
“I would have never been able to land a blow on my daughter with the intent to kill you, even it was the only way to save you. I would rather die than kill you myself.”  
“I would have remained a puppet though.”  
“Selfish isn’t it? I’d rather my daughter be alive then have to kill her.”  
“Mother…”  
“That’s why your so much better then I am, you were able to push aside those feelings of selfishness and help your friends. I am so proud of everything you’ve done, you have grown into such a beautiful, brave woman. One worthy of the Brand of the Exalt.”  
Water particles began to float up into the air as Severa tightened her hold on her mother. “No, please you can’t go. I just now got you back.”  
“I’m sorry there wasn’t much more I could teach you. I only wish for you and your sister’s happiness. You will lead the world into a new era, Lucina wouldn’t have been able to do it all by herself, she needed you by her side the entire time. She may not have said it, but you were her strength.”   
“Mother.” Severa sobbed.  
“I love you my dear, never forget that, and I hope you find the happiness that you rightfully deserve.”

Severa sobbed as her mother’s body transformed into water and she watched as it evaporated away, tears streaming down her face. She felt arms wrap around her and for the first time in a long time she allowed her cousin to comfort her, his tears falling into her dark blue hair as their bodies shook. It wasn’t long till another set of arms wrapped around them both, the scent of their pack’s omega washing over them as he comforted them both over their loss.

~

Ryoma closed his eyes as he thrust his blade through Scarlet, holding her body in his arms as he felt her knees go weak. He removed the blade as he knelt with her, holding her close as she breathed heavily. 

“You did it.” Scarlet chuckled.  
“Scarlet…”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see this through to the end.”   
Ryoma smiled sadly. “I only wish you hadn’t died. I asked you to follow me and Corrin, I brought this upon you.”  
“You idiot, this wasn’t your fault. I chose to follow you in the path you believed was right. If I had the choice I’d do it all over again, because it meant being by your side.”

Scarlet moved her head up to consider Ryoma’s dark brown eyes with her light brown. She smiled at him, something that still filled him with warmth. She leaned up, despite the difficulties of the wound to meet his lips with her own. He returned the gesture, a tear running down his face as they shared this one embrace.

She moved back as her body began to fade away into water. “Just promise me that you won’t live a life of loneliness just because I am gone. Find your new happiness, I will always be with you.”  
Ryoma nodded, a small smile on his face. “Of course.”  
She smiled. “Then I can die happy knowing that.”

She closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace as her body began to dissipate into the air. Ryoma held her close until the last particles vanished, the smile fading as the water disappeared, and tears began streaming down his face more freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY CAN'T RYOMA AND SCARLET SUPPORT! THEY WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND A LITTLE SCARLET MOTHERED SHIRO WOULD HAVE BEEN ADORABLE!
> 
> erihan: I had been trying for weeks to figure out how to do Robin because it is a fun debate on whether It'd be Grima's soul resurrected or Robin's. I still haven't decided how exactly I am going to proceed with Robin. Glad Cordelia was liked, I took her description from a Cipher card, she just looked so lovely and queen like on it!
> 
> circlenowsquared: Well I'm glad it's well received, my friend still thinks I'm evil.
> 
> freezingflame293: I think Inigo is just big brother to a lot of people, or little brother depending on who it is. He's just that bubbly type of person you know? Glad you like the relationships so far!


	28. Doors, Traps, and Who to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and the others sneak through the dungeons to search for an entrance to the castle, Mikoto's voice urging her on the path to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, it was actually pretty much done yesterday, but I decided to change up a certain character's involvement. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the wait! Holiday weeks suck, I only get one day off and it's normally filled with chores...blah...or sleep to recover from exhaustion....
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, and 15 more users as well as 151 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: FireEmblemFanGirl, Nimaka, erihan (x2), Ninjy, Skycastle (x2), freezingflame293, and circlenowsquared.

The rest of the army caught up to the others shortly after the battles had finished and the two combatants had been healed. As the rest of them arrived they weren’t sure what to make of the scene before them. Sakura knelt next to Ryoma, leaning against her brother for silent support, Subaki watching from near by as he stood guard on one side of the area. On the other side sat the three time-travelers, huddled in a group as they sat there, Severa leaning into her cousin, showing a side that was rare to see in the fiery girl. Inigo sat next to them both whispering quietly to the two as Xander stood guard over the three of them.

“Severa?” Camilla questioned as she hurried over to her retainer, her eyes showing her worry as she took in the girl’s appearance. 

The red face, dry tear tracks, and the tears in her clothing, told the eldest Nohrian princess all she needed to know. The girl stood shakily on her feet as she saw her lady approaching her, Inigo helping her stand as Owain moved back. It wasn’t long before she was pulled into a hug by the older alpha, and the comforting began, Camilla turning into a mother hen as she soothed the girl. Though she would never admit this, there were only a few people that could calm her after a disaster. In her family it was her father, mother and elder sister, Owain was a nice support but he didn’t always do a good job. Outside of her family it had always been Inigo, whose job it seemed to be a comforting presence that would allow the others to rest, and her mate, but since coming to Nohr, Camilla had also found a spot, which was rare for an alpha to rely on a fellow alpha. Still there was something calming about the woman, and Severa happily let her smother her in attention.

Owain moved away from the two as he saw Leo approach and headed to his lord, a small forced smile on his face. Though Leo just nodded along to whatever the retainer said, and didn’t seem to intrude on what happened. He also didn’t point out that his retainer’s boisterousness didn’t match his puffy bloodshot eyes. 

Inigo just watched the three with a sad smile, now that he wasn’t having to comfort the two, not that he minded he loved helping his friends, but his mind was beginning to wander to other issues. He felt Xander approach him and smiled a bit brighter as a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned sad eyes to the crown prince.

“You okay?”  
“I will be, I’m not the one who suffered the most in the fight.”  
“It’s still not easy having to watch someone you once knew fighting against their loved ones.”  
Inigo watched Severa. “Cordelia, she was a great ruler, after Chrom died she took the throne and led the charge for as long as she could. It wasn’t unheard of her to be seen on the battlefields, much to the royal council’s chagrin at her putting herself in danger.”  
“What was her relationship with Severa?”  
“I can’t really say that I knew very well, I didn’t see it a lot personally, I lived away from the Ylissean castle till I was older.”  
“Oh?” Xander pushed for more information, interested in what his retainer had to say.  
“My mother’s side of the family was from Regna Ferox. I lived there for the first part of my life along with my sister and Owain. It wasn’t till my grandfather’s castle fell that we left the country, and eventually we joined the main army in Ylisse.” Inigo spoke, his voice laced with pain at the memories.  
Xander frowned. “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”  
“I know. From what I knew Cordelia was the epitome of perfection, and Severa was constantly compared to her mother. The fact that her mother referred to her orders as doing what Chrom would have wished didn’t help, Severa was young when her mother died. People claimed she died fighting in Chrom’s favor or some other variation of that, it made it sound like she chased her husband’s ghost to her death, Severa believed that meant her mother would rather fight for her father then be there for her children.”  
“I’m sure that’s not what she was doing.”  
“It wasn’t, but being a child and having your parents die, you hold onto one thought to keep you going. Many of us held onto promises our parents made, our parents dreams, their studies, anything that kept them alive to us. Cordelia’s perfection and her love for her husband, really her family, kept Severa going.”  
“I see…” Xander trailed off not sure what to say.

As the two had spoken the two that were recovering had recovered enough to become ready to continue, knowing they couldn’t hold the group back from their mission. Inigo wasn’t sure what Ryoma had been doing but he looked no different from before the battle, probably being the ever-stoic soldier and not showing what was bothering him. It was like his own ideas of ignoring the pain.

They trudged after Azura who led the way to the insides of the palace, sneaking through the dungeons. Everything was going smoothly, despite being in a very ominous place and everyone felt like something bad was going to happen. Inigo wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the lights simply going out had not been what he was expecting, nor did he expect the group to have been scattered about the area.

Surprisingly despite this they all regrouped with Azura easily enough, He wasn’t quite sure what the enemy had been trying to do. No enemies had been sent after them as they were separated, and they were all close enough to hear Azura’s song to be able to regroup. When Corrin had returned she seemed quite shaken, as if she had encountered something but it looked like she was working it out on her own. 

“Everyone okay?” Azura questioned as she looked over the others after checking on Corrin.  
“Fine, what the hell was that supposed to do?”  
Azura shook her head, “I have no idea…it was unusual.”  
Owain glanced at Inigo. “You got any idea?”  
“Nope, all the possible scenarios I know that would utilize it didn’t happen. None of us were attacked, we were still all close by. It seemed pointless…unless it was to show what is too come?”  
“Maybe we should send ahead a scouting party, there will probably be a lot of traps in the area.” Corrin spoke after a moment.  
“It’d be dangerous to send one or two people by themselves…”   
“Then we send a couple ahead, to provide adequate support. We’ll leave markers for you to follow.” Corrin decided.  
Inigo frowned trying to calculate it out. “I think she has a point sadly. So, who all should go ahead?” 

It wasn’t long till they had their parties figured, Corrin would be accompanied by Kaze, Elise, Xander, Kamui, and Niles. Niles would be able to listen for enemies approaching along with Kaze while Elise provided healing and the others protection. Inigo frowned as he watched the party slowly move forward. 

“In a few we will send another party to follow after them. It won’t do to have us too divided in case they are ambushed at the end.” Azura spoke, as if reading Inigo’s thoughts.   
“Right. Better figure out who is going when.”

~

Kaze picked the lock of the first door quietly, motioning for the others to enter as he checked the cost. He closed the door quietly as he saw the guard coming around the corner. Quickly he took the lead again, leading them through the room quietly, slipping around corners and pillars as guards came around another corner.

As they approached the other door he paused hearing something from the door, he held up a hand to quiet the others, hearing Xander and the others readying their weapons. It wasn’t long till the door burst open, and a woman ran from the other room. Her long pink hair flowing around her as she jerked to a stop upon spotting the party in front of her, she looked terrified of them. 

“Ahh!” She cried out as she took in their weapons.   
“Who are you?” Corrin asked as she took in the girl, Niles fingering his bow string as he looked back, listening for the guards approaching.  
“I…I…am simply a prisoner of this castle as many others are…” The woman spoke, her eyes surveying them nervously as her hands covered her chest, which was obscenely dressed.   
“A prisoner?” Kamui asked, trying to keep his eyes upwards and not straying over the woman’s very revealing attire.  
“I was a dancer of the royal court years ago…when Anankos took over…everyone was forced to follow his orders or die…”  
“And you’re here why?”   
“I can’t stand following his rule anymore…my son opposed him and was sentenced to death…my husband did nothing while this happened.”  
“This could be another trap, like Anthony.” Xander reminded.  
“Please I only wish to escape…”   
“What’s your name?” Elise asked as she moved closer, checking the woman for injuries, a frown spreading as she saw a few bruises and other injuries as if from a beating.  
“Olivia.” The woman spoke nervously. “I am expected to keep Anankos’ soldiers happy in any way that pleases them…my son hated that, so he opposed the king’s orders for me and the others…it’s my fault my son’s dead.”

The woman began sobbing, and Xander felt his heart twinge slightly in pity, but he couldn’t believe this wasn’t another trap. Still there was something about this woman that caught his attention, and he didn’t mean her revealing outfit. Her accent was strange, it may just be a Vallite accent though, it seemed familiar to him, and her attire was strange.

“We’re here to fight Anankos.” Elise spoke quietly.  
“You can’t defeat him, he’s too powerful.”  
“We will defeat him, if not everything is lost. The world will fall into darkness and destruction.” Corrin spoke firmly.  
“I-” Olivia began but stopped speaking as she seemed to lose her train of thought.   
“We need to go.” Niles snapped as he turned to them. “The guards are coming around the corner, we don’t have time to stand around.”  
“There are guards swarming in there as well though!” Olivia commented as she saw the door they were heading too.  
“We’ll take our chances we have to get into the next room before were spotted.”

The party headed to the door, ushering the reluctant dancer with them, if they left her behind now the guards may find her and their stealth would all be for naught. Xander’s gaze moved to the dancer taking in her graceful way of walking and how she held herself, he felt like he had seen similar postures elsewhere, but couldn’t quite place where. His eyes caught the sight of one of the chains adoring her attire, noting that the design and style was like one he had seen before, though the only one he had seen was a similar chain design that adorned his retainer’s belt. Yet Inigo’s looked worn and scratched up as though it had seen years of abuse, despite how much his retainer cared for his articles of clothing.

“I-Is something wrong?” Olivia asked nervously.  
Xander snapped his eyes up to meet hers as he snapped out of his staring. “Sorry…your chains they reminded me of something.”  
“Oh? They are pretty, aren’t they? They’re common dancer pieces for the nice chiming sounds they make as one moves.”  
“I see, my retainer has a similar one on his belt.”  
“I see what a coincidence I’d love to meet this retainer of yours.” 

For some reason Xander felt his stomach clench at that idea, this woman hadn’t done anything to them, and Xander wasn’t an idiot to know they couldn’t trust any Vallite member, in case they were betrayed again. Still the friendly demeaner and the way she spoke didn’t sit right with Xander and he couldn’t figure out why he felt put off with her. 

The two returned to silence as they followed the group down the halls, avoiding the guards as they approached the last set of doors. Corrin seemed to be thinking of something as her gaze drifted between the two doors. It was like she was trying to decide which one to choose and as if it was hurting her to debate the issue. Olivia stood to the side, watching Corrin as she tried to figure out which door to open. 

“Is there a way you suggest?” Xander questioned.  
Olivia seemed to startle as he spoke to her, her nervousness returning. “I-I was trying to remember the patrols right now…i-if you don’t mind my advice?”   
“No please tell us all you know about these doors.”  
“The blue door leads to a storage room, it has a passage that servants use to move about the palace quicker but that’s about it.”  
“It’s likely there are some in there now…” Niles muttered.   
“What about the other door?” Kamui questioned.  
“It leads directly to the guard’s barracks, it’s a back door so to speak, there is a chance there won’t be anyone there, but considering guards take shifts…”  
“So, a servant’s passage or the guard’s barracks?” Corrin questioned, eyeing the doors again.

Corrin eyed the two doors, not sure who to trust, did she trust her mother who was an obvious puppet to Anankos or this Vallite who could be leading them into a trap. They had to choose a door, and sadly either door could be a trap. Mikoto could be telling the truth, but Olivia’s statement doesn’t agree with Mikoto’s. At the same time Olivia’s statement on the storage room being safe was the opposite of Mikoto’s as well. Either Olivia was a spy that was trying to get them lured into a trap or she was trying to lead them the right way and Mikoto was leading them into a trap.

Her head hurt as she tried to figure out what to do, she knew they didn’t have much time. Niles was getting antsy, his fingers running along his bow as he listened for guards. Xander and Kamui were allowing her to decide how they proceeded, and she didn’t want to misplace their trust. Kaze stood at the ready, waiting for her orders to open a door, that she wasn’t sure she wanted to open. 

“I can’t decide which door is a danger…” she admitted after a moment.  
“Then we open both.” Niles spoke as he moved forward quickly taking out his own lockpick kit.   
“One of those doors could be a trap.” Corrin urged in concern.  
“Then hopefully opening the right door will also defuse the trap, if not this is going to hurt, a lot.” Niles smirked to hide his nervousness.

Kamui stopped Corrin from further arguing as the two took their respective spots at the doors, eyeing each other before setting to work, trying to match the other’s pace as they began the delicate task. Elise gripped her staff nervously as she waited at the back ready to heal when needed. Xander stood at the ready, prepared to take down enemies if they burst through a door, as Olivia stood off to the side with Elise, nervously watching the two thieves open the locks. 

As the doors became unlocked the group waited with bated breath before chaos happened all at once. An explosion burst from the red door, knocking Kaze back as Niles was slammed into the wall next to him, both being knocked out by the direct blast. Corrin and Kamui were thrown back as well, as they were the next closest to the blast, though Xander had little time to react before he was thrown back as well by the explosion, Elise and Olivia being safe as they were at the back and Olivia warded off the brunt of the blast at the last minute though it was more powerful then their spell so the two were thrown back from the doors by the blast still. 

Xander groaned as his ears rang from the explosion and his head pounded in pain. All around him he could hear ringing and clanging as armored boots came running towards the doors, the small party becoming surrounded by the enemies as they flooded out of both doors and came from all corners of the room they were in. 

As he tried to fight his way up in his disoriented state he felt Elise begin to heal him so that he could fight, but just as it had begun the power faded, leaving him a little better off but not much. He turned his head to his little sister as he heard her cry out in pain and his eyes widened in shock. Olivia stood with the girl, holding her prisoner, a at the healer’s throat as Elise’s staff clattered to the floor, the girl’s eyes screwed shut. Though the dancer looked a bit worn out from the blast as well, she looked no worse for wear unlike the rest of them.

“Oh Corrin, such a pity that your efforts to protect your friends still went in vein, only one door was trapped but we had soldiers stationed by each in case you picked the right door.” A voice spoke sickeningly sweet towards the young princess as it turned to anger. “I can’t believe you didn’t trust me though, your own mother.” 

Xander’s gaze turned to the blue door seeing the Queen of Hoshido walk out of it, a glare on her face as she looked down at Corrin. Movement from the red door caught his gaze as a blonde-haired woman with her hair in pigtails joined Mikoto at the door, her magic healing Olivia of the damage that the blast had done to her. 

“Well now it’s time that we finish you off for Lord Anankos for good.” The woman spoke, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FireEmblemFanGirl: Unfortunately didn't feature too much of Camilla comforting Severa. Well Olivia and Lissa have made their appearance. 
> 
> Nimaka: I believe they do, I think I watched those, I know I watched several. I had really wanted to pair them off for good but I couldn't figure out how to keep Scarlet alive...
> 
> erihan: Severa got hugs, she'll probably need more soon. And yeah, it really sucks who can't support with who.
> 
> Ninjy: Well we're about to find out what's going to happen soon.
> 
> Skycastle: I'm trying to get there, problem is how I picture an Robin fathered Inigo is that he knows tactics it just didn't come as easily as it did to Marc. So he's not as well studied up as his father or sister would be, I always pictured him as Lucina's tactician until Marc joined the army then he stepped back and took up being the charismatic poster boy instead of the strategical leader and the leader of the army. Yeah I agree, trying to figure out the exact way to make it work because I think it would really break him to use that kind of power.
> 
> freezingflame293: You know out of everyone Inigo probably went through the most loss during his war (technically anyone avatar father/mothered), because his mother dies, his grima possessed father is the cause of everyone's misery pretty much, he can see his father in the past sacrifice himself to get rid of Grima for good, and then he also sees his grima possessed father die which means his father finally dies. I hadn't realized that till now...geez. 
> 
> circlenowsquared: Well I figured just a part of Anankos, not even a big part of him, was able to travel to Ylisse to summon the three and give them an orb that will return them home plus he used magic to make graves for everyone in their real time and stuff or so it's hinted. That's a lot of power for just a part of Anankos to do, plus he was able to free Lilith from the main Anankos' control as well and send her and the others on their way. And that's just the heart of Anankos. If just a piece has that much power, well I wouldn't put it past the full Anankos to have amazing power to do crazy stunts as well with his power, and still his power isn't full either since some of his power is still in Lilith who doesn't die in Revelations. Anankos' power is truly vast and terrifying and that final battle could have been so much worse.


	29. Why You Shouldn't Bottle Up Your Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the army arrives to the scene of the explosion as Lissa and Olivia are reunited with their dear sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Phew this was fun. Got ahead of my self on the comments and stuff, whoops.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, Eagles_and_Dragons, eudaemon, neriadne, MBP, Sassyocelot, FireEmblemFanGirl, and 15 more users as well as 151.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan

Xander grit his teeth, as he struggled to stand, gripping his sword tightly. Soldiers moved towards Corrin, a sword at the ready as Corrin lay defenseless, not able to defend herself properly even as the disorientating sounds left their ears. Kamui was quiet, watching his mother in shock, betrayal washing over his face as his eyes filled with grief. 

“Nosferatu.” A voice commanded from the other side of the room as darkness enveloped the enemy that readied to strike Corrin down.

The enemy collapsed as their energy was stolen from them and went to the caster of the spell. Xander turned his gaze to see Inigo and his group making their way through the enemies that had appeared after the explosion. As the party came upon the scene before them they all seemed to freeze, the Hoshidan royals freezing as they saw their mother standing over the defeated bodies of their friends. Owain and Inigo seemed to freeze as they came closer as well, taking in the full group, though their attentions seemed to be held by certain aspects of the enemy army.

Owain’s gaze seemed to linger in the direction of Mikoto and the mysterious woman that stood at her side, while Inigo’s seemed to rest on Elise, his face surprisingly emotionless, something he had never seen on the man before. He had never seen Inigo give such a look before, even if it was to someone he cared about being held captive.

“I’m so happy to be able to reunite with my children like this.” Mikoto spoke as she saw her other sons and daughters arrive to the battlefield. “Of course, I can’t share all this joy with myself. I’m not the only one having a touching family reunion.”

As Mikoto spoke the blonde next to her walked forward, taking an axe from a soldier nearby as she did so, leaving her staff behind as she did so. It was odd watching this small girl carry the axe like it weighed nothing as she walked towards the front line. Her gaze seemed locked on Owain who tightened his grip on his sword, his hand shaking as he watched the woman approach.

The woman smiled a sweet smile as she reached the front line, swinging the axe downwards so it planted itself in the stone as she leaned forward. “I hope you aren’t still playing that silly game of yours Owain.”  
Owain seemed to pause for a moment before he spoke. “And what game are you referring to? All I’ve ever been was myself, something you couldn’t seem to accept.”  
“You always were theatrical as a child, I had thought you’d grow out of it after your father and I passed away, but it seems even now you’re still acting like a child.” The woman chided.   
Mikoto laughed. “Lissa, already setting to work scolding your son.” Her gaze moved to Inigo, who hadn’t seemed to notice what was going on. “I see your son has been struck into silence Olivia, not the brave leader I imagined if he shuts down at the mere sight of his dear mother.”

Xander felt his blood run cold as he turned to look at Olivia as she released Elise from her hold, turning her attention fully on the young man before her. She moved across the battlefield slowly, eyes watching Inigo who didn’t seem to be moving despite the enemy drawing close to him.

Inigo watched his mother approach, his mind racing, happiness at seeing her alive had been the first thing to cross his mind. Then the implications of her presence had caught up to him, she was nothing but a puppet, one that would have to be defeated to continue forward. Severa and Ryoma had been brave enough to cut down their own loved ones, barely pausing a moment. Owain seemed startled at seeing his mother, but he hadn’t frozen like Inigo was doing now. Inigo for the first time found himself without the will to fight, he realized that he did not have the strength to fight like his friends and allies, and because of that he was weak. He could feel his façade cracking around him as he couldn’t muster any sort of reaction upon seeing his mother.

He knew that he would have to fight her, but his body wouldn’t move, his mind seeming to fight with itself, telling him this was his mother, that he couldn’t kill her. His mind told him he couldn’t have another part in the death of a family member, the fight with Grima had been hard because the man wore his father’s face. Now he would have to fight his mother, and he just couldn’t find the strength to move. 

“INIGO!” Several voices shouted in various degrees of alarm and fear from all around the room as Olivia raised her sword to strike Inigo down, a blow if it hit would finish the battle easily.

Inigo felt something snap inside him as emotions overcame him as time seemed to slow. Grief at being forced to face his parents all over again filling him, sadness and anger that he would be forced to cut down his own mother to help them win. Anger that he couldn’t find the strength to move even though his life depended on it, his mother wouldn’t want him throwing his life away like this. He felt something burning through him as the emotions seemed to continue to flood him, feeling his magic begin to spill over as it responded to his emotions. His eye throbbed in pain as his mind seemed to become clouded. 

“STOP IT!” He shouted, his voice laced with anger and grief as his magic exploded outwards, darkness slamming into Olivia as his magic protected him. 

Olivia was thrown back and collapsed on the ground stunned for a few moments. The clashing sound of Owain and Lissa fighting from nearby, the man having tried to protect Inigo when his mother had launched her attack preventing him from doing so. Severa seemed to have frozen as Inigo lost control of his magic, it hung around the other traveler like a cloak surrounding him in the darkness, Inigo’s eyes were hooded and seemingly unseeing. Xander saw his right eye seemed to be glowing red, something he had never seen happen before.

Mikoto seemed stunned as the soldiers around them seemed to falter at that display of power. Elise was recovering from her imprisonment and set about healing the others as she noticed her opponents not paying her any mind, she tried to keep her mind focused on the task and not her dear friend that seemed to be acting weird. 

“What is happening?” Azura questioned as she stopped Sakura from moving forward to check on Inigo.  
Severa gripped her blade. “It’s Inigo’s bloodline…the Fellblood…it’s coming to the surface probably due to all the negative emotions he’s been keeping bottled up…”  
“Fellblood?” Sakura questioned in confusion.  
“Think of it like the blood of the dusk dragon in the Nohrian line, even then that may not compare. In our world we have dragons like your own, there is the Divine Dragon, Naga, who is light. Then there is the evil dragon, Grima, who is darkness you could say. Mine and Owain’s family goes back to being branded by Naga, while Inigo’s goes back to being branded by Grima. Inigo and Marc never showed any real sign of possessing the power of the Fellblood, but it seems that some of it still lingers in their veins…”

Severa trailed off as she tried to figure out how to help her friend snap out of this trance, she had never seen Inigo like this. It hurt to know that he had been keep so much hidden that he hadn’t relied on them for help with any of his problems. Olivia being an enemy was the tipping point and everything Inigo kept hidden, locked away by his smiles came bursting out as he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Olivia stood again, her body shaking from the pain of the magic spell, her eyes hardened as she readied her weapon once more. Inigo’s body still seemed to be acting on his own as he brought the tome up as well, preparing to cast another spell. As the two launched into their fight, those watching had to admit it was a bizarre beauty, almost like a dance the way they dodged spells and blades and danced about the room.

Aside from that fight the fight between Lissa and Owain was proceeding as Owain dodged his mother’s powerful swings that cracked the floors and took chunks out of the columns. Owain’s speed seeming to be the only thing saving him from the axe as he moved in quickly to get past his mother’s defenses before moving back to dodge her swings in retaliation. 

Back with Corrin and Kamui they had both gotten into the action as Elise healed them, going after Mikoto as the woman recovered from the shock of Inigo’s power. She kept her distance as she shot arrows at them, creating wards to keep them at bay from her, as they chased her across the field. 

The armies quickly descended into chaos as those not fighting a leader of the opposing army began battle with the soldiers, trying to keep them interfering with the main fights while trying to stay out of the way themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Yup Lissa, fun. She can be scary sometimes...


	30. A Healer's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain and Lissa clash in battle as Mikoto reflect on her Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed damn I'm crying!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, and 21 more users as well as 154 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, ninjy, and Skycastle.

“Inigo!” Owain shouted along with the others as he saw Olivia launch herself at the other man.

He turned on heel and began racing towards his friend, heart hammering to reach the man in time. He heard feet running towards him and the sound of a large metal object swinging through the air. He stumbled as he dodged the axe last moment, falling to the floor before quickly getting back on his feet, eyes wide as he watched his mother pull the blade from it’s place imbedded in the floor. 

He grits his teeth, jolting as he felt a wave of power just wash over him from behind his back, not really wanting to turn around to see what had happened in Inigo’s direction. A quick look over his shoulder told him all he needed to know that the situation had grown worse than they had expected.

“If you want to reach your friend you’ll have to defeat me.” Lissa spoke as she looked at Inigo as well, her expression unclear.  
Owain frowned as he readied his blade in front of him. “Best make this quick then.”  
“Is your friend more important to you then your own mother? Didn’t you travel back in time to prevent my death?”  
Owain chuckled at that logic. “I did, but you’re not my mother. It may be her body, but her mind is being controlled by Anankos.”  
Lissa watched him closely, a frown on her face. “Really now? Do you truly believe that?”  
“You once told me the name you’d chose for your weapon.” Owain spoke, ignoring her question. “When I kept pestering you after traveling back in time about the importance of weapon names. You said its name was Owain, so that I would always be there to protect her. I may have left her side, but I still carry that promise with me, I will do whatever it takes to protect my mother.”  
“So, you turn your blade against me now?”  
“I am merely freeing you from the control you find yourself in. I will no longer let you be enthralled by Anankos’ power and forced to fight those you love. My job as your protector is also to free you, even if it means ending your life myself, after all this is what you would want.”

Before the woman could say anymore Owain launched forward, slashing at her with all his strength, her axe barely stopping the blade. Lissa threw him back and continued to swing at him, her attacks powerful for one so small. Owain had always been impressed with his mother’s strength as a child. She was one of the kindest people he knew, working as a healer tirelessly in Regna Ferox as the new Khan’s wife, but when the people she loved and cared for were in danger she wouldn’t hesitate to pick up a weapon. His mother had trained endlessly to perfect her attack methods, surprising so many of their friends and family, her promise of protecting those she loved ringing through their heads whenever asked why she focused on training. 

Owain had grown up learning that sometimes that pacifism won’t always fix the problems you have in life. That to make a better life for all everyone needed to fight, they couldn’t all be afraid of the battle that would eventually come to them. Every healer needed to be able to defend their homes when the soldiers fell, because those left defenseless would fall and their efforts to help save lives wasted. Owain hadn’t understood as a child, but as he grew older and watched Brady, he understood the trouble his friend went through, focusing on healing those and acting as the last guard for the healer’s tent. 

He dodged to the side of her next swipe striking at her side with his blade as he passed by. He pivoted on his feet and launched an attack at her back as she recovered from the first slash. He urged himself to move faster and to continue the assault, to not give her an opening, trainings with his father coming back to mind on how to deal with enemies with large weapons then his. He dodged the swings that attempted to hit them, the strength behind them earlier dwindling as Lissa began to succumb to the pain of her wounds.

Their battle continued for a little long before she stumbled, dropping her weapon as she lost her footing. Owain without thinking of the dangers of his actions dropped his blade and rushed forward to catch her body. He forgot how small his mother always was, even though he had seen her when traveling back, as a child he had never thought of his mother as someone small. She always seemed like a large reassuring presence. 

“Owain?” Lissa spoke tiredly, her tone now light and filled with love as she spoke the name.  
He felt tears well in his eyes. “M-mother…”   
“I knew you’d save me. I am so proud of the man you have become…so much like your father.”  
“I wouldn’t say that, I may share your blood, but I hardly think I am like either of you truly.”  
Lissa laughed softly. “You are, believe me, even if you can’t see it. I always knew you’d grow into a fine young man, I am prouder of you then I ever was before to see how far you have come.”   
“I’m sorry…I didn’t want you to have to go through all this pain…when I traveled back in time it was meant to give you peace of mind and to avenge your death…and now…”  
“It’s not your fault, never think that. I am glad that this gave us the chance to see each other again, for one last time.” 

Lissa’s eyes met his, the love in them shining through. Owain held back his broken sobs even as his voice cracked.

“Mother…”   
Lissa smiled sadly. “You have to let me go now, remember though I will always be with you. Even though you may not see me, and my past self is not the same as I am now, you will never be alone. I will always be in your heart, just remember I will watch over you always.”  
“Mother…I have always known that, all I am is because of you and father, I will never forget either of your sacrifices.” He spoke brokenly as he watched the water begin to form.  
“I’m glad that you knew you were never alone. Now please continue to live your life the way you want, not in the way you think we would have.” 

Owain could only nod, not trusting himself to break down into complete sobs if he spoke. His mother’s body vanishing into water, and his tears dripping to the floor as he let them fall. The sounds of the battles around him slowly coming back as he stopped ignoring them. 

He reached for his sword and stood, not caring that his face was marked with tears, or that his vision was slightly blurry as they still fell from his eyes. He launched himself back into the fight, ignoring Leo asking if he was okay to continue fighting. 

~

Mikoto staggered back from her son’s attack as she barely dodged the katana as it slashed at her. She felt the wall at her back and frowned as she saw she was cornered, Corrin and Kamui watching her movements carefully. Blood ran down her sides, from the few hits they did get in on her during the battle. 

She smiled sadly as she looked them over, feeling her head clear, as she felt the pain throbbing through her body. She could feel Anankos’ control slipping slightly though it was still there. Looking at her two children though for the first time together in her old home, she remembered hopes and dreams she had for them. 

She remembered being excited to watch them grow up in the halls of the palace, Anankos at her side as they watched their children grow along with their cousin, Azura. Arete and her husband watching over the three happily as they were all one big family. It was a time that would never come though, a time that had been ripped away from her by the real Anankos’ insanity.

After the death of her brother-in-law, and her lover providing an escape route as he held back Anankos, her life had been broken into pieces. Forced from her home along with her sister and her newborn twins, and eventually separated for better protection she found herself alone in Hoshido. It wasn’t until Ikona and Sumeragi had found her that she had been given a new home, a place to live peacefully with only the memories of her struggle. 

It was strange to see them now coming full circle as they fought to take back their home, to find a way for both countries to find peace. She slid down the wall into a sitting position, smiling up at the two as they called out her name in shock, watching her drop her weapons. They rushed her, Corrin looking confused on what to do having not known her for long, while Kamui looked so heartbroken. 

She brought a hand to both of their faces and lightly caressed their cheeks, marveling in their features as adults. She laughed slightly, a joyful sound amongst the chaos.

“You two remind me so much of your father.” She said as she took in their beautiful blue locks, something they had inherited from him aside from his dragon-blood.   
“Mother…” Kamui spoke in concern.  
Mikoto shook her head. “You already knew this was how it was going to end. I am so proud of both of you. I was never able to tell you everything about your heritage, about your lives. I am sorry to have kept so many secrets from you.”   
Kamui frowned. “I don’t care about secrets, all I cared about was that you were there with us.”  
“I understand.” Mikoto looked at Corrin. “I’m only sorry that I had not been able to protect you better my dear.”  
“You did everything you could, I do not blame you for anything that happened.”   
Mikoto smiled sadly. “There is one last thing I must tell you, and you may know this already from your friends.”  
“Mother?” Kamui questioned.  
“Your father was not Sumeragi, not by blood at least.”  
“Inigo and the others revealed as much.”  
“Anankos is our father.” Kamui confirmed.   
Mikoto shook her head. “Yes and no. The Anankos you will fight is not your father. Your father was the benevolent half that Anankos tossed aside when he began to fall into madness, that half taking on a human form and eventually we met, though we knew none of this till you two were born. Your father helped the three of us get away before he turned and went back to try and stop his other half, to try and end this war. He asked me not to tell you of this, but you must know that your father perished as a hero fighting to save a world.”  
“Mother…” Corrin spoke, tears falling down her eyes.  
“Anankos was truly a hero of this kingdom to the end.” A voice spoke quietly behind them.

Corrin turned to see Lilith in her human form appear before them, her eyes sad as she knelt between the twins and looked at Mikoto. Mikoto looks at her in confusion as she felt herself begin to tire.

“Who are you?” She asked taking in the similar looks the girl had to her own children, the only difference being the red hair at the tips, like her lover’s.  
“I am a child of Anankos, not your lover, but the dragon, I have not considered him my father for a long time. Your lover sacrificed his life to save mine when I began to doubt my master. His last words were apologies to you, myself, and your children. I dedicated my life to finding Corrin and protecting her anyway I could to pay back the man that saved my life.”  
“Your Anankos’ child?” Mikoto asked.  
Lilith looked sad. “Yes…”  
“I’m sorry to have failed you my child.”   
Lilith looked shocked. “What? But I’m not-”  
“Not by blood no. But neither are my other children.” Mikoto spoke as the Hoshidan siblings gathered around the group along with Azura. “Family is not always those that you share blood with, but those that make you feel like you have a home. I’m sure that’s what Corrin and you had together while separated from us. To think I was blessed with so many wonderful children in my lifetime.”

Lilith’s eyes welled up with tears, Corrin’s arms encircling her as Kamui leaned closer, protecting their younger sister. Sakura knelt, taking her mother’s hand as she cried, Takumi silently crying as well as he watched her body begin to liquify. Ryoma knelt next to her, thanking her for all she had done for them, and expressing his happiness at having her as a mother. Hinoka cried as well, expressing the same feelings, though she couldn’t control her emotions better as the body began to fade away, leaving them all crying. Azura bowed her head as she wished for the soul to find lasting peace in the afterlife along with the many others they would face ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: So you liked it? I'm glad, I was wondering how to best express it and then I was like this is Inigo's weak point.
> 
> Ninjy: Yeah Owain did have an easier time.
> 
> Skycastle: I'm still trying to figure out how to proceed with the next part of the battles. Inigo kill Olivia? Robin appears and finishes it? Xander kills Olivia? Hmm so many different options...hmm...


	31. A Dancer's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and Olivia clash as the battle goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp maybe listening to The Prince of Egypt, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Lion King, and several other sad soundtracks was not a good idea when writing this!
> 
> Also next week expect 2 chapters! I am moving out of my current apartment on the 31st and into my new one that day and the next day I will be busy helping my new roommates move in as well and get settled. So I will get two chapters up next week in preparation for that. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, and 21 more users as well as 157 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, freezingflame293, Ninjy.

Xander slashed through another enemy, his gaze moving to find Inigo over the battlefield. The omega seemed vastly different then Xander had ever seen him before in battle. His gut twisted as he saw his ruthless use of spells, not seeming to care if ally or foe was caught in the crossfire. If Garon had seen this side of Inigo, his father would have been pleased at all the destruction that could be caused. 

He could feel the emotions that were wrapped around the omega like a blanket as the spells were powered by them. He understood that magic was dangerous, Leo had schooled himself to control his feelings to not lose control. Owain was a rare sort, one who openly expressed his feelings when using magic but never letting them get the better of him. He now understood why mages kept a tight grip on their emotions unless they had years of experience. The magic thrived with the emotions behind it, taking all the power, it could, with fierce emotions it was powerful and uncontrollable. Inigo had to be stopped before it grew worse and the man did something he’d regret.

Xander grit his teeth as another enemy blocked his way to his omega, a growl ripping from his throat in anger. The closer he got to the other the more he could feel the emotions. Despair. Sadness. Anger. Grief. It followed the man like a cloak, showing everyone, how much Inigo hid behind his smiles.

Xander felt angry, his alpha side distressed that Inigo had never felt comfortable enough to confide in him. He wasn’t sure it was because the man hadn’t felt safe or after years of hiding his feelings he didn’t know how to express them anymore. Inigo had never once seemed to let much bother him, since the man had fled the army Xander had been seeing a new side of his retainer, and his alpha couldn’t bear how much pain the man had been through. He briefly wondered how well he truly knew the man if he hadn’t seen how much pain someone so dear to him had been through.

As he cut the enemy before him down he almost wanted to shout as another took their place. He was stopped as a spear pierced the man through the chest, Peri glaring fiercely as she pulled her spear out, throwing the body to the floor, eyes wild. She turned to look at Xander, her eyes dark and filled with hatred. 

“Get to Inigo my lord, and fast!” She pleaded before going after another enemy which dared to get in her lord’s way.

Xander nodded to her before running towards Inigo, several other allies helping clear his way, out of the corner of his eyes he saw blue hair flowing as another ran towards the fight. He turned his gaze fully to Severa as the girl raced forward, her eyes filled with worry, an emotion that was unusual on the girl’s face. 

~

Severa finished off her opponent before dashing through the enemies and allies towards Inigo, it didn’t matter what happened elsewhere in the battle. Inigo had to be helped before anything else could happen. She had seen Lissa fall a little while ago in battle, Owain stopping for a moment and she fought to keep tears from falling from her eyes at the idea that her aunt was dead. All that mattered now was removing the main threat in this battle.

From the minute this battle had started Lissa, Olivia and Mikoto had not been the most dangerous opponent on the battlefield, Inigo was the most dangerous. Even if no one in the army got hurt, the outcome of this battle could very well cripple Inigo and leave him out of the rest of the fights. If Inigo fell here, she didn’t want to know what would happen in the future fights, especially if Robin was awaiting them.

She grits her teeth as she rushed forward, shoving Olivia out of the way of Inigo’s latest spell, barely missing it hitting her as well as she fell forward with the dancer. She quickly pushed herself up, bringing her sword up as Inigo approached. Inigo’s right eye was glowing with the brand of Grima, a sight she had never seen before on the man. 

“Inigo, you need to snap out of it.” Severa spoke carefully, watching the man’s movements. 

Inigo launched another spell at her, ignoring her words, his eyes looking hazy to her even from the distance. She dodged, feeling the electricity sear past her. She resisted the urge to groan, of course now he learned new spells. 

“Fucking idiot.” She muttered before launching forward, striking out with the flat end of her blade, to not hurt him. 

Inigo expertly dodged, and cast another spell as he twirled away from her, the spell hitting her dead on and sending shockwaves throughout her body. She bit back a shout as she stumbled slightly, before turning, readying her sword again. 

“Inigo, it’s Severa! We’re allies you dastard.” She tried to reason.

Inigo continued hurling spells at her as he ignored her still she grits her teeth, slicing through them as she moved closer to him. She ignored the rest of the battlefield as she focused solely on the man in front of her. Owain’s shouts for Inigo from nearby going ignored by them both. 

Their fight was turning into a dance, fast paced and lithe, something Severa found hard to keep up with. Even as she closed in Inigo was deadly adversary if he continued reciting incantations even as he dodged, his concentration seeming to not break. She moved in closer as she slashed once more, catching Inigo off guard, and slicing his arm that held the tome causing him to stumble and nearly drop it.

The magic seemed to dim slightly as this stalled him for a moment. Severa moved closer to him, wanting to check her friend to see if he was back to normal. As she stepped closer she realized her mistake as a memory flashed before her eyes briefly. Her father checking on his dear friend after the man collapsed, in front of her Inigo stood shakily, hand shaking as the magic seemed to curl around it. Even as she saw the similar movements of that spell being prepared she could not bring herself to respond, too caught up in the memory as the electricity turned into a sword like shape. She felt her blood run cold as she sees it move forward to stab her, the moment reminding her that this was how her father died. 

Before it met her, she felt someone shove her away, the attack missing her and hitting the other instead. Her gaze moves to her peripheral vision to see what happened, watching as pink hair cascaded as the figure was struck and stumbled backwards. 

Severa fell to the ground, quickly pushing herself forward as she saw Inigo still as he watched his mother stumble, the brand seeming to flicker for a moment as if it was fading. Severa felt her heart skip as the magic still seemed to hang around Inigo, not sure why he had frozen again. She didn’t have time to think before Owain was there, his hand knocking into the back of Inigo’s head to knock him out. As the boy collapsed the magic faded as did the suffocating feeling of the negative emotions. 

Water droplets began to form in the air as Olivia seemed to collapse to the ground, catching Inigo as he fell forward after Owain knocked him out. The two watched with bated breath, realizing that Inigo had dealt the final blow to her. Her eyes were focused on her son as she cradled his body in her arms, tears falling from her eyes. 

“Inigo…” She whispered.   
“Olivia…” Owain spoke, voice cracking.  
The dancer looked up at him with a sad smile. “Thank you for stopping him.”  
“You’re…”  
Olivia nodded sadly. “Inigo…he will try and blame himself please make sure that he knows this is not his fault.”   
Severa chuckled. “Like it’ll be that easy.”  
“I know, but he cannot continue to blame himself for things that happened in the past. When he awakens please tell him that he needs to stop keeping things to himself. He doesn’t always need to be the strong one, that it’s okay to let others see you vulnerable.” Olivia paused as her gaze moved to another.

Severa glanced over to see Xander had arrived, watching the scene before him tensely, though his eyes were mainly locked on Inigo’s unconscious form as he stood over the two. Olivia’s eyes seemed to study the man before her. Her hand lifted from stroking Inigo’s hair to touch the other man’s hand. Xander seemed to jolt but did not pull away from the woman in front of him.

“Please do not treat him any differently from what you have seen, and please be there for him, guide him to be the man I know he will become. He just needs someone who will help hold him up when he falls, someone he can rely on to be able to be himself with fully.” Her gaze turned to the other two. “Please watch over him for me, do not leave his side if he has no one else.”   
“You have our word.” The other two spoke together.   
Xander watched her carefully, knowing the words hadn’t been spoken to him. “I promise that I will not let him fall.”  
Olivia nodded, looking down at Inigo. “Be safe my son, and know I will always be with you. I blame you for nothing that happened in the past or here today. Please be happy and don’t let this hold you back.”

Olivia smiled the water beginning to dissipate at a faster rate as she gently moved Inigo from her lap, lightly placing a kiss on his forehead before brushing his hair from his face adoringly. She glanced back as Owain as she smiled at the young man.

“One last thing, Owain.”  
Owain nodded at the woman. “Yes ma’am?”   
“If you hurt my daughter I will find a way to haunt you for all eternity.” Olivia spoke with a kind smile, as her began finished dissipating.

Owain froze, blinking as he stared at the spot Olivia had been, too stunned to speak. Severa snickered as she burst into laughter after hearing that. Xander had knelt next to Inigo, lifting the man up to check him over to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself too badly. Owain glared at his cousin before standing and calling for a healer to come check on them if they had a moment.

It wasn’t long till Elise had arrived and began to check the four over for any injuries, giving Inigo careful attention as she checked him over. The sounds of the rest of the battle dying down as the enemies were defeated. No one spoke a word in the group as they were healed, not sure what to do or say in the situation. Xander’s eyes remained on Inigo’s unconscious face as he watched it relax as the healing magic did its work. The boy looked almost too serene, the opposite of how he had been moments ago, Xander wished he always looked this relaxed in his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this chapter, but I can't think of any other way to end this blah.
> 
> erihan: Yup.
> 
> freezingflame293: Well I hope this chapter was satisfying there were so many ways I wanted this to go. I was thinking this would be Inigo not in control of his own body, so that's why he was able to kill her. It's going to be interesting when Inigo wakes up, I plan to have him have a vague idea of what happened.
> 
> Ninjy: Well he did try to attack Severa, but only because he wasn't himself. I feel like the Fellblood is more controlling if you don't have the heart for it. I really wanted Olivia to be the one to snap him out of it though, even if Owain did help to pacify him. I know I was sad Lilith hadn't shown up also.


	32. The Aftermath of the Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army recuperates after the battle, as their members come to terms with a few important factors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, and sorry I didn't get the second chapter done, I had more packing to do then I thought.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, VeganChocolateSyrup11, KrimsonRayne, ceruleanhail, and 21 more users as well as 161 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, freezingflame293, Ninjy, and Tsunechii.

Owain sat, leaning back against one of the pillars, eyes closed as he rested, the other members of the army being healed and taken care of after that long battle. Owain’s wounds had been tended to already by Elise, and now he was just exhausted, both from the battle and from his emotions just draining away. The pillar felt cool against his head and helped soothe him some as he listened to the bustle of the army, the events of the battle running through his head. He heard someone approach, despite the footsteps being light on the stone floor, listening as they approached he recognized them instantly, having served at the man’s side for years.

“What can I do for you milord?” 

Leo didn’t speak as he leaned against the pillar, not taking a seat next to his retainer. Owain waited patiently, not sure what was needed of him now but intent on helping his lord however he could. It would probably do him some good to get his mind taken off the earlier events. Leo stood there for several moments in silence, making it very awkward for the brunette on the ground as his alpha began to squirm, wanting to know what was needed from him by the other alpha. 

Leo cleared his throat, pausing Owain’s thoughts, “How are you holding up?”

Owain froze as those words came over him, cracking his eyes open slightly to stare ahead, not looking up at his lord. He hadn’t been expecting Leo to come and talk to him about the earlier events, he had expected the man to just let it go and leave him alone. Remembering his mother dying in his arms nearly brought the brunette to tears as he remembered the events. 

“I am fine milord.” Owain spoke, cursing himself internally as he noticed how dry his mouth was when he spoke, taking a bit to form the words properly.  
Leo sighed in annoyance. “It’s obvious you’re not. You haven’t been your theatrical self in a while.”  
“I am merely tired after the battle, milord.”

Owain glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Leo’s form, watching the other carefully. Leo stood stiffly, not impressed with his retainer, it was obvious from the way he adjusted himself as the conversation went on. The youngest Nohrian prince hadn’t always been the best at dealing with emotional issues, especially those concerning his retainers. Not like he got much of a chance to see them nearly break down, what with Niles having such a sadistic personality at times, and Owain constantly putting on a brave face and downplaying everything. 

Owain chuckled at the thought of the prince comforting either of them. “This isn’t like you.”  
Leo scoffed. “I just don’t want this to affect you work. It’ll look bad on me if one of my retainers fail in his duty.”  
“I see, well I assure you right now I am fine…” Owain paused. “Just processing the events of today still…”  
“I see…” 

The two were quiet for a while, the retainer sitting on the ground with no indication he would move as his lord stood over him. Owain closed his eyes again, allowing himself to go back into his thoughts, taking some reassurance that Leo was nearby, at least this way he’d know where his lord was and not have to be the lookout now. He just needed to process the events.

~

Severa wrung her hands together as she watched her cousin from a distance, eyes slightly unfocused as she kept seeing her aunt approaching them in battle. Flashes of her battle with her mother coming to mind as well. 

“Severa?” Camilla questioned as she came up to the other woman.  
Severa stilled her hands as she stiffened. “Yes?”  
“Are you alright dear?”   
“Ye-” Severa began before stopping herself, her eyes falling to the floor as the events caught up to her. “No. I hate what this monster is making us do…it feels awful. Every time we see someone we knew and must fight them it brings back memories of fighting my mother. It’s hard to move on after a battle. I don’t even know how I will face her once I return to my world. How do I face the very woman I promised to protect only to cut her down in a different battle?”  
“Oh Severa…” Camilla spoke, running her hands through the dark blue strands of the girl’s pigtails.   
Severa felt tears well up. “I just don’t know how to proceed once this is all over.”  
Camilla frowned. “You’ll proceed as you always have, with you head held high and wiser for the battles you have fought. I am positive your mother does not and will not ever blame you for what happened her. And if it makes you feel better just remember who made this happen. Take your anger out on Anankos once we face him, I’ll gladly help you exact your revenge from his body till he’s a corpse, and then we’ll bring him back until your satisfied.”  
Severa chuckled despite the darkness of the princess’s statement. “Thank you, Lady Camilla.”  
Camilla laughed, happy to see a smile back on her retainer’s face. “Anything for you dear, you are one of my dearest comrades.”

~

Kamui and Corrin sat together with the Hoshidan siblings, all of them taking comfort in each other. Lilith sat next to them, taking comfort in her siblings while she still had time before she was forced to return to the astral realm. 

“It’s funny how even in these dark times we still find more family members.” Corrin chuckled sadly.  
Ryoma smiled sadly, glancing at Lilith. “I suppose we have you to thank for taking care of Corrin, and us all this time.”   
Lilith shook her head. “It was my pleasure to help you all out, it made Corrin happy.”  
Sakura wiped the tears away. “It’s sad that we don’t get as much time with you though.”  
Lilith smiled. “It matters not, just watching you all live your lives is important to me.” 

The younger girl paused, casting her gaze away from the group towards the three travelers she had considered her enemy, finding them each around the room. She frowned, feeling bad about all that was happening to them, because of her father. She stood, feeling her power begin to ebb away even more, she had to speak to them before she had to leave. 

“Lilith?”  
“I’m sorry there is something I must do before I depart.” She spoke as she moved to the group. 

~

Inigo groaned as he came back to the land of the living, head throbbing and body feeling heavy with exhaustion. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so tired. He heard voices talking around him quietly, though he couldn’t quite catch what was being said.

He forced his eyes open and found himself staring up at the ceiling of the dungeons they had been traveling through. He groaned as his head throbbed, pushing himself up weakly, feeling someone arrive next to him and help him into a sitting position. He felt the small hands of a girl carefully looking over his head, probably checking how his injuries look. Tiredly he glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see a black dress, letting him know exactly which healer was treating him. 

“Thank you, Lady Elise.”  
Elise giggled happily as she always did. “I’m always happy to help.”  
“How are you feeling?” A deep voice asked from his other side.

Inigo turned his gaze to stare up at Xander who stood looking down at him, worry written on his face. Inigo tried to remember what happened to put such a look on his lord’s face. His head hurt as he tried to search through the jumbled memories for answers.

“My head’s pounding.” Inigo admitted. “What happened?”  
“Well…” Xander began but he trailed off looking like he didn’t want to tell Inigo something.  
“We won the battle against Lady Mikoto.” Severa spoke up as she approached the group, Owain also approaching.

As Inigo met Owain’s eyes he saw the deep hurt and tiredness of his friend and the memories came rushing back. 

“Lissa…and my-” Inigo began, feeling sick to his stomach.

Inigo brought a hand to his mouth, unsure if he was going to be physically ill at the thought of the battle that had taken place. His memories were clouded, his body’s aches told him he had fought but he couldn’t remember what happened. He remembered his mother approaching him but not what happened after that, it was all a haze.

“W-what happened?” He began, voice shaking as he spoke.  
Owain cast his eyes away, keying Inigo in on what happened. “You…lost control…the Fellblood came forward…”  
“What?” Inigo questioned, shocked.   
“It took control of you, the aftermath of the battle was not your fault, you didn’t even recognize Severa when she tried to stop you.”

Inigo digested the words of his friend, from what he said he could piece together what happened, even through the small hints. His hands shook as he lowered them, staring at them, almost seeing the blood of his mother on them. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing mind as emotions tried to overtake him.

“It’s not your fault.” Severa spoke up after a moment. “Olivia doesn’t want you to blame yourself.”  
“It was my body doing it though…”  
Severa huffed angrily. “Would you say your father is the one who killed everyone we loved?”  
Inigo blinked. “No, but that’s-”  
“Not any different, your father became possessed by Grima, the Fellblood controlled him. His actions were not his own. The same is for you, the Fellblood took over, how I have no idea, but it matters not, those actions were not your own.”  
“Di-did I hurt anyone?” Inigo question after a moment of silence.  
Severa shook her head. “I’m fine and as far as I know no one has reported any injuries.”  
Inigo sighed in relief, “That’s good.” 

He looked over at Xander who was watching him closely as the conversation died down. He almost flinched at the analytical look Xander was giving him. He felt his stomach crawl as he forced himself to look away, the guilt at his mother’s death eating away at his insides stalling almost as he felt the eyes of his lord on him so intensely. He felt like there was something he was missing, but really, he didn’t want to discuss anything more right now, he just wanted something to take his mind off the events for a moment. That something came in the form of a young girl not even minutes later.

“Ex-excuse me, I need to talk to you three.” A timid voice spoke as someone walked up to the group.

Inigo looked up to see Lilith standing before him, barely recognizing her from his journey to the fortress. She looked nervous as she fidgeted with her uniform, looking uncomfortable. He blinked as he took in her clue hair, matching Corrin and Kamui’s shade of hair, and it was familiar, he faintly remembered blue hair fading into red peaking out from under a cloak years ago. All of a sudden he was struck with a sense of familiarity about her, as if he had seen her in a similar state before the fortress, this kingdom seeming to work with her features as she stood before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: I know, I wish I could have added him in some way that worked best with the story.
> 
> freezingflame293: I was so worried the last chapter was bad, Xander will comfort eventually, but he doesn't have the chance right now, and I don't think he'd call Inigo out on anything in front of others that Inigo can use as a distraction.
> 
> Ninjy: Ooohhh good threat idea for Robin haha. Yeah, the fellblood I always wondered how it worked for the others, since the exalt blood seems to have some significance and multiple people can access it, and by that i mean any sibling of Lucina can use the Falchion. 
> 
> Tsunechii: Well he's fine for now. I'm actually still figuring how to do Robin, I have a potential idea for him that I am playing with right now.


	33. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith speaks to the Awakening Trio and Xander talks with Inigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell did I just write? Literally I have no idea why it went this way but it did!
> 
> All moved in, still some unpacking to do but got internet all set up yay! Second chapter will come either tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, SeaCatAnna, and 24 more users as well as 167 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, freezingflame293, Skycastle, and circlenowsquared.

Inigo stared at the girl as mind tried to wrap the idea of this girl being familiar to him. It seemed like so long ago that they had first met her at the fortress, yet he felt that hadn’t been the first time. 

“Have we met before?”  
Elise looked at Inigo funnily. “What are you talking about? You’ve met her at the fortress.”   
Inigo shook his head, eyes still on Lilith, “I mean before the fortress.”   
Lilith’s eyes looked sad as she lowered her gaze a nodded. “We have.”  
“Where?” Severa questioned, trying to figure where they had seen her before as well.

Owain looked confused as well, and Inigo couldn’t blame him. They all met her at the fortress, exchanging names and greetings briefly upon first meeting. As far as Inigo knew she had never worked for the royal family before that appointment. They hadn’t had much time to travel Nohr before becoming retainers, Anankos having practically teleported them to the capital. 

“I never met you three directly, but we met when you first arrived in this world.”   
“When we first arrived?”   
Lilith nodded. “Yes, before you three assumed your new identities and Anankos sent you to Nohr.”   
Severa jolted back as the pieces clicked together. “Were you the one who first attacked us?”  
Lilith nodded, her eyes apologetic as she watched them. “I was.”   
“Why are you helping us now?” Inigo questioned.  
Lilith sighed. “I was born from Anankos’ hatred and set to attack any that dared to ruin his plans. My main task was to take out the Heart of Anankos and all he summoned. After you three were sent away Anankos took a hit meant for me when I began to question my loyalties and I was cast out of Valla where Corrin found me and nursed me back to health.”  
“So, you’re not with Anankos anymore?” Severa questioned.  
Lilith shook her head. “I am not, my main duty now is providing you all with a safe place to rest when needed.”  
“Well this just keeps getting better.” Owain spoke as he looked at his two companions.  
Severa huffed. “Not like I care, that’s one less part of Anankos to deal with in my opinion.”  
Inigo nodded in agreement. “Thank you speaking with us Lilith.”  
Lilith gave them a small smile. “I wanted to let you know before I had to return to the astral realm.” She paused for a moment. “I am sorry for attacking you.”  
Owain chuckled. “No harm done.”   
“Yeah, not like you succeeded in killing us.” Severa commented.  
Inigo smiled back at her. “Thank you for watching Corrin in our place.”   
“It was my pleasure.” Lilith turned back to face Corrin and Kamui as they approached. “I must return to the astral realm now. It was nice seeing you all again in person.”  
Corrin smiled sadly. “We will come visit as soon as this is over.”   
Lilith smiled. “I look forward to it. Please be safe everyone.” 

Her form began to shimmer as she transformed back into a dragon before leaving the realm, intent on heading back to her temple. Inigo sighed as he took in all this new information, it meant that they had at least one less commander to worry about. After a moment he pushed himself back to his feet, calming Elise’s worried questions if he was ready to be standing. 

“We should probably keep moving, the longer we wait the more time Anankos has to prepare more countermeasures.”  
Corrin nodded. “Yes of course! Let’s continue, we mustn’t stall any longer.” 

Corrin hastily turned and began gathering the others together as they headed up the stairs. Inigo hung back a bit, smiling reassuringly at Saizo and Sakura as they passed, Saizo’s gaze only quizzical and serious while Sakura still looked very worried. As he followed the crowd, he felt the familiar form of his prince step into line next to them, Peri ahead of them a way to give them some space. From his position Inigo could see Owain walking with Leo and Severa at Camilla’s side, not giving him a chance to escape his silent lord, not like the two would have let them. 

He didn’t know who he’d prefer speaking with him, between the three. Owain and Severa had known him the longest and knew about his doubts and issues, much to his displeasure. So, knowing them they’d probably beat reassurances into him. He worried about what Xander thought about him now after the last battle. Did his lord no longer trust him after seeing him lose control? Was he going to be reprimanded for losing control? He wasn’t sure what to expect from the conversation he knew was coming, and he really wished he could escape it. This was better then the many times he was under house arrest in the fact that he wasn’t stuck in one room, but sadly he didn’t have many escape options either this way.

“Inigo.” Xander spoke up finally, breaking through the thoughts whirling around in Inigo’s mind.  
“Uh yeah?” He questioned, wincing at how unrefined he sounded, knowing generally he would be reprimanded for such speech.   
“What happened earlier, it was not your fault.”

Inigo tripped on the stairs as his lord spoke those words, not expecting that to come from him. His face flushed slightly in embarrassment as Peri glanced back worriedly to see if he was okay with several others of the army. It was embarrassing that the dancer had lost his footing on a simple staircase simply because he had been startled by a statement.

“What brought this up?” He spoke after a moment.   
Xander did not look at him. “I know how much you beat yourself up over situations beyond your control.”  
“So, trying to give me a pep-talk?” Inigo question, not sure what to think. “There is no need to milord, I am alright.”  
Xander sighed, seeming to know Inigo was putting his walls up. “Are you truly alright?”  
Inigo paused. “I will be once I digest all the information. I have been to war before milord, there are many situations that are out of my control, once I properly process everything I will be fine.”  
“Stop it.” Xander ordered, a bit louder than he intended, causing many of the army to glance back at him. 

Inigo watched as they all continued as Xander shook his head to imply he hadn’t been speaking to them before turning his attention to Inigo. He stopped walking after a moment, holding out an arm to prevent Inigo from following the army. Inigo stopped, not sure what his lord was thinking, it would be dangerous to become separated now.

“Milord?” Inigo spoke, looking at him in confusion.  
“Xander.” The man corrected after a moment, voice heavy with authority as his alpha side seem to come to the surface.  
Inigo shivered a bit, his instincts telling him to submit. “What?”  
“Call me Xander, you are more than just my retainer after all.”  
“I am?”   
Xander sighed in exasperation as he stared down at the man. “You are my friend and you are…” He paused as he spoke, seeming to want to say something but deciding against it.  
“Mi-” Inigo began before stopping at Xander’s hard look. “Xander, why have you stopped us? Surely we can discuss this at a better time?”   
“When are we supposed to discuss what happened? After the battle when you’ll just try and brush it off? When the kingdoms are recovering, and you’ll insist that focusing on the kingdom is more important? When you are no longer here, and I can’t speak to you about things that are troubling you?”  
“You shouldn’t worry about things that are not your concern.” Inigo spoke, intent on continuing up the stairs, an arm slamming into the wall to his left, blocking his route startling him.  
“This is my concern!” Xander growled as he brought his alpha authority to the surface staring at Inigo sharply as he backed him against the wall, boxing him in.   
Inigo felt his instincts scream at him to submit, his mind trying to figure out how to combat this side of Xander, a side he had never seen before. “Xander?”  
“Stop hiding behind those fake smiles, you’re only hurting yourself and others more by keeping your feelings locked up inside of you all the time.” Xander spoke sharply. “You lost control because of all the emotions you have held back from the surface, instead of seeking aid for your worries and confiding in your friends for years, you just shove everything inside. You continue locking it all away until you can’t hold it back anymore and it explodes.”   
“I-” Inigo began, eyes stinging as he tried not to let his tears escape, his mind whirling at Xander’s accusations.   
“No, no more lies or change of subjects. Do not dismiss what I have to say. We are all worried about you, your mother was worried about you. She asked us to not allow you to blame yourself, because she knows you will.”  
“Xander, I don’t want to discuss this.” Inigo spoke fighting against the alpha’s authority, wanting to escape this.   
“We are discussing this because we need to, you need to. I may be your lord and you my retainer. But that does not mean you can’t come to me with your problems, I would never judge you or dismiss your worries, I will always give you advice to help you.”  
“What am I supposed to tell you? Hey Xander, I’ve been fighting since I was a child practically, my father was killed when he was possessed, and his body is killing everyone I and other hold dear. I am looked at like a monster because I am his child from those that know, my mother died in front of me, and I had to raise my little sister practically alone.” Inigo shouted as he felt his emotions threaten to spill over again. “I’m the reason we failed to defeat Grima because I lost Sable, so we couldn’t do the Awakening Ritual. I couldn’t do anything once coming to this world to further our intended goal, only goofed off. My damn genetic makeup nearly caused myself and Owain to be killed because we deserted the army. I lied directly to your face multiple times about my origins. Oh, also aside from killing my mother earlier, there is a chance my father is the mastermind behind these battles, as he’s manipulated yet again, all because I agreed to fight Anankos. Oh, and the icing on the cake? I am as much of a monster as Grima is because I have his damn blood running through my veins, so not only am I cursed with this but any child I have probably will be as well, so I’ll cause further misery on any child I may have for passing it on to them. So, when or how am I supposed to tell you all this? Am I supposed to put my pain and hurt before others? Oh, sorry Severa, Owain, Corrin, the Hoshidan Royals, your family members deaths aren’t important, mine are. Tell me when I was supposed to let any of this out?”

Inigo finished weakly as he felt tears stream down his face, huffing as he came down from yelling. Xander stared at him in shock as he digested all that Inigo had shouted at him. Inigo felt his heart ache at the thought that Xander might just see how useless he was and how he really was too messed up to even try and put back together. He wasn’t sure what to say after shouting at the man who only truly wanted to help. He didn’t know if he could handle being rejected after letting all that out by the man he held in such high regards, probably closer to his heart then he should be considering the man who was to be king. 

Inigo slumped against the wall. “I’m sorry for shouting…I understand if you no longer wish to speak-”

Inigo was cut off from continuing as lips met his, shocking him into silence as he stared at the man in front of him in surprise. The man’s eyes were closed as he pushed Inigo back into the wall, his grip firm but soft oddly enough on the dancer’s body. After a few moments Xander pulled away a bit, not too far from the man, eyes locking on his eyes.

“I will never leave your side as long as I can be at it. I do not care about your past, I care about the you who you are now, the one who has grown past all that hardship. Knowing any of this information does not make me think any less of you. In fact, it makes me respect you even more, you have faced more hardship then any I know, or anyone ever should in their life. You truly do not deserve to spend your life fighting anymore but, yet you keep helping those in need, an admirable trait.” Xander spoke, breath heavy after the kiss. “I wish to help you realize the great man you are and to help you grow into the man I know you’ll be.”  
Inigo gulped. “Xander…that sounds…you don’t understand the situation, do you?”   
“I understand it perfectly well.” Xander spoke. “My only concern now is to make you understand that I will always be at your side. I will never leave you no matter what happens in the future. I will be at your side when we fight your father, I will hold you up as you fall, I will be at your side in any decision you make.”

Inigo stared at him in shock, not sure what to say. The man could not be saying what he was hearing. Xander had to have lost his damn mind with what he was saying, he couldn’t be saying he’d throw everything away for a man like Inigo. Inigo went to voice this before they were interrupted.

“XANDER! INIGO! YOU HAVE TO GET UP HERE FAST! WE’VE BEEN ATTACKED!” Peri shouted from up the stairs. 

Xander jolted away as his hand went to his sword, eyes glancing at Inigo as if telling him they’re conversation wasn’t done. The man then took off up the stairs, Inigo shakily following as he readied his weapon as well. As they reached the landing they hurled themselves into the battle before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Right? I was like wait no Lilith when I replayed. So here is my current solution, I hope to have her more later as well.
> 
> freezingflame293: I have plans for Robin, and yes of course Chrom as well. 
> 
> Skycastle: Hmm...we will see about Robin.
> 
> circlenowsquared: Well Xander did something, and got interrupted. Yay to Leo and Camilla.


	34. Defending One's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo find themselves and the army in the midst of a fight between Sumeragi and his forces as Kamui and Owain make their way through the chambers and clash swords with powerful swordsmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and this one! We're entering the last few stretches! 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, TheFaeDemon, and 25 more users as well as 169 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan.

When the two finally met up with the party they were thrown into a situation of slight chaos, the party having been split up over the area. Peri was holding off enemies as they joined her, Ryoma, and a few other members of the army on their side. Ryoma’s face was set in a deep frown as he cut down his enemies swiftly, intent on moving to the next room. 

“What happened?” Xander questioned as he joined them.   
“Corrin was attacked by someone, but she is alright, we found our next opponent though.” Ryoma spoke, his voice harsh.   
“Who is it?” Inigo questioned, and Xander recognized a layer of worry in his tone.   
Ryoma stilled, his grip on his sword tightening. “Sumeragi.”   
“The former king of Hoshido?” Xander asked in disbelief.   
“We do not have time to talk. The rooms are moving, once they return we will depart to one of the chambers ahead of us.” Ryoma stated as he pointed out into what looked like an abyss.   
Inigo sighed. “Oh joy, separation fighting always the best plans.”   
Peri giggled. “It’ll be fun! Let’s see which side kills the most!”   
“I don’t think now is a time for games Peri.” Inigo reprimanded.   
Peri pouted slightly. “But it’ll be fun!” 

Xander watched his two retainers carefully as he took in their exchange. Despite being complete opposites the two seemed to get along well, Inigo balancing Peri out perfectly. Taking in the Inigo that stood before him Xander was slightly disappointed to see the normal façade on the man’s face, already getting back into his usual role. Xander wasn’t sure what he had expected after what happened, in fact he still wasn’t positive on why he had kissed Inigo, it just felt right to do it at that moment. 

Before he could muse further on his feelings for his retainer the room had rejoined their area, and the group stepped into it, a moment later the doors closing behind them as it moved forward. Xander gripped his sword as he readied to go into battle, not sure which way he would have to attack when he did. 

~

Owain cut through another swordsman easily as Kamui had his back, which was unusual. Generally, the Hoshidan prince kept back, preferring to be at his sibling’s sides but the prince was forced to work with the swordsman at his side. 

Owain was impressed with the man’s swordsmanship though, his strikes powerful and precise. The brunette supposed the man got his skill from Ryoma, and probably learned some sword skills early on from Sumeragi himself. As they moved through the room, Kamui headed towards the glowing dragon vein on the far end, his path covered by Owain and Kaze as they helped lead him to the point. 

Kamui had been oddly quiet during the fight, and Owain wasn’t sure if he was fully invested in the fight yet or night. His face seemed pensive as if he was debating on the actions that would be before them. Owain felt bad for the kid, not only did they have to take out his mother, but now his adopted father? The kid couldn’t seem to catch a break. 

Owain stood guard as the royal stepped into the vein, the power swirling around him as he used it, focusing on the task at hand. It always seemed weird watching someone activate the veins in such a way. Lady Tiki had seemed to be the only one able to control anything remotely to a dragon’s power, and even than that was just taking in Naga’s own power to use, not activating a vein. He sometimes wondered if it was too powerful and something that shouldn’t be used so much, after all power over controlling the very earth itself seemed a bit too much to him. 

As the vein began to disappear, Owain heard the distinct sound of something rumbling again, as if something had started moving. He turned and looked down the hall, the way they hadn’t proceeded towards yet, eyes calculating before moving forward with Kaze. Kamui followed them, keeping close in case reinforcements were summoned after he used the vein.

~

As their group cut through the enemies they came into a room overlooking an abyss similarly to the beginning, and Kamui could make out a room disappearing to the other side of the chasm. He went to approach the center of the room but Owain threw a hand out in front of him to stop him. He looked at him in confusion only to see his eyes hard as he gripped his sword tightly and walked forward into the center of the room, as another emerged from behind a pillar, moving across the floor slowly. 

Kamui took in the attire like what the samurai of his homeland wore, but it was different as well, the man’s eyes locked coldly on Owain as the two moved close to each other. At his side was a katana, and suddenly Kamui understood as he watched the two stopped in front of each other. He watched them drop into the exact same fighting poses, just from watching the man Kamui could see his skill with the sword. 

“Prince Kamui, whatever happens next please go ahead when the room returns.”   
Kamui blinked, surprised at Owain speaking suddenly. “You want me to leave you behind?”  
“Sumeragi stands in the way of proceeding to Anankos, we need to take him out to continue forward. I will catch up with you shortly.”

Kamui was going to speak again but saw Owain’s body tense as if anticipating a strike, a strike that came so quickly, Kamui hadn’t seen the man move. Kaze quickly pushed the prince back as the swordsmen began moving throughout the room in their fight. Kamui grit his teeth, glancing back out into the chasm as he saw the room approaching, not wanting to leave Owain but knowing he’d have to go ahead and defeat Sumeragi.

As the room moved closer he made his decision. “Kaze, stay with Owain to make sure he isn’t ambushed.”  
“Milord?” Kaze spoke turning to the prince.  
“I will be fine, there should be others already in the room, so you need not worry about me.”  
“Prince Kamui-” Kaze began.  
“That’s an order Kaze.” Kamui spoke before dashing towards the room as it docked, managing to make it inside before the doors closed once more behind him.

He balanced himself as the room rumbled moving once more over the chasm slowly. Kamui looked over the room, sucking in a deep breath as he saw no others of their army in the room, only one man standing in the very center. Sumeragi stood at attention, his head turned towards Kamui, his eyes hard. 

“Father…” Kamui spoke as he approached.   
“So, it is you that have decided to face me.” Sumeragi spoke, his voice sharp, not at all like the voice he used to speak to him with.  
Kamui paused. “Why? Why did you attack mother?”   
“I am simply following orders, at that moment I was promised a challenge, the greatest challenge one that Garon had not been able to accomplish and that was to break the barrier protecting Hoshido.”   
“That’s all it was to you? Do you have no guilt for killing someone you loved?”   
“None at all.” The man spoke. “I am simply meant to fight to the very end, that is all that matters in my life now.”  
“It’s a sad life then, to not be able to feel anything except a lust for battle.” Kamui spoke. “Once you told me that battle was not the only thing that mattered in life when I expressed a desire to use the sword. Peace was the thing that mattered most and sometimes fighting is the only way to lead to it. Yet we shouldn’t devote our entire lives to fighting, that we need to step back and see the more precious aspects of life, otherwise how will we have truly lived.”

Kamui spoke up as he watched the man before him. He remembered expressing an interest in the sword when he was a child, Corrin at his side when he asked Sumeragi to first teach him. Sumeragi had smiled gently at them both and spoke those words to them, despite being at war with Nohr he had always held close to those beliefs. Kamui had tried to dedicate his life to those words after Sumeragi was murdered and Corrin was kidnapped, but it was hard at times, especially as Ryoma and Hinoka threw themselves into training and his mother became sad but tried to stay strong for her children. Kamui thought back to Corrin’s trustworthiness, something Sumeragi had shown the day he left with the other twin for Cheve. Corrin despite losing all her memories had still remembered lessons imparted to her by Sumeragi, something Kamui agreed with, even if he wasn’t as trusting after Garon’s act of betrayal. 

“Foolish words when one’s home is at war.” Sumeragi spoke after a moment.  
Kamui frowned. “Maybe, but they are words that one should live by regardless.”  
“What is it you fight for then? Peace?” Sumeragi questioned.  
“Yes. I fight to bring peace not only to my kingdom but to Valla and Nohr as well. I wish for a peace that can be everlasting, something you once longed for as well.”  
“A foolish dream that will never come to pass.”  
Kamui smiled sadly. “Then I’ll make you see that it is possible.”

Kamui pulled out his sword, and dropped into a familiar battle stance, eyes on Sumeragi as the man watched him before pulling out his own sword. The man’s eyes were still cold and calculating, but Kamui thought he saw a flash of recognition in them.

“Then let us see your desire in battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: I think Owain, Severa, and Inigo definitely got the short end of the straw, everyone else is probably relaxing back in Ylisse, what are these three doing? Volunteering for another war. I hope the Xander and Inigo scene wasn't too bad or out of place?


	35. A Samurai's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain and Kamui square off against their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading we're slowly reaching the climax!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, and 26 more users as well as 173 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Skycastle, erihan, Ninjy, Tsunechii, and circlenowsquared.

Owain evened his breathing as he went through the familiar motions in his mind, though he had to admit he was a tad rusty fighting against his father. Not that fighting the past version of his father was the same as the Anankos possessed one he fought now. His father never aimed to hurt him, at least not severely, unlike the man before him who was out for blood and death. Owain thanked Naga briefly as he evaded a swift slash from his father, leaping backwards as he brought up his blade to defend again. He was smart to practice with the other samurais of the army, Hana and Hinata both providing adequate challenges to skills that had become rusty with disuse. 

Out of the corner of his eye, though he tried not to become too distracted, he saw Kaze taking out any enemies that dared to enter the room, staying as far from the two samurais as he could. Owain dodged to the side then quickly repositioned his footing so he could launch an attack at Lon’qu’s exposed side. He felt pride swell in him as he successfully landed a hit, though he felt bad at the same time for striking his father.

He knew that this was a new challenge, one he never would have gotten from the man in the past. As he moved back, watching as Lon’qu recovered he thought about what winning this fight would mean. It would mean he freed his father, even though he would have to kill him. At the same time, it would mean that he finally truly surpassed his father, something he was never able to do because of his idiocy on the battlefield that day. 

Owain took a deep breath as he readied his blade with renewed vigor, he would win, he owed it to his father to show him his sacrifice had not been in vein. To show the man that Owain had grown and honed his skills to be a warrior worthy of his father’s praise. Despite the past version of his father praising him at times in his renewed training, and his uncle and many others praising his abilities, he never got the thrill of being praised or felt like he accomplished much. This battle though, it gave him that thrill as he slowly overcame his father’s attacks. 

“It’s funny that even in dark times like this I can’t seem to be weighed down by negative thoughts, I only see the silver lining in this situation.” Owain chuckled. “I’ve been hanging around Corrin and Elise way too much.” 

Owain dropped back into the familiar battle stance as he saw his father ready to launch at him once again. As Owain prepared for the attack, he felt a smile find it’s way onto his face. He was finally feeling the thrill of the battle, something he hadn’t felt in a truly long time. Owain launched himself forward to meet his father’s blade, their katanas clashing between them.

~

Kamui grit his teeth as he was thrown back by his father’s attack, barely being able to block it. The man’s skill was different from Ryoma’s style even though it was similar. The man was not holding back as he came at Kamui like his older brother would be in their training. Kamui breathed heavily as he tried to figure out what to do in this fight. 

Ryoma’s instructions to watch the enemy carefully for an opening kept coming to mind so he scanned Sumeragi for any opening he could find. The dual-wielding samurai though seemed to offer no such reprieve for the man, immediately launching forward again. 

As Kamui blocked the hit he felt something slightly different in the attack, brows furrowing as he tried to feel out the attack as he moved backwards to gain some more distance. The attack had felt different from the one before it, not in the way of just coming from a different angle, but the strength behind it seemed to change. 

Kamui prepared himself for the next attack once more blocking, though he knew it might have been better to just dodge. This attack felt like it was using Sumeragi’s full power once again, Kamui’s arms buckling under the strain of the two swords locked in combat. Sumeragi pulled back, but not for long before he attacked again, trying to keep Kamui on the defensive, which was all the younger man could do. 

Again, this attack felt different, his arms weren’t buckling as badly as they were before, they mostly faltered now due to tiredness, not from the man’s sheer power. There was a difference in the man’s attacks, they seemed to be changing in strength. Kamui felt his resolve harden as he came up with a quick plan, one that may not work if he was reading the battle wrong. 

He leapt back, putting distance between himself and Sumeragi as he waited for the man to attack, and when he did Kamui was prepared. He dodged last minute to the side, using his blade to divert the second sword the man carried. As he moved past the former king he quickly turned and slashed out at the man, catching him off guard. 

Sumeragi recovered from the blow to his attack, swinging at Kamui to trying and make him back off but again Kamui, blocked the attacks by diverting them. He delved underneath as he threw the attacks to the side, slicing at the man’s abdomen as he went through the gap. Sumeragi stumbled back, his eyes narrowing as he studied Kamui, a smirk coming to his lips.

“So, you’ve figured it out.” 

Kamui prepared himself as he watched the man, not letting his guard down even as the man seemed to change slightly. His whole demeanor let the prince know that he was now enjoying the fight as he readied his blades once more.

“Let’s see if you can still overcome me, don’t get too cocky now.” The king challenged.   
Kamui chuckled slightly. “I’d never do that, Ryoma would tan my hide if I showed any cockiness.”   
Sumeragi chuckled softly. “Sounds like him…”

Kamui regripped his sword as he heard that, willing his mind to not falter at the somewhat endearing tone his father seemed to take when referring to his eldest child. Sumeragi soon launched himself forward once again, their blades clashing. Their battle seemed to speed up as Sumeragi tightened the openings he gave Kamui, keeping Kamui moving at a fast pace, hoping to cause the boy to slip up. Kamui grit his teeth as he focused, willing his footing to not slip at the fast pace they were going at. 

Their blade met swiftly as they moved across the battlefield, the two swift and neither one giving an inch in their attack. Kamui threw Sumeragi’s blades back as he pivoted on his foot, putting his entire body force into a swing as he came back from being pushed back. Sumeragi’s eyes widened as the boy quickly adjusted his hands as he brought his blade back down in a slash across the man’s chest, causing him to stumble back, blades dropping.

Kamui breathed heavily, lurching forward slightly as he felt the room thud against the other side of the chasm, the sound of the door scrapping open behind. Sumeragi lost his footing as he fell back on the ground. 

“Father!” A familiar voice called out, snapping Kamui out of his battle stance. 

Sakura rushed past him as her and the other siblings entered the room. Kamui glanced back as Ryoma moved into the room slowly, his eyes on their father as he approached the collapsed man. The prince’s eyes sharp as he did not look at his step-brother. As the high prince passed though he pat Kamui on the shoulder, the grip firm, showing his pride in the younger man as he passed. 

Corrin stood slightly behind the siblings, looking timidly at the scene before her as Azura stood back giving the siblings a moment. Kamui took a deep breath before moving forward and grabbing his twin’s hand shakily and pulling her with him to their father. Corrin’s steps stumbled as she was led over, her eyes unsure as they knelt with the others. 

Sumeragi looked at them, taking in each of their features with a look of pride in his eyes. “You’ve all…become so strong.”  
“Father.” Ryoma spoke, not sure what to say.  
“Why did this have to happen?” Hinoka questioned.  
“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Takumi pleaded as he glanced at Ryoma, his gaze then moving to Corrin and Azura in question.  
Azura shook her head as Sakura spoke. “Unfortunately, my power isn’t enough…”  
“Why are you crying? You’ve all surpassed my hopes for you as warriors on the battlefield and as royalty of Hoshido. I couldn’t have wished for anything better. You should be proud of who you’ve become, and know that I am.” He said this as his eyes once more moved over them all.  
Ryoma was silent as he grits his teeth while Takumi bowed his head. “I will be father…”  
Sumeragi’s gaze strayed to Corrin, who was watching the exchange timidly, not sure what to do. “I apologize, Corrin.”   
Corrin jolted back. “What? Why?”  
“I was unable to protect you, if I had only done better your life would have been so different.”  
Corrin watched him with sad eyes. “Please, don’t apologize. My memories are still hazy, but I am slowly remembering our time together, I know you loved me so much, even though I wasn’t your child. The fact that you gave your life protecting me means so much and helps me continue to move forward, I owe it to you.”  
Kamui tightened his grip on his twin’s hand comforting her as Sumeragi turned his eyes to him. “I’m sorry Kamui to make you fight me, and to not have been able to protect your sister and mother better.”  
Kamui frowned. “You did the best that you could, I can’t fault your actions knowing that.”  
“Did you find Mikoto?” Sumeragi questioned after a moment.  
Kamui nodded slowly. “Yes.”  
“Good, though our time was brief I truly loved her. I still remember the first day we met, it was after she fled with you two from Valla. It was by the lake, Ikona and I were taking a walk that day when we came across her, her arms carefully carrying the two newborns she had with her. We took her in that very day, Ikona and her becoming quick friends as we allowed her access to the castle. I never thought that I would ever love another as much as I loved Ikona, but once my beloved wife passed, Mikoto was there to help me through the pain of the loss and to help raise you all. I never asked her too, but she did it anyways, already seeing you four as her own children even before your mother passed.” 

The royal siblings felt tears fall down their face as their father talked, the water fading away faster as he had a soft smile on his face. Corrin leaned against Kamui as tears streamed down her own face, unable to hold them in as the man spoke. Kamui held his sister as felt his own tears slip down as well.

“Father…” Corrin whispered weakly.  
“I can now die without regrets. I believe that all of you can win this war.”  
“We won’t let you down.” Kamui promised.  
Sumeragi’s body reached the ends of the disintegration as Ryoma finally spoke. “We’ll carry on your legacy, father.”

The siblings broke into open sobs as the man fully vanished, memories of their parents present in their minds as they knelt on the floor. Hinoka and Sakura both leaned into the hugs the twins had to give and seek comfort each. 

~

Lon’qu lay on the group, Owain knelt next to him as the man’s eyes were closed. Owain watched his father, a frown on his face as they remained silent. He knew his father wasn’t much for words, and he wasn’t sure what to say in this situation.

“How is your mother?”  
Owain startled when he heard his words. “She has moved on.”  
Lon’qu smiled. “That is good to hear.”  
“I’m sorry that this happened to you both…” Owain spoke, feeling like he failed them.  
“It is not your fault,” Lon’qu spoke, opening his eyes to watch his son. “I never once blamed you for this and neither has your mother, we never would. I am proud at how well you have overcome these challenges. Any normal person would falter and break under the pressure, your persevered and grew stronger after each challenge. I could not be prouder of you.”  
“Father…”  
“I hope that you will continue living your life they way you see fit, you do not have to live it how you believe we would want you to.”  
Owain smiled softly. “I don’t think I have to worry about that anymore, I feel like with the end of this battle I finally overcame an obstacle I had always faced.”

Lon’qu smirked as he closed his eyes, the water disintegrating faster as his time diminished. Owain reached out and held his father’s hand offering the man some comfort, as he watched his father disappear. He felt the man grip back, the hand familiar and comforting, even as no words passed between them as usual. Owain closed his eyes, as he felt the water run through his fingers and fade away, a tear falling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skycastle: I just figured Lon'qu wasn't much for words at anything, more for actions.
> 
> erihan: Yes I am succeeding in my master plan. You have no idea how many times I have restarted Revelations alone for this story. I am dual playing two awakening files (One for Priam and one for Henry, guess which one I'm stuck on.), and am currently on my second play through of Conquest, just beat my second play through of Birthright. I really need to just start Echos now since I've had that since it came out but have yet to play it.
> 
> Ninjy: Robin and Chrom are so freaking gay for each other, have you played warriors yet? I didn't think their supports could get any sappier, I was wrong. I love those two together though, they're such good buds, but dang can they be sappy ha ha.
> 
> Tsunechii: Xander I feel is never good with his feelings, I think I was also spurred by reading about his japanese version of his after marriage with the Avatar, apparently he is quite a horndog ha ha. Lon'qu wasn't too bad, it's more the quietness I think for Owain because he became so serious! It's great! If you don't mind crying at half the freaking deaths, though if you've gotten through conquest and birthright I'm sure you'll be fine.
> 
> circlenowsquared: Maybe during the awakening prequel I might throw in some fates stuff as well...hmm...what do you think? I dunno if I could do enough for just fates alone...


	36. The King and Tactician Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army arrives in the throne room and meet their next opponents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see how my plan goes for this next fight.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, CinnamonLover, CrystalLooker, and 26 more users as well as 178 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, and freezingflame293.

As the army gathered together at the base of the final staircase, Inigo gazed up it his mind working over what may be awaiting them. Severa and Owain stood nearby, Owain eyes were closed as he readied himself for what was to come, Severa’s own face calculating as her mind raced to find what would await them. Corrin moved to start up the steps, but Inigo moved forward, calling for her to stop.

“Corrin.”   
The young princess turned to him, her eyes meeting his. “What is it?”  
“There is something you need to know.”  
“More secrets?” Gunther questioned, voice almost distrustful if Inigo heard it right.  
“Not necessarily, just pieces of the puzzle potentially being figured out.” Inigo began. “Anankos will be awaiting us in the throne room, I do not doubt that. However, I do not believe he will be unguarded, he will have commanders awaiting us as well.”  
“Any ideas on these commanders?”  
“Yes…” Inigo looked back at the top of the stairs for a moment before returning to meet the princess’ gaze. “Given the enemies we have face already, it seems Anankos plans to play at what will hurt us most. I believe the final two commanders will be my father, and Severa’s father.”  
“Are you certain?” Camilla asked, her voice laced with worry as she gazed at her retainer.  
“These tactics are not the work of some simple tactician, my father was one of the best tacticians I have ever known, these plans are his doing. I have fought at his side long enough to recognize them.”   
“Also, our other parents followed the plans perfectly, they used their strengths against us and positioned them where they were needed.” Owain spoke. “I mean really Pegasus and Wyvern riders when we could easily be separated on floating rocks? The three most innocent looking mothers to battle us in a maze? It is not pure coincidence but playing on our weaknesses perfectly.”  
“Look this next battle won’t be easy, Anankos will save his best fighters for last.” Severa agreed.  
“What do we need to know about these foes?” Azura questioned.  
“My father will probably rush head on, and let Robin hang back to control the field better.” Severa spoke. “They both work perfectly in sync together though and seem to know exactly what the other is thinking, and that’s where it is worrisome.”  
“Chrom’s not the biggest challenge though.” Inigo took over. “My father…it will be hard to fight him because of his tactical prowess but also for who he is during the fight.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Technically my father died when Grima possessed his body, but his body did not perish until recently, and therefore it was possessed by Grima.” Inigo began. “I do not know if the man we will be fighting will be my father, before he was possessed, or Grima. If it’s Grima, you can expect a force of power similar…to myself when I lost control earlier…but it will be far more powerful.”  
“And that is where it is concerning what we will face, we couldn’t fight Grima in our world without traveling back in time.” Owain spoke.  
“Two evil dragon gods at the same time? This is so not in our favor.” Severa added with a frown.  
Corrin frowned. “We will just have to hope for the best. I do not expect this fight will be easy, but we have no choice. If we back down now we may very well doom the world.”  
“I don’t expect you to back down, but just warning what will be up ahead.” Inigo spoke.  
“I thank you for sharing this information with us.” Corrin smiled before taking a deep breath and making her way up the stairs.

The rest of the army followed her, Inigo gripping his weapons tightly as they moved towards the doors. Corrin pushed the large doors open, Ryoma and Xander flanking her as the leaders rushed into the room, weapons drawn. The throne was empty as they entered the room, and in fact it looked almost barren inside, devoid of all people. 

“Where are they?” Corrin questioned quietly.

Inigo’s eyes wondered the area, looking for any places that the enemy could hide, there were plenty of alcoves in the chambers. Severa was also nervously glancing around, looking for any flash of blue matching her own hair color. A flash of light from the corner caught Inigo’s eyes as he moved forward.

“Watch out!” 

Corrin and the other leaders quickly moved out of the line of fire as a fireball flew right into the midst of their group, the flames licking them for a moment, causing them to groan in pain as they dove away. Inigo moved forward through the spot to stand at the ready to defend the group as Owain and Severa rushed forward as well, taking a defensive position as well. 

It wasn’t long till a figure walked out from one of the alcoves moving towards the party, a hood covering their face. Inigo felt his breath hitch as he recognized the attire, Severa took a deep breath herself from her place on Owain’s other side. Inigo let his eyes quickly dart to look in that direction as Owain just cursed.

Chrom moved across the field from another alcove, and it hurt to see the once mighty Exalt of Ylisse be no more then a puppet. Inigo didn’t remember much about the Exalt before he had passed away, though he did slightly look different from the Chrom of the present timeline. 

“Father…” Severa whispered.   
“We were wondering how long it’d take you to reach here, did you plan your strategy while you were outside our doors? I almost felt tempted to go and fetch you myself.” Robin spoke as he approached the group, pulling Inigo’s attention back to his father. 

He examined the man carefully, trying to find something that keyed them in to who he really was, but he couldn’t pinpoint anything exactly. Inigo gripped his sword carefully as he watched the man. 

Inigo took a deep breath as he watched his father. “Father-”  
“Don’t even start to try and talk me out of what is too happen, if you think after all those battles you faced that talking would solve all your problems you are a bigger idiot then I thought.” Robin spoke, glaring at his son with disdain. “And I have never thought you were even worthy of my time, luckily your sister inherited my tactical prowess.”  
Inigo grit his teeth as his father spoke. “You are only trying to get me to lower my guard so that I won’t fight at my best.”  
“Your best? Is that what you’ve been displaying this entire time? By far the only time you even seemed to be when you let the Fellblood take over. You finally accepting your gift was a moment of pride for me before these…” Robin waved his hand at Severa and Owain. “Imbeciles stopped your marvelous rampage.”  
Inigo’s eyes hardened. “Grima then.”   
“Did you expect any different? After all I was possessing this body when it died, only obvious that my soul was the one called back.” Grima smirked. 

Inigo watched as the man moved about the area between them and the throne, not worried that he’d be attacked as Chrom took over the defensive line. Severa was ready to launch herself forward at any moment once someone attacked. 

“Why follow Anankos? Didn’t think you liked taking orders.”   
Grima laughed. “That is for me to know, and you to unfortunately never find out.” 

The tactician snapped his fingers and Chrom leapt forward towards Owain, the brunette quickly readying his defenses as Severa dashed forward to provide aid. As the battle got underway reinforcements were summoned to the battle to provide back up to the two commanders. Inigo dashed past the three exalted fighters to reach Grima who stood towards the back surveying the area.

Grima chuckled darkly. “So, you have decided to face me? It is your death wish.”  
“I will defeat you.”   
Grima smirked. “I wonder if I can force you to lose control.” His eyes flickered over the battlefield. “How many people do I have to kill before you lost control I wonder?” His gaze paused for a few moments on a few individuals. “Or who do I have to kill?”  
“Stay away from them! I am the one you are going to fight.”   
“Then try and stop me.” 

Grima launched a spell towards the main group of fighters and Inigo grit his teeth, knowing he wouldn’t be able to yell out a warning in time. Luckily the healers set up a barrier to avoid such an event as Elise and Sakura fortified the area. Inigo took off after his father as the man moved further back, to put some distance between himself and the army. Inigo would finish this battle as soon as he could, regardless of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: I just started Echoes. It's okay so far but haven't really done much just got Lukas.
> 
> freezingflame293: I'm glad the ending was to your liking.


	37. The Fight Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The combatants throw themselves into the battle as Anankos begins to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, my computer was giving me problems and when it finally was working I had trouble getting into character for anyone. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, and 28 more users as well as 181 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, Ninjy, and Skycastle.

Severa grit her teeth as she pushed her father back, Owain providing support as the man lashed out at them again, throwing them off balance with his strong swings. He fought differently from Lon’qu whose attacks while strong were faster and demanded speed to overcome them, or Cordelia’s who required quick thinking to dodge the long reach of her weapon. Severa had never trained with her father, Lucina was the closest she had ever gotten but even than it didn’t seem to be enough preparation. 

Severa eyes narrowed as she watched the familiar yet different movements of her father’s fighting style. A lunge forward, one she raced for as she diverted the blade just barely. A twist of the wrist as he readied to attack again. The movements ones she had grown up watching her sister perfect repeatedly, and had seen her father, though younger, use himself. 

Owain breathed heavily next to her, this gambit they had been running between enemies starting to get to them both. Owain was having to divert his attention from supporting Severa to keeping enemies that came close out of the fight. Occasionally she noticed his attention slip past their fights to the throne and the battle taking place there, though they were unable to approach at this point.

~

Camilla cut cleaved through another foe with her axe, a smirk on her face as he helped thin the throngs more. The eldest Hoshidan princess lunged forward at another enemy with her naginata that was unfortunate to come into the warrior’s reach. Though it was strange, and Camilla would have never thought of it, the two made a good team as Camilla covered the other princess when someone got too close, and Hinoka quickly barraged enemies with distant strikes as they entered the pair’s radius to stop them from being overwhelmed. 

Camilla’s eyes briefly looked over the battlefield to find those most important to her in the chaos. Xander was slashing through his enemies efficiently with Prince Ryoma at his side, their group was one of the main parties in the center of the room, their female retainers acting as backup. The other main group consisted of Corrin and Kamui along with Azura as they tried to hold off the reinforcements that kept appearing from the waters in the room.

Across the room Elise and Sakura were attempting to heal the party as Hayato and Saizo both covered them, keeping any enemies away that they could. Though Camilla just suspected that Hayato was there due to the fact the it was far from the battle and perfect for a spell caster, as others from both sides kept their distance to better cast their spells. 

An arrow flew into an enemy and threw back several others in an explosion of wind, causing Camilla to turn her attention to Leo and Takumi who were moving through the room carefully, finding the right points to pin enemies down and divert the numbers. Leo’s basic swordsman skills showing as he used the sword given to him by Xander to slice through enemies that came after him and the archer, Niles moving nearby and snipping any that got past Leo before either younger prince could be injured. 

Beruka was off to the side help to hold off enemies from their own spellcasters and quickly taking out the more important threats such as enemy healers or mages that she got close to. Though those seemed easily replaced by Grima’s orders or protected as he shouted orders at his army.

Which turned her attention to the main combatants of the group. Her gaze locking worriedly on Severa as the girl diverted her father blade as he lunged forward, Owain doing his best to act as support and keep any of other enemies out of the fight. Severa’s concentration looked tense as she parried each blow to the best of her abilities. 

Past them near the throne was the most dangerous fight as Inigo engaged his father, the two magic users throwing various spells at each other as they moved across the room. Grima made it look easy as he controlled the battlefield while also holding off any of Inigo’s attempted advances. 

~

Eyes carefully watched the battlefield, waiting for a moment to strike as the battle raged around them. An axe finding itself buried into another unfortunate sacrifice in this battle. The gaze eventually locked on the young leader of the army, making her way through enemies as she tried to control the battle, the songstress next to her helping to get the reinforcements under control. 

His two commanders were dealing with the major riffraff, the ones that had been giving him trouble this whole time. Then again, he was certain they would lose this fight well enough, especially if the one that had brought them together fell so easily in battle. It wouldn’t take much to land a strategic hit on Corrin, she wouldn’t see it coming, being to trusting of the members of her army, a mistake that would ultimately be her downfall.

The man began to move across the battlefield, decision made up as they approached their target, the members of the army none the wiser. A small smirk graced the lips briefly before turning their face back into a mask as they slashed at another enemy in their approach.

~

Inigo followed his father across the battlefield, the two of them launching spells at each other as they did so. The army of Vallite soldiers and Chrom providing a perfect barrier to block their fight from the others. Occasionally the man would bark orders at a group, before turning his attention to Inigo. 

Inigo watched this all with a frown, watching his father’s movements and actions as their battle waged on. His father had taught him several things on tactics, and while yes it was not his best skill he did remember pieces of his lessons. One such lesson was the way to distribute orders among the battlefield, especially if one did not want their enemy to know what was happening. 

His father was doing none of that though, instead just barking orders across the field for everyone to hear, nothing too major like a change in strategy, so maybe Inigo was overthinking things. Yet this battle seemed so different from the other fights he had seen his father orchestrate before, and something didn’t sit right with the young man, yet he couldn’t place his finger on what. 

His eyes continued watching his father as he tried to pick up things that were off, eyes locking on the man’s hands as he cast spell after spell, yet some of the movements didn’t seem like ones for spellcasting. More like sing language, something his father had taught and used to convey orders to those closest to him in battle without alerting the enemy of their change in plans. But the man still barked open orders at the others, and the signs seemed to be directed at no one in particular, for Chrom would probably be the only one to recognize them besides the trio that had been summoned. 

This tactic didn’t make sense and Inigo wondered if it was Grima’s way of messing with him. Inigo’s eyes narrowed as he studied the signs, trying to figure out the pattern as the fight continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Doesn't he always? I am so mean to him...
> 
> Ninjy: I hadn't known that so no he has his arm, where is that from? I must have missed it somewhere, I'm kind of basing it off his cipher risen king artwork. 
> 
> Skycastle: Hmm potentially, when he passes on.


	38. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on as Sakura prays for protection and Inigo tries to figure out what is off about Grima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the last chapter and that this one will meet your likes as well! BTW I've been meaning to say this, I am loving Fire Emblem Echoes and am enjoying it immensely right now. Aside from that other FE related news my boyfriend and my newest roommate are both awesome. My roommate got me a blanket with a picture of Inigo printed on it (YAY!) and my boyfriend bought and Inigo Bunny Plush in his dancer outfit. I got spoiled on Valentines day by Inigo stuff ha-ha. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, Datuoya, and 28 more users as well as 181 guests
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, circlenowsquared, and Ninjy.

Xander kept an eye on those nearest him as he took down another opponent, the battle seemed endless as Corrin and the others tried to stall reinforcements, they needed to end this quickly before it got out of hand. Surely once the two leaders were taken out they would emerge victorious, he only hoped that would be that case before half their army collapsed from constant fighting. 

Xander’s gaze strayed to Inigo as the man fought a distance away from him. He wasn’t sure what was going on through his retainer’s head, and he worried that he was not doing well emotionally in this case, which wouldn’t be surprising. The good thing was that the Fellblood did not seem to be surfacing, but that was worrisome as well. 

Inigo’s Fellblood not surfacing was good for them as that meant he wouldn’t lose control, however the man’s father’s own was not being used. Did the man think they were beneath him so he didn’t need to use his full power on them? Or was there something else going on? What was the man plotting? Xander wish he could figure it out.

~

Sakura breathed heavily as she shot another opponent with an arrow before looking for any other allies that needed healing. It was becoming difficult to keep up with the flow of battle, they needed to do something quickly. Elise next to her blasted another foe using her tome before using her own magic to heal Hayato as the man staggered back, Saizo quickly taking the defensive. 

“This isn’t much fun at all…” Hayato grit out with a frown.  
“We must do something, or we won’t last.” Sakura agreed as she readied another arrow to provide Saizo cover.   
Elise pouted. “Well what do you expect us to do? We’re pinned down here.”  
“I know…” Sakura spoke quietly as she tried to think.

She closed her eyes willing for herself to remember her training to find something they could do. As she did this, she remembered her mother, watching her as she went through the motions of Priestesses and helped protect the kingdom with all her might. Sakura opened her eyes as she gazed around the room, putting pieces together as she did so.

The important thing was covering any of the healers so that they could heal injuries, but the reinforcements kept them from doing so or keeping them overwhelmed. Sakura took a shaky breath as she set her bow aside, unsure if she would be able to do this.

“O Holy Dragon of the Dawn, please grant me the power to provide those in need with protection.” She began chanting, remembering the words Mikoto spoke when she had sat in on some of the rituals to strengthen the barrier. “Allow your power to flow through me to create an area filled with your light so that those seeking rest may find so in your power.” As she spoke she took mental lists of those that would be protected by the barrier, anyone in their army, Nohrians and Hoshidans alike, and of course the few Vallites that fought at their side. “Until my last breath I will hold this barrier in place to protect those within, please O Holy Dragon grant me your aid.” 

As she finished the prayer she felt warmer as a surge of power seemed to grow in her, light spreading out in waves from her spot as a barrier spread out, covering a good area of the room. All Vallite soldiers in the barrier immediately lost the will to fight, dropping their weapons as the barrier passed over them. Allies inside the barrier quickly took out the foes that became defenseless.

“Sakura?” Elise questioned with a small tone of worry.  
Sakura smiled at her. “Tell the other healers to evacuate into the barrier, we will set up a healing area in here. All injured that need healing must be tended to, we will be safe for now, I do not know if Anankos will be able to break through this barrier though.”

As she spoke her eyes met Saizo’s who watched her with worry. She knew he knew the exact way to bring down the barrier, and his eyes showed his displeasure in the idea. A reassuring smile found it’s way on her lips as she began calling out the orders, their allies nearest moving to follow them as they were called out.

~

Takumi glanced back as he felt the familiar wash of the barrier passing over him, it had been a while since he felt such a barrier. He held out a hand, feeling the edge of the barrier just briefly, or at least the magic of it since the barrier wasn’t a physical part of the world. 

“What was that?” Leo asked as he looked around confused, moving out of the barriers reach momentarily.  
Takumi’s eyes found his sister and he frowned. “Sakura…she put up a barrier…”  
“One like the one the late queen erected over Hoshido?”   
Takumi nodded, biting his lips in agitation. “It a dangerous ritual.”  
“Then we will have to make sure nothing passes through this barrier.” Leo stated simply to reassure the younger prince. “If you want to make sure your sister lives through this battle I suggest you get those arrows firing again.”

Takumi sighed in annoyance at the tone but knew the other prince was right. He simply ignored the blonde and returned to snipping his foes, making sure no spell caster got close to the barrier or he stopped any from casting at it.

~

The figure paused as they felt the power of the barrier being created, a frown marring their face as they looked back. It would only stall him briefly, not completely stop his plans. Once the major offenders were dealt with the little priestess would meet the same end as Mikoto, her barrier would fall to his power. 

The man turned his gaze back to the princess in front of him as he approached her more, readying his weapon to strike at her. No one was any the wiser to his plan still as he made his way closer. A smirk graced his lips once more as he almost laughed at the amount of trust she had in her army, that would be her downfall today.

~

Inigo watched as his father paused in his signing taking in the new addition to the battlefield, his face still covered by the hood as he paused in his attacks, merely dodging Inigo’s own as he recalculated his strategy. It wasn’t long before once again he was moving, though the motions seemed different in a way. The signs were more prominent, and Inigo felt like now there was a sense of urgency in them. The man was repeating the same signs and Inigo watched closely as he tried to piece them together, finding the pause between the start and end of the spelling.

B-E-T-R-A-Y

Betray? Who was betraying? Was he saying Inigo was betraying his father? Or did Grima plan to betray Anankos? A small idea formed in the back of his mind though as he thought it over. Was there still a traitor in their army? But why would Grima be telling him that. Inigo’s eyebrows creased in confusion as he tried to figure out the meaning. He noticed the signs changing as his face showed that he had caught the meaning.

C-O-R-R-I-N  
D-A-N-G-E-R

The words were broken into gaps as Inigo’s gaze quickly turned to Corrin trying to figure out who she was in danger from. At her side was Kamui and Azura, Xander and Ryoma as well as Kagero and Peri near by the three. Inigo was sure that neither of the royals would betray Corrin at this point. Movement caught his eye as he saw someone approaching Corrin, and for a moment he thought he saw a dark look cross the man’s face.

Inigo turned his head back to his father, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out if he was imagining things. Was Grima trying to throw him off, make him let his guard down and attack his own allies, thus making him the traitor? If Inigo could see his face he’d know what the man was wanting, but he hid his eyes so that his plans wouldn’t be revealed. Inigo dodged the next spell Grima sent at him, gritting his teeth before he lunged forward, agitation setting in, if he could remove that hood he’d maybe understand what the man wanted from him, and hopefully it wouldn’t lead to the wrong decision.

As he lunged forward he startled the man, something that he was not expecting and as Grima stumbled back his hood slipped, revealing familiar white hair. Though Inigo’s eyes widened as they met warm brown instead of blood red eyes. The eyes seemed to watch Inigo, worry whirling in them as he tried to get his message across to the boy. 

Inigo felt his heart flutter for a moment before he found the answer he was looking for in those eyes. The logical part of his brain told him this was probably a trap, a plot to lower his defenses, but something also told him that now of all times he needed to trust his gut instincts. He readied his spell as the other did the same, their eyes still locked as their spells came to an end. 

Inigo took a deep breath, hoping this wasn’t a mistake before he pivoted on his feet, hurling the spell past Corrin and towards the man approaching her, just as another spell, this one electric instead of fire, raced towards the same target from next to Inigo. He watched as both spells hit home.

Corrin and her party stumbled away from the spells as they were fired past them, their eyes wide with confusion at the sudden attack. The battle almost seemed to pause as the attacks hit home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Couldn't figure out how to describe it unfortunately, so I just spelled it out...blah wish I was better at my sign language...
> 
> circlenowsquared: I try my best! Glad it gives a good image, to me I'm like I feel like it's a huge cluster fuck but at least this clears up where everyone is at.
> 
> Ninjy: Ha-ha, and it's cool I understand that I was like hmm...but to be safe I just stuck with his risen king kinda look in my mind. Hmm is Robin breaking through? Hmm...


	39. Traitor Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's true intentions are shown as Gunter's plans are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...not sure how i feel about this chapter. Blah I was confused on how to do this so hope it turned out well?
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, unpersoned, and 29 more users as well as 186 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy, and thelittleunicorn.

Azura grabbed Corrin to move them both out of the way of the spells as they blasted past, Kamui stumbling after them as he finished his opponent. Azura’s eyes moved to where the blast had come from, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she saw Inigo standing next to his father, the two spells having come from their direction.

“Gunter…” Corrin whispered, her tone laced with worry and fear as she gazed at the man that was thrown back by the blast of the spells.   
“What the hell was that?” Kamui snapped as he watched Inigo as well, eyes showing his distrust. “Did he lose control again?”  
Azura shook her head. “I do not know…”

Her gaze moved across the way to Xander who was watching his retainer closely, probably trying to tell if the man had lost control as well. Peri was kneeling next to her lord, having stumbled as Ryoma had pushed her and Kagero out of the way of the blasts. Ryoma stood defensively, eyes trained on Inigo as he tried to get information from Xander.

~

Owain whirled around as he heard the two blasts, eyes wide as he saw Gunter get thrown back from the combined spells. His eyes quickly moved to Inigo, looking him over and trying to see when the man had lost control. Though his brows creased as he noticed no significant difference between the man like there had been in the earlier fight. He looked perfectly normal to Owain and that confused him.

Chrom seemed to have stopped his assault as his attention turned to Grima, eyes flickering between their ally and Gunter. Severa kept her sword readied as she watched her father carefully, not sure when he would attack next. Though Owain knew she was sending glances towards Inigo in worry as well as she stood ready.

~

“Did he lose control?” the high prince of Hoshido questioned as he stood behind Xander.

Xander ignored the question again as his gaze moved over Inigo’s body looking for any telltale sign that he had lost control. His eyes were normal from what Xander could see, no glowing red in one of them like there had been last time. The air around him wasn’t thick with magic and his face seemed somewhat relaxed, not malicious or broken. 

Xander’s gaze flicked to Grima briefly and noted his semi-relaxed posture, still ready to attack if need be but he seemed calm, it was strange. He stood as if Inigo was not an enemy and given how he greeted Inigo when they first arrived that confused Xander. 

“He looks like he is in complete control right now…” Xander muttered. 

A deep chuckle behind them, drew Xander’s attention from his retainer as he turned to watch Gunter get up shakily. He had no idea why the man was laughing because this situation did not seem very funny to him. The man was having trouble standing as he forced himself to his feet, Corrin crying out in relief as she saw him stand.

“It seems the traitors have revealed themselves.”   
Xander’s eyes widened as those words seemed to crash over him. “What?”

~

Inigo tightened his grip on his weapon as he saw Gunter stand, Robin taking a defensive position as well as his brows furrowed in contemplation. Gunter’s chuckling at their attack had them both on edge as they watched the man. Inigo felt his blood run cold as Gunter began to speak, realizing how it looked to the others as the words left the man’s mouth.

“It seems the traitors have revealed themselves.”  
“What?” Inigo almost missed Xander’s faint question.  
Gunter watched the two of them closely. “I was worried that we had traitors amongst us, after all Scarlet’s death proved there may have been one with us.”  
“You think one of us killed Scarlet?” Inigo hissed in anger as the accusation was spoken.  
“Of course, you three were the first to arrive in Valla years ago, you even said Anankos summoned you, how do we know you are on our side?” Gunter questioned.  
“We’re not the traitors here!” Inigo snapped.  
“Inigo what’s going on? Why did you attack Gunter?” Owain questioned as he approached tentatively, not sure what to make of his friend, Severa keeping an eye on Chrom.  
“I…” Inigo paused as he tried to find the words.   
“Because Gunter is the true traitor.” Robin spoke from his position next to Inigo.  
Gunter chuckled. “You expect us to believe the man who has been leading this charade? If they aren’t traitors, then they are easily duped.”   
“You’re throwing the traitor card around an awful lot.” Robin pointed out with an unamused look on his face.  
“Gunter fell into the bottomless canyon, remember Corrin? On your first mission.” Inigo began explaining.  
“Yes, and I spent my entire stay hiding from Anankos’ forces.”  
“Really? I find that hard to believe considering we have been attacked non-stop since we got here. We were attacked right away when we were first summoned here.” Inigo continued. “How is it that you were able to hide when you were by yourself?”  
“I have been nothing but loyal to Corrin since I was first assigned to instruct her, I have been at her side far longer than most of you.”  
“the perfect pawn then to a plan of betrayal. Tell me were we just supposed to let you kill Corrin just now?” Robin questioned.  
Corrin jolted back slightly. “What?”   
“Oh yes in the heat of battle you didn’t notice your trusted comrade approaching you planning to plant his axe in your back.” Robin spit out as his eyes narrowed.  
Corrin’s eyes looked at Gunter in confusion. “Gunter?”  
Gunter glanced at Corrin. “Don’t let them trick you my lady. I am nothing but your humble servant. I’d never wish you harm.”  
Robin watched the leader for a moment before speaking. “What did you remember of Scarlet in your last moments?”   
Ryoma glared at him. “Don’t speak her name so casually!”  
Inigo creased his brows in thought at his father’s question. “I remember her snapping at you to order us to jump. But that’s it, because me and the others jumped before her I believe.”   
“That’s the only thing you remember? We all remember that.” Gunter spoke in distrust.  
“What do you remember then in her final moments?” Robin pushed.  
Gunter sighed. “I remember that flower she pinned to her armor right before jumping off the bridge. A much more sentimental moment of the hardened warrior.”

Inigo watched as Corrin’s head hung at those words, watching her body tense as she seemed to come to terms with something. 

“Why?” Corrin asked.  
“My lady?” Gunter questioned.  
“Why did you kill Scarlet!” Corrin questioned as she raised her blade at Gunter.   
Robin smirked. “Looks like you misspoke Anankos.”  
Gunter’s eyes turned to the tactician. “What do you mean?”  
“Corrin and Scarlet were the last to jump of the bridge, you waited in hiding to attack Corrin as she fell. That was after all your plan was it not?”   
Gunter stood there for a moment before speaking. “How long have you been awake?”   
“Since you summoned my soul to this world. I was not as easily possessed this time, I only had to play the part till the time was right.”   
“You played it quiet spectacularly with all the fights you planned.”   
Robin hung his head in regret. “I did not wish to throw my friend’s lives away, but it was the only way to free them from your control.”   
“Gunter?” Corrin questioned.

Gunter chuckled as he moved forward towards Inigo and Robin, his gaze darkening as he made his way forward. Ryoma’s grip on his blade tightened as he watched the man warily, Corrin staring after her dear comrade. 

“I seemed to have made a mistake in trusting you, and to think my plan almost worked, here I thought you were making your son and his friends out to be traitors, but no you were ousting me, the one who brought you back to life.”  
“No, I am outing the one who imprisoned me and my family.”  
Gunter’s grip on his blade tightened. “Then I should reward you for this clever ploy.”

Before Inigo could react, darkness surged through Gunter’s axe as he swung his weapon out suddenly with little warning. A wave of darkness came crashing towards him and he felt his body still for a moment in surprise at the quickness and power he felt from it. A hand pushed him out of the way before the attack could slam into him, throwing Robin back as he took the full brunt of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: I would not kill Sakura, I quite like my reader base at this point and would not dare to kill off one of the little sisters.
> 
> thelittleunicorn: Sorry the romance is so slow...the main plot keeps taking over. I do plan to after Anankos is defeated before wrapping up the story officially to put some romance stuff in as they rebuild the world before the awakening people have to choose to leave or stay. Thanks for reading the story! I know some parts are probably rocky! Glad you enjoy though!


	40. A New Skill Aquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin hands over an important weapon for Corrin to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's back in action and I gave Corrin a new ability! 
> 
> Thanks to the kudos: CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, and 30 more users as well as 194 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, thelittleunicorn, Ninjy

Robin’s body collided with the floor a few spaces back, as Gunter stood at full height, power seeming to radiate from him. Gunter’s face fell into a smirk as the Anankos’ power fueled his might.

“Take out these insects now.” He ordered sharply, his commands sounding over the battlefield. 

The Vallite soldiers continued the attack where they could, having no way of breaking through the barrier without Anankos’ power itself. Severa was pushed back as Chrom’s attacks became relentless again, not seeming to even notice that his once close friend had been attacked as he continued the assault on his daughter. 

The members of Corrin’s army began attack with more vigor as they were assaulted from all ends, though the barrier did provide them with some chances for reprieves. Sadly, not all of them could hide behind the barrier and the healers were becoming tired at the constant healing as Gunter began to make his move.

Corrin gripped her blade as her face showed the pain of Gunter’s betrayal. Her eyes were screwed shut as if hoping this was a dream, but she knew it wasn’t. Kamui was at her side, taking a protective stance in front of his twin as he watched Gunter carefully. Azura knelt next to Corrin, trying to see if she was okay.

“Corrin?” Azura’s melodious voice questioned   
Corrin opened her eyes regretfully, not fully wanting to be here during this battle. “I’m alright…”  
“Are you sure?” Azura questioned concerned. 

Corrin’s eyes hesitantly swept over the other fighters, seeing Ryoma fighting off swarms of enemies along with his and Xander’s female retainers. Xander had rushed forward to intercept Gunter’s next attack as Inigo was thrown back from a slash, not quite having the strength to match Gunter’s might. 

“Gunter is being controlled.” Corrin spoke quietly.  
Azura nodded. “If we wish to free him we must stop him now.”  
Corrin closed her eyes for a moment before standing up fully. “Everyone keep pushing the enemies back from the barriers, to win we must take out Anankos’ commanders.”

As she spoke this she rushed forward to meet Gunter in battle along with Xander. Kamui and Azura followed her closely behind as they helped keep the enemies back from the main group of fighters.

~

Inigo hurled another spell at Gunter, and quickly moved back as Gunter tried to close the distance between the two of them. Xander acted as a shield though as he blocked Gunter’s attack once again, though even he had trouble against the might of Anankos. Gunter let out a cry though as he was attacked from behind. He spun quickly, Corrin just barely ducking in time to avoid his axe as it came flying towards her. 

“Corrin.” Xander called out in worry.   
Corrin let her eyes meet her brother’s before giving him a reassuring smile and training her gaze on Gunter again. “I will be your opponent!”   
“So, you have decided to stop hiding then? Do you really have the courage to defeat your dear friend?” Gunter questioned.  
“I’m not fighting my dear friend though! I am fighting the monster controlling his body, and by defeating you I will save him! I am tired of seeing you control our friends and family without a care for the importance of human life. This scheme of yours ends now!” Corrin spoke as she readied her blade.   
Gunter smirked. “Then let us see what you are made of Vallite Princess!” 

Gunter lunged forward, and Corrin readied her blade to block the axe, though she was worried she wouldn’t be strong enough to fight Gunter. His blows had always been way stronger then her own, and as their blades met they seemed even stronger then the last time she had met blades with Xander. She knew this was no longer training between the two of them, if she didn’t take everything she had learned then this could lead to the loss of her and the other’s lives. 

She narrowed her eyes as she calmed her mind, remembering that she had to concentrate fully on the fight before her. She had to use all the skills at her disposal in this fight or otherwise she would lose, and that was not an option.

~

“Inigo.” A voice calmly called from behind the lad as he took a moment to breath now that Gunter had charged at Corrin. 

Inigo’s head whipped around to his father who had finally gotten to his feet from the attack, though he looked worse for wear. Inigo moved to his side, about to question if he was alright but Robin only held his hand up to stop him from speaking. He brought up the tome he carried in his hand though and held it out to Inigo.

“What do you want me to do with that?” Inigo questioned as he took the green leather-bound book from his father.   
“It will be useful against Gunter, give it to Corrin.” Robin’s eyes glanced at the young princess as she put some distance between the two. “Gronnwolf will be more useful to her now then to me.”  
“I’ve never seen Corrin pick up a tome before though, and now’s really not the time to see if she has the ability to.” Inigo spoke.  
Robin looked back at him with a nearly unimpressed look. “Have I ever steered you wrong? Whether it was me or the past version?”  
Inigo paused for a moment. “Well…no…”   
“Then get her this tome, I’ll help conduct the battle from my end, even without my tome I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

As he spoke he unsheathed the Levin sword as he moved back from his son. Though his movements were a bit slower, and Inigo frowned in worry.

“Are you sure you are okay?”   
“I’m fine, I know how much more I can take before I am done.” Robin spoke as he moved past Inigo to back up Kamui and Azura. “Now get moving.”

Inigo nodded as he raced over to the battle between Corrin, Xander, and Gunter, watching the three movements as he moved closer. He had to make sure Corrin got the tome, but Gunter was attacking her rather relentlessly and Xander was only able to hold him off for a few moments before he pushed past to go after Corrin. 

Inigo moved close to Xander after the blond had been pushed aside once again. “Xander, I need you to distract him for me.”   
“He’s not exactly staying distracted when I attack him.” Xander commented tensely.   
“I know, but I need to get something to Corrin.”   
Xander glanced at him for a moment. “You better be fast then since he doesn’t take his eyes off her.”  
“Will do.” 

Xander unleashed the power of Siegfried at the great knight, the blast hitting him full force and making him pause momentarily. Gunter turned and sneered at the crown prince, his eyes dark as he glared murderously at the man.

“You just can’t stop getting in my way, well no matter it won’t take long to finish you off.”

As the man began attacking the crown prince, Inigo rushed past the two to Corrin who was taking a moment to catch her breath. Inigo stopped next to her and held out the tome to her, and she looked at it in confusion.

“Why are you giving me that?”   
“My father says it’d help you win the fight.”   
Corrin looked at him in thought. “Sure, he didn’t mean you?”  
“Nope he meant you quite clearly. He believes you would make more use of this then I.”  
“I am not trained in the use of magic though. Gunter and Xander only trained me by the sword.”  
“Then trust that somewhere inside you that you have the skills to use this. My father knows a lot of things that others do not notice, if he says you can cast magic, I believe him, as mysterious as it sounds.” 

Corrin took the tome nervously before opening it and looking at the words. Inigo watched as her eyes scanned the words intensely, her hand moving up as she began to quietly mutter the words aloud. Inigo waited with bated breath as he saw the magic seem to swirl around her hand as the words were recited.

As she spoke the last word the spell flew out towards Gunter and the green lights moving swiftly as they hit the great knight, causing him to be knocked back from Xander with a cry of pain. Inigo watched him closely, seeing his body shaking as he tried to recover from the attack, his gaze turning back to Corrin.

“Well so it does seem like you have some new tricks up your sleeve.” Gunter muttered annoyed.  
Inigo’s gaze flickered to Xander for a moment before moving slightly in front of Corrin protectively. “Seems he didn’t like that, keep blasting him with it. Xander and I will cover you.”  
Corrin took a defensive position as she watched Gunter. “Understood.”

Inigo began casting Nosferatu again as Xander hurried to intercept the great knight as he charged at the other two. Corrin began reciting the spell once again as the green magic swirled around her, her voice more confidant this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaning towards Corrin being a Nohrian Noble, and Kamui and Hoshidan Noble in terms of fighting style.
> 
> erihan: Yeah, hope he's turning out okay still. Robin is best dad!
> 
> thelittleunicorn: Aww thanks so much! I'm glad my characterization is still good! It's apparently one of my strong traits as a writer.
> 
> Ninjy: Whelp this answer the question on Chrom? And Robin's fine.


	41. The Battle Comes to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles begin to draw to a close as the army approaches the end of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again it's late I know! I am so sorry! Works been a killer, especially since I was nearly in trouble of getting a write up at one of my two jobs. 
> 
> Also anyone seen the Awakening DLC for Warriors yet? OMG! Olivia and Xander can support! Their entire freaking support is talking about Laslow. Though I am sad because from Owain and Olivia's support it looks like Inigo hadn't appeared to the army yet, so she doesn't know him yet! Also Owain can support Leo and Niles (The two supports have both the prince and the outlaw commenting on how Owain is like Odin! I don't even know the timeline of the two games now in relation to each other!). 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, Vykat, and 30 more users as well as 200 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, Skycastle, Ninjy, and thelittleunicorn.

Gunter’s axe clashed against Xander’s shield as the prince tried to hold him off, Inigo quickly dashing past to cast a quick spell right at Gunter. Gunter’s arm shot out to swipe at Inigo as he dodged back, Xander pushing the axe off his shield as he slashed forward, pulling Gunter’s attention back to him as Inigo moved back to a safer distance for a moment. As Gunter went to swing again at him a blast of green hit him in the back, and after being stalled for a moment he unleashed a powered-up attack as he whipped around towards where Corrin had been standing. 

The princess had just barely dodged out of the way of the attack in time, and she grimaced as she stumbled into a run to try and cover more distance as Inigo fired his own spells at Gunter’s exposed back. Though she could tell that Inigo’s spells didn’t do too much to the great knight, not as much damage as Corrin’s own spell. What Inigo lacked in the power he made up in the speed of his casting, he knew how to cast magic and had a great talent for it, Corrin was just learning, it took her a while to cast the same spell, though she noticed it was getting faster with time. 

As Gunter tried to charge one of the two spell casters, Xander charged in and met him halfway, blocking the way for his charge. The crown prince slashed out at his enemy as he deflected the attacks from the man with his shield. His blade slashed through a piece of Gunter’s armor, causing the veteran fighter to let out a groan. Xander quickly shifted back into a defensive position as Gunter stumbled back, hand going to his wound. 

Before the man could react a cloud of darkness washed over him as tendrils seemed too seep into his very being, dragging his life from him. Inigo stood close, as the tendrils connected them, allowing himself to heal from the spell, though he was soon on the defensive as Gunter slashed out at him. Inigo was able to dodge only because of his fast reflexes due to dancing, and he quickly backed away as Gunter began to advance. 

As Gunter fully faced Inigo a blast of green magic rammed into his back, causing him to freeze as pain coursed through his body. Corrin stood at the ready to make her next move as she watched Gunter carefully, unsure of what would happen next. 

Gunter stood still for a moment, Xander anxiously watching for an opening and not letting his guard down as Inigo quickly retreated to behind him. Corrin began to slowly move closer to the blonde as well as she watched Gunter, ready for things to turn bad. 

Gunter chuckled darkly as dark energy began to emanate from him, the waves of it making the three fighters falter. Xander grit his teeth as he felt the strength of the power behind the energy, feeling his very blood stir in response. Inigo stumbled a bit as the waves ran over him, feeling his own blood seem to try and respond to the attack, and Inigo had to fight down the power of the Fellblood. Corrin, felt the waves wash over her, but she didn’t feel as much pain as she saw Xander or Inigo going through. To her she felt the pain, anger, and loneliness that poured out of the magic, making her wonder what Anankos had gone through in the past few years to make his magic this potent with negative emotions. 

“Curse you…” Gunter whispered as he turned to face them, his eyes a darker red as the magic flowed around him.  
Inigo grunted as he continued to repress his powers. “We have to stop him and fast.”   
Xander nodded. “Indeed, any plans?”   
“Hit him with everything we got, hard and fast.”   
Xander chuckled slightly. “Not very tactical of you is that?”   
Inigo laughed. “My father’s here. I’ll leave tactics to him.”   
Before Xander could reply Corrin joined them. “Ready?” 

Inigo nodded and held up a hand to Corrin as he saw Xander ready his blades. Inigo waited tensely for the begin of the battle, knowing he had to choose the best time window for their spells. Xander rushed forward as Gunter charged towards him. Inigo watched their weapons clash as both of their powers came to the forefront, Siegfried glowing bright as bright as Xander used his full power.

As Xander pushed Gunter back, Inigo dropped his hand and began casting another spell as Corrin read the signal and copied the action. Tendrils of lightning and the green tendrils of Corrin’s magic began weaving together as they chanted the spells. Once the last words were spoken they unleashed the magic and sent it hurtling towards Gunter. 

Xander heard magic being released and pulled his sword back before diving to the side to dodge the spells. As he dove to the side he released one final pulse of dark energy at Gunter to accompany the magic. He watched as the spells hit dead on along with Siegfried’s attack, throwing Gunter back from his three opponents. 

As he hit the floor he remained unmoving and at ease as the three of them watched him tensely. The magic began to ebb away, disappearing as they allowed themselves to relax. Corrin began to move forward slowly, still not quite sure if it was completely safe.

~

Severa grunted as she slashed at Chrom, the Exalt’s moves becoming sluggish as if he wasn’t sure what to do. The pulse of power coming from across the room caught Severa’s attention as she moved back after Chrom pushed her back. She glanced over and saw dark energy wrapping around Gunter and seeming to boost his strength for a last-ditch attack.

“Looks like Anankos is putting a lot of his power into Gunter now, Corrin really pissed him off.” Owain muttered as he examined the events.   
“Does that mean his control may be slipping on my father?” Severa questioned as her gaze turned back to Chrom who seemed to still be a bit sluggish.  
“I don’t know if he will fully regain control, but Anankos isn’t controlling his movements anymore. It may be best to finish this quick.” Owain stated. 

Severa pursed her lips as she heard that but readied her blade once more as she watched her father’s movements carefully. Sure, he was sluggish and not in fighting form, but his strength was still amazing and if he caught her off guard she was in trouble. 

She took a deep breath before rushing forward once again, Chrom following suit to meet her blade in the middle. Severa pushed against him, as she turned her body to give herself a bit more momentum to break his guard, as Inigo had shown her in their many trainings. As he was pushed back she quickly righted herself and slashed out again, gritting her teeth as she saw his shield hand react too slowly to block her sword. 

Water droplets began to drip from the wound as Chrom stumbled backwards, his shield hand coming up to resto n it briefly as he fell over his own two feet. Severa felt her blood run cold as she saw the water drip from the wound and she felt her hand release her sword before she realized what was happening. As her sword clattered to the ground her feet pushed her forward as she rushed to her father, tears starting to pool in her eyes. 

~

Robin threw a ball of thunder at the enemy from the Levin sword, watching as the enemy drop. Kamui and Azura were finishing off their enemies as the battle began to die down. The power from Gunter disappearing and the enemy reinforcements stopped appearing, giving them a moment of peace as the remaining fighters quickly dealt with the enemies. The healers beginning their healing as they saw the battle begin to slow, not resting for a moment just in case something else happened. 

“Corrin.” Azura whispered as she quickly moved to where Corrin stood, her voice laced with worry.   
“I’ll check on Sakura!” Kamui shouted at Ryoma as he ran towards his youngest sister.

Robin watched her leave their side as Kamui departed as well. He looked over the battlefield for any other trouble. This battle was done, but he knew it wasn’t threw, not completely, Anankos was still alive, he was merely stalling for the right time. Robin glanced behind him at the stone face that decorated the back wall behind the throne and he frowned, not feeling anything from it now. 

He sighed before turning his attention to his son, the boy beginning to approach him along with the crown prince. Robin felt the aches he had been ignoring earlier begin to course through his body again. He grits his teeth as he tried to keep smiling, not wanting his son to be worried, though they both knew his time was about up. 

As he moved to approach them he felt Anankos’ power come forward once again as he felt the presence of an enemy force arriving behind him. He quickly spun around, though his body was sluggish as he did so, Levin sword raised to fire a single bolt at the enemy. As he turned he felt the blade of an axe rip over his body, causing him to cry out. His vision blurred slightly from all the pain and he used the last of his strength to fire the magic from the Levin sword. He felt his anger and pain amplify the magic as it lashed out at Anankos’ last puppet, slamming into the King of Nohr who had nothing to defend himself at point blank range.

Twin cries of surprise and anguish sounded from behind Robin as he fell. “FATHER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like next chapter will have 4 sets of death speeches! I had to find a better way to fit Garon into this other then him being summoned and eaten by Anankos. 
> 
> erihan: She does! Though Tiki's is pretty adorable as well. 
> 
> Skycastle: Right? I feel like whenever anyone questions Robin's plans he just gives them that look now. 
> 
> Ninjy: I felt like it'd be too much with Chrom being free as well, as lets face it, I don't think the man could act to save his life. 
> 
> thelittleunicorn: Well next chapter will be death speeches that's for sure!


	42. Finally Able to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones who have lost the battles speak with those precious to them one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos: midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, Supro, and 31 more users as well as 203 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan

Inigo watched as his father fell back from the blow delivered by Garon. Time seemed to slow down as he raced over to his father, he vaguely remembered himself screaming out for his father, but everything else seemed to blur together. He skidded down next to his father as he reached him, hands shakily reaching to pull his father close. 

Blood was blossoming from the wound, fading into water though as Robin’s time drew nearer to the end. The tactician’s eyes were screwed close, pain all over his face, and a groan broke free from clenched teeth as Inigo moved him.

“Father…” Inigo whispered, as he watched his father, feeling his heart skip a few beats in worry. “Please, open your eyes.” 

Robin was silent aside from the few groans, and Inigo worried that he may already be too far gone to even respond to him. After a while though his eyes opened, locking with his son’s as he gave him a weak and shaky smile. Though Inigo could see the worry in the man’s eyes as he gazed up at him.

“Don’t shed a tear for me.” Robin spoke with some difficulty.  
Inigo frowned, feeling the tears threatening to fall, “How can you say that? You’re dying!”   
“I was already dead to begin with.”   
“That doesn’t change anything!” Inigo stated, anger lacing his voice slightly as a tear escaped his eyes.

Robin was silent as he watched his son as tears cascaded down his face. He studied the young man before him, sad that he had been forced to grow up so fast all because of his actions. Losing his control to Grima had ruined so many lives, the lives of all those he cared for especially, he couldn’t imagine what he had put his own family through. Yet despite all those hardships Inigo had grown into a fine young man, one he could be proud of. Though he wondered if it was really something he should feel proud off, all the credit for grooming Inigo went to his wife and his past self, the ones that hadn’t caused the young man such pain. 

“Did you cry?” Robin began before cutting himself off, not wanting to ask it for he did not deserve an answer.  
“What?” Inigo questioned as he watched his father.  
“When you won the battle against Grima, I wish to know if you cried?” Robin spoke after a moment. “It’s obvious you probably did for my past self sacrificing himself. I have no right asking if you shed tears for me.”  
“I did. When fath-I mean your past self sacrificed himself I cried. Not just for him though, I was sad that he gave up his life, but also because I knew you were finally free from Grima’s control. I cried for both the fathers I lost, my past father and my own father.”  
“Why?”   
Inigo looked at his father. “Because you’re my father, I cried when you first went missing as well, and when we received news you were Grima.” Inigo paused for a moment in thought. “Did you think I hated you?”  
Robin chuckled weakly. “I did, after all I killed Chrom, caused the deaths of your mother, Lissa and so many others.”  
“You didn’t that was Grima. I have never once blamed you for those, you fought his control as long as I knew you. I remember your warm hand patting me on my head when I was growing up, your kind words of encouragement. Your warm eyes watching me with love, never the eyes of hatred and murder I saw when I faced Grima.”   
“Inigo…”   
Inigo smiled. “I’m just glad that I finally got the chance to talk with you again.”   
Robin smiled sadly. “I am so proud of you my son. You helped Lucina lead the army, were the charismatic leader that Lucina needed at her side. I know many compared you to her, but you have always been the opposite of her. She had a heavy duty placed on her, and she made it her mission to defeat Grima and prevent the future, but you kept the darkness from taking her and everyone else by raising their spirits when it was needed. Lucina would not have gotten as far as she had if you had not been at her side.”   
“Father…” Inigo whispered, new tears streaming out of his eyes, though this time out of happiness.   
“I am also proud that you chose to come to this world and help the people here break free of these chains. The fact that you can be so selfless is a comfort to me, but do not forget to take care of yourself. Your mother and I do not wish for you to sacrifice yourself for others if it means you lose your own way in life. Please live the rest of your years to the fullest, knowing you have made us both so proud.”  
Inigo smiled sadly. “I will father.” 

~

Corrin knelt next to Gunter as Azura joined her, standing over the other princess protectively, keeping an eye out for any potential attackers. Corrin tentatively reached out to Gunter’s army gently touching it, almost afraid he’d attack at the simple action. He did stir but only moving slightly as his eyes opened, a frown on his face as he looked up at Corrin.

“Why are you worrying yourself about me? You have bigger issues to deal with it.”   
Corrin frowned. “I had to check on you, no matter what, I knew the Gunter I grew up with was still in there.”  
Gunter chuckled sadly. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve such trust from you my lady.”  
“You remained at my side the entire time I was in the fortress, and even stayed when I departed that home.”  
“It’s funny that you would place such trust in me due to one instance, when a long time ago I could have easily betrayed you.”  
Corrin jolted back slightly, surprised at that declaration. “What do you mean?”  
“Years ago, I had a wife and child, but Garon had them killed when I refused a gift he presented me, feeling insulted. I swore to get revenge on him from that moment, and when I was stationed in the fortress I figured the easiest way to get revenge was to take your life, the life of the child Garon sheltered from the world.” Gunter began.

Corrin moved back away, watching her oldest friend with a hurt look in her eyes. Gunter was frowning as he spoke, his eyes showing his remorse and his hurt. Azura was a comforting presence behind Corrin as she moved back, though the other princess didn’t seem to see Gunter as a threat to Corrin. 

“As I waited for the perfect chance to enact my revenge, I got to know you. You were so trusting and kind, something different from your father.” Gunter paused for a moment. “As time passed and I watched you, I began to forget about revenge, I began to see you as the child I never got to see grow up. As Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and Lilith joined us in that prison, I felt like I had a family again as the fortress seemed to become warm with the happiness that spread from you to each of us, melting our frozen hearts slowly.”   
“Gunter…” Corrin began, a few tears streaming down her eyes.  
“I have never been prouder of a student then I have of your progress. I am so happy that I didn’t go through with my plan all those years ago. I seen now if I had that I would have been denying the world a person that would bring the light back to it. To be able to say that I helped raise you to be such a person makes me happy, even though I betrayed that trust of yours, and I understand if you cannot forgive me. Know I am happy to see the woman you have become since the first day I met you.” Gunter spoke quietly, the water flowing faster.  
“Gunter…Of course I can forgive you, you weren’t in control. As for what you admitted, you never went through with it and you were my first friend in that place, I could never hate you for that. Thank you for remaining at my side this long.”   
“It has been my pleasure, my lady.” Gunter spoke with a smile on his face.

Corrin smiled sadly as Gunter’s remaining strength faded as the water evaporated around them. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the water fade away, being unable to stop them from falling. It hurt so much having lost so many important people to her during this war, though she knew this was a cost of the war. She wouldn’t forget any of the people that died during this battle with Anankos.

~

Xander knelt next to his father, looking him over as he reached a hand out to help his father sit up, the old man having trouble doing so. He heard feet stomping on the floor as his siblings ran over to them, worry and fear on their faces. Elise had tears streaming down her face as she knelt going to try and heal her father, but Leo stopped her from doing so, shaking his head sadly. Camilla kneeled next to Xander, a comforting hand place on his shoulder as she looked at their father sadly.

“I would not think I would see such worry and fear on your faces for my death.” Garon spoke quietly as he looked at each of them.  
“You’re our father!” Elise began, shock evident in her voice.  
Garon let out a harsh laugh, pained gasps following as his body shook. “I was hardly a proper father to any of you, especially you Elise.”  
“Your still our father.” Xander stated firmly.  
Garon paused for a moment as he gazed at his eldest. “You remind me so much of your mother, I am sorry that I squashed your true desires so harshly. If she was still alive maybe I would have been a better king and father. I was blind to not see how much you and she were alike, thinking I had lost everything dear to me at that moment.”  
Xander looked down a sad look on his face as he remembered his mother. “I don’t think I’m like her, I remember her voicing her opinions even if they were opposite yours, I have never done so.”   
“You did in your own way. I let you have so much control and you found all the loopholes to help those in need the best you could.” Garon spoke, pausing as he saw Xander’s surprised look. “I know what you did to protect your subordinate from my grasp, and I apologize that you had to choose between your father and your friend, it should have been an easy choice. I kept you from following your true feelings though.”   
“Father…”   
Garon shook his head to stop Xander before looking at the others. “I was never fair to any of you, my selfishness thrust a harsh life on you all. You had to grow up fighting your own siblings and watching your mothers compete against each other. It was a life none of you should have lived. I was so happy when you three refused to continue the inner conflict between the consorts after Elise was born.”  
“Father…” Leo whispered quietly as he listened to the man.  
Camilla smiled sadly. “I have never blamed you, though it would have been easy too. Our mothers were the cause behind that vicious war, not you. You simply didn’t want to hurt anyone, as foolish as that decision was, you though it was the best way.”  
Garon chuckled sadly. “I can see how much you three have changed, and it’s all because of Elise, I saw how she brought new life into the castle as the years passed. I’m only sorry that I did not even try and know what a sweet and loving young woman she became.”  
“Oh father…” Elise began to cry as she clutched onto him, her body shaking with the tears.   
“I stopped being your father years ago when I lost the will to fight against Anankos, after Arete died. I failed you all the moment I gave into that monster. I am only sorry that it came to this moment.”   
“We will defeat him and avenge you.” Xander promised.  
“I know you will.” Garon paused. “Which brings me to my final request from you four.”  
“Anything.” Camilla agreed instantly.  
“Please take me to Corrin and Azura, I must apologize to them both for the past years and how much I hurt them.”  
“But your strength is almost gone, it will speed up the process.” Leo stated, though he knew it made sense. “We could bring them to you.”  
Garon stopped his son from departing his side. “I need to go to them myself, not have them come to me. Please help me reach the two of them before the end.”   
The three younger siblings looked at their older brother who had been quiet for a while, Xander watched his father carefully before nodding. “Of course.”

He began to lift the man up, Leo quickly helping support the man’s weight as Elise and Camilla hovered nearby. As they began helping him move over to where Corrin sat, Xander couldn’t help but spare a glance towards Inigo. The boy sat at his father’s side quietly talking to the man, and Xander could see tears streaming down his face and he felt his heart ache at that.

“Apologize to the boy for me, I will not ask for his forgiveness for killing his father when he is speaking his final words to him.” Garon spoke as he watched his son out of the corner of his eye.   
“Of course.” Xander agreed stiffly. 

~

Severa clung to her father’s chest as his hand ran through her hair, crying into his shoulder, not caring if anyone saw. She was tired of being strong in front of the others, she had never felt the need to act strong in front of her father. 

“You have grown so beautiful little one.” Chrom spoke quietly.   
Severa laughed slightly. “You really think so?”  
“Of course, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.”  
Severa frowned. “One?”   
“Well I don’t play favorites when it concerns my two girls, you and Lucina have both grown in such fine, beautiful young women.”  
Severa smiled sadly. “It’s been hard without you.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry to leave your two’s sides so early in your lives. I wish I could have given you both so much more, you especially as I had very little time with you compared to your sister.”  
“I don’t have many memories of you, but the ones I do have I hold dear. I remember you tossing me high into the air when I mentioned wanting to fly like mother, but she said a Pegasus was too dangerous for a child. I remember this, your hands running through my hair as we sat by the fire in the evenings when you would tell us stories before bed.”  
“I remember those moments fondly myself. My last thoughts were of you three, hoping for your safety as I lay dying at that alter.”   
“Father…”   
“I am so proud of you my dear, never forget that. You have so much more to your life, and I expect you will do wonderous things in the coming years.” Chrom spoke as he pushed himself up, Severa moving with him.

Chrom’s gaze moved from his child to his nephew who stood nearby watching the exchange with a frown. When their eyes met, Owain shifted slightly uncomfortable as he watched his uncle.

“I can’t believe how much you have grown Owain. Lissa and Lon’qu certainly raised a fine young man.”  
“Uncle Chrom…” Owain began before trailing off not sure what to say.  
“Thank you for never leaving Lucina and Severa’s side over these years, and not just because your family but because you are their friend.”   
“I would never leave their side whether we were related or not. Our bonds are too tightly intertwined for that to happen.”   
Chrom chuckled. “I understand.” He paused for a moment. “I wish you both a happy life in the coming years. Severa, you will be a fine leader, and I can see that you have a wonderous partner in Yarne, who will help you grow into your own just as you will him. As for you Owain, I can see that your ready to carve your own path, and I believe Marc is the one you need at your side in that journey as you both make your own name for yourselves.”  
Severa flushed at her father’s approval. “Well Yarne still has some growing of his own to do.”   
Chrom chuckled. “That he does, but he has you to help with that.”  
“I will make you all proud in whatever I do from here on out.” Owain promised, also flushed at the approval.  
“Don’t do something wondering if it would make us proud do it for you.” Chrom stated.  
Owain paused before nodding. “Of course.”  
Chrom smiled at them sadly, as he noticed the water seeming to move faster. “I have one last thing I wish to do.”   
“What is it?”  
“I need to speak with Robin.”  
Severa’s grip on her father tightened. “But Robin…”   
“None of that, he was controlled by Grima, I have never blamed him for my death and I need to tell him that before the end.”   
“But-”  
Owain cut his cousin off. “Of course, let’s get you over to him.” 

Severa wanted to argue but the look her father gave her made the arguments die out before she even opened her mouth. She moved aside as Owain helped lift Chrom to his feet and began guiding him over to where Inigo and Robin sat. 

~

Corrin leaned into Azura’s hug as Gunter’s essence finally faded away, tears streaming down her face. Heavy footfalls behind caused her to stiffen as she felt Azura look up and her hold on Corrin tighten.

“Be still Azura, I do not wish either of you harm.” The voice of Garon spoke as the king seemed to settle on the ground with difficulty.  
“What do you need?” Azura asked calmly.  
“I only wished to speak to the two of you.” Garon paused for a moment. “About the last few years.”

Azura’s hold was still tight, though a comforting yet firm squeeze from Corrin had her releasing the other princess as Corrin turned to face her father. He looked so tired and she could see the water fading from him, and knew he was on his final moments, and he was spending them with the two of them instead of his children.

“What do you wish to speak with us about?” She asked after a moment.  
“I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I do not expect it, but I still intend to apologize for all I have done to you two.” Garon began. “I was blinded by Anankos, my despair too great, I allowed him to control me in my final moments and I hurt you, Corrin, when I kidnapped you and held your prisoner. As for Azura after your mother passed away I lost my way and ignored your need for a family, allowing you to be taken and I again did nothing to help you.”  
Azura smiled sadly. “I did not think much of it, after all I knew I was not your child, so when you didn’t want me back I-”  
“You may have not been my child by blood, but you were still my child through marriage. I had many children by blood that I treated just as horribly, and I am sad to say that I probably wouldn’t have traded anything to save them either.” Garon admitted.  
“I…” Azura paused. “I’m sorry.”   
“I do not deserve your apologies and you have nothing to apologize for, it was I who failed you.” Garon’s attention turned to Corrin. “I especially have caused you a lot of pain, I know I have been a horrible man in the past, openly vying for war against Hoshido. There are many things I cannot possibly redeem, but I have seen the error of my ways and where it has led this world. I would have singlehandedly handed my kingdom over to Anankos because of my despair. For all the pain I caused at the hands of that monster to you I apologize.”  
Corrin watched the man carefully. “Father…I…”   
“I have done nothing to deserve that title aside from take your memories and steal you from your family.”  
Corrin smiled sadly, “You are still the father that raised me all those years though, just as Sumeragi is my father despite not having many memories of him raising me before his death, and my own father as well though I never met him. Without any of you I would not be the person I am today, yes what happened between us was cruel and twisted, but I can see now that Anankos has poisoned the minds of so many. The fact that you wish to try and make amends, and do not expect forgiveness, it means that you understand the faults in your actions and that is enough.”  
Garon smiled sadly. “If I had not been so blind to my own despair maybe I would have seen the light coming from my own children all these years. I’m sorry that I failed you all.”

As Garon spoke those last words the water began to evaporate faster, Elise crying out for her father as the man began to disappear. Leo’s eyes were clenched shut as he tried to keep control of his emotions. Camilla knelt next to Corrin as she held her sister close, comforting her as they watched their father fade, her other hand grasping Azura’s. Xander put a comforting hand on Leo’s shoulder as he watched sadly, though no tears fell from his eyes as he remained strong for his siblings. 

~

Inigo held his father close as the man closed his eyes, a pause in their conversation as he rested as if gathering his thoughts. Inigo was afraid that this may be the end, it felt like they hadn’t had long enough to talk, though he knew he had longer then the others may have had. Quiet footsteps, heavy as they sluggishly moved towards them, caught his attention and he looked up, taking a deep breath as he saw Chrom leaning heavily on Owain. Severa stood behind them watching the group quietly. 

Chrom had a sad smile on his face as he looked down at Robin as they came closer. Robin hadn’t moved since they were approached, and Inigo almost feared that his father had already faded away. 

“There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know.” Chrom spoke after a moment as he was gently sat next to his friend by his nephew.  
Robin’s lips turned up into a small smile as the man let out a painful chuckle. “That brings back memories.”  
“That it does.” Chrom stated as his eyes met Robin’s as they opened.   
“What do I owe this visit?”   
“I just wanted a moment to talk to my dearest friend before the end.”  
“Your dearest friend? Even after what I did?”  
“I never blamed you, my last words were telling you it was not your fault and that you had to live.”  
“Why?”  
Chrom looked at his friend confused. “Why what?”  
“Why did you not blame me?” Robin questioned as he watched his friend.  
“Because I knew it was not your doing, if anything it was us who failed to help you fight the darkness that had surrounded you.”  
“I don’t think anyone could have helped me at that point, not without direct divine intervention like my past self-had.”  
“I still believe there was more I could have done for you, and I failed you in that regard.”  
Robin smiled sadly. “I failed you as well, if I had done things differently maybe none of that would have happened.”  
“We can’t spend our lives thinking of what ifs, what is important now is that we are both free my friend.”  
Robin let a few tears fall from his eyes. “I had wondered what it would be like to talk with you like this again. I was so afraid you hated me, when I saw you here being controlled I was afraid to approach you. My guise of Grima was not only to trick Anankos but to protect myself from the rejection I was sure you would give me.”  
“I don’t think I could have ever been angry with my other half.”  
“Other half?”  
“Well we are two halves of the same coin, that has been stated by many. One cannot be mad at their other half.”  
Robin chuckled as he closed his eyes. “What a dork.”  
“Hey now!”   
“I’m glad we got this chance to talk, now I can pass on with no more regrets.”  
“Same…” Chrom said with a sad smile as the water began evaporating faster around them.   
Robin opened his eyes one last time to look up at Inigo. “Remember to live your life to the fullest, do not deny yourself thinking about what we’d want or Marc needs. Owain will take care of your sister, if not we’ll just haunt him, but that aside, do not deny yourself your own feelings.”  
“Father?”  
“You’ve been alone for so long, not allowing others close and standing back as those you cared for were approached by others. Do not let another escape from your grasp, do not be afraid to take that step.”

Inigo glanced over his shoulder slightly as his father spoke those words back at Xander. The man’s back was to him before Inigo turned back to his father.

“I won’t.”   
“If you are hurt by the person you love you can be sure me and your mother will haunt them just like we would Owain with Marc.”   
Inigo chuckled. “Father!”   
“Live your lives to the fullest.” Robin spoke with a small smile. 

Inigo watched as the water evaporated away completely, the two streams of water seeming to intermingle as they vanished into the air. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest as he watched the last droplets fade and despite the sadness that came with the loss, he felt a smile find it’s way on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: It was had figuring out how to portray Garon in this. I hope I did well on portraying him. Also I know what you mean, I kept feeling that for Celica.


	43. The Boss Shows Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos finally shows himself before the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos: Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, bagel_sanderson, Adequateettiquette, Nightlywisdom, and 32 more users as well as 205 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, RaynaFon, and Ninjy.

Several minutes passed as those grieving collected themselves the best they could. More time would have been welcomed, but they didn’t have that luxury. Anankos wouldn’t give it to them. Corrin stood with her head high as she pushed aside her pain, taking the lead as Xander and Ryoma joined her as they stood next to the throne.

There had yet to be any indication of Anankos showing himself. Though Corrin wasn’t sure what she expected, a human form of Anankos or his true dragon form. She looked around warily as black mist filtered through the room, the remains of Anankos’ mind control.

“Where is he?” Corrin asked as she glanced at Azura.  
Azura’s eyes moved about the throne room, straying on the face statue at the back. “I am not sure.”  
“Not many places one can hide a dragon.” Owain joked from his spot next to Severa and Inigo.  
“Not the time.” Severa hissed as she elbowed her cousin.  
“It is worrisome that he has yet to show himself…” Inigo muttered as he looked at the mist calculatingly. 

Was the mist just Anankos’ left over power from the necromantic spell? Why hadn’t it dispersed when the deceased had, like any normal magic would? Was Anankos just biding his time? If so why was he waiting? They were perfect targets, heavy hearted and exhausted from countless battles. The mist rolled over the floor, seeming to be heavier the closer it got to the statue, as if it was collecting there. It almost reminded Inigo of an offering table, filled with food set before someone. Flashes of memories of watching people moving listlessly towards the Dragon’s table flashed through Inigo’s mind as he made that connection.

“He’s absorbing the magic that was left behind…” Inigo spoke up after a moment. ‘Anankos is absorbing the remains of his power! We have to disperse the black mist!” 

Inigo began to shout, but as soon as the words left his mouth the room began to shake. The face in the wall began to crack slightly as the walls rumbled. Before anyone could take a step to rid the room of the magic, the face erupted from the wall. The face towered over them as the neck of the dragon moved to curl in front of the mist as if protecting it. 

The stone face seemed to examine them as it moved slightly, it’s gaze seeming to roam over the group. Though no emotion or movement showed on the face, making it look like a mask more then the dragon’s actual face. Corrin readied her sword as she looked up at the massive creature. Inigo was impressed that she didn’t let her fear show, even though he knew this was by far the biggest creature she had ever faced.

“Impudent worms, you dare to go against me?” A voice snarled from above.  
“You’ve finally shown yourself, Anankos!” Corrin countered.   
“You worms proved yourself far stronger then I had imagined. If I had not wasted my power on those useless fools I would have squashed long ago, but alas I did not wish to deal with you directly.”  
Severa growled. “Fools? How dare you call them such! They fought in your name!”  
“And they lost, therefore they are only fools, who I wasted my power on.”  
“Don’t you dare disrespect the dead!” Corrin shouted at the dragon. “You have no right to play with the lives of many and disrespect those who have died.”  
“No right? I have every right! I am the god here, not you useless incompetent worms!” Anankos roared as he brought his face closer to Corrin, the force of the roar causing her to stumble slightly.  
“You’re just a coward who couldn’t fight his own battles!” Corrin shouted at him.

As Corrin shouted those words she readied her blade and rushed forward to attack him. Her blade slashed at the stone face, putting all her strength into the attacks. Inigo watched the attacks closely, watching as the blade was moved away after each hit and no dent was made to the stone. Corrin moved back and as she did, her eyes were wide as she saw no damage on the creature. 

“It didn’t do a thing!”   
“You dare attack me with your useless sticks?” Anankos paused as if studying the noble in front of him. “I will take your pathetic life and make your body my own. As we are of the same blood you will serve as a fine vessel.”

Inigo felt his blood go cold at those words, remembering how Grima had faced his father saying almost those exact same things. He readied his blade as he began to make a move forward, but Xander and Ryoma both rushed in front of Corrin protectively. 

“As if we’d let you. Everyone we must protect Corrin from this beast.” Xander snarled, blade held at the ready.   
“We’ll stop this monster! Do not let him anywhere near Corrin!” Ryoma roared as he readied his blade.  
“Impudent fools…as if your powers could stop me!” Anankos roared again.

Anankos lashed out at the two princes, throwing them both back as they cried out in pain. Corrin cried out in alarm at her brothers being attacked, not noticing the attack aimed at her. Azura dashed forward, putting herself between Anankos and Corrin as the attack landed, ripping a scream of pain from her.

“Azura!” Corrin shouted, her voiced laced with fear. “No…at this point we’ll lose! I’m not strong enough, I need more power so that no one else I love will be hurt…the power to end this fight…”

Inigo rushed forward as Corrin spoke, putting himself between Anankos and her as Owain and Severa both took their places at his side. Anankos laughed as he stared down at them, readying his next attack. Though before he could unleash it on the three, a light began to glow strongly from behind them.

Inigo glanced back as Anankos froze as if in shock at the sudden surge in power coming from Corrin. The Yato shown brightly as Takumi’s Fujin Yumi light up along with Leo’s Brynhildr, the colors merging as they were pulled towards the Yato. Xander’s Siegfried and Ryoma’s Raijinto glowing as well as their weapons light merged as it was pulled to the Yato to mix with the other two weapons. The Yato’s light drew the power of the four weapons together as the light grew brighter, almost blinding as Inigo and the others looked away from the weapon, Anankos hissing as he pulled back.

As the light dimmed, Inigo peaked at the new weapon, it’s sleek, sharp edges standing out proudly as the golden blade returned to Corrin’s hands, thrumming with power. Corrin stared at the blade in shock as she held it before her, admiring its beauty.

“This is…”  
“The seal of flames, the power of the five weapons combining.” Azura supplied as she stood from the floor, watching Corrin.  
“Just as the Rainbow Sage said.” Corrin whispered.   
“It’s the Fire Emblem isn’t it?” Owain whispered to his group.  
“Yeah…” Inigo spoke before speaking up, so everyone could hear. “Everyone we need to give it our all in this fight! Provide Corrin with your strength.”   
“Our strength is yours Corrin.” Xander added as he stood next to the princess.  
“Till the very end.” Ryoma agreed.   
Corrin nodded before looking up at Anankos. “I know these past few days have been tough and we’re all hurting and exhausted from all the battles. But we must push on, if we falter here then everything we are protecting will fall. Anankos will destroy it all. I ask that you lend me your strength once again, so we can finish this battle once and for all.” 

The army was silent for a moment as they watched their leaders ready themselves for the battle ahead. After a few moments the cries of approval rang over the armies as the warriors ran to join the coming battle, the healers hanging back as long-distance fighters stayed at the edge of the barrier. 

“For Nohr!” Xander shouted as he held his blade high.  
“For Hoshido!” Ryoma added as he readied to charge.   
“For Valla!” Azura continued as she brought her naginata before her.  
“For those we have lost!” Corrin finished, as the cries of agreement rang around them.

Inigo and the others charged at the dragon as he roared in anger at their charge. The army didn’t falter as they rushed the large being, intent on doing as much damage as they could, even if their weapons were useless. It would require only making an opening for Corrin to deal the final blow for them to win this battle, and they would do anything to create such an opening as they charged at the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: I wanted them to have a really sweet moment with each other, it was hard writing this.
> 
> RaynaFon: Trying to throw little romance stuff in here. RIGHT? I WAS LISTENING TO THOSE WHILE WRITING THIS! THE FEELS!
> 
> Ninjy: Poor Garon, and poor Gunter. *sits through your lecture at me for that moment I put in* Yeah knew I'd probably get this sort of reaction. I figured it'd break the ice between Chrom and Robin so it felt good. I also got a telling off from my roommate when I told her. Ahh well, it was good.


	44. This isn't too ba- I take that back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and the others engage against Anankos, though they don't know just how tough this fight will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to begin and covering a question someone had in the comments concerning Kamui. How I saw Anankos stating he would possess Corrin's body, with no mention to Kamui, is the fact that Corrin wields Yato, as Kamui was not chosen by it. Therefore Corrin would be the prime host, if that was unable to happen, Kamui may be the next on the list to possess. It's similar to Grima with Robin and his twin sister Reflet in the prequel (Which I am working on on the side, plan to have the first chapter posted when the last chapter of this is posted). Robin was born the perfect vessel because he had the heart of grima (which is what the last few generations lacked (and why Validar despite being a near perfect vessel was unable to become one)). Reflet lacked this trait despite being Robin's twin, so therefore Grima would only possess Robin since he was the only one capable of doing so. Hope that makes sense?
> 
> Also getting close to the end! This story doesn't end with the final battle. I plan to lead right up to Valla being rebuilt and the "Trio" departing back to their world and events afterwards for certain couples. (Marc and the Awakening gang with get some page time! to wrap up the Trio's story). Don't worry all you who are disappointed with the lack of romance Inigo and Xander will get their moments in the chapters following the final fight as will the other couples who haven't had much screen time! After all can't leave the world in disarray can we?
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, RhythmRose, and 35 more users as well as 207 guests.
> 
> With this we are at 292 kudos for this story! That is amazing and I am so happy my first fire emblem story has this many!
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan and Ninjy.
> 
> With these we have brought the comment count up to 135, again so happy that my first Fire emblem story has so many!

Kamui gripped the two blades in his hands tightly as he looked over the battlefield from inside the barrier. Almost as soon as he had finished checking on Sakura, the next battle had started, Elise had moved back into the safety of the barrier, helping by blasting enemies with her magic and attending to the wounds of others. Saizo moved over the edges of the barriers, quickly taking care of any enemies that tried to come close, though every now and then he darted past to take out an archer or mage that tried to fire on Sakura herself. 

The mages and archers of the army had taken a protective stance in front of the barrier, the mages covering when an enemy got too close for an archer to pick off as the main fighters took to the field against Anankos. Aside from those few fighters Felicia, Flora, and Jakob stayed nearest to the barrier but like Saizo, Kagero and Kaze they darted out to take care of enemies in the field targeting from further away.

“We’ll be alright.” Sakura spoke up as she healed Setsuna, the older girl having walked right into an enemy mage’s trap. After a moment Sakura glanced up at her brother, taking in the blades in his hands. “Just be careful, those weapons do have a bad after effect, you saw as much when you fought father.”   
Kamui glanced at the blades in his hands. “I know, I’ll be fine. I have to get to the main fighting, Ryoma and Corrin need me.”   
“Just don’t do anything reckless.” Sakura pleaded.  
Kamui smirked at his sister. “Since when have I done that?”

Before she could answer he dashed into the fray, avoiding enemies as he left the barrier, intent on saving the blades for when he got to the stronger foes. Sakura watched him go with worry as another approached her for healing, as they were short on healers as the maids and butler were out dispatching enemy forces at that moment. 

“Sai-” Sakura began to speak, intent on asking the ninja to guard her brother.  
“I’ll watch his ass.” A deep voice spoke from next to the two princesses.

Sakura turned her head to Niles who was just finishing getting healed up by Elise, the outlaw looking off in the direction that Kamui ran off in. Elise smiled reassuringly at Sakura as the girl looked nervous at the idea, but eventually Sakura nodded her thanks to the man.

“Thank -” She began before she was cut off.  
“I don’t need your thanks, I have a different reward for this endeavor in mind, and it doesn’t come from you.” Niles spoke with a smirk before running off to join the Hoshidan prince.  
“What?” Sakura whispered as she watched the man.  
Elise giggled. “That’s Niles for you, he’ll be fine!”

Sakura frowned before nodding and returned her attention to healing the others of the army as they came up, relieved when a few more healers safely retreated into the barrier. It had been a tough few battles as they kept up the healings almost nonstop. Sakura felt bad that she didn’t directly help with the fighting, but she knew she needed to stay back to keep the barrier erected. Her bow sat next to her within reach should she need it though, and she intended to use it to protect the barrier if it came to that.

~

Kamui slashed his way through enemies and grit his teeth as he dodged the attacks sent at him, watching the movements more carefully as he felt his body become slightly sluggish, his reactions slower, leaving him more open to attacks. As he attacked another enemy he felt his speed return as he rushed off to the next one.

He was successful the farther he was away from the dragon but as he drew closer he had more trouble keeping up with the enemies. Not to mention as he came closer he had to avoid the giant dragon as it battled against the main combatants of the army. Kamui cursed as he lost his footing as he dodged the dragon’s breathe attack barely, and an enemy launched at him in retaliation. Kamui grit his eyes shut, fully expecting the pain from the attack, though a thud a moment later and no following pain made him open one. The enemy was downed, arrows sticking out of their neck and head as they lay on the ground, dead.

“You should be more careful.” A voice chided from behind him.  
Kamui’s head whipped around to face Niles. “Did you come after me?”  
“Well someone has to save your ass when your being reckless.” Niles spoke as he walked closer, eye scanning the battlefield.  
“Well I don’t need you to watch my back.”   
Niles smirked as he got closer leaning closer to Kamui. “You sure? Someone needs to keep your ass alive for your siblings.” His eye moved down Kamui’s body for a moment before meeting Kamui’s eyes. “Besides it’d be a waste of a good body if you died here.”  
Kamui sputtered. “How da-”  
“We can save the embarrassed prince act for later, for now we have to reach the others.” Niles interrupted as he moved past. “Now either I can lead, and you get to enjoy the view, or you can lead and allow me to.”  
Kamui flushed as he grits his teeth. “You’re impossible.” 

The prince walked briskly past the outlaw, rushing into battle once again. Though he could feel the man’s eye on his back at times, he felt oddly at ease knowing the man was covering for him in his time of weakness due to the blades. 

~

Corrin grit her teeth as she the face as it came rushing towards her, Xander and Ryoma helping push the slab of rock back so she could attack. Azura had fallen back, her song filling the air in hopes that it would weaken the dragon. Anankos’ breathe attack kept being blasted in her direction as he reared back, Inigo’s magic blasting at his head as Severa and Owain pushed it back when it got too close to the songstress. Leo and Takumi aimed their attacks at the cracks forming in the rock face, hoping to cause more damage on that front as Hinoka and Camilla flew forward when the face reared back after one of the attacks hit it at close range. 

Corrin risked a glance up at the large face as Anankos growled in anger. They were getting close, she gripped her sword tightly as she poured her strength into it, feeling the strength of her brothers with her as she released the attack on the dragon. The dragon roared in pain as it moved back once again.

“Unleash everything now!” She shouted to her siblings and allies.

Ryoma and Xander powered up their blades as they sent the attacks hurtling towards the enemy. Leo and Camilla’s magic blasted towards the face following as an explosive arrow blasted at one of the cracks. Inigo hurtled a magic filled attack himself, though it did less damage then Leo’s legendary tome did but like Camilla’s it at least helped some. 

“Impudent worms!” Anankos roared, before glancing back at the mist that had formed. Before anyone could react, his face rushed forward, seeming to gobble up the black mist as it did so. “I had forgotten how much power I poured into those puppets. It’s good to have all that power back.” 

He turned back to face the party, as the stone mask began to crack as it moved back into the wall, the rock breaking away to reveal multiple eyes staring at them. Corrin felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as the building began to shake. 

“GET BACK IN THE BARRIER!” Kamui’s voice called out over the battlefield as the palace rumbled and the roof began to form cracks. 

Corrin quickly followed that order as she made a dash towards the barrier, one glance behind her chilled her to the bones as she saw Anankos’ real face burst through the hole. It erupted from it’s hiding spot and blasted the ceiling causing it to collapse around the army as they rushed to the safety of the barrier. Corrin saw the rubble collapsing down around them as she rushed forward, hoping to escape the collapse as the dragon destroyed the castle in his full emergence. 

“Jump.” Ryoma commanded as they came closer to the barrier, knowing they wouldn’t make it by running alone.

Corrin grit her teeth as she forced all her energy into pushing off from the stone, sailing into the safety of the barrier as large debris fell behind the three leaders, Xander and Ryoma barely making it into the barrier from their jumps due to their heavy armor as they rolled to a stop on the floor. Debris fell on top of the barrier, but Sakura was pouring more strength into it to keep the debris from falling inside, though small chunks did escape her net every once and a while. 

“For the love of Naga…” Severa whispered as she watched the dragon, fear lacing her voice.

Corrin turned back to face Anankos and felt her body stiffen in fear as she watched it launch a ball into the air, it’s massive frame filling the once throne room. Anankos seemed to not be heeding them any mind as the ball it launched settled in the air and its wings unfurled as it took off into the air. 

“It’s a black hole.” Nyx whispered as she watched the surrounding islands begin to get sucked into the hole.   
“Are we safe in here?” Corrin questioned as she saw the debris that had fallen around them being sucked past into the hole.   
Kamui spoke, his voice laced with worry. “For now, but this is taking a toll on Sakura.” 

Corrin turned her gaze to her twin and found him holding Sakura close as the girl tried to maintain the barrier. As she watched the debris fly off the platform, a giant maw appeared before them with a moving ball, Anankos’ face she guessed, rotated the numerous eyes to stare at them. 

“He’s huge…” Takumi whispered in surprise.   
“Oh man, this reminds me of when Grima attacked the palace…he was massive!” Owain spoke as he paced watching the dragon as it flew past.  
“You’ve fought a dragon this large before? How did you defeat it?” Leo asked his retainer, hoping for any clues.  
“We didn’t really fight the dragon directly…Naga teleported us onto it’s back and we fought the human form of Grima from the future.” Severa spoke as she shifted nervously, her hands gripping the blade tightly.  
“Okay so we don’t have a human form to kill, but how did you kill it?” Leo questioned.  
“My father dealt the final blow to his future self, permanently killing Grima as the only thing that could kill Grima was himself.”   
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to work here.” Takumi grumbled in annoyance.  
“WATCH OUT!” Elise called out to the fighters.

Corrin whipped back around after having turned her attention to the conversations and watched as Anankos rushed towards them. His claws crushed the walls as they smashed to the ground as he perched himself on the edge of the throne room. His face leaned in close to them as his gleaming red eyes examined the army inside the barrier. Corrin tried not to shake in fear as those eyes examined them, ignoring the debris rushing past the dragon’s head as she met one of the many eyes with her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Well now it's time to stab in the eyeball, wouldn't have been much of an effect on the stone face. Right? He's a total asshole!
> 
> Ninjy: I explained the reasoning with Kamui in the notes at the beginning of the chapter! Kamui is totally important I promise, I feel bad about not giving him more of a part! At the end story he will definitely get more page time! After all he has to decide if he'll join his twin and Azura in rebuilding Valla or remaining at Ryoma's side in Hoshido! Plus Niles will be wanting a reward for saving his ass.


	45. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army begins to fight Anankos as he looms over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! Sorry if its a cluster fuck! Final battle next wooh.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, WindWisp, thelittleunicorn, and 36 more users as well as 210 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan and Ninjy.

The army stared up at the dragon in a mix of emotions as he towered over them. Wonder at the sight of the beast, yet fear at his power, as pieces of the remains of their platform were carried off into the black hole. Worry gnawed at the back of all their minds. Would they be able to defeat him? Would they all make it out of this alive? Even if they did win, then what? Anankos had destroyed all of Valla, on of the three kingdoms they had traveled here to save. Did his attack affect the other kingdoms as well? What would the survivors return home to? 

“Anyone have any ideas?” Corrin questioned as she examined their foe carefully.   
“Don’t get squished like a bug?” Niles supplied.  
“Not helpful.” Leo chided.   
“Well good news is…” Owain began as he examined the dragon. “He’s smaller then Grima…by a good margin I’d say.”   
“Still big enough to eat a group of us whole.” Severa pointed out.   
Owain laughed weakly. “How’s he going to do that? He’s got no mouth just lots of eyes…which is creepy…I thought Grima’s six were creepy…” 

Inigo examined the dragon as it seemed to be studying them, probably looking for a way to destroy the barrier, and Inigo feared that he would have the power to do it in one blow. If that happened then Sakura would be one of the casualties in this war, and Inigo wouldn’t let that happen, but they couldn’t just lower it before they were ready. Inigo studied the dragon’s posture trying to figure something out. As he looked at the two claws grasping the island he had a sudden memory of a conversation long ago.

~

“Grima will be heading this way soon, if the ritual doesn’t work what will we do?” Severa questioned her older sister as they huddled in the ruins on Mount Prism.   
“We’ll stand our ground.” Lucina spoke as she arranged the stones they had gathered on the shield.

Inigo looked away as he was reminded of the empty slot that sable would have rested inside if he had succeeded in returning it to the princess. Now they could only hope that Naga would hear their pleas and grant them the power despite not having all the pieces. 

“How do we do that? Grima’s massive!” Yarne called out from the back of the group, pacing near the door as he kept an ear out for risen.  
“Way bigger then any Manakete or Wyvern we’ve seen in our life time.” Owain supplied as he glanced at Gerome and Minerva standing towards the back, Nah sitting on a piece of rubble close to them.

Inigo glanced behind him to the collapsed pillar that his sister sat on, a contemplative look on her face as she stared up at the murals on the walls. He knew she was thinking of a plan, her book next to her filled with plans she had stuffed inside over the course of their travels. She had been silent since they had stepped into the temple, both feeling uneasy being in a place filled with Naga’s light. Neither had brought up the topic as they stood with the others, waiting for Lucina to finish her preparations. 

“He’d probably have to land, wouldn’t he? I haven’t seen him blast any of us to death with a breath weapon.” Noire asked nervously.  
“Don’t forget the lightning!” Cynthia supplied from next to the archer.  
“Oh, don’t remind me!” Noire squeaked.   
“If he lands that may be to our advantage.” Marc spoke finally, though her eyes remained fixed on the murals.   
“What do you mean?” Brady questioned.  
“Well if he lands we can divert our attention to different points, sadly there are less then us to make this a truly ideal plan, but it would help.”  
“Different points?” Laurent questioned as he took on a calculating look.  
“Yeah, some of us attack his claws from the front, some on either front claw, while others focus on his head. That way he has to fight us off from three points.”   
“Wouldn’t that just put most of us in life-threatening danger?” Severa questioned.  
“Well if it comes down to facing him head on that is what this battle will be. If the ritual works then Lucina is the only one who needs to survive the battle, if not then we just fight to the death and if we defeat him, the survivors get to live on.” Marc spoke as she tore her gaze from the mural.  
“What an uplifting speech, truly motivating.” Severa muttered.  
“Well unfortunately we’re out of plans or time to sufficiently make any.” Marc commented.  
Inigo sighed quietly before smiling. “Whatever the situation, we will win. We have too. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other we can beat Grima.”

He knew the others didn’t believe him, he knew they knew his smile was fake. Marc’s words ringing in all their ears. Inigo still squared his shoulders as he stood tall before them. Cynthia weakly joined him in his encouragement as Severa and Owain also spoke up, knowing with Lucina preoccupied they had to help keep the spirits raised. 

~

“Divert our attention to different points.” Inigo spoke after a while.  
“What?” Corrin questioned.  
Inigo glanced at Severa and Owain. “It’s like Marc’s strategy with Grima before we traveled back in time. We attack the front claws and the head at the same time, split the army. We have more then enough to deal real damage.”  
Owain glanced at Severa. “Right it may work here!”   
“Worth a shot where do you want us? You know how Marc would think on this.”  
“Corrin, Azura, Xander, Leo, Ryoma, and Takumi should take the head on, they have the most powerful weapons to use on him. Azura’s song may be able to weaken him some right?” Inigo asked looking at the songstress.  
“Yes, that is correct.”  
“Camilla and Hinoka should lead the charge on the right claw, Elise and Sakura joining them.”  
“What about the barrier?” Sakura questioned.  
“Drop it. Anankos will only attack it directly before any of us, and if he does that he will probably kill you in one shot.”   
Sakura looked nervous but nodded. “Understood.”  
“Myself, Owain, Severa and Kamui will lead the charge on the left claw. The rest of you split up accordingly. We need some to watch out for reinforcements, I’m sure Anankos will summon some sort of ally to try and divert our attentions.”   
“Are you sure this will work?” Xander asked as he looked at Inigo.  
“Honestly? No.” Inigo began. “It’s the best plan we have though. This plan was crafted as a last-ditch effort against an unstoppable force in our world. I don’t know anything about Anankos’ powers, but this is all I have to offer.”

Xander watched his retainer as he saw the worry and nervousness in the young man’s eyes. Inigo wasn’t trying to stay strong for the others, he didn’t know if this plan would work. Yet he offered it and was willing to help lead one of the armies.

“Corrin it’s your decision.” Xander spoke after a moment. “I think this is our best idea.”  
Corrin glanced at her siblings and the members of the army for a moment. “Right…everyone heard the orders, time to split into parties, once the main combatants are ready, drop the barrier Sakura.”

The army quickly began to move as they split into the parties that would best suit the teams. Saizo joined Sakura on the side with the princesses as Hayato and Orochi did as well. Arthur, Beruka, Effie, Subaki, Azama, Setsuna and Hana all joined their masters on their side. Kaze, Jakob, Felicia, and Flora joined Kamui’s side of the army. Nyx, Peri, Silas, Charlotte, Kaden and Keaton also joined the army going after the left claw. While Kagero, Shura, Reina, Oboro, Hinata, Rinkah, Benny, and Fuga joined the team in the center as backup for the army, leaving Mozu to join the right claw army. 

Inigo readied his blade as he watched Anankos, knowing their time was up. The dragon was getting ready to attack the barrier. He nodded to Corrin and Camilla’s groups to show that it was time. 

“Now!” Corrin shouted as she watched Anankos prepare his attack.

The armies began to rush forward as Sakura dropped the barrier, Saizo taking hold of her as she staggered a moment regaining her footing. The armies dashed towards the dragon as his attack blasted the area where they had stood moments before. As they swarmed his limbs they began their attack, their swords slashing into his tough hide as they fought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Haha a lot of eye balls haha!
> 
> Ninjy: It'll be a group effort on killing Anankos. And yeah Niles will haha. I fucking love that guy.


	46. Holding On Till The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army quickly itearing into Anankos as the left and right armies tackle the claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I was able to get this chapter written! I was worried with all the chaos at the beginning of this week, and basically a shitty day yesterday that I wouldn't be able to write the chapter, glad I was able to get it out though! Didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter, but I felt like I did a pretty good job with it!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, and 38 more users as well as 212 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: therebaeka and Ninjy.

Inigo grit his teeth as the claws crashed into Silas’ and Owain’s swords, barely stopping them from bowling over Inigo and Nyx as they launched spells at the hand. Keaton and Kaden charged the limbs as it came within reach the Kitsune and Wolfskin clawing and biting into the claw, as the appendage was moved away, trying to shake off the two beast folk. 

“Freeze in place!” Kamui called out, brandishing a staff he had borrowed from Sakura at the beginning of the battle, ice spreading out over Anankos’ left claw as the spell began to take effect.  
Nyx quickly began chanting her next spell as she saw the staff take effect, “Ragnarok!”   
“Thoron!” Inigo called out as he joined her attack, noting the ice cracking soon after the staff began to take effect, it barely slowing the dragon down. 

As both attacks were launched the beast folk dodged out of the way, barely missing the blasts of lighting and fire as they rained down on the dragon. As the spells hit the ice exploded off the arm, the dragon breaking free and sending its claw crashing down on those below. Silas, Charlotte, Peri, and Kamui all retaliated as they tried to defend against the claw crashing down on them, pushing back against it. 

As they held off the claw from smashing them like bugs, Jakob and Kaze led the next strike on the claw, quickly darting out from beneath to climb atop and land devastating attacks on the claw, as Flora and Felicia threw daggers at the palm, trying to help push it back as the other four began pushing up against the enemy.

Anankos yanked his claw back from them with a roar, Kaze and Jakob barely escaping as the claw was dragged off the platform and returned to Anankos’ side. Inigo’s eyes widened as the pull from the black hole began again, the party scrambled to get behind some rocks to keep from being sucked off the platform. 

Inigo huddled close to Selena and Owain as they leaned against the wall keeping them from being swept away. Keaton and Kaden covered Charlotte, Flora, Felicia, and Nyx from debris as their group hid behind one of the large wall sections. Their beast forms acting as a barrier to keep the smaller ones safe against the wall. Jakob, Kaze and Silas all leaned against another section of wall, Kaze and Jakob’s eyes surveying the area for another potential attack from Anankos as they hid. Though Kaze went to rush from cover as he noticed one member hadn’t found cover from the black hole. 

“Kamui!” 

The ninja was only stopped by Silas who grabbed ahold of the ninja to keep him from dashing out to the lord. Kamui’s flee from the open area had been stalled as debris flew past him, blocking his way to any of safety areas, as he thrust his swords into the ground to stay on the platform. As a particularly large debris was pulled down towards Kamui the prince grits his teeth in anticipation, but before the debris hit he was pushed out of the way, Niles slamming the prince into a wall, barely grabbing the ledge as the jump nearly pulled them off the platform. 

“NILES! KAMUI!” Owain called out as he watched his friend struggle to hold onto the piece of wall.   
Niles grit his teeth as he felt the wall begin to crumble. “Climb up now!” 

Kamui began climbing up the outlaw’s body, quickly as he could as the suction kept fighting his every move. As he got behind the wall, the section Niles had been holding onto finally crumble and the outlaw lost his only holding on the platform. The man’s eye widened as he felt himself being pulled away, Owain’s cries being heard as the man tried to go save his friend. A firm grip wrapped itself around his arm, and Niles looked into the eyes of Kamui as the boy pulled him back to the safety of the portal. 

As the two collapsed against the wall as the exhaustion of their latest feat hit them, Niles’ lone eye glanced at Kamui, watching the boy. When he had rushed to save the prince, he wasn’t sure what had made him move out of the cover of his own safety. He had not expected the boy to risk his life in return to save the retainer’s life.

The boy was breathing heavy, his build obviously not designed for sheer strength as Ryoma’s was but rather speed. Niles wouldn’t have expected the boy to have been able to accomplish such a feat, not with how much power he had to use to fight the suction of the black hole. Kamui opened his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing, startling as he found Niles’ one eye watching him intensely. 

“What?”  
“Why did you do that? It was reckless.” Niles pried.  
Kamui frowned as he looked away, feeling uncomfortable under Niles’ scrutinizing gaze. “We’re allies, aren’t we?”  
“Yes, but I know many who wouldn’t have risked their lives to save another’s.”  
“Why did you save my life then?” 

Niles blinked as he saw the prince turn back to him with a hard look as if trying to figure out the man’s secrets. Niles felt his heart pound as their eyes met, each trying to find something in the other’s gaze. Niles found in Kamui’s gratitude and determination, but underneath that he found interest and uncertainty as if the prince wasn’t sure about why he had done so himself. Niles smirked as he decided on something right then and there, questions still filling his head about why he kept protecting this prince.

“Maybe this will answer some of your questions.” He spoke with a low voice to the Hoshidan prince.

Before Kamui could question his motives, he was stilled as he was pressed against the wall, lips covering his own. His eyes widened in surprise, searching desperately into Niles as his mind seemed to still at the sudden action. Niles’ lone eye stared back, deep as if drawing him in like the sea, a safe feeling seeming to wash over Kamui as he felt his eyes close. 

Owain leaned against the wall as he saw Niles safely on the platform with the prince, though his calls of concern were being ignored in favor of a task not suited for the battlefield. He couldn’t help but chuckle though at the thought of the two, though his relief was short lived as Severa held a hand up to quiet him, leaning her ear against the wall they leaned against.

“This won’t hold forever.” She spoke as she heard the strain of the wall as it fought against the black hole.  
Inigo turned his gaze to the other battles with a frown. “Hopefully they can finish Anankos off. We’re pinned down here.”  
“Right.” Severa agreed, a frown on her face as she looked at the wall, as if staring through it at the black hole in the distance.

~

Hayato and Orochi’s spells blasted at the claw as Camilla and Hinoka led the strike from above, staying within the dragon’s body so their mounts weren’t pulled away by the black hole. Subaki and Beruka attacked the claw from below as the spells and arrows flew around them. Hana, Arthur and Effie had moved back as the claw was out of reach, though as it came crashing down it barely missed them, and they each landed a few hits, pushing it off the platform. Almost immediately the party scrambled to find cover as the mounted riders quickly moved to the closest rocks, their mounts struggling against the winds being introduced. 

Saizo grabbed onto Sakura as he dashed them to safety behind the nearest pillar, Hayato and Elise diving behind another as Arthur grabbed the Nohrian princess and the diviner and dragged them to safety. Effie hunkered down at the closest one as her armor gave her some trouble moving farther away, Setsuna and Azama hiding with her. Hayato noticed Hana and Orochi helping Mozu towards a section of the wall, the wind giving the three girls trouble as they hurried. He grabbed onto Arthur’s arm before darting out from behind the pillar, lining up with the girl’s path as the wind tried to pull him away from the hero who cried out in alarm. 

Hayato concentrated on his powers before redirecting the wind briefly and pushing the girls to safety quickly. Though he couldn’t do it for long before he collapsed, Arthur quickly grabbing him and pulling him back to safety, where Elsie began tending to him in concern.

“Hayato?” She asked worriedly.  
He cracked an eye open tiredly. “They okay?”  
Elise glanced at Arthur who quickly went to look and nodded in confirmation. “They are. What did you do?”  
“I redirected the wind, it’s a basic skill we have as members of the wind tribe. Just like the ice tribe can control snow and ice storms, and the fire tribe can control fire to a degree. That black hole though is from Anankos’ power so it took a lot to just briefly redirect it.”  
“That was risky.” Arthur reprimanded.  
Hayato smiled. “I couldn’t leave my friends in danger, what kind of person would I be if I did so?”  
“You’re just a kid, you shouldn’t be putting yourself at risk like that.”  
Hayato frowned. “I’m not a kid!”  
“I know, a kid wouldn’t have been brave enough to do that.” Elise broke in as Arthur went to reprimand him again. “I think was you did was very brave.” 

Hayato blushed and looked away embarrassed as Elise smiled at him happily. Though he glanced at the princess out of the corner of his eyes after a moment as she conversed happily with Arthur, though she chided the hero for berating Hayato like he was child, the retainer listening to her intently as she spoke. He let a small smile cross his face as he leaned against the wall.

Hinoka sighed as she huddled next to Camilla, their mounts taking up a good portion of their area. Her eyes darting to the other areas of the battlefield, worry for her siblings coming to mind. 

“They’ll be fine.” Camilla assured.  
“How do you know?”   
“Because I have faith in my brothers and my Corrin, they won’t fail.”   
Hinoka frowned slightly. “Well I have a faith in my brothers, and OUR Corrin as well.”  
Camilla smirked as she glanced at the Hoshidan princess. “Oh? Going to try and claim Corrin as yours? Is that truly a wise move in this situation?”  
Hinoka frowned as she saw the princess lean in closer. “I-I just wanted to make sure you knew that she is our sister, not yours.”  
Camilla smirked at the other princess’ spunk. “We can continue this thrilling debate later my dear.”

Hinoka blushed at those words, finding the older princess’ eyes dark and stormy, but also captivating for some reason. She was suddenly more aware of how close the two of them were, her eyes widening in surprise. She couldn’t think of a good come back as the princess smirked at her, eyes sparking with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> therebaeka: Glad I'm doing a good job representing Inigo as Robin's kid! Accomplishment!
> 
> Ninjy: Why don't you like Orochi? Personally she's a fave of mine, at least for one of Laslow's supports at least.


	47. A Promise Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, btw in a few weeks will be the anniversary of this story! I'll make sure to post an extra chapter on that day/week!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, AlstroemeriaFreesia, and 38 more users as well as 215 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: therebaeka and Ninjy

_You are the ocean’s gray waves,_

_Destined to seek_

Azura’s voice floated over the battlefield as she stood towards the back, Benny acting as a protective shield to the Vallite princess. Her song washing over Anankos as he roared in irritation as the lyrics met his ears. The pendant around her neck glowing as water materialized around her, acting almost like a secondary barrier. Azura’s eyes locked onto the moving ones in Anankos’ mouth, determination set in the golden eyes as she sang, putting all her heart and strength into the song.

_Life beyond the shore just out of_

_Reach_

Corrin gripped her sword tightly as she watched Anankos carefully, Azura’s song washing over her, seeming to encourage and strengthen her own resolve. Corrin felt her mind calm as she listened to the song, her own dragon-blood calming as she heard the song, the dragon stone hanging from the chain around her neck, tucked inside her armor. She stilled her beating heart as she gently touched the place where it lay, feeling the strength of Valla thrive from it.

_Yet the waters ever change,_

_Flowing like time_

Corrin’s red eyes hardened with resolve before she rushed forward towards Anankos, leading the charge on the main part of the body. Anankos roared in hatred as he breathed out at the group rushing towards him. Corrin and her elder brothers barely passed the mark where the blast hit, cutting them off from Leo and Takumi as the younger princes moved back to avoid the stream of dark fire. Rinkah attempted to put out the flames along with Fuga to create a path for Hinata and Oboro to get close as Reina flew around the flames, careful of not going to far away from the main body.

_The path is yours to climb_

As Corrin was close enough she launched her attack from Omega Yato, watching it strike at Anankos’ head along with Raijinto and Siegfried’s attacks. Anankos roared as he pulled his head back from the attacks, before darting forward, his fangs slamming into the ground as the three leaders leaped back just in time, each unable to counter attack. Though Oboro and Hinata quickly retaliated as they reached the head, their blades not doing as much damage as the leaders of the armies.

~

 

_In the white light, a hand reaches_

_Through_

Kagero leapt past the core fighters as she landed on the dragon’s head, her darts digging into areas between the scales, causing the dragon some minor irritation. She wasn’t the most powerful fighter against such a large enemy, but she could help deal damage over time for her lord to finish off later in a single blow. Anankos began to pull his head back, throwing the spear fighter and samurai back as he shook his head, giving Kagero some trouble as she tried to step back to escape.

_A double-edged blade cuts your_

_Heart in two_

“Kagero!” Ryoma’s voice called out, the order not having to be spoken as she regained her footing.

_Waking dreams fade away,_

She quickly backed up the Dragon’s snout as the head rose, feeling the suction of the black hole began as she turned and leapt off the Dragon’s head. She felt the head briefly try to snap at her as it passed but she folded herself up as she fell to the platform below. A shift in the air alerted her to Reina’s presence before she fell onto the Kinshi, the woman quickly removing them from the proximity of the dragon.

_Embrace the brand-new day_

Fuga and Rinkah readied for a follow up attack as Oboro and Hinata fell back, allowing their leaders to move to the front lines again with their long-distance sword strikes. Rinkah breathed in deeply as she studied the enemy, looking for the next time a breath attack would be aimed at them, Fuga stood close by as well ready to parry such a strike if needed with his wind. Though the dragon’s power was far greater than their own, if they combined their abilities they might be able to hold it off, alone they wouldn’t have been able to do it without severe repercussions.

_Sing we me a song of_

_Birthrights and love_

Takumi pulled back his bow, watching the moving core in the dragon’s mouth intently as he stood at the ready. He relaxed his shoulders as he watched the orbs turn, seeming to slow down before speeding up as if looking for a good place to stop. He stilled his hands so that his arrow would not be shaky and was glad he had trained his endurance for waiting long periods of time before shooting, it had become an advantage.

_The light scatters to the sky_

_Above_

The core slowed to a stop, an eye glaring down at the party nearest the dragon as it readied another breath weapon, the black fire spewing from around the core as it lashed out on those below. Rinkah and Fuga deflected the fire back as Fuga used his wind to act as a barrier and Rinkah tried to smother the flames slightly.

_Dawn breaks through the gloom_

_White as a bone_

Takumi released the arrow as wind rushed by as the arrow flew towards the eye as the flames dissipated. As it contacted its target the arrow exploded, Takumi smirking as Anankos roared in pain. He quickly moved from his original spot, knowing that as an archer after dealing a major hit it was wise to move to a safer position before the enemy retaliated. He heard Leo moving away from his position as well, with good reasoning as the dragon lunged forward, fangs smashing into the spot he had been previously.

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

Ryoma growled as he raced towards Anankos’ head as it crashed into the ground where just moments before Takumi had been standing, the head crashing too close to Azura’s position as well. Lightning crackled through his blade as he slashed against the dragon’s scales, charring them a dark color as the lightning seared through them.

~

 

_You are the ocean’s gray waves,_

_Destined to seek_

Azura quickly moved back a few steps as the dragon’s head crashed into the ground a few feet from her, Benny quickly moving to her defense as he stood between her and the beast. She kept concentrating on the song though as she brought her emotions back under control and concentrated on letting her voice fill the battlefield.

_Life beyond the shore just out of_

_Reach_

Shura kept watch from behind Azura as he kept her position fortified and sniped down any enemies that passed through the other areas. His eyes kept watch over the battlefield as he stood his ground, protecting the princess.

_Yet the waters ever change,_

_Flowing like time_

Anankos cried out in annoyance, and one of it’s arms fell from the platform, and shortly after another fell. The party in the center had very little time to worry about their allies as Anankos pulled away from the platform slightly, breathing fire directly along the ground at close range as it spewed outwards towards those in the back.

_The path is yours to climb_

Corrin watched in worry as Ryoma and Takumi both quickly moved back, the older prince stepping in front of his brother to act as a barrier as the flames spilled out, both covering their faces to protect them against the flames. Leo quickly cast a spell, trees leaping up quickly to protect him from the fire, though they lasted only enough to take the brunt of the attack before withering away, the spell not strong enough to hold for a long time, the few remaining flames licking at Leo as he covered his face as well. Benny ducked behind his shield as the flames flooded past him, gritting his teeth as the metal heated up but he stood strong, intent on protecting Azura. The flames licked past the fortification spell that Shura had just cast on the songstress, though they were weaker then what the others had experienced.

~

 

_Embrace the dark you call a_

_Home,_

Leo watched the dragon’s head as the flames began to dissipate and dropped his arms from his face, not caring about the few left over flames as Fuga and Rinkah worked to dissipate them. He ignored the burning pain as he began to chant his spell, putting as much power into it as he could.

_Gaze upon an empty white_

_Throne_

“Honored god of all things that exist, the incantation of gravity, release your spell now, and become my power.” Leo chanted before unleashed the spell on the dragon.

_A legacy of lies_

The grove of trees shot up underneath Anankos’ head and wrapped around the dragon’s head, attempting to lock him in place as the gravity effects tried to drag it back to the ground. Anankos roared as he fought against the spell, small bits of dark flame licking out of the groves opening but not reaching to far out as the spell tried to hold.

_A familiar disguise_

Xander did not waste any time as he rushed forward, blade out and ready as he quickly attacked the dragon’s head, scaling some of the trees for better leverage as he was practiced in doing when fighting with Leo. He brought his anger to the forefront, strengthening his blade’s power as he slashed into the dragon.

_Sing with me a song of conquest_

_And fate_

The groves snapped as the Dragon yanked its head back, causing Xander to lose his footing slightly as the tree he was on was destroyed. Anankos pulled its head back, roaring in agitation at the enemies as it reared back.

_The black pillar cracks beneath_

_It’s weight_

Leo began to cast spells at the dragon as it brought its head level once again, eyes glaring down a them angrily. The core spinning wildly to watch the small group with anger. Arrows joined his attack from Takumi and Shura, as Kagero also threw a few more darts up at the dragon.

_Night breaks through the day,_

_Hard as a stone_

Benny checked behind him at Azura and looked the princess over to make sure the flames hadn’t hurt her as the dragon’s head retreated. He was relieved to see the princess unharmed and her song still going strong, using all her concentration to ignore the battlefield. He turned his attention back to the few reinforcements that appeared taking them out and leaving the princess safe as Shura fired at the dragon’s eyes.

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

Xander rejoined Ryoma and Corrin at the front lines as they once again began launching blasts from their swords. Xander concentrated his attacks on the core as the others did as well, but the movements of the core made it had to hit even one of the eyes successfully.

~

 

_The path you walk on belongs to_

_Destiny, just let it flow_

Corrin grit her teeth as she launched attack after attack at the enemy, dodging back as flames spewed out once more, giving Rinkah and Fuga room to take control of them. As the head moved closer she put as much strength as she could into the next attack, watching as what looked like a crack formed in the dragon’s skin.

_All of your joy and your pain will_

_Fall like the tide, let it flow_

Azura’s song continued to wash over the dragon, seeming to weaken it as time went on, the cracks appearing from the attacks growing more numerous as the army continued to attack. With each hit from the five legendary weapons the cracks grew larger, as the owners drew on the strength of their emotions behind each attack.

_Life is not just filled with_

_Happiness, nor sorrow_

As Corrin readied her next attack, memories of those lost flashed in her eyes. Her mother’s death, both times, stung at her heart and allowed her to power up the attacks as she thought of the pain she felt. Sumeragi defending her from a hail of arrows, flying around her. Scarlet trusting her deeply enough to follow her even though it would lead to her death, the flower a clear image in her mind. She knew that her siblings thought of their parents as well, Sumeragi’s tender love and care for Ryoma and his children as well as his adopted kids. Mikoto protecting the siblings and caring for them after their mother’s death treating each as her own child. Garon’s gentle embrace, something Corrin did not know, was in Leo and Xander’s memories as they used their final moments with him to strengthen their attacks.

_Even the throne in your heart, in_

_Time it may become a rose_

As Corrin launched her attack along with the others she thought she saw an image appear in front of her. Eyes widening as her attacked sailed at the dragon as she watched a hooded figure stand between her and the dragon on the platform. Blue hair like her own falling past the edge of the hood. The hood was moved back slightly so she could make out the face of the individual, her eyes examining the face that looked like an older version of Kamui’s as red eyes looked at her sadly, a small smile on the face. As the dragon’s form above them shattered the image faded as well, as the core lowered to the platform, hovering where the figure had been before.

~

 

_A burdened heart sinks into the_

_Ground_

As the dragon’s form faded the others prepared to be swept off the platform as the pull of the black hole began, though as it tried to suck them off, the cries of their allies in various areas crying out as their defense against the black holes began to crumble range through their ears. As walls crumbled the suction began to ease, the black hole growing smaller as members struggled not to be pulled off the platform. The black hole eventually closed allowing the army a small reprieve as they got back on their feet.

_A veil falls away without a sound_

As the main army righted themselves the leaders once again launched themselves at the core. Leo and Takumi joining their elder siblings in the attack on the core as they poured everything they had into finishing the enemy off.

_Not day nor night, wrong nor_

_Right_

In retaliation the core spewed out dark fire and energy attacks, trying to get the enemies to back off at it went on the defensive. It’s defense greatly weakened as it’s body had dissipated. The dragon’s anger remained, and it put all of it’s strength into it’s attacks as it launched them at the enemies.

_For truth and peace you fight_

Azura felt her power begin to lesson as she felt the core’s energy begin to fade slightly at the attacks. She kept up her concentration even as she felt her body weaken, knowing if it didn’t end soon she would not be able to hold on much longer. She continued to put her all into the song, believing in Corrin’s abilities that she would finally defeat Anankos and free them all from his tyranny.

_Sing with me a song of silence_

_And blood_

Ryoma charged up the electricity from his sword as he let his anger and ambition feed into the sword as he struck out at the core, lightning lashing around it. Dark lightning mixing with his as Xander’s blade lashed out on the other side, helping to dig into the cores very being as electricity danced over it.

_The rain falls, but can’t wash_

_Away the mud_

A grove of tree trapped the core, keeping it from moving even if it could as Takumi ran around, launching arrow after arrow at the eyes. The eyes shut as each arrow exploded into them as the archer prince ran around, dodging the retaliating burst of flames as they tried to escape the trees.

_Within my ancient heart dwells_

_Madness and pride_

Corrin felt the blade draw strength from her as she charged up her attack, feeling the power of the other legendary weapons powering the Yato. She felt the emotions of her siblings’ power the sword as she readied the final attack. She swung her blade at the core, slicing through the groves as she did so, slicing through the very core itself with a cry.

_Can no one hear my cry_

Anankos roared one last time as the Yato dug into him, the song overwhelming him as he lost the fight, his body beginning to dissipate as the song washed over him.

~

 

_You are the ocean’s gray waves,_

_Destined to seek_

Azura kept singing even as she watched Anankos’ core begin to dissipate, her eyes saddening as she watched the moment. She felt her heart sting as she saw the dragon’s essence fade to nothing.

_Life beyond the shore, just out of_

_Reach_

As the song began to reach it’s end and as Anankos was put to rest the pendant began to stop glowing, the water around Azura beginning to dissipate.

_Yet the waters ever change,_

_Flowing like time_

The armies on either side slowly moved to the center of the platform, the group quiet so as not to disturb Azura. The royals rushing to their siblings as the main fighters seemed to still as they watched their enemy disappear. Fuga and Rinkah both collapsed at they were finally allowed to rest, Flora and Felicia rushing to check on them as Hayato rushed over as well, worry for his adoptive father filling him.

_The path is yours to climb_

Inigo watched with sadness as he saw the pieces of Anankos fade from the platform, a few stray tears falling from his eyes as he watched the scene. He jolted slightly as he watched, an image appearing before them, the others in the army moving past the figure as if they couldn’t see him. Anankos’ image bowed to them, a smile on his face as a thanks to the heroes he summoned before fading with the last of the core disappearing from the platform.

_You are the ocean’s gray waves_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> therebaeka: I had to throw in some moments for them! Also it's Niles too much sexual tension already.
> 
> Ninjy: And yes only Niles would. Ahh and I see, I'll have to reread over hers hmm, I just thought hers and Laslow's was cute.


	48. A Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army must decide how they are to return home by use of the orb presented by the trio or from an outside help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! They never explain how they return, just that Valla is rebuilt by land donation by Xander and Ryoma, so hopefully this is a good explanation?
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, GintaxAlvissforever, trisarahtops, and 38 more users as well as 217 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

As Azura finished her song, the area grew eerily quiet, as the army rested for a moment. No one wanted to voice the concern they all had. The damages done by Anankos’ attack had not reverted, the area around them completely void of the ruins of Valla. Inigo sat next to Severa and Owain as they watched their leaders quietly conversing on what to do as Azura rested on a piece of rubble nearby, tired from using her song.

“How are we going home?” Owain muttered quietly, as he looked at his two friends.   
Severa frowned as she moved her hand to her bag. “The orb?”  
“We don’t know if there is enough power to get us all home.” Inigo responded.  
“Why do you say that? Anankos had a crazy amount of power it seemed.”  
“It wasn’t infinite though. He probably spelled that orb to be able to carry three of us back, and no more.”   
“So, if only three can go back…” Severa began.  
“The rest would have to stay behind.” Owain added.

Inigo frowned as he looked over their group, knowing that this would be a tough decision for anyone. He didn’t care if he gave up his way home if it let at least three of them return to the other world. He knew that Severa and Owain also didn’t care, they had been prepared to not necessarily return home if they came here. It was more who do they choose to return home and who to leave behind. 

Inigo’s eyes found the broad back of Xander as he spoke quietly with Ryoma and Corrin. Watching the three of them he knew who their choices had to be. Nohr and Hoshido needed their next kings, and Corrin had been the one to lead this charge, they couldn’t let her die here. It was still their job to protect her, even if part of it was done now. 

Inigo stood and held his hand out to Severa. “Let me have the orb.”

Severa reluctantly gave it too him, a frown on her face, eyes almost seeming to shine as tears threatened to spill. Though they had been prepared that they may die, giving up their one chance to go home was hard to do. Owain didn’t speak as he buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly as Inigo kept his face clear of all emotions.

As he turned and walked towards their leaders, he tried to force a smile on his face, but he was having trouble doing so. He ignored everyone’s questions as he walked past them to the leaders. He saw Azura turn to look at him, and saw her eyes flit to the orb, understanding seeming to dawn on her as she saw it. He paused a few spaces away from his lord and watched the group for a moment before clearing his throat to catch their attention.

“Lord Xander?” He spoke as they turned to him, he saw their eyes flit to the orb in his hands.  
“What is it Inigo?” Xander asked, concern evident in his voice as he did so.

The Nohrian Prince moved forward, his presence trying to be a comfort to the obviously upset Inigo. Inigo knew at this point he wouldn’t be able to hide his true feelings from his lord and he didn’t try, but he also didn’t accept Xander’s comfort, not wanting to give into the feelings of reassurance. Not if he was only going to lose it before his final moments.

He held the orb out to his leader as he met Xander’s eyes. “This is the orb that Anankos gave us when we first arrived in this world, it would take us back home once our task is done.”  
“And you’re only bringing this up now?” Ryoma questioned sharply as he moved into Inigo’s view.

Inigo resisted the urge to shrink back as Xander growled protectively at Ryoma, and the high prince back off slightly, watching Xander carefully. Corrin walked around the other side of Xander and looked at the orb curiously as Azura stood tiredly and walked up behind her.

“We believe that Anankos only put enough power into the orb to transport the three of us home.” Inigo spoke.

He paused, not sure what else to say as the words settled over the others. He saw realization dawn onto Xander’s face as he examined his retainer. Ryoma had no comment to that as he looked away, realizing what Inigo was offering by handing over the orb. Azura had a sad smile on her face as Corrin looked confused, thinking over Inigo’s words.

“Do you mean?” Corrin began, not wanting to think of the consequences of such an act.  
“Nohr and Hoshido need their next kings, and you lead us through this war Corrin. By all right you three should be the ones to use the orb.” Inigo explained to the princess.

Silence fell between the three as Inigo stood there, no one moving to take the orb from him. He reached out slowly and nervously to grab Xander’s arm, feeling the warmth radiating off it. He dropped his gaze from his master’s eyes as he felt tears well up in the corners of his. He pulled the arm up and opened Xander’s clenched fist, the alpha not fighting Inigo as he did so. Inigo placed the orb into the man’s hands gingerly before letting go and stepping back.

As he did so he felt his inner self cry out at the loss and what he was giving up. As he took a few more steps, ignoring the sad growl that came from Xander as he whispered his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Owain and Severa both came to his side, faces downcast as well, but willing to see their choices off with their heads held high.

“What will happen to those left behind?” Corrin asked as she looked at Azura in worry.  
Azura smiled sadly. “Do not worry about us, Inigo is right you three must return.”

Inigo heard various others approach, noting Sakura and Elise trying not to cry at what would happen soon. Camilla and Hinoka offering their brothers small smiles of encouragement. Camilla stating that if Corrin lived that she was happy. Leo and Takumi didn’t speak as they stood next to their sisters, trying to be strong.

Corrin shook her head as she took in those words, tears in her eyes as she realized what Azura wasn’t saying. She gently took the orb from Xander, the crown prince not really reacting much to what was happening, his eyes boring into Inigo. She tried to move towards Inigo, as if intending to hand the orb back, but Azura stood in her way shaking her head. 

“I can’t leave you all here…” Corrin whispered tearfully.   
“I know this is hard, but the world needs you three.” Azura spoke calmly.  
Corrin shook her head. “It needs you also! We need you!

Azura seemed to still as Corrin said that, tears streaming down her face. Xander and Ryoma had both turned their attention to Corrin now, both getting ready to force her to use the orb if it came down to it. Neither looked pleased with the idea, but they knew sacrifices had to be made during times of war.

“Corrin…” Xander began.  
“Are you okay with leaving them here?” Corrin asked, turning to look at her older brothers and moving away from them, clutching the orb to her chest. “With leaving Camilla? Leo? What about Elise? Or Sakura and Hinoka? What about Takumi or Kamui? Or Azura? Are you two okay with leaving them here?”  
“Of course not, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to…” Ryoma began.  
“No! We will find another way!” Corrin spoke, eyes determined.  
“How do you plan to do that Corrin?” Azura questioned.  
“I don’t know!” Corrin began. “I’ll do anything, maybe use a dragon vein…even give up my ability to use dragon veins if it’ll create a way home!” 

No one spoke for a moment, as they watched her, not sure what to do as she moved further away from the group to protect the orb. A soft light appeared behind her as Lilith appeared in her dragon form, her usual orb missing from her paws, watching the party sadly for a moment before looking at Corrin’s back.

“Did you mean that?” She spoke.  
Corrin turned to her sister and nodded. “I did.”  
“The Astral Dragons have stated that you do not need to give up your ability to use dragon veins to return home, but something will need to be sacrificed.”  
“Anything!” Corrin spoke, at this point she’d even give her own life.  
“They said that Kamui and yourself both must give up the ability to become a dragon.”  
“Wait what?” Kamui asked as he heard his name mentioned.  
Lilith glanced at him. “As you are both children of Anankos you both gained the ability to take dragon form as well as a human form. To return home you must both give up that ability.”  
“But I’ve never transformed before.” Kamui began.  
“It matters not, in the future you would have unlocked the power to transform. Now though it is required to sacrifice that power.”   
“Will we no longer be dragon-blooded?” Corrin asked, almost afraid to lose that half of herself.  
Lilith shook her head at that. “You will still be dragon-blooded that will not change, but like the descendants of the other dragon’s you will live fully as humans.”  
Corrin paused for a moment before nodding. “What do I need to do?”   
Kamui sighed before moving forward. “Would have been cool to become a dragon but won’t be missing out on too much I suppose.”   
Lilith smiled at the two and held out a stone to Kamui. “You and Corrin must pour your dragon into the dragon stones gifted to you. Once you do so I will take care of the rest.”

Kamui nodded before taking the stone, watching his twin pull out her own dragon stone and carefully balance the orb. Lilith smiled at her sister and gingerly took the orb from her and nodded at them to begin concentrating on removing their dragon half. She flew past Kamui and towards the original trio and held it out to them as she arrived at their side.

“This is yours, a gift from the Anankos who once was, the Astral Dragons do not believe you should turn down his gift.” She spoke as she held it out, smiling as Severa took it and carefully deposited it in her bag once more. “All of you should prepare for the journey home, it may be a bit bumpy.”

She flew back over to the twins, waiting patiently as the dragon stones glowed, both twins looking tired as they poured that part of them into the stone. Once the stones stopped glowing they both floated out of their owner’s hands and hovered before Lilith. She closed her eyes and produced her own orb, holding it close to her body as she looked at the two stones. The two stones floated into the orb and vanished in a burst of water, shocking Corrin and Kamui who were worried something went wrong.

Lilith closed her eyes as she curled tighter around the orb, light seeming to radiate off it as she did so, as if she was absorbing the power of the dragon stones. After a moment she opened her eyes, the yellow irises seeming to glow with the new power she had taken into herself. Her orb glowed as she floated towards the group.

“I am now able to take you between dimensions. I needed the power of Anankos that Corrin and Kamui had to do so.” She spoke after a moment.

Before anyone could speak her orb glowed brighter blinding them as their surroundings seemed to vanish. The light felt cold as if they were being swept away by water as they seemed to leave the ground, safe in Lilith’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Maybe? Nah I just didn't mention Kamui personally approaching his siblings, he did along with the others.


	49. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safely back in their part of the world the armies separate to go their own ways to officially end the war and begin rebuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't know if anyone notices but this story will be officially a year old on Saturday! Phew can you believe it's been a year already? In celebration of this milestone I will be posting an extra chapter! I am hoping to have it up on Saturday exactly, but if not then you can expect two chapters next week! It's come a long way since a year ago and I can't be prouder of how this series took a turn! 
> 
> So before the trio returns home I will be doing some relationship building for our Fates couples since once the group returns home we will have an Awakening spotlight for a bit! If there are any certain characters your excited to see first let me know before Saturday or next Weds and I'll try and cover them first for any wondering about certain pairs. I know Kamui and Niles and Xander and Inigo have been in the spotlight a lot. Though don't worry Xander and Inigo will have their wonderful talk coming up and their relationship will move forward promise! 
> 
> And don't worry for the trio I have special things planned for Owain and Severa, sadly can't do anything for them till they return home, but it's all special plans!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: FountainStranger, Subiechan, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, Linwery, and 40 more users as well as 220 guests
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy and therebaeka.

Inigo blinked his eyes open as he felt himself standing on solid ground once again, that cold water-like sensation having faded. The army now stood above the bottomless canyon, near the run-down outpost, used by the Hoshidans. A few of their members looked a little disoriented by that way of travel. 

“We’re back…” Corrin said with a tired sigh.  
“Seems so.” Takumi agreed.  
Leo sighed from next to the Hoshidan prince. “Wish we had time to relax for more then a minute...”   
“Why can’t we?” Elise questioned as she looked at her older brother.  
“We must return to our kingdoms to put a stop officially to this war.” Ryoma spoke, a commanding tone to his voice as he did so.   
“Of course, we should leave right away.” Hinoka agreed as she moved away from her spot next to Camilla.  
“Is Corrin going to return home with us then Camilla?” Elise questioned as she looked at the second Nohrian princess.

Inigo turned to the party in interest as he saw Camilla pause in wonder as Corrin looked awkward at the idea. The princess had obviously changed a lot over the course of the war, and he understood what it felt like to be an outsider in a place you thought was home once before. Azura stood next to the other princess, her intent to say at her side clear as Kamui stood slightly off to the side lost in thought.

“I don’t know…I feel like what we set out to do…isn’t fully done…” Corrin began as she looked at her hands a bit awkwardly. “I feel like we failed to save Valla which was one of our goals. So many people lost their lives and homes in that world, and there is no returning to it now…”  
“What do you plan to do Corrin?” Xander spoke for the first time in a while.  
Corrin looked at Xander with uncertainty. “I don’t know…I just feel like I can’t return back to how things were…Not with everything that’s happened.”

Xander watched the young princess for a moment, his face void of all emotion as he thought on something. He then turned his attention to Ryoma and caught the High Prince’s eyes and nodded his head to a spot away from the group. Ryoma remained silent but followed the Crown Prince’s lead as the two departed from the army, their siblings and allies watching in confusion.

Inigo watched Xander’s back as the man spoke to Ryoma quietly, body straight and proper as if he was proposing an important political move. He wondered what his prince was planning as they spoke, so caught up in watched the Nohrian prince he didn’t notice Leo approach them. 

“What do you three plan to do now?” Leo questioned Owain.  
Owain glanced at Severa and Inigo in question as he took in that question. “All I can think of is return home.”  
“I think we should wait at least a little bit before we depart.” Severa stated as she took the orb carefully from Inigo and placed it in her bag once more.  
Inigo nodded. “I kind of want to help get this war issue all settled away before we leave myself.”  
“Isn’t it going to be harder for you three to leave the longer you stay here?” Leo questioned.   
“It’s never going to be easy leaving all the friends we made here.” Owain began.  
Severa sighed. “We knew we couldn’t stay here forever, that eventually we would have to leave, it would have been easier to not get attached to anyone.”  
“But that was unrealistic. We’ll just have to shoulder the memories we gained from our experience here and keep them close to our hearts when we depart.” Inigo finished.  
“Besides what friends would we be if we ran off and left the clean up duties to you all?” Owain joked.  
Leo smiled a little. “Knowing you, you would only cause a bigger mess.”  
“Hey! Milord please do not tease me so!” Owain cried out in surprise at the dig.

Before they could continue their conversation, Inigo caught sight of Xander and Ryoma rejoining the group and approaching Azura and Corrin. Everyone quieted as they watched their lords stand before the two princesses their faces serious.

“We have reached an agreement on a proposition.” Xander began.  
Ryoma spoke next. “It is a terrible loss that the Kingdom of Valla was not saved, and we understand how those survivors may be feeling.”   
“So, we wish to provide any surviving Vallites with a home, or to at least help build them a new home.” Xander continued.  
“If you would not mind taking up this mantle we wish to bestow upon you two land from both Hoshido.” Ryoma added.  
“And Nohr, to rebuild the Kingdom of Valla here in this world.”  
“Do you accept this Princess Corrin of Valla?” 

Corrin watched her two siblings speechless as she took in their words. Azura had a small smile on her face as she turned to Corrin waiting for her decision. Kamui watched his sister in interest to see what she decided to do now.

Corrin took a few moments to pull herself together and find an appropriate answer. “I would be more then happy to accept the gift of lands from Hoshido and Nohr. Thank you for allowing us this chance to rebuild.”  
“We’ll have to return to our kingdoms and write up the appropriate documents for the peace treaties and signing over the land.” Xander spoke next.  
“Where will you stay till the capital has been built, Corrin?” Ryoma questioned the younger ruler.  
Corrin paused as she took in the answer. “I don’t-”  
“The Northern Fortress is yours to use as you deem fit until Valla has been rebuilt. It’ll be away from the politics of Nohr at least a little bit so it won’t look too much like favoritism between the two nations, which may be viewed if you stayed in either of our capitals. Also, it will be a familiar place to you as well.”   
Ryoma sighed. “I suppose I could take that as a proper residence for the future Vallite royalty.”  
“Thank you Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander.” Corrin spoke with a bow, a smile on her face.  
Ryoma nodded before looking at his retainers and siblings. “It is time that we leave for home.” 

The Hoshidans began readying their supplies for the trip home, Hinoka mounting her Pegasus along with Tsubaki who was ready to take off as well. Takumi lead Sakura across the rough terrain, Saizo hovering nearby the two royals while staying within reach of Ryoma should something happen. Ryoma followed the other Hoshidans with Kagero at his side but paused as he noticed Kamui had not moved.

“Kamui?” 

Kamui jolted from his thoughts as he found his older brother watching him carefully, and his twin watching in concern. His eyes moved over the other Hoshidans, taking in Sakura’s concern gaze as Takumi watched him with a small frown, not letting his real emotions show. Hinoka’s face was kept straight as she watched two of her brothers carefully.

“Ryoma, I have a request.” Kamui spoke after a moment standing straight before Ryoma.  
“What is it?”  
“I ask that you allow me to accompany Corrin and Azura to the Northern Fortress.” Kamui spoke up, meeting Ryoma’s gaze head on. “I am also of the Vallite Royal Family and it is my place to be at their side during the rebuilding. Also, Corrin is familiar with Nohrian customs and Azura with Vallite, I would be able to bring some Hoshidan insight to the new kingdom.”   
Ryoma was silent for a moment before nodding his head. “Of course, if this is what will make you happy then I cannot force you to stay at my side. You are free to follow your own path.”  
Kamui smiled as he bowed. “Thank you, brother.”   
“Be safe on your journeys from here.” Ryoma spoke as he glanced at the Nohrians and those following the Vallite Royals.

Inigo watched as the Hoshidan Prince turned and followed his army from the area, blinking as he turned his gaze back to the others when he saw Kaze and Mozu standing at Corrin’s side still. Silas, Jakob, Felicia, and Shura stood nearby as well, ready to depart with the Vallites.

“Are you two staying with Corrin and Kamui?” Inigo questioned Kaze.  
Kaze nodded. “Of course, I am the retainer to Lord Kamui, I will go where he goes.”  
“I have no where to return to at the moment…And I wish to help them rebuild Hoshido.” Mozu added.  
Azura smiled. “The more the merrier.”  
Corrin nodded in agreement. “Xander we are going to head to the Northern Fortress now. I’ll send someone by soon enough pertaining the important documents.”  
“Of course, safe travels.” Xander spoke to his sister.

Corrin led her small group across the bridge, careful to avoid the holes in it as they walked across. Once they reached the other side they took a fork in the road that would lead them to the fortress rather then the capital. Inigo watched them depart until they were far from view, turning back to the main army he noticed that Flora had departed their group at some point probably to return to the Ice Tribe that she had sent into hiding.

“We must hurry back to the capital there is much too be done.” Xander spoke to his group.   
Camilla smiled. “And we will fix it together.”   
“Don’t take on too much work.” Leo told his brother.  
Elise smiled. “Don’t leave me out! I want to help Corrin and Sakura also!”  
Xander laughed. “Of course. Let’s return home everyone!” 

The army began moving out, heading across the same bridge Corrin had before. Inigo paused at the beginning of the bridge thinking about how much had passed since they leapt off this very same bridge. He jolted slightly when he felt someone stop behind him, body pressed close to his, familiar warmth radiating off the taller man.

“When we return to the capital I wish to speak to you.” Xander spoke quietly to Inigo, voice heavy with emotion.  
“Milord?”   
“Xander.” He corrected.  
Inigo gulped as he felt his cheeks redden. “I-”  
“This isn’t a request Inigo. I won’t let you leave without the two of us discussing…” He trailed for a moment trying to find the right word. “Certain factors.”  
“We’ll be busy when we return.” Inigo stated as he started off across the bridge, relieved that Xander did not try to stop him.   
“If you try and avoid me Inigo I will be forced to take drastic measures.” Xander spoke as he followed his retainer.   
“And what drastic matters would those be?” Inigo questioned, knowing Xander would do nothing too drastic to him.  
“Locking you up in my room again till we talk would be one.” Xander spoke, causing Inigo to freeze in place at the way those words sounded. “After all the last time I had you under house arrest you seemed to open up a bit to me. This time I just might need to make sure you stay on an even tighter leash till we discuss things fully.”

Inigo stood stock still as Xander passed him on the bridge and reached the end, face now bright red at the implications the Crown Prince made. He shivered in the cold breeze and really wanted to be out of the cold wind, but he could not bring his feet to move at Xander’s choice of words. Xander paused at the end of the bridge and turned to Inigo, his eyes dark as he stared into his retainer’s. 

He smirked as he held out his hand to his retainer. “What are you waiting for Inigo?”   
“Milo-” Inigo began, voice shaky as he was halted in his words at Xander’s expression deepening into a stern look. “I-that is…You can’t say such things.”   
Xander’s lips turned up into a slight smile at the reprimand from his retainer. “Well you seem to dodge away whenever I try and go about things differently, so this will have to do. If you don’t like the idea of being chained to a room, then you better come to me honestly and of your own will when we reach the castle.” 

The Crown Prince turned his back to Inigo and headed after the others, Camilla having waited for them to rejoin them. Inigo’s face was still bright red as he lowered his gaze to the ground and quickly walked after, not meeting anyone’s gaze as he followed the army. His thoughts were swirling as he trudged behind Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that if anyone has any requests for pairings that get spotlights please let me know by Saturday or Wednesday. Otherwise I may just do a little of each pairings between the three kingdoms.
> 
> Ninjy: My roommate thought I should use the orb to send them home, but I couldn't figure out a way for the trio to return home afterwards. Poor Xander and now he finally got to talk to Inigo a bit ha ha. I couldn't find any suggestions of how they returned home and was like fuck it this is probably what happened.
> 
> therebaeka: I know it's hard watching them right? But I assure you everyone will get a happy ending. Ha ha this story was originally planned to be a bit darker concerning Garon's obsession with Male Omegas and when Inigo was captured...but I couldn't torture Inigo that much...


	50. Bonding Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the units get a moment of peace between each other.
> 
> (This chapter features moments that take place during different points in the series, with the very last piece taking place at the current point of the story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER! CHAPTER 50! WHOO!
> 
> As stated in the chapter summary this chapter takes place at various points. The first two take place before Xander's unit meets Corrin at the bottomless canyon. The third takes place before the Lava Field battle, and the fourth takes place after the battle with Anankos.
> 
> I wanted to show various different fun aspects that I didn't get to feature. So I hope you all enjoy the pieces I included!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support you have given this story since the start! hopefully the future for it will be just as wonderful!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, Subiechan, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), Sh4rky, Roaring_donut, and 41 more users as well as 221 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: RaynaFon, Ninjy, and Skycastle.

Owain sighed as he relaxed in the soothing warmth of the hot springs, the day having been quite exhausting with his sword training. Ever since he had taken up the sword once again he had been pushing himself to train to familiarize himself with techniques he hadn’t used in years. Having watched Hinata and Hana he had quickly found a regimen to fall into, training his muscles to remember techniques long thought lost. 

The sound of water sloshing as another stepped into the hot springs surprised him from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to look at the new arrival. He relaxed as he saw Leo take a seat off to the side, eyes closed. 

“Milord.” Owain greeted the prince.  
Leo opened his eyes to glance at his retainer. “Evening Owain, I trust your training went well today?”  
“That it did, getting my sword arm back after five years.”  
Leo studied his retainer for a moment. “When did you start studying the way of the sword?”  
Owain blinked at the question, glancing at his lord in surprise before thinking on the answer. “Let’s see…I believe I started using a sword around…seven?” Owain thought as he scrunched his eyes closed trying to remember. “I know my mother tried to see if I had any healing capabilities…which at the time was non-existent.”  
“Healing? You?” Leo asked with a laugh.  
Owain sent his lord an offended look. “My mother was one of the best healers that Regna Ferox and Ylisse had Milord! It just so happened that until I came here my magical capabilities were not unlocked.”  
“In other words, you failed her tests?”  
Owain sighed. “That I did…man she was disappointed…”  
“Well I find your use with a sword quite useful, would have been nice in battle before to have a frontline fighter.”  
Owain smiled at that. “Sadly, I don’t think I would have gotten the job if I fought like the enemy at the time.”  
“True, I would have probably killed you on the spot.” Leo admitted.  
Owain smirked. “Doubt it, I could have taken you out easily.”  
Leo glared at his retainer. “Oh really?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you want to test that theory?” Leo questioned seriously.  
Owain paused at that idea for a moment before gulping. “Not really…”  
Leo smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

The two became quiet as Owain closed his eyes once more, relaxing against the edge of the hot spring. Leo watched his retainer, taking in the changes on the man, his blonde hair had darkened to brown and Leo wasn’t sure which look he preferred. As his eyes moved from his retainer, not wanting to stare at the equally naked male for too long he paused, catching sight of a mark on his retainer’s arm. 

“What’s that on your arm?” Leo questioned concerned. 

Owain opened his eyes and lifted his arm, revealing more of the mark. It was a faint color, slightly darker then Owain’s skin tone. It looked to be a rain drop above a crescent like shape with odd points. It was a mark he had not seen before on his retainer and had not realized it had been there when he had reunited with him.

“It’s the Brand of the Exalt.” Owain spoke.  
“Brand?” Leo questioned, wondering if Owain’s world had a strange tradition of marking one’s self.  
“It’s a birthmark basically of sorts, members of my family eventually have one appear on their bodies marking them as one with Exalted blood. Severa has one in her right eye and my cousin Lucina has one in her left eye. My uncle has his on his right shoulder while my Aunt Emmeryn had it on her forehead.”  
“And your mother?” Leo asked.  
Owain frowned. “It’s rare but sometimes the mark doesn’t appear, it can still appear on the descendants following that member of the family.”  
“I apologize.” Leo spoke after a moment sensing it was a sore subject.  
“It is of no concern Milord.” Owain gave the prince a smile. “Do you have such a mark?”  
Leo shook his head. “I do not, nor do any of my siblings that I know of. I was never informed to watch out for one.”  
“Ahh I see, what a shame, I have always wondered what the mark would look like for your family.”  
“Well you will simply have to be disappointed.”  
“I suppose.” 

~

Sakura sighed as she sat at a table in the records hall, reading through a book during her breaktime. She was so engrossed in the book she didn’t hear the other approaching until a book was placed on the table with a small thud. She looked up a bit startled and smiled when she saw Inigo taking a seat across from her.

“Good book there?” He questioned, nodding at her book.  
Sakura smiled. “It is. I was reading up on some strategies, to help improve my healing and archery.”  
“My father always looked up ways to incorporate new skills in battle before making his own plans.” Inigo stated with a smile.  
“Tell me about your parents.” Sakura urged.  
Inigo smiled. “Only if you tell me about yours, that was the deal yes?”  
Sakura flushed. “Yes of course.”  
“My father is a renowned tactician, the right-hand man of the Exalt. His skills concerning tactics is only rivaled with his skills with the sword and magic. It’s almost like he can do everything, and I know he’s tried, the army spends more time making sure he doesn’t take too much on then it does fighting I think. He tends to over think things, especially if it may be the only way to win and is self-sacrificing if it will save those he holds dear. He’s the eldest of him and my aunt, but he decided to remain a tactician when the question came to who would rebuild Plegia after my grandfather’s death.”  
“He sounds like a very interesting man, one I’d love to talk to about improving my skills.”  
Inigo laughed. “He’d definitely be able to help. He seemed to know everything about everyone, people began to get freaked out about certain aspects, but I think it’s only because he was wanting to help everyone at the same time. There are still a lot of things I don’t know about my father. I never knew that he was handy with the hammer or building stuff until I saw him building a theatre for my mother, he didn’t do it by himself, but it was his main goal after the war.”  
Sakura looked amazed. “He sounds like a man of many talents.”  
“I suppose but aside from tactics he’s not really a master of any. Which fits his jack-of-all-trades fighting style.”  
“And your mother?”  
Inigo shook his head. “I believe it is your turn to tell me about your father.”  
Sakura sighed but agreed, disappointed that Inigo’s story telling was stalled. “My father was such a brave and caring man. Even though he was busy with the war he made time for each one of us. I don’t remember too much about father, since I was still young when he died, but I remember his warm hands patting me on the head and the way he told stories to me when it was time for bed. He always made time for that.”  
Inigo smiled at the fond smile that grew on Sakura’s face. “King Sumeragi sounds amazing.”  
“He was…” Sakura agreed, frowning slightly.  
Inigo frowned realizing he had brought up a sore topic. “My mother was the adopted daughter of the West Khan of Regna Ferox. She was his left-hand man even when out of the country with the traveling troupe she worked for. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever known, even if one of the shyest. I got that from her.”  
“You were shy?”  
Inigo laughed at Sakura’s surprised question. “As a child, I used to hide behind my mother’s leg all the time. She told me that if I wanted to get over it I needed to talk to women.”  
“And you became a flirt?” Sakura stated as she drew the conclusion.  
Inigo chuckled. “That I did, but there’s more to it then that, but that’s a different story. My mother taught me my dancing skills and was always patient whenever I made a mistake. Even after my father went missing she tried her best to raise us how they both wanted us raised. I remember her pouring over books with my sister, trying to explain a tactical idea, only to either need to get Khan Flavia or Lon’qu to answer the question or have Marc have already found out the answer from a different book. Despite this we both loved her dearly and tried to help out the best we could.”  
Inigo trailed off as he frowned, remembering the way his mother protected him from a killing blow, Sakura seemed to sense the unease of this topic. “I never knew my birth mother…She died shortly after I was born. From what my siblings told me of her was that she was the most beautiful and sweetest people in the kingdom, having even taken in my second mother when she was lost.”  
“Queen Ikona took in Lady Mikoto?”  
Sakura nodded. “She did, she offered her a room in the palace and they became close friends. After my mother died Lady Mikoto took over and helped raise me and my siblings to help my father with the sudden changes. Eventually a few years later the two wed and she became my mother officially. Though she has been the only mother I knew, and she was a strong leader after my father died, taking over as Ryoma’s regent until he was of age.”  
“So, she wasn’t the rightful ruler?”  
Sakura shook her head. “No, Ryoma has always been the rightful heir to the throne since my father died, but he was not of age at the time. By the time he came of age, mother was so loved by the kingdom he didn’t have the heart to go through with the ceremony right away, instead working alongside her.”  
“I see, both your mothers sound like amazingly beautiful people.”  
Sakura nodded. “I wish I could have learned so much more from them.”  
“You will, even though they are both gone their teachings and ideals still live on. You’ll discover those lessons in time.”  
Sakura smiled at him. “Thank you, Inigo.”  
“No problem, and it seems the bargain is finished.”  
Sakura blinked at him. “Finished?”  
Inigo nodded. “We’ve talked about our brothers, sisters, and now our parents. You’ve really grown with each discussion we’ve had princess. Many in the army have noticed the change in your behavior.”  
“Th-they have?” Sakura asked, flushing.  
“They have, and they’re proud of you from what I heard, said you remind them of Lady Mikoto, though I did hear Reina say something about Lady Ikona as well, and how you carry yourself similar to her.”  
Sakura smiled at that. “Thank you for the help!”  
“It’s no problem, and don’t think this means we’re don talking. If you ever need to discuss anything, please feel free to join me for tea.”  
Sakura chuckled. “I’ll remember that.”  
“I hope you do.”

The two turned to their books, smiles on their faces as they digested the conversation they just had. Both feeling a bit better having talked about something dear to them. 

~

Ryoma sat at camp, looking over a map with a frown. Hinoka was somewhere near by readying for a patrol. The camp was quiet as the army went about their tasks, Ryoma blocking out most of them. 

“What are you doing?” A voice asked from behind him.  
Ryoma turned his head to face the speaker and smiled slightly when he saw Scarlet. “Double checking our route for our march tomorrow.”  
“Why? I already charted out the best route.” She pointed out.  
Ryoma coughed a bit nervously. “Well I just tho-”  
“You think too much is what you do. Put that map down and get some rest. You won’t be any use to us exhausted.”  
Ryoma sighed. “We must be prepared, we are approaching the lava fields.”  
“And we are prepared. We’re over prepared I think. Look what good is a king if he can’t lead his people properly because he’s over worrying about what comes next.”  
“Scarlet-” Ryoma began.

Scarlet stopped him by taking the map from his hands gently and folding it up, so it wouldn’t tear, it would do no good if their map was destroyed. She then sat down next to him and looked at him with a small smile. 

“Look don’t be an idiot.” She began. “Overworking yourself is doing you or us no good. If I must force you to bed myself I will. Tomorrow is crucial because we are approaching a dangerous landscape you are correct, but what good does it do us if you stay up late looking at a map in worry.”  
“I wouldn’t stay up late.”  
“Oh, like you did last night? Or the night before?” Scarlet asked a frown on her face. “I remember distinctly being woken when you entered the tent the other night, you’re not exactly the quietest when half-asleep.”  
Ryoma flushed at those words. “Keep that down.”  
“Keep what down?” Scarlet asked, a smirk forming on her face as she realized what he spoke of and spoke a little louder. “You mean of the fact that we share a tent? Oh, is the high and mighty king of Hoshido worried about a few rumors spread about who he lays with?”  
“Scarlet!”  
“What embarrassed? I don’t mind who knows about our business. It is between you and myself and if it does not interfere with our coming battles it matters not what we do. Are you ashamed of it?” She looked a bit hurt at the idea and Ryoma felt his heart ache.  
“Of course not. I just was raised that such matters need not be broadcasted aloud.”  
“I don’t care. Life is too short to worry about what others think. If I die tomorrow on the battlefield, I do not want to have any regrets.” Scarlet stood.  
“You will not die.” Ryoma promised.  
“Don’t promise such a thing, life is short and full of surprises. When I began this rebellion, I knew what I was putting at stake, but I did it to protect people. Now I just try and make peace with my decisions, so I live a life of no regrets.” She stood over Ryoma, a small smile on her face.  
“Scarlet.”  
Scarlet smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ryoma’s neck. “If I die tomorrow I’d rather confess to the world the day before that I love you.” She brushed her hand through the prince’s hair. “I make this vow here and now; my life is yours till the day I die and beyond. I will be at your side when things are tough and promise to support you. I care for you and only you my Dragon.”  
Ryoma leaned his head against her stomach, a smile on his face as he held her close. “I promise to never stray far from your side and will hold you close till the end of our days, should we ever part I shall never be far from you in thoughts. May our lives be intertwined from now till forever.”

Scarlet pulled away and leaned down to the high prince. Their lips met, neither wanting to part from the other. They both smiled into the kiss as Ryoma pulled the Wyvern Rider into his lap, relaxing for the first time that night. Both forgot all about the other members of the camp as Hinoka issued orders out to the troops, trying to ignore her brother’s rather impromptu moment. 

~

Corrin collapsed onto a couch in the fortress as she stared up at the familiar ceiling, trying to remember when the last time was she had been in this room. It had been months ago at least that she sat in this room without a care in the world aside from training.

Jakob and Felicia were showing Kamui and the others around the castle as Corrin settled in one of the lounges, tired from the travel. It seemed unreal how far they had come or what was to come. She blinked as Azura’s face appeared above her as the older princess approached from the back of the couch. 

Azura smiled down at her as Corrin sat up and turned to the other. As she sat on the couch, arms resting on the back, crossed as her knees were seated on the couch so she could face Azura fully. In the back of her mind she could hear Flora and Gunther chastising her for the unladylike behavior, but she ignored that voice as she smiled at the songstress.

“Didn’t want to take the tour?”  
Azura shook her head. “I wanted to rest for a moment, you can show me around later.”  
Corrin smiled at that idea. “Sure! I can show you all the best places!”  
“Best places?”  
“Places I hid from Gunther or Flora in when I was growing up.”  
Azura chuckled. “I see.”

The princess trailed off as she looked over the room, a frown appearing on her face. Corrin cocked her head to the side as she watched the Vallite Princess. 

“Was it just you in this place?”  
“Well there was Gunther, Jakob, Flora, Felicia and Lilith.”  
“But other then servants and retainers it was only you?”  
Corrin sighed before nodding. “Yeah…Xander and the others visited often.”  
“Did you not have any friends at all?”  
“Not really…Silas was probably the only friend I had…but that was a long time ago…”  
Azura looked down. “I feel bad…”  
“Why?”  
“I was given a lovely room in the Hoshidan palace, with a loving family and acquaintances, even if I didn’t dare get close to anyone.”  
“I may have grown up alone technically, but I had my brothers and sisters and my friends here in the fortress. It was slightly lonely, but at the same time I don’t think I’d change anything. After all it made me who I am, and I can’t imagine being anyone different.”  
Azura smiled at Corrin. “I wouldn’t want you to be any other way either.”  
Corrin looked at the other girl as she turned and approached Corrin. “Azura?”  
Azura’s hands reached up to touch Corrin’s face. “We were only able to accomplish our task because of your kind heart Corrin, you brought everyone together because you believed there was another way. You could have easily returned to Nohr, the only family you knew, or returned to Hoshido who you had been stolen from. Yet you refused to fight either side and instead chose a third path. It was something only you could do. You are truly a wonderful person.” 

Corrin felt her heart beat as she heard those words, the scent of fresh water feeling her senses as Azura leaned closer. Corrin flushed as she remembered that Azura was an alpha as the words of praise washed over her. She hadn’t expected to become so flustered by the other princess.

“I was only able to do it with you at my side Azura. If I had not had you I would have been lost.”  
“I do not believe that for a moment.” Azura spoke after a moment. “You would have survived without me and still accomplished everything.”  
Corrin shook her head as she brought a hand up to Azura’s. “I wouldn’t have. Your presence kept me a float when I thought I would drown in the darkness of the world. I would have lost my way many times if your light hadn’t guided me back home.”

She smiled at Azura as she closed her eyes, leaning her headed against the soft hands. It was hard to imagine the delicate woman above her as an alpha. Azura seemed so small and delicate, but even as she rested her head in those hands, Corrin felt reassured and peaceful. Azura’s presence a godsend and just what Corrin felt she needed in this world. She couldn’t imagine life without Azura, glad that the princess hadn’t perished during their many battles. For if she had, Corrin would have surely lost the will to fight. 

She felt Azura readjust herself and before she could ask her what was up, she felt soft lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. She was shocked at this sudden development but felt that it wasn’t wrong as her heart seemed to melt into the kiss. It felt like water was washing over her, blocking the rest of the world out as the two focused solely on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RaynaFon: I hope the Corrin and Azura was to your satisfaction! Yay one year mark! I'm excited for this story to draw to a close (I'll probably cry at that point but I'm excited to show you all my Awakening prequel to this!). Hopefully you all will enjoy any other pieces of this work that I later produce!
> 
> Ninjy: Aww don't say that graduations can be fun! Then again if your not close to the cousin I can understand! I believe they did I think I mentioned somewhere Arete and Mikoto were related. That totally wasn't his reasoning! (Maybe an tiny bit?) He really does want to help Corrin and Azura. I remember reading somewhere concerning Xander's Japanese supports that he is quite the horn dog. So I'm trying to have fun with that idea because that idea is freaking hilarious! Hope you enjoyed all of these!
> 
> Skycastle: I am really honored you think that! I am always so nervous what people will think of each chapter! My first Fire Emblem story was kind of sub-par...but now that I know the world better I feel like I know how to write characters better for it. Thank you for sticking around the story for so long and I hope this doesn't disappoint you in the future. Well you'll have to wait for anything with Marc in this story ha ha. Got to get the trio back to Ylisse for her to appear. There are loads of people I want Xander to meet, I think my fave would be Reflet (Robin's twin sister and Inigo's aunt) who I envision being slightly like Camilla almost after the war (Also she's the sorceress of the group, has to be strong enough to tame that husband of hers ha ha).
> 
> Thank you all again for all the support, please look forward to the future of this story as we begin heading towards the end.


	51. Beginning Steps Towards Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of their nations have returned to their kingdoms and must start deciding important points for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, Subiechan, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), and 43 more users and 222 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: RaynaFon and Ninjy

Kamui sat on one of the many chairs in the fortress, looking around at the barren and cold looking room. Even though there were several people inside the fortress he still felt like he was alone, it was different from the palace he had grown up in. He was already beginning to miss his siblings, even after a few days of being separated from them. 

He missed Ryoma and himself training early in the morning, the man helping Kamui to improve his swordsman ship. He missed taking a break from training to watch Hinoka and the Pegasus knights fly across the sky for training or patrols. It always amazed him the feats they made when fighting in mid air skirmishes. After lunch he would wander towards the archery range and watch Takumi as he shot down moving targets with ease, though the other never looked quite pleased with his results, he always shot the older prince a smile of pride in his skills. Kamui knew that Takumi still felt like he could do better for the kingdom, but he was slowly becoming better at understanding what he himself offered the kingdom. During the evening he would check in to make sure Sakura wasn’t pushing herself with some form of training. Before the war had truly started his youngest sister would be found either helping the healers, or speaking with mother about her priestess training, or even occasionally be found alongside Takumi in the range. There was always something to keep him occupied and entertained, and aside from his family there was always someone in the castle to speak with.

Here in this fortress he could feel how the loneliness seemed to sneak throughout, even as people spoke. Kamui sighed, wondering how his twin had been able to live in this place for so long without going crazy. Then again maybe having no memories was a blessing in disguise when forced to live here. Having no memories of them was probably a good thing at the time and kept the princess sane in her confinement. 

Kamui was broken from his thoughts as he heard Azura’s singing coming from a room nearby as the older princess entered it. That was something familiar to home, Azura’s songs filling the castle as she moved between rooms and tasks. Somehow that simple task seemed to help drive the loneliness away and Kamui smiled before standing from his seat and going to find the older Vallite. 

Azura looked up at the younger prince as he entered the room, a smile on her face as she turned to him fully. She stopped singing, almost laughing as she noticed his slightly disappointed look that crossed his features as he did so.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned.  
Kamui frowned. “Just thinking of how lonely this place feels.”  
“We’ll have to change that, now won’t we?”   
Kamui glanced at the songstress. “How?”  
“Well we’re here now with Corrin, we just need to bring life to this place somehow.”   
“Well it seems like soon enough we’ll have more guests then this place can hold!” Corrin’s voice came from the entrance of the room, surprising both the Vallites in the room.  
“Guests?” Kamui questioned his twin as they turned to face her.  
Corrin nodded as she walked in, holding a piece of paper. “Xander sent a note stating that he was sending Leo here to discuss rebuilding Valla, and there is another from Ryoma stating the same with Takumi. No doubt that means their retainers will be here as well.”  
“So, there will be a lot of work to do to ready for their arrivals?” Azura asked.  
Corrin nodded. “Oh…I wish I hadn’t sent Jakob to visit Flora to see how the Ice Tribe is doing…Felicia is going to be in over her head…”  
“I’m sure Kaze, Silas, Shura and Mozu won’t mind helping, plus I don’t mind seeing to any preparations that need to be done.” Kamui suggested.   
“Yes! We should all work hard to make our allies feel welcomed.” Azura agreed as she smiled reassuringly at Corrin.  
Corrin smiled happily. “Right! There’s a lot to prepare and so very little time! Leo will probably be the first to arrive since he’ll be the closest!”

Kamui laughed quietly as the two princesses strode out of the room, Corrin commenting on how much needed to be done. He heard Azura trying to calm the other princess down as they moved away from the room, and he smiled. It felt a bit livelier after chatting with his sisters, and the prospect of Takumi and his retainers visiting was nice. Prince Leo arriving also was a nice prospect as well and would help stave off this loneliness. Kamui paused as he thought of the visitors they would be having.

His mind flashed to a certain white haired Nohrian retainer that would be arriving alongside Prince Leo. He frowned as he felt his face heat up at the thought of seeing the other male. They hadn’t had much time to talk about what happened during the final battle. Kamui brought his hand up to his mouth, wishing to cover it up to hide his embarrassment, but as fingers brushed his lips he felt them tingle, as if remembering their heated kiss. 

~

Ryoma sat at the desk, looking over the reports as Kagero brought him tea and Saizo stood at the ready to carry on a message. His eyes roamed the page once again, making sure he had all the details down and memorized before looking up at Ryoma.

“Princess Camilla is coming as an envoy to discuss peace arrangements for the treaty?” He clarified with his retainer.  
“Yes.”   
“Have a room prepared immediately for her and her retainers.” Ryoma ordered, and he glanced at the details again.   
“What are the plans for Cyrkensia, my lord?”  
“I have no choice but to send Sakura there, Takumi is already on his way to Nohr to meet with Corrin and it would be better if Hinoka stays here to help with the tensions of the Nohrian Princess visiting…” The samurai trailed off.  
“Would you wish me to accompany the princess to Cyrkensia? I heard that Master Fuga was sending Hayato as well and that the Kitsune leader, Kaden, was heading there too in passing.”   
Ryoma nodded his thanks to Saizo. “That would make me feel better, especially with how hard Sakura pushes herself.”  
“Do you wish for me to find someone to replace me at your side while I am away?” Saizo questioned.  
Ryoma laughed. “No need my friend, Kagero will be more then enough protection, plus Yukimura and Reina are remaining in the capital as well.”  
“My lord, please do not forget the envoy that needs to be sent to Izumo as well. With Lord Izana’s death we must make an appearance.” Kagero reminded as she set the tea cup next to Ryoma with a bow.  
Ryoma glanced at his retainer with a small smile. “Of course, thank you for reminding me. Saizo on your way out can you call Reina and Yukimura in for me? I must discuss who to send to Izumo.”  
“Of course.” 

The red-haired ninja disappeared from the room quickly as his orders were given, leaving Kagero and Ryoma in the room. Kagero had walked away from her lord as he knelt at his table, concentrating on the paperwork once more. She glanced at him worriedly as she noticed he ignored his tea cup that she had set next to him.

She knew he was working so hard to keep his mind off the pain of the last few battles, especially of one certain loss. Hinoka had confided in her about Ryoma and Scarlet’s relationship, worry for her brother apparent on her face as she spoke to the retainer. She had been worried that Ryoma would work himself too hard to forget the events. 

“My lord?” Kagero spoke before she realized she meant to.   
Ryoma didn’t turn his head to her, looking at a piece of paper intently. “Hmm?”   
“If it is not being presumptuous, but are you not working yourself too hard?” Kagero asked quietly, hoping she did not upset Ryoma.  
Ryoma glanced at her, eyes looking a tad tired from all the work he had taken on since they returned. “I am fine, sorry if I worried you.”  
Kagero shook her head. “I just do not want you to push yourself too hard…with everything that happened…” She paused at those words, regretting bringing up the past as she saw his eyes narrow slightly in sadness. “You have so much that needs to be done now…but if you work yourself too hard you won’t be in any shape to meet with Princess Camilla when she arrives. Maybe you should take it a bit easier at least?”  
Ryoma chuckled sadly. “I’m sorry if I worried everyone, you are right, I may need to stop overthinking things…working though keeps my mind off certain matters…”  
“Maybe taking a break might be best my lord? Just for an hour at least?” Kagero suggested.  
Ryoma watched his retainer for a moment before sighing. “Perhaps you are right…after I meet with Yukimura and Reina I will take a break.”  
Kagero nodded, hoping she hadn’t overstepped her boundaries. “Very good, my lord.” She glanced at his cup and almost laughed. “I will go a prepare more tea for your meeting.” 

She quickly left the room with the tray before Ryoma could say a word. The man watched her leave with a small frown before glancing at his tea cup. He brought it to his lips and almost winced at the lukewarm tea inside. Realizing that maybe he was working too hard if he was wasting his retainer’s precious time remaking tea for a master that ignored it. He drank the tea as he returned to his work, intent on not letting it go to waste now that he remembered it was there, even if it was no longer hot.

~

Xander sighed in irritation as another noble approached him about his decisions. Since they had returned from the bottomless canyon, Inigo had been right it had been non-stop busy. Peri and Inigo were tasked with running around the castle to deliver notices as were the other retainers. It had been one problem after another since they came back, and it was making Xander annoyed as he kept missing chances to talk to his retainers. 

The first thing had been to clear up all misunderstandings of desertion and betrayal that Iago and his father had insisted happened in the army. Inigo and Owain had nearly been arrested upon arrival but Xander had worked immediately to clear their names and misunderstandings. The trio had not been pleased when asked to relay their full story, not wanting everyone in the kingdom to know of it, but Xander deemed it necessary to prove their innocence to the hard-headed nobles on his father’s council. 

Each day seemed to be a new problem. Mostly each problem consisted of something to do with Valla or Hoshido, and Xander was getting frustrated with their probing. As the noble left the office, he sighed as he brought his hands to his face for a moment before calling for Peri. 

“What do you need milord?” She asked happily, hoping that Xander’s annoyance will allow her to have some fun.  
“Tell the nobles that I will not be meeting with any of them for the rest of the day. I have too much work to do to be listening to their whining. Take these missives to Camilla, Leo, and Elise for me as well. They are details for their visits to Hoshido, the fortress and Cyrkensia.”  
“What about Izumo?” Peri asked as she took the folders.   
Xander picked up another folder detailing what he wanted don in Izumo. “Pass this on to Benny and Charlotte. They are tasked with the important task of seeing to Izumo, I will not accept failure in this.”  
Peri saluted with a smile. “Of course!” 

She happily skipped from the room, intent on tracking down the people for each of the missives. Xander glanced around the room, frowning as he noticed Inigo missing, having been sent on another assignment within the castle. He sighed before getting back to work, intent on finishing most of this before it got too late. 

Peri returned a while later and helped finish clearing up Xander’s desk as the night grew long. Xander finally placed his pen down and allowed Peri to take the form he finished sighing. He stretched as he stood and dismissed her for the evening, not needing her to walk him back to his room. Peri smiled happily, almost knowingly at him as they parted outside the office. Normally she would have argued about taking him to his room, but she had just accepted his orders. 

He arrived at his room not long after, passing several guards on his way. He placed his hand on the handle, stilling as he noticed it was unlocked already. His hand crept carefully to his hilt as he opened the door, stepping into the well-lit room. Eyes glancing around carefully and stilling on a figure tending to the fire, back turned. 

Xander smiled softly as he watched Inigo’s back, closing the door quietly as his retainer had not noticed him yet. He deftly locked the door so that no one would interrupt them, and the retainer wouldn’t escape easily. Xander approached the man, removing Siegfried from his waist and setting it next to the table by the chair carefully. As he approached he heard Inigo humming a quiet, familiar tune, one he hummed often when he thought he was alone.

The humming paused as Xander set his sword down, but Inigo did not turn to face him. “Dinners on the table, I knew you’d work through the evening meal.”   
Xander’s eyes moved to the tray on the table, smiling as took in his retainer’s efforts. “I was wondering what was taking you so long on your tasks.”   
“I figured once I returned that it was rather late, so I asked Peri if she could tend to you in your office while I readied dinner for you in your room, knowing you skipped the meal.”  
“Oh?”  
Inigo finished stoking the fire before turning to him, eyes not quite meeting his. “I figured we could talk now…especially after you said you’d see no others today…”  
“So, you came to me willingly?” Xander teased, though he was slightly disappointed.  
Inigo flushed and refused to look at him. “That I did.”  
“Then let’s talk as we eat.” Xander gestured to the other chair with a hand wave, as he sat in his chair.

Inigo quietly sat down as Xander removed the lid from the tray, not surprised to see enough for two sitting on it. The retainer himself had apparently skipped his meal as well, and the cooks had taken pity on the young man by providing enough for him as well. Inigo was quiet as he watched Xander dish up some food for both, not even moving to help, obviously too nervous to do so suddenly. 

“Where shall we start?” Xander questioned as he poured them glasses of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RaynaFon: Ha-ha.
> 
> Ninjy: I understand that, I'm not close to my father's side and fall asleep easily at boring things, how I got through my graduations I have no idea! I'm glad the Leo and Owain moment was good, I was like oh hey I haven't mentioned his brand yet! Inigo and Sakura would be adorable! I hope I did well on Scarlet? I was nervous that I totally botched her! Azura is pretty smooth ha-ha. Yes it's ABO, by this point everyone probably forgot ugh. Oh well time to try and get it too work now!


	52. A Very Important Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo tells Xander about his past finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! I hated writing this, for the fact I was constantly correcting things and thinking does this sound like Inigo? Like Xander? Also crap why isn't there an exact timeline? Awakening seemed like everything moved so much faster, I blame Grima for that truthfully, because in the space of time the game takes the kids could not remember certain parents with clear enough memories (Any of Chrom's kids would not have known him). 
> 
> Also little tidbits mentioned in this, they will be covered more in depth in my prequel which focuses on Robin. I headcanon that Robin's mother takes them to Valm to protect them from the Grimleal (since staying in Plegia or even the same continent doesn't seem smart!). Also since Robin has no memories in the game due to Grima trying to possess them at the beginning, before they meet Chrom, I feel like the future Robin probably had all his memories so I decided to give him a bit more backstory. When trying to decide the backstory I decided that Valm would be the best place, but why? And it came to me that we know nothing of his mother aside from the fact that she stole him from his crib, and I'm guessing since the default hair color is white, and Validar has black hair (Which is why I think Morgan's default hair is black), that means Robin's mom probably had white hair. 
> 
> So I was thinking hmm...how to have fun with this and I've been playing Echoes, which takes place in Valencia which eventually becomes Valm. I decided that Robin's mother's side is descended from Boey and Mae (Boey because of his white hair and also the fact that both can use magic, and Mae as a priestess can even wield a sword and tome similar to the tactician class). So that is my head cannon for this story, since we have no proof otherwise and I felt we had a descendant of Ike and one of Marth, that one of the Echoes group should be thrown in for fun ha ha. 
> 
> Another piece of information is I decided all the kid's ages for those wondering, which is one reason this took so long. Before being sent back in time Lucina was 17, and she was there for two years so she was 19 when Grima was defeated, and 20 when Robin came back, at the time of Fates she is 25. Laurent went back at 16, was there for five years so upon meeting his parents he was 21, 22 when Robin returned, and is currently 27. Gerome was also 16, but he was only there for a year before joining Chrom so he was 17, 18 when Robin returned, and 25 now. 
> 
> Brady, Owain, Inigo, and Kjelle went back at the age of 15, were 16 when they met their parents, and 17 when Robin came back, they are nor 22. Severa, Yarne, and Cynthia went back at 14, met their parents at 15, 16 when Robin came back, and are 21 currently. Noire went back at 14, and she arrived right before she met her parents so she was 14 when Grima was defeated, 15 when Robin returned, and is 20 now. Nah, Marc, and Morgan arrived at 13, and like Noire no time passed from their arrival point and when they met their parents so they were 13 when Grima was defeated, 14 when Robin came back, and are 19 now. 
> 
> I split the group into people that obviously traveled or trained for a year, since Gerome was searching for the Wyvern valley, Inigo was at that village, Owain was searching for the sword, Kjelle had a mentor, Yarne had joined an army, and Severa had joined a brigand same as Cynthia. Oh and Brady had traveled to that temple. 
> 
> Phew... that's all my explanations for now...if you have questions feel free to ask them! I'll happily answer any I can!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, Subiechan, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, Sprite (Ravii), and 43 more users as well as 225 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: therebaeka and Ninjy.

“What is it you wish to know? You’re the one with all the questions.” Inigo spoke as he took a small sip of the win.

Xander regarded him for a moment, eyes boring into his very soul it seemed. Inigo felt himself flush once again and tried to steady his heartbeat. This conversation would become so much worse if he started stuttering. He felt like he was doing that a lot more around the older man then he had before all this happened. The blonde took a sip of his wine before speaking after a minute. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Xander began and continued speaking when Inigo went to protest. “Fully. I’ve heard enough of the basic snippets that you and your friends weave for the masses. There is more to your story then just the basic mission story you have been giving us.” Xander paused for a moment as he thought of something. “And from you shouting at me twice, once when you were a prisoner and once in the dungeons of the Vallite Castle.”  
Inigo blushed at that mention, thoroughly embarrassed that the Prince brought up those moments. “Ahh…right…about those…sorry about that…”  
“I understand why you did it. The first was to make me think of this war and my position in it. The second you were under a lot of stress and I pushed you past your tipping point, that was partially my fault.”   
“Still doesn’t excuse my behavior. I shouldn’t have shouted at you…either time really. To me you’re a…” Inigo paused as he tried to think of the right word, embarrassed at the first word coming to mind being something more then a friend would call another. “…a very dear friend.”  
Xander raised an elegant eyebrow for a moment before nodding. “As you are too me.” 

“What do you want to know exactly?” Inigo questioned, moving away from that topic before it could be explored further.  
Xander smiled at his retainer, something that made his breath catch as he saw it directed at him as the man spoke. “Everything.”  
“That’d take all day, sir.” Inigo pointed out, face flushing a bit.  
“We have all night.” Xander stated with a smirk.  
“So, this will turn into pillow talk now?” Inigo teased, before realizing what he said and flushing as Xander’s eyes seemed to glint at the idea.  
“If that’s what you want.”   
“I-I…um…well…th-that is…” Inigo flushed as he looked away from that piercing gaze, embarrassed.  
Xander chuckled at his retainer’s reaction. “Shall we start?”

Inigo tried to get his mind to catch up to his mouth, so he didn’t become a stuttering mess as he continued to look away from Xander. He attempted to still his heart as he took a few calming breaths, or he hoped they were calming he felt like they stuttered also. He vaguely wondered if Xander could hear the beats of his heart. 

When was the last time he had been this nervous in front of someone? He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Xander, watching as the man took a bite of his food. Though the man wasn’t directly watching him he knew the man was observing his movements also out of the corner of his eyes. He was waiting patiently for the dancer to begin, and Inigo was happy the man was willing to let him take it slow. 

He took one last breath before turning back to the table fully, a small, nervous, smile on his face. “I guess I’ll start with where I’m from.”  
Xander seemed to consider this for a moment. “You don’t have to tell me about your time specifically if that is too hard of a subject. I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”  
Inigo felt his breath catch at the idea, sure that the man would want to hear about that specifically, he shook his head after a moment. “No, it’s fine…” He paused for a moment as he looked down at his hands. “Besides it’s where my story starts.”  
“Very well.” 

Inigo smiled before taking a deep breath. “I am from the kingdom of Regna Ferox, specifically in the West under the rulership of Khan Lon’qu at the time.”  
“Owain’s father correct?”  
Inigo nodded, pleased that Xander remembered something like that. “Yes, he was the champion of the former Khan and my grandfather, Basilio.”   
“What happened to him?”  
Inigo glanced down at his plate with a frown. “He was killed during the Valmese war. He never got to see me after I was born.”  
“I’m sorry.”   
Inigo shook his head. “Don’t be. The Valmese war went on for several years, many of my friends and I were born during the conflict.”  
“Where were you born?”  
“On the Island of Novis in Valm, my mother had become pregnant with me during the war. My father had spent many years growing up in Valm, and Novis was where my grandmother’s family was from apparently, so they decided it was a safe place for my mother.”  
“Apparently?”  
“Well…my grandmother herself lived in Plegia till she took my father to Valm when he was a baby. Her family hadn’t set foot in Valm for several years before that at least.”  
“I see. Sorry my questions are diverting our main conversation.”  
“It’s fine. Anyways many of my friends and I were born during that time so several us were born in Valm, though a few were born elsewhere. The war went on for several years and after it was won we returned to Regna Ferox for my mother to help Lon’qu become the next Khan, and for my father to assist with Ylisse’s growing alliances.”  
“I see…so you and Owain grew up together?”   
“Yes, we lived in Regna Ferox for most our lives.” Inigo smiled thinking of those simple times. “It wasn’t long till after the beginning of the Plegian war that everything began to take a dark turn…”   
“Grima?”   
Inigo nodded. “Exalt Chrom was killed in the Battle of the Dragon’s Table and Grima was resurrected, though shortly after his appearance he also disappeared.”  
“He went into hiding?”  
Inigo nodded. “He wasn’t strong enough I suppose to act completely so he bided his time, using his Risen to attack in strategic places. No one ever realized that my father and him were one in the same…”

Inigo paused at that moment, thinking of his memories with his father. It was hard to distinguish where his father began and ended. He remembered his father teaching him many lessons as the years passed and passing that same knowledge in more depth to Marc as she grew up. Though the man was often absent from the Regna Ferox castle, when he did return home it was for many wonderful memories. 

“Several years later, around the time I was thirteen, I was officially enlisted in the Ylissean army, helping fight the Risen as the war had worsened. My father went missing in a battle with me, I lost sight of him when we were retreating, and all assumed he had been killed.”  
“It must have been so hard for you, your mother, and sister.”  
Inigo looked down sadly. “My mother had already been dead for three years, killed when I was ten when Regna Ferox fell to the Risen.”  
Xander frowned. “I’m so sorry-”  
Inigo shook his head. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. She died securing the escape route for many refugees fleeing to Ylisse. Among them were myself, Marc, Lissa and Owain. Lon’qu and Khan Flavia of the East were holding the front lines to buy enough time.”  
“Still to lose so many family in such a short time…”  
“It was the way of our life. I made the promise on the memorial markers for my parent’s graves, since we didn’t have bodies to bury, that I would fight for them and for those I held dear.”  
“A great thing to fight for.” Inigo nodded his head at Xander’s words.  
“That it is.” Inigo smiled before looking back up. “Two years later and I was on a mission to retrieve the stone Sable so that we could perform the Awakening ritual.”  
“Awakening Ritual?”  
“A ritual to summon the power of a god to empower the Falchion to seal Grima. You need the Falchion, the Exalt’s family heirloom, and the Fire Emblem, or Shield of Seals, and the five gemstones that are embedded into it. After the revival of Grima the gemstones went missing.”  
“And you had to go find them for the ritual?’  
Inigo nodded. “My team safely recovered Sable but, on the way to Mount Prism we were ambushed. I lost the gemstone we carried.”  
“So that’s why you blamed yourself for what happened.” Xander commented, remembering Inigo blaming himself for the ritual not working.  
Inigo nodded. “No one outright blamed me, after all it could have happened to anyone…but I also knew several people were angry but yelling at each other wasn’t going to help.”

Inigo frowned as he looked away from Xander, glancing into the fire place, memories of that dark time swirling in his mind. He remembered returning and delivering the news to Lucina, her face, normally carefully controlled morphing between anger and despair at the news. Never once did she raise her voice at them though, she kept herself cool, the way only a leader could. Inigo still remembered the look of anger Severa had when she heard the news, looking ready to go off on them before her sister had calmed the storm, stating they needed to focus on the next battle instead. 

It had been a quiet few hours, many not wishing to talk about anything as they prepared. Inigo hadn’t been able to look any of his friends in the eye when they were preparing. Marc and Owain had been a constant comfort along with Cynthia, though even they hadn’t wished to talk.

“Inigo?” Xander’s voice broke through his thoughts, jolting him alert as he yanked his eyes away from the fire.   
“Sorry, what?”   
“You just looked out of it.” Xander commented, voice laced with concern. “If you wish to stop for the evening we can.”  
Inigo took in a shuttering breath as he pushed the memories away. “N-no…If I don’t finish this now I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back to you.” 

He glanced at Xander, a paused for a moment staring at the prince. The man looked so noble, as he waited patiently for Inigo to continue. Inigo only remembered one other looking so noble, and yet Lucina had come off a bit cold towards the end of the war in their time, the burden to keep those few left alive bearing down on her. Xander tried to shoulder everything by himself, like Lucina and Gerome, the two people Inigo had cared about before this world. Xander could be distant like the two, but still approachable, something Inigo found admirable. 

Before all this had happened, he had known that he could tell Xander everything and the man wouldn’t have blinked an eye at it. Xander had taken his basic response to his homeland questions and the idea that he might depart well, if not a little saddened. Inigo had respected that the man yearned only for those in his care to live life as they wanted if they lived.

Inigo smiled sadly before he closed his eyes, deciding it was better to continue before Xander noticed his distantness again. “We prepared for the battle but before we had to fight Naga, the Divine Dragon, came to us offering us a way to right what was wrong.”  
“Time travel?” Xander guessed.  
Inigo nodded. “Yes, she gave us the ability to travel through time, we all decided that would be best.”  
“Even though you knew you’d be unable to return?”  
Inigo nodded. “That’s correct. We only sought to make right the wrongs of our world.”   
“Grima was still resurrected though?” Xander questioned remembering they had mentioned fighting the dragon.  
Inigo nodded. “Grima had followed us back to the past, intent on reaching my father first. Fortunately, he didn’t succeed, though that meant he had more time to plan and orchestrate the wars.”   
“How so?”  
“Well in our time the wars happened over years…but in the past the Valm war ended quickly as Grima provided the necessary aid needed to accomplish his goals and our own. It’s a bit confusing. I came out a year prior to my parent arriving in Valm for the first time.”  
“A year prior?”  
Inigo nodded. “Sea travel was a bit restricted and expensive during war time, so I was unable to leave Valm, like many others of or group. Instead I traveled around trying to understand the situation.”  
“How did you find your parents?”  
“Simple accident really, some brigands were attacking a village an I went to take them on.”  
“You and how many others?” Xander questioned, fearing the answer.  
“Just me, I had hoped to impress the village girl. I had succeeded.” Inigo smirked, laughing at Xander’s expression.  
Xander rolled his eyes, unprincely it seemed to Inigo. “Of course.”  
“My parents had also come across the brigands and together we defeated them. I presented my mother with the ring I wore and proved my existence.” Inigo said with a smile, his hand finding the ring he wore around his neck, fiddling with it.  
“That’s the importance of that ring. I was wondering since you never seemed to take it off except when you bathed.”   
Inigo laughed. “I remember you scolding me when I panicked thinking I had lost it. Yet despite the flimsy story I gave you, you still helped me search for it.”  
“Well you were quite frantic.” Xander pointed out.  
Inigo looked embarrassed. “I know… gods how embarrassing.”  
“Not really.” Xander stated with a fond smile.  
“Anyways! Shortly after we conquered the Conqueror and headed back to Ylisse where we were approached by my grandfather, Validar, who stated he had Sable for Chrom. We went to Plegia and fell into a trap and that resulted in Grima being resurrected by his future self rather than my father.”  
“So, your father didn’t get possessed?”  
Inigo shook his head. “Nope. He refused the offering and the future Grima took it instead and awakened himself. After that we rushed to complete the awakening and defeated Grima by my father dealing the final blow and sacrificing himself.”  
“Wait how were you and your sister born then if your father died?” Xander questioned confused.   
“My father returned to us about a year later, and that’s the end of the story really.”  
“I see…you’ve been through what…three wars? Yet you volunteered for another?”  
Inigo nodded. “Yeah…let’s just say we’re just very helpful.”  
“I think what you’ve been through is amazing, just hearing the basic details about your exploits makes me realize how truly lucky I am to have you in my service.”

Inigo blushed as he stared at the prince, surprised at what he was saying. Xander held his gaze, causing the younger man’s heart to beat faster. Inigo wasn’t sure what to say to that, and he felt himself become embarrassed once more.

“It was really nothing, especially compared to Lucina-”  
“It was incredible. Who cares what Lucina did in the war. It takes someone special to go through such dark times and willingly give up their peaceful lives to fight another battle. Not only that you technically fought two while you were here.”  
“You speak to highly of me.”  
“And you deserve it.” Xander spoke. “I won’t stop saying how amazingly brave, selfless, and strong you are.” The prince paused. “You are a shining beacon of hope in dark times, something others wish they could be. I know if I had not met you my life would be very different right now.”  
“Would it really?”  
“I know it, I have not met any other like you.”

Inigo smiled to himself as he looked down, taking Xander’s words to heart. He didn’t quiet believe everything the man said, but he knew it better to not argue. If anything, Xander telling him made him want to believe the man’s words. 

Inigo glanced around the room, not sure what to focus on right now as his mind raced. His eyes trailing from the dark curtains to the drapes of the large bed. He felt his heart beat slightly faster as he felt his body seem to weigh itself down. Suddenly all that talking had made him tired, he hadn’t bore himself so much to someone in a long time. 

He gulped as he felt his mind decide to take an impulsive leap, remembering their heated discussion in the dungeons. He stood slowly, almost as if either Xander would run away at the wrong move or that he would. He couldn’t look Xander in the eyes as he strode over to his prince, heart hammering in his ears it seemed.

“Inigo?” Xander questioned.   
Inigo turned to Xander, feeling his face heat up as their eyes met, before he leaned down close to the prince, arms wrapping around the man’s neck as he leaned close. “If you don’t mind…” 

The young man moved forward, their lips meeting as he closed that small amount of distance. Xander seemed to have stilled at the contact, making Inigo nervous but soon an arm wrapped around him as the scent of the alpha filled his senses. He was pulled flush against the body, slightly awkward at this angle, but Inigo wasn’t going to complain. He pulled back slightly with difficulty as stared at the prince, eyes hazy. 

“May I stay with you?” Inigo questioned, not sure if he meant for the rest of his days or just for the remainder of his time in Nohr.   
Xander smirked. “I had no plans to let you leave this room without incident.”

Before Inigo could react, he was pulled fully into the man’s lap, as Xander kissed him once more, exerting his dominance over the smaller man. Inigo closed his eyes in bliss as the kiss deepened. Not sure when they had moved from the chair later and onto the bed. His mind and heart just content to be in Xander’s caring and firm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked! sorry if it's not the most exciting chapter!
> 
> therebaeka: I do want to have them all meet, just no idea how and it won't be in this story. Kind of thinking something with the kids maybe?
> 
> Ninjy: Of course he wanted to chase Inigo down, where the fun in Inigo coming willingly? Ha ha just joking. Poor any politician that has to deal with political shit in this story. Yeah...Scarlet is dead...I so wanted to keep her alive but couldn't figure out how!


	53. Politics Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi arrives at the Northern Fortress, as Hinoka entertains Camilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had originally meant to go differently. It was supposed to feature Elise and Hayato and Sakura and Saizo as well...but I felt that it was long enough with just Leo and Takumi and Camilla and Hinoka. So next chapter will center around the youngest royal siblings! I'd probably give our return to the Awakening world another two to three chapters to do, depending on how Elise and Sakura's chapter goes and the chapter after that exploring even more fun couplings! But we are close so soon we'll see Marc and all the Awakening children and parents!
> 
> Hopefully I did well on Camilla, I haven't actually ever really a Yuri pairing before, so this is all new territory to me, I mean I know I had Azura and Corrin earlier, but Camilla feels like a completely different entity to those two...so it's so weird. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who left kudos: xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, Subiechan, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, and 44 more users as well as 227 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: therebaeka, and Ninjy.

Takumi stared up at the fortress with a small frown, not that it wasn’t unusual on his face. Oboro and Hinata were right behind him, Hinata having a bit of trouble keeping his horse steady. Takumi shivered slightly as the wind blew across his face, reminding him of the cold. He was very thankful that Oboro had been so prepared in making them proper attire for their travels in this region. Even if it had been a bit tedious as she kept making sure nothing was wrong with his attire.

“Are you still warm my lord?” Oboro questioned as she rode up to him, having seen his shiver.  
Takumi glanced at his retainer, a small smile on his face, “Very, thank you.”  
“Are we going in or what?” Hinata questioned, looking very uncomfortable from the cold despite the many layers he wore.  
Takumi sighed, knowing he couldn’t stall their entrance much longer. “I suppose we should, remember to be on your best behavior. This may be Corrin’s home for now but remember that we are here for politics, not just for fun and games.”  
“Just remember not to push yourself too hard.” Oboro warned in concern.   
“Of course.” Takumi agreed.  
“You coming in or not?” A voice called from the large doors leading into the fortress.  
The three turned their attention to the large gate, seeing Niles leaning against it, watching them, Hinata frowned. “Why are you the one greeting us?”  
“Because I was the first to see you approach. Now you coming in or what? Don’t want any unwanted brigands sneaking in while you three take your sweet time.”   
Oboro stared at him as the three began to spur their horses forward. “Is that anyway to talk to a prince?”   
Niles raised an eyebrow at them, an unimpressed look on his face, “Don’t care, my job is to protect my lord, and if you keep me from doing that then I will be cross with you.”  
“Niles.” A voice spoke from the inner entrance to the fortress.   
Takumi glanced at the door as they rode through the gate, Niles closing it behind them. 

Leo stood on the steps leading up to the door, an unimpressed look on his face as he watched the group. Takumi wasn’t sure if the unimpressed look was directed at them or his retainer as they dismounted from their horses. Mozume quickly moved forward, offering to take their horses to the stables. Hinata happily helped lead his and Oboro’s horses to the stables following after Mozume as she led Takumi’s horse away. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Prince Leo.” Takumi greeted as he bowed his head slightly in greeting.  
“Likewise, I hope you travel here was well enough? It was your first time traveling through Nohr, correct?”  
“Yes, the journey was not too bad.”   
“Let’s head inside, and apologies for my retainer, he has no filter on that mouth of his.” Leo sent his retainer a displeased look, though Niles just seemed to shrug it off.   
“How long have you been here?” Takumi questioned as he followed the blonde prince inside.  
“A few days, but I came from the Nohrian Capital which is far closer than the Hoshidan Capital.”

As they walked down the halls Takumi looked around, surprised at the lack of decoration on the walls. He had imagined Nohr being slightly darker in decoration, but even this building seemed drastically empty. This was where Corrin had been imprisoned for most of her life after she was stolen from them?

“It’s hard to look at isn’t it?” Leo’s voice broke Takumi from his thoughts.

He had been so absorbed that he had not seen Niles lead Oboro away along with Silas to show her to their rooms, Hinata and Mozume quickly joining them with their travel packs. Leo had paused a bit ahead of Takumi, looking over the barren walls as well, a frown on his face.

“Did Corrin really live here all by herself?”   
Leo nodded. “She did, though she had her servants to keep her company, and we came to visit often.”  
“Why did you let this happen?”  
“For most our lives, at least mine and Elise’s we thought it was protecting Corrin, especially after Azura was kidnapped.”   
“What was the real reason?”  
“After looking back at everything?” Leo questioned as he looked around. “When I first came here, I examined the magic put around the fortress. Like the Hoshidan Capital which made those that entered defenseless thanks to Lady Mikoto’s barrier, or to the Nohrian Royal Palace, which made those inside stronger to repel attacks, this fortress also had a magical barrier around it.”  
“And what did that barrier do?”  
“It made the people who come inside the fortress stronger.”  
“So like visitors and…” Takumi trailed off.  
“Enemies.”   
“Why?”   
Leo sighed. “I haven’t told Corrin this yet, I don’t know how to break the news to her. But it was probably due to Anankos’ control over father. This way if Corrin became a liability to Anankos she could easily be eliminated.”   
“That’s…” Takumi grit his teeth in anger.  
“Horrible I know. Xander wouldn’t have agreed to this, and he probably knows about the magic also, but he couldn’t have fought father.” Leo raised his hand and magic swirled around it, seeming to interact with the magic of the fortress. “I plan to break this spell by the end of this trip.”  
“If you need any help I would not mind assisting you. Corrin should not be so unprotected in her own home, ever again.”  
Leo nodded as he turned to Takumi. “I would appreciate that, especially since you have knowledge of Lady Mikoto’s barrier. I wish to provide this place, and eventually the Vallite palace with a protection spell that is a mix of both Nohr and Hoshido.”  
“While I do not know much about magic, I’m not my younger sister, but my retainer, Oboro may be of assistance. She has recently taken up the art of magic.”  
“I appreciate the gesture.” Leo smiled at the Hoshidan, before frowning. “I’m sorry your sister faced such hardship though at our hands.” 

Takumi smiled as he walked over to Leo, hitting him on the shoulder lightly as he walked past. Leo looked a bit thrown off by the response as he watched the sniper’s back as he walked ahead of him.

“No worries! Now we best not keep Corrin waiting right?” Takumi questioned walking down the hall.  
“I suppose your right, but do you know the way?” Leo teased.  
Takumi seemed to falter at that. “Well…”  
“It’s this way.” Leo spoke up, ignoring the other prince’s embarrassed look.

The two princes continued down the hall ways towards the dining hall where they met the rulers of Valla to begin the peace talks.

~

Camilla sat across from the Hoshidan princess, leaning forward, as she rested her arms on the table, a smirk on her face as she took in the Princess’s flushed look. It had been quite nice of the Hoshidans’ to offer her traditional garb for her stay with them, even if the garb did seem quite too small on her. Though she did quite enjoy the embarrassed look the Hoshidan princess kept giving when she tried to make eye contact and had to look away.

“Is something the matter my dear?” Camilla asked as she moved slightly. 

Hinoka’s eyes began to wander slightly, before she yanked them away from the slight change of the older princess’s posture. She had been having slight trouble keeping her eyes anywhere but on the older princess. It was hard not too, especially since she found herself constantly comparing the two of them. Their differences were obvious just from one look, and it made their conversations very awkward. 

The Nohrian princess was far more endowed then Hinoka, or really anyone she had known aside from maybe Kagero and Orochi. The princess was certainly not shy about those assets and didn’t mind seeming to show off her womanly wiles. Hinoka had felt quite small compared to the other woman when she had first met her after she had changed into the kimono that Orochi had prepared before leaving. Even the slit in the robe was hardly able to be kept closed as the woman walked, not that several of the guards seemed to mind, Hinoka thought bitterly after she had dismissed them. 

“Nothing at all.” Hinoka grit out through a forced smile.  
“Are you sure?” Camilla pressed, bringing a finger to her lip as she sent the princess a questioning look.  
Hinoka looked at her for a moment before sighing. “What are you playing at?”  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
“Don’t you feel…embarrassed to be seen like that? Though it’s not too much better then your battle armor…”   
Camilla ran a hand down her side as she pointed to her attire. “You mean this? Not at all. It can be quite an effective way of getting people to do things for you. But it also throws plenty of enemies off guard. It’s keeping oneself ahead in the game, besides I am fine with my body, so I have nothing to hide.”  
“I…see…” Hinoka stated as she glanced at the princess in deep thought.  
“Though I must say that I find you to be quite darling, my dear. Your red hair is so lovely and frames your face perfectly. It’s a shame it’s not longer, I’d love to braid it for you.” Camilla spoke, a small frown of disappointment on her face.  
“I’m not a child, I wouldn’t need your help braiding my hair.” Hinoka huffed.   
Camilla chuckled. “Oh, don’t be like that. Corrin and Elise always loved it when I braided their hair for them.”  
“Wait you did that for Corrin?” Hinoka asked.  
Camilla nodded. “Of course, whenever I visited the fortress I’d braid her hair for her, it was always a different braid each time. I did it after her trainings ever night before bed, helped her relax at the end of the day.”  
“Relax?” Hinoka asked as she tilted her head.  
“Have you never had anyone do your hair for you? Corrin and Elise always loved me braiding and brushing their hair for them. It was something calming and special for the.”  
“And for you?”   
“Hmm?” Camilla looked at the princess.  
“Was it something that relaxed you when you were a child?”

Camilla pursed her lips as she remembered the times when she was a child. The only time her mother had brushed her hair or braided it was when she was displeased with Camilla’s choice of style, completely redoing it to uphold her reputation. Eventually she had just gotten a maid to do the job for her, not caring about her daughter as long as she looked appropriate. 

“No, I always had maids do my hair for me until I was able to do it myself. I thought my little sisters would like a bit more specialized treatment though.”  
Hinoka frowned. “I remember my mom brushing my hair when I was younger, or even my father doing it. That was a long time ago…after Corrin was kidnapped I had my hair cut to keep it short and to show my resolve.”  
Camilla frowned at that statement taking in Hinoka’s sad look. “Well now that Corrin and you are reunited you can let that gorgeous hair of yours grow out now. I’d love to know everything about you my dear, even about who you were back then.”  
“That was years ago.”  
“Yes, and people change, but it doesn’t mean we completely bury away our feelings and thoughts as we grew older. Maybe in the future of our relationship you’ll see more of what I was like in the past before Elise and Corrin entered my life.”   
“I guess that’d be a fair trade.” Hinoka agreed after a moment.  
“Wonderful my dear!” 

Camilla shifted so she was sitting on more directly on her knees, leaning over the table as she reached a hand out to Hinoka. The young omega, flushed as the hand stroked through her hair and along her face, the alpha looking down at her with a pleased smile. Hinoka gulped as the woman’s body leaned over the table, the kimono shifting with every move as it tried to draw Hinoka’s gaze from those hypnotizing eyes. 

“I can’t wait for us to get to know each other so much better, my dear.” Camilla spoke, voice laced with promises for the future.   
“I…” Hinoka began, to shocked to speak.  
Camilla chuckled. “Oh, how adorable you are so flustered, makes me want to keep you that way.” 

Hinoka felt her breath catch as the princess pulled her hand away and stood from the table, casting one last smile at the omega as she sauntered out of the room. Hinoka felt her face heat up even more and she brought her hands up to hide her face in them, trying to calm her racing heart. That princess caused her head to spin so much when they were together, she didn’t know how she would survive this visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> therebaeka: Aww ha ha thanks for all the kudos ha ha. Don't worry soon enough Inigo will be getting hugs from Marc. Soon enough. Well if Marc isn't too wrapped up in Owain that is. 
> 
> Ninjy: I looked up several forums to see what people thought ages were and then made my own chart, and let me tell you it took days of getting the right formula down that just worked for everyone! Seriously though I think Grima speed events up when he went back in time, because there was no way for everything that happened to happen when it did not for the children to specifically remember their parents at least. Inigo isn't a tease, that's obvious when any of the women turn their teasing on him when he flirts with them, or his interactions with Niles in the Japanese only dlc, it was the most beautiful thing and I almost ship them now. Really Laslow is at least 90% gay (I mean some of his most memorable supports are: Owain, Xander, Keaton, Saizo, Brady, Gerome, Kaze, and Niles that I have seen).


	54. The Beginning of Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura arrives in Cyrkensia along with Saizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos: xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, and 44 more users as well as 231 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, Ninjy, therebaeka, and Tsunechii.

Sakura glanced around at Cyrkensia, the rebuilding was slow, but it was looking better, it would still be a while before the city was back to it’s former glory. Saizo stood close to her side, eyes scanning the crowd carefully. Hana and Tsubaki were with them as well, both looking around cautiously, not sure what to expect since their last trip here.

“Hayato is supposed to be here as well?” Sakura questioned as she stared at the ninja.  
Saizo nodded. “That is what was relayed to us by Chief Fuga.”   
“We should meet up with him first then, figure out what their plans are.”   
Saizo nodded. “I can go ahead and scout him out for you.”  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” Sakura said with a grateful nod, a smile on her face. “Oh, and Kaden is here as well correct?”  
“Yes, my lady. I will find the Kitsune as well.”  
“Thank you, please hurry back.” Sakura agreed.

The ninja quickly vanished into the crowd, something that didn’t surprise Sakura anymore, having been around her brother’s retainers and Kaze for most her life. She sighed, feeling a little more nervous without the other redhead at her side, but she kept her head high as she continued down the street, Hana quickly falling into step beside her. 

The few areas that had been rebuilt were bustling with people, shops slowly reopening as the owners returned to them. In the still destroyed areas tents were set up for aid, and food to help those working on the construction. There were many people from all walks of life providing aid, shopkeepers, soldiers, artisans, and even a few of the performers themselves helping to restore their work places. Even aside from those there were people from Nohr, Nestra, Izumo, and Hoshido themselves providing aid. 

“Everything looks like it’s coming together.”   
Hana nodded. “No problems I see so far, everyone’s working together so well!”   
“Probably only because the Nestra kingdom oversees everything. That and the princes ordered us to work peacefully with each other.” Tsubaki commented as he glanced at some of the people.   
“It doesn’t matter why we’re working together, the point is that we are taking steps towards peace between the countries.” Sakura said with a small smile as she watched some of the kids interact, despite their differences. “This project might just be our first step to accomplishing that.”

The trio continued walking down the streets, stopping briefly to get some food from one of the stands. Sakura glanced around the area, watching as a few of the dancers put on some street performances to help the workers relax on their breaks. She smiled as she watched, wondering if Inigo would be here, it’d make sense that he’d come to the city, it was right up his alley. 

“What are you thinking of Sakura?” Hana questioned.   
Sakura glanced at her friend. “Inigo, he’d love working on this city.”  
“I suppose. It would be nice to have a friendly face.” Hana agreed.   
Before Sakura could continue, she heard someone shout her name, startling her. “SAKURA! Is that you?”

Sakura whipped her head around as Tsubaki took a defensive position in front of her, eyes focused on the area the shout had come from. Sakura glanced around his form, seeing the youngest royal of Nohr bouncing towards her, blonde hair in it’s usual elegant pigtail design. Sakura smiled as she waved her hand shyly at the hyper girl as she bounced towards them. Her two retainers following behind her dutifully. The large man had a large smile on his face as he held his hand up in greeting, the female retainer following close to the princess. 

“Princess Elise.” Sakura bowed in greeting.   
Elise just chuckled and grabbed Sakura’s hands as she came out of her bow. “I can’t believe what luck we have to have both been sent here!”   
Sakura nodded. “Same to you, I guess our brothers had similar ideas.”  
“I guess so! Is anyone else here? I’ve only seen you since we arrived.”  
“Hayato and Kaden are supposed to be here, Saizo went to find them.” Sakura explained.  
“Hayato?” Elise cocked her head to the side.  
“He’s the wind tribe member that was in the army with us alongside Chief Fuga.” Sakura explained.  
“Oh yeah! I remember him he did some pretty cool tricks in that final battle!”   
Sakura laughed. “That he did I suppose.” 

Before they could continue talking Saizo appeared at Sakura’s side once more, startling Elise and her retainers who were not used to the ninja’s ways. Coming up the road following where the ninja must have come from was Hayato, a bit hard to see in the crowd, Kaden following, with the Wolfskin leader, Keaton, following him. 

“Princess Sakura, Princess Elise.” Hayato greeted as he bowed respectfully.  
“Hey funny bumping into you guys here!” Kaden greeted as he smiled at the group, a canine tooth showing.   
“It’s good to see you made it here safely.” Keaton nodded at Elise and her retainers.  
“Why are you here? My brother didn’t mention you’d be here.” Elise questioned.  
Keaton smirked. “Well I didn’t think I needed to inform him I’d be here, I do know we need to talk about the new developments, but this was personal. After all this was where we got dragged into the war.”   
Kaden nodded in agreement. “Yup! So, we decided to help out!”   
“Well it’s nice that there’s so many of us to help out!” Elise giggled. “Let’s get to work then!”

Before anyone could react, she had grabbed Hayato’s arm and was pulling him down the street excitedly pointing things out. The Wind Tribesman could only follow behind as he was dragged around. Arthur and Effie following quickly behind, as Keaton let out what sounded like a wolf whistle. 

“Well, we’re going to shake tail as well. See you around.” Keaton stated as he began heading down the road, Kaden quickly following as he said his goodbyes. 

Sakura only watched the groups separate, not sure how they could all meet up for a few minutes then all separate. She sighed, not sure what to do now as she looked around. She glanced at Saizo who was watching the area around them.

“What do you think we should we?” She questioned, knowing he might know what her brother wished to happen.  
“Whatever you think is best princess.” Saizo assured. “I will follow your lead.”   
Sakura sighed before looking at her retainers. “Hana, Tsubaki. Will you please head out and check for what needs to be done, Saizo and I will go talk with some of the people in charge.”  
Tsubaki nodded. “Of course, my lady.”  
“Leave it to me!” Hana agreed.

The two quickly departed from her side, not at all uneasy about leaving her with Saizo. Hana had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at the princess before heading off after her partner. Sakura blushed slightly knowing what her friend was implying, refusing to look up at Saizo, who hadn’t seemed to notice the look.

“We should get going.”   
“Of course.” Saizo said leading the princess through the streets. 

~

Kaden followed behind Keaton, watching the slightly taller man’s back as his tail wagged happily. The alpha didn’t comment on anything as he strode down the streets, nor had he turned to acknowledge that Kaden had followed him. He smirked though, happy that the omega had decided to join him during his time in the city. It would be odd if their interactions evolved into something more, it would be interesting to see how their tribes reacted. 

“You have any place to stay?” He questioned as he stopped and turned to the Kitsune.  
Kaden cocked his head to the side. “Nope, haven’t figured out where yet.”   
“Then why don’t you stay with me? Help me out with some of the jobs around here.”   
Kaden nodded with a smile. “Sure! I still owe you for helping back when this place was under attack.”   
“Oh, is that the only reason you’re following me?” Keaton asked, hiding his disappointment.  
Kaden shook his head. “No! You interest me also, but I always pay back my debts.”   
“Well that’s good.”

The two continued down the street, occasionally stopping to help a few people out with a few tasks. Keaton watched as Kaden was friendly with everyone they passed, it was different from how he acted but not unpleasant. 

~

Hayato followed the Nohrian princess, watching her closely, not sure what to do with her. She had long since stopped dragging him around, yet he didn’t stop following her. She didn’t treat him any differently, even as Arthur tried to treat him like a kid. Hayato smiled to himself as he listened to the princess talk about what was happening in Nohr.

He hadn’t expected to see her again so soon, but it wasn’t unpleasant, he could get to know the Nohrian side of things, which he knew Fuga was wanting to know about. Hayato supplied some of the stuff he knew about the area, since he had been the first to arrive. He wouldn’t mind sitting down and talking with the princess a little bit more over the course of their visit, it would help strengthen their relationships. He couldn't wait to see how this week would turn out, it definitely wouldn't be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: I'm working on it.
> 
> Ninjy: Yup, and I love Laslow for it ha ha. I hope I did Camilla okay. I have many pairings for various characters.
> 
> therebaeka: I ship a lot of people together: Leo/Niles/Odin, Laslow/Xander (maybe throw in Peri), Camilla/Beruka/Selena, and many more. I just have a thousand ships alone for this series. I agree with the thoughts on Cynthia as Chrom's daughter (One reason I dislike Sumia as Chrom's main pairing because it makes no sense for Cynthia!). It was fun trying to figure out the ages...it was tiring.
> 
> Tsunechii: 20 chapters holy crud, glad you lived through it all ha ha.


	55. A Future Between Nations Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain nobles get to know each other a bit more as feelings begin to become apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Last week I was severely lacking sleep and got through most of the first interaction before I began to fall asleep at the computer. Expect another chapter tomorrow for sure! I have my notes all settled and pieces written out for it, just need to put it all together. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, MakaChii, and 44 more users as well as 234 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: erihan, Ninjy, and therebaeka.

Takumi carefully chopped the vegetables as Leo told him too, the blonde prince was working on the stew parts itself. Ever since they had arrived at the fortress a month ago the two princes had slowly been getting know each other better. If they weren’t playing a game of chess of shogi, they were exchanging books and discussing tactics. Recently they had taken to teaching each other how to cook dishes from their respective nations.

The other week they had made miso soup together, Leo finding it to be quite interesting of a dish. In agreement Takumi was now assisting the blonde in making his favorite dish. As they were working on the dish they were discussing the war between the elemental tribes from centuries ago, discussing the various strategies that the tribes used from the last book they had both read. 

“So, what did you think of the Ice Tribes blockade of the Wind Tribe during the 10th skirmish?” Leo asked as he stirred the stew, adding the meat to it.   
“It was brilliant of them to use the Wind Tribe’s own element against them. When the Wind Tribe used their abilities to push the Ice Tribe around and disorient them, the Ice Tribe adding their own abilities to the mix caused one of the biggest blizzards in the history of our world.”  
“It was definitely an interesting strategy, if the two combined their powers they could be a disastrous force.”   
“Oh, most definitely, but then again that is the danger of the Wind Tribe.”   
Leo glanced at Takumi. “What do you mean?”  
“Well they fan out the flames of the Fire Tribe, or push them onwards, and combined with the Ice Tribe they can make powerful blizzards. They are a supportive ability Tribe which makes them just as dangerous as the Fire and Ice offensive and defensive abilities.” Takumi spoke up as he passed the next bowl of cut vegetables over to Leo.  
“Good point, it kind of reminds me of out sisters or any healer really. They are mostly support but can utilize their abilities to cause massive damage.”   
“A viable tactic indeed.” Takumi agreed as he moved and began to take care of the dishes that they were done with. 

Leo glanced at the sniper, eyes moving over the other’s form in interest. It had been a long month since they had arrived at the fortress, and despite the political talks about the situation with Valla, it had been an interesting month. He hadn’t known how much he had in common with the other prince, and they had spent the month getting to know each other. If they weren’t discussing politics, tactics in the history books, or even how to dispel the accursed barrier on the fortress, they relaxed and played games. 

It was different for Leo, he wasn’t used to just sitting down across from someone and playing chess with them. Niles had no desire to play and even when he had tried, he couldn’t seem to keep up with Leo’s abilities, no matter how many games they played. Owain was familiar with the game of chess, having played as a child with his cousin a little bit. Sadly, the blonde was too excitable to be able to sit down and play the game for a long time, easily having his attention torn away by something, usually by Niles or Inigo and Severa. 

It was nice to have someone to play games with, to talk with about things that interested him. He hadn’t thought that he’d be able to hold long conversations with the fellow prince. At the same he felt like there was more to the other prince then he had known before. Leo wondered what his brother would think if he knew of his growing feelings for this young man. 

“So, do we tell Corrin tonight?” Takumi asked after a moment, breaking Leo from his thoughts.   
Leo glanced away from the stew as he tried a little bit of it, “Yes, in a week I will be able to reverse the barrier that was placed on this fortress, just in time for us to depart.”  
“After dinner then?”   
Leo nodded. “Yes.”

Takumi smiled at the prince before grabbing bowls to dish the stew into, Felicia arriving in the kitchen distressed that they had not allowed her to help. Takumi waved her away, assuring her that they had handled the process just fine. 

~

Kamui was looking over one of the documents from Hoshido detailing the lands that had been distributed to the Vallite Kingdom. He had felt proud when Corrin had put him in charge of the important documents detailing the lands of the future Valla Kingdom. He wasn’t as familiar with the lands that Prince Xander had given them, but he was learning along with the help of Leo about the various lands.

In a hope of bettering the bonds between the kingdoms Leo had been instructing him on the etiquettes of Nohr, while Takumi helped Corrin refamiliarize herself with Hoshidan customs. Originally Corrin had attempted to help Kamui in his studies, but sadly she had not had much chances to use her etiquette in proper Nohrian society, so her teachings were a tad rusty. Leo had taken over when he saw her abysmal attempts at helping him. Azura took it upon herself to teach them about Vallite cultures, what she could remember at least from her childhood in Valla, and from what her mother had imparted on her. 

Kamui paused in his musings as he heard a knock at the door, turning his gaze from the papers to it. Mozume stood in the door, looking a bit timid as she awaited the man’s attention. She had been given upon arrival to the fortress a change of clothes, fitting for the Nohrian weather. A long sleeved white dress was covered by a brown tunic, a new green cloak hanging around her shoulders. She had been very unsure of the attire when first given it but having Suzukaze and Kamui at her side to adjust to this new change in environment helped her get over the sudden changes. 

“Sorry to bother you,” She bowed her head. “Your presence is requested in the infirmary.”  
“The infirmary? What for?”   
“Sir N-” Mozume cut herself off, as if remembering something. “Someone was injured and requires your assistance.”  
“What about Felicia? She’s far more skilled in healing then I am.”  
Mozume looked nervously around the room. “You were specifically requested.”   
Kamui sighed, wondering where this was going. “Very well, I will head that way now.”

Mozume nodded and quickly departed from Kamui’s presence. He shook his head at her behavior before heading out of the room. He moved along the hallways to the infirmary, the only ones who regularly inhabited were himself and Felicia when dealing with various injuries, thankfully since the war no one had any intention of training, at least not majorly, preferring to hone their already acquired skills so most injuries were prevented. He had mostly taken to hiding in the infirmary to practice his healing skills, since unlike Sakura he hadn’t spent years studying them.

He opened the infirmary door as soon as he got to it and looked around the room. Despite the few residents in the fortress over the years, the place was equipped with an incredibly large infirmary, probably from many centuries ago when it was used as a proper military fortress, instead of a fancy prison for one little girl. 

He walked along the pillars towards the front, grabbing a staff from one of the desks, and looked into the room where they had the beds set up, eyes moving from bed to bed to find the patient. He almost sighed as found the patient, white hair peeking out from sheets just a slightly different shade from the hair. 

He moved across the length of the room, not trying to be quiet, since he knew the outlaw knew he was there. As he reached the side of the bed he moved forward, reaching a hand out to pull the sheet away from the patient. Before his hand had even touched the sheet, a hand shout outwards from it, as the sheet was pulled away, pulling Kamui onto the bed, on top of Niles, the outlaw smirking up at the prince.

“My doctor has finally arrived, I’ve been waiting in great pain.” The man stated with a smirk, eyes locking with Kamui’s deeply.   
Kamui rolled his eyes at the man’s teasing tone. “And what pain is that exactly? You seem well enough to pull me around.”  
“A very uncomfortable pain, one caused by the mere thought of another.”  
Kamui sighed. “Really now? That’s why you had Mozume summon me here?”

Kamui went to push himself away from the other man, but his other arm shot out to pull the prince even more on top of him. Easily able to bring the man fully onto the bed with him, it surprised Kamui about how much power the man controlled while under him. His breath caught in his throat as their faces were so close together.

“You’ve been busy since I arrived, I needed some clever ploy to get you here.”   
The noble rolled his eyes. “You could have simply asked me. You know like a proper gentleman would have.”  
Niles barked out a laugh at the thought. “When have we ever done anything proper?”   
“And what all did you have planned in this moment?” Kamui asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.   
“Well this is the perfect scene for a fun game called doctor and patient.”   
Kamui rolled his eyes once more. “I don’t think so. For one I see no patient here, just someone very desperate for attention. Two this room is not exactly private.”  
Niles smirked. “So, you’d play with me if there was a patient?” 

Before the prince could react, he found his back against the bed, the outlaw above him. Hot breath against his neck as teeth bit into the flesh, marking his skin. Kamui felt his breath hitch at the feeling, writhing under the older man, feeling his body flush at the sensation as the man’s hands moved down his body. Niles moved away regretfully, a smirk on his face as he gazed at the dark mark on the prince. 

“Well, it seems we now have a patient, looks like a very serious mark. Best make sure there aren’t anymore elsewhere.”   
“Again, we can’t do this here.” Kamui stated, face a brilliant red.  
Niles leaned forward, breath brushing the prince’s ear as the outlaw whispered into it. “Since when have we cared about people seeing us?” 

Before Kamui could retort the man was kissing him deeply, pushing their bodies together. Kamui eventually relaxed, giving into his lover’s hold. A smile found it’s way onto his face as Niles began relieving him of his shirt, and soon all their clothes would follow the shirt being thrown to the floor. 

~

Owain quickly exited the infirmary, face red with embarrassment on what he had just walked in on. He had accidentally cut himself while sharpening his blade and had traversed the fortress to the infirmary for some bandages. Upon entering he had noticed nothing off until he heard a creaking sound from further in as he grabbed the items he needed. One glance into the room had his face turning crimson before he quickly departed. 

He did not feel like becoming a pin cushion for Niles due to seeing his lover fully exposed and in such a lewd position. It had taken a good few splashes of water to calm his racing thoughts before he could tend to the minor injury. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to get that image out of his head, preferably with someone other then Niles accompanying him. Maybe Hinata or Silas wouldn’t mind joining him in a trip to town this evening. 

As he wrapped the white bandage around his arm, he felt his body calm down, the energy from earlier draining out of him as he thought about his friends. The Vallite kingdom was slowly being rebuilt, soon it would be done. Leo had found someone he cared for, even if he hadn’t revealed it allowed to anyone, Owain nor Niles were blind to their lord’s feelings. It was why they had begun to become closer to Hinata and Oboro, since it was a possibility that they may in the future become allies. Owain sighed as he tore the piece of bandage from the rest of the roll, eyes staring sadly at the white cloth. 

It hurt knowing that soon he would be leaving this world. Leaving behind people he had known for years. At the same time, he didn’t feel like he could just abandon the other world either, it was where his friends and family he’d known his whole life resided. Plus, he had to return to Marc, seeing his friends all find their own special people made him miss Marc more then ever. It had been hard being separated from his mate for five years, Inigo’s presence had helped a little bit, providing a similar scent to Marc’s, but it wasn’t enough.

Soon he’d have to tell his friends that he was leaving, with no idea if they’d ever see each other again. It made his heartache, but it had to be done. There were people waiting for them, people who didn’t know where they were, or even if they were alive. Owain felt a tear fall from his eyes, and he brought a hand up to try and wipe them away, not pleased that he was letting his weakness show like this. 

~

Hinoka sat on a cushion, a small smile on her face as she carefully embroidered the piece of clothing that had been provided to her by Camilla. They had found the beautiful fabric down at the market and were now working on sewing appropriate garments and embroidering designs into them as the Hoshidan princess improved in her sewing.

Though Camilla had abandoned her project for this tea time, instead having situated herself behind Hinoka, pulling the smaller girl between her legs, back facing the Nohrian princess. She had simply instructed the princess to keep embroidering, intent on working on a different project while the Hoshidan embroidered a pattern on the beautiful fabric.

Not long after having been pulled into the position, Hinoka’s face had reddened, eyes straying to the bare leg on one side of her, the kimono not covering it in this position. The proximity of the other princess, heating seeming to surround Hinoka, radiating from the other’s body. It had taken a little bit to calm her racing heart, mind racing in wonder of what the princess intended to do.

It had startled her when she felt hands running through her short hair, softly caressing the strands. She had poked herself with the needle a few times since this had begun, finding it difficult to ignore Camilla’s laughter as she noticed her become more flustered. Still she did not attempt to escape the princess’ hold, she just let her do what she wished.

It felt nice, feeling Camilla’s hands move through her short hair, the brush also moving slowly through the red strands. Hinoka wondered how it was that the princess could keep messing with her hair so intently when it was so short. It didn’t take herself nearly this long to brush her hair in the morning. The shortness made it easy to care for and being a warrior, she had never needed to style it a way. When she had she had help to do so, generally her mother if she wasn’t busy or another retainer such as Kagerou or Oboro attending to her.

As the seconds turned to minutes, she felt herself relax into the other princess’ hold, a small smile on her face as she carefully moved the needle in and out of the fabric. She didn’t know what the other princess was thinking about, neither having said much since this session had begun. 

Camilla smiled fondly down at the other princess, watching her carefully design the pattern as she moved the cloth around how she needed it. The red-head had at first been very tense at this change of pace in their tea time meetings. Camilla was pleased that she had finally let her walls down enough to allow her to become this close to her. It had been a long month of political talks, and these tea times were the few things Camilla enjoyed during her time here. 

She worked her hands through the princess’ hair, a bit sad that it wasn’t as soft as she would have liked. It seemed whatever shampoo the princess used it was not meant to make her hair soft, that or the other princess didn’t take proper time caring for it. Camilla couldn’t wait till they became closer, she had so many things she wanted to teach the smaller princess, particularly about taking care of herself. 

One of the first things would be how to care for her hair better, it would not do a princess to have such unkempt hair when not at war. She didn’t need to look like a hard-worn warrior any longer, she could stand a moment to relax, and Camilla was more than happy to assist with that. 

Camilla smirked at the thought of helping the other princess with her hair care. It would take the right items, but most importantly, it would require a very diligent bath time. One that Camilla would be more then happy to help with. She could feel herself become hotter at the idea of running her hands through wet hair, slowly and softly working the shampoo into the hair. 

That idea led to many more ideas of what could be done in the bath. Camilla’s smirked at the various ideas. Oh yes, it would be quite wonderful to finally be able to do such things with the other girl. She was not one to ignore her feelings for another, and she was not blind to what people thought of her either. She could see the way Hinoka glanced at her when she thought she wasn’t looking. It wouldn’t be long now till they could progress their relationship further then these simple meetings. 

~

Severa pulled the brush through her hair as she sat on her futon, candlelight illuminating the room softly. Her eyes downcast as she proceeded with her bedtime regimen. She had seen the way Camilla looked while with Princess Hinoka. Her lady had looked so happy and please, caressing the other’s hair. Though her expression and how she carried herself was completely different from when she tended to others. She had never seen that look on the Nohrian princess’ face while happily braiding Corrin or Elise’ hair, or even taking care of Beruka and her own. 

It made Severa’s heart warm seeing her ladyship so happy now that the war was done. A few years ago, she hadn’t thought she would see such a sight, but seeing it now made her so happy. She was glad that her lady had found someone she cared for outside her family and retainers. It only made it worse as Severa knew her time in this world was limited.

Soon she would leave, and no longer be able to see Camilla as her future became brighter with the introduction of such an important person permanently in her life. She set her brush aside as her hands shook, her body being racked with tears. She couldn’t believe that these past five years would soon be done, that soon all she had gained when being here would be gone. 

She would never see Camilla smile at her as they talked as if they were friends rather then servant and master. She would never enjoy Beruka’s company when Owain or Inigo were busy. She’d never get to stroll the dark streets of Nohr anymore. Soon she would be back amongst the streets of Ylisse, company once again taken up by Cynthia and Brady, as well as her mate Yarne. The duties of being a princess would soon rest on her shoulders once more, as she stood next to her sister and parents, watching her past self grow day by day. 

Five years ago, things had changed drastically when they arrived in this world. They had been thrown into a place that they had never been and forced to find a way to survive. Now they would be thrown back into their world, unsure of what had happened there in the past five years. Normally during such times, she could turn to Camilla to guide her, but that would no longer be possible. It’d only be her, Owain and Inigo for however long it took them to rejoin the others, and how could they help guide her when they would feel just as lost. 

She almost wished time would slow down so she wouldn’t have to leave soon, but she knew it couldn’t, nor would she be happy if it would. She yearned to return home as much as she yearned to stay. She had to make a choice, and the obvious one was returning to her family and her mate. It didn’t mean the choice was any less painful to make though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erihan: Thanks, I know I sometimes skip weeks, and those weeks are when I worry I rush a chapter or scene. I feel like this chapter probably did better since I skipped a week. I was given more time to perfect the scenes I feel. 
> 
> Ninjy: For Saizo I think it's more the thought that this is his boss' youngest sister, that very thought probably scares him to the core. Oh the plans I got for Keaton and Kaden...actually after thinking of it...it's somewhat similar to Camilla and Hinoka's scene today...hmm...I thought Elise and Hayato would be adorable! Since a lot of Elise's support involve games and such, and Hayato is so much like "I'm not a child." I figured they'd be a cute couple.
> 
> therebaeka: I am honestly surprised with how long this has gone on and how much has become of it. I am so proud of this story that I can't wait for the ending! I have so many things planned still! Mainly the finale for Inigo and Xander! Love Saizo and Sakura, they are adorable together. I think Elise's childish personality and Hayato's "I'm not a child" personality really go well together and can't wait to do more with them. Keaton and Kaden are adorable, oh fun times in the future.


	56. Bonding In the Dancing City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura relies on Saizo as the days go by in the month, her friend Elise finds company in the young wind tribe member, and Kaden takes care of Keaton as the month comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter and enjoyed last! 
> 
> Next chapters will return to Inigo, and sadly we are reaching the time for our heroes to depart soon. What will Inigo do when faced with a choice?

Sakura sighed as she left the meeting with the Lord of Cyrkensia, exhausted by the talks. She was not like her oldest siblings, Ryoma and Hinoka both commanded the knowledge and respect needed for political talks. Sakura herself still had a ways to go before she was anywhere near their level. It had been a long month of political talks between the various nations, Elise seemed to have an easier time with the Lord of Cyrkensia, but then again Nestra has had relations with Nohr for centuries, just as Hoshido has had relations with Izumo for centuries. 

She was glad to reach her rooms in the guest house they could stay in along with the other visiting dignitaries. As she sat in the chair she closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing nerves. Her lessons with Inigo in getting over her nervousness helped her out in these political talks, but she still had a long way to go with being more assertive.

“Was the meeting a success?” A quiet voice asked from the entrance to the room. 

Sakura turned her gaze to the ninja, not surprised by his sudden appearance as she would have been earlier in the month. She had slowly become used to the ninja’s abilities as the month progressed, being able to almost sense him in the surrounding area after having his presence watching over her. She had come to find great security in knowing the man was nearby and confided in him her worries. 

He never seemed to judge her, more then not just listening to her as she discussed things from the meetings but giving her advice as well. He had been her brother’s retainer for long enough that he was able to help lead her through decisions as she sought his assistance. She had learned a lot from the man who watched over her older brother from the shadows.

“It was, the man was very interested in what Hoshido could offer.”  
“That is good to hear, I will send a message to my master in the morning. If there are any pieces of information that need to be passed along, please give them to me, so I may send them as well.”   
Sakura nodded. “Of course.”  
“Remember to keep the original documents though, just copy the vital information, nothing more. It would be bad if our enemies got ahold of our secrets.” Saizo stated.  
“Of course, I understand that.” Sakura nodded her head as she grabbed a scroll and began copying from one of the documents. 

Saizo watched her for a moment as she copied down the important details, eyes skimming the documents looking for what was important. Saizo felt a small smile come onto his face as he watched the princess. It had been a long month, and he had grown closer to the youngest royal. He admired her dedication to her country, her eagerness to learn by watching other nobles or by asking him for advice. She had come a long way since the beginning of the war and had grown into a brave and beautiful young woman. He turned to depart the room, to leave her to her work.

“Thank you Saizo, for everything.”  
Saizo turned to at her, the princess’ voice making him pause. “I have done nothing.”  
“You’ve been at my side throughout this journey. I fear that what I have accomplished here would not have been possible without your help.”  
“It had naught to do with me, my lady. Your dedication to your country alone and bravery led your way here and gave you the strength to continue forth.”  
“And I couldn’t have done it without the people at my side going down this path.” Sakura smiled sadly. “So much has changed, but I am grateful to have so many people dear to me still at my side. My brothers and sisters, my retainers and my friends…” The princess paused for a moment. “…and you Saizo.”

Saizo stilled as her eyes met his, feeling his heart seem to race a bit faster. He knew that once they returned to Hoshido he would have to consider his feelings that seemed to be growing for the younger princess. Feelings he should not have as a servant to the royal household. Saizo simply nodded his head in understanding before departing from her side. 

~

Elise smiled at Hayato as the two sat together in a small restaurant. It was nearing the end of the month, and the two had spent quite a bit of time getting to know each other. Elise was always asking questions about the Wind Tribe people, and about the Fire Tribe, not that he knew much about the Fire Tribe. Even though both tribes resided in the same country, the Fire Tribe was very secretive and remained hidden from those outside of the tribe.

“So, you keep asking me questions about myself, why not tell me a bit about you?” Hayato asked as he answered another of Elise’s many questions.  
“What do you want to know?” Elise questioned, watching the other.  
“Tell me about the Nohrian Royal Family, we didn’t get much news on them.” Elise frowned slightly at that, causing Hayato to pause and feel slightly bad. “You don’t have to if you really do not wish to.”  
“It’s not that…I really do not know much about others in the Royal Family, I was the last one born into the line.”  
“So, you didn’t have to deal very much with the politics?”  
Elise shook her head. “Not really…my siblings sheltered me and let me grow up normally…but I still got glares and hatred from the other women of my father, especially due to my status.”  
“Status?”  
“I don’t really know my mother…” Elise looked down. “I was raised by my nanny mostly since my mother could not…according to some of the other women my mother was a simple maid of the castle, my siblings simply told me she died in birth…I do not know for sure what is true, and it doesn’t really matter.”   
“You don’t ever wonder?”  
Elise shook her head. “Nope, I have my siblings and my father, despite how little he was actually there for us.”   
“I don’t know if I could handle not knowing about who I am.”  
Elise smiled. “At first, I wanted to know, but I later learned that looking back only holds one back, I have to move forward to find out who I truly am.”  
“You know your far more mature then I first thought.”   
Elise giggled. “I get that a lot! I was never taken seriously by my siblings or the members of the council. I guess it’s what helped me to be as observant as I am, after all it made a lot of people act very unsuspecting around me.”  
“So, you dealt in information gathering within the castle?”  
Elise nodded. “Pretty much, I knew my way around the castle like the back of my hand. I could sneak out without guards knowing, and sneak around even my siblings.”  
“Are you truly a princess?” Hayato teased, a soft smile on his face.  
Elise giggled. “Surprisingly yes.” She paused after a moment. “Though sometimes I think life would have been simpler if I wasn’t.”  
“What would you do if you weren’t?” 

Elise was quiet for a moment, thinking hard about the answer. One thought did come to mind, something she had already been doing for years without anyone being any the wiser. It was personal though and she wasn’t sure why she was fine with trusting Hayato with this secret that her siblings and retainers didn’t know. 

She glanced at the young man, it was certainly nice having someone to talk to that didn’t treat her like a child. He genuinely seemed interested in what she had to say, and he never made fun of her. She had even gotten him to open a bit more as well, once or twice they had even played a game or two. He had rather enthusiastically showed her a game in Hoshido called Karuta, a game that Elise had found quite interesting and even played with Sakura a few times when they were free.

“Elise?” Hayato questioned, having been corrected one too many times about calling her by her full title.   
Elise shook herself out of her musings. “Sorry, got lost in thought. If I had to do anything it would be selling flowers, I do that in the royal city to help my nanny get by since she was dismissed from the palace.”  
“You go out and sell flowers?”  
Elise nodded. “I collect them from the royal gardens and sneak out of the palace to sell them on the streets. Don’t tell anyone! If my siblings knew I’d get a rather stern lecture!”   
Hayato laughed. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”  
Elise looked at him. “You don’t think that’s a weird idea?”  
Hayato shook his head. “Of course not, I’m sure you have your reasons for that particular job. Whatever they are I’m sure you do your very best in it. I know flowers can be a way to brighten one’s day considerably, my home is rather lacking in that department itself, just the idea of you selling flowers brings a smile to my face.” 

Elise blushed at that comment, not having expected it from the other man. Before the war she would have never thought of these feelings that were growing inside of her, it wouldn’t have been allowed by her father. Now though she felt a bit of hope, their good relations with Hoshido slowly growing, maybe she could dream a little bit about life outside the palace finally. 

~

Kaden slowly crept into the room, looking around for the other beast-folk. He smiled softly when he found the man sound asleep on one of the beds. Kaden’s eyes moved down the man’s frame taking in his messy hair and tail with a small frown. He wondered what the man would look like all fixed up. 

His omega instincts screamed at him to care for the alpha in ways that would make him feel relaxed. Kaden slowly crept to his bag, grabbing out the brush he kept for his own fur before moving to the bed slowly. He didn’t want to disturb the alpha, Keaton would only put up a big front and show that he didn’t need the attention. The alpha readjusted himself slightly, making Kaden afraid that he was waking up, but once he relaxed the kitsune smiled before slowly climbing on the bed behind him. 

He glanced at the other man’s head, contemplating on if he should start there. The man would probably notice that more then if he started with the tail. Kaden turned his attention to the limp appendage and gently ran his hand over it. He had to keep from wincing at the clumps he felt in the fur, sighing as he realized how big of a job he had. 

He softly lifted the tail into his lap as he made himself comfortable and began to gently work the comb through it. He used his hands to carefully separate pieces of clumped fur and to remove various pieces of garbage from the tail. He wasn’t sure how Keaton intended to get a mate with such low grooming, not that the man wasn’t desirable the way he was. Kaden certainly found him quite nice to look at, had since they first met in these very streets so long ago. He just knew that people could be fickle about appearances, it was one reason he made sure he was always properly groomed. 

As he worked on the tail he felt it move slightly, as if Keaton knew even in his sleep that something was playing with his tail. Kaden had to hold back a laugh as he was reminded of kits from his village doing similar things. The tail thankfully was much more obedient then a kit’s tail luckily, so Kaden didn’t have to fight to keep it steady.

Keaton smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at Kaden’s back. He had known that the other male was in the room since he entered. This was after all him and his future mate’s current abode, it would not due for him to allow an intruder into the room. Kaden’s scent had been familiar and reassured his alpha instincts that he could rest. 

He had been curious when he heard the other moving quietly through the room and even more so when he had joined him on the bed. Having his tail attended to had startled him, but he skillfully played as if he was asleep. It wouldn’t do to scare the omega away by showing he was awake. 

Though that became hard as time moved on and Keaton began to become interested in certain ways at the man’s hands. The touch was soft and caring, playing to all the alpha’s instincts as the omega payed attention to his needs. His tail began to move slowly, reacting to the feeling of pleasure that had begun to course through Keaton at the sensations.

It seemed however that Kaden did not realize exactly what he was doing to the older man, nor had he realized Keaton was awake and no longer hiding the fact. It made Keaton swell with pride that Kaden’s omega instincts trusted him enough to lower the guards around the omega. Normally unmated omegas would be skittish around an unmated male, and even when they trusted the male they would not fully lower their guard, especially during such a personal moment. 

Keaton simply slightly readjusted himself before laying back down, watching the omega’s back as he continued to let the treatment go on. It would not do to pull the man’s attention away from the task now. No, he would let it continue for a bit more, and when he finally could no longer hold back he would make a move. Till then he had plenty of time to think of how to properly move about the omega later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


	57. Treaties Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander, Ryoma, and Corrin make peace between the nations as Inigo is faced with the decision to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay glad I was able to finish this before I left for Chicago for the Pokemon Go Fest with my family! Yay! Next time will have the trio returning home, but Inigo didn't take everything with him when he returns. Hmm...wonder what he left behind with Xander?
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, KetchupGravy, AkatsukinoRuby, and 45 more users as well as 234 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

The retainers, members of the tribes, and the royalty stood on a small hill overlooking the border of the three nations. The royals stood towards the front watching as Xander and Ryoma stood across from each other, Corrin standing before them watching the two kings. Inigo stood towards the front of the group of retainers, carefully keeping watch over his lord, a small smile on his face, Peri was bouncing happily next to him, a big smile on her face as she also watched over their lord. Saizo stood stoically nearby, distant as ever despite everything they had been through, Kagero was still, a small smile on her face as she watches Ryoma, though unlike the Nohrian female retainer she was calm.

“In the name of the First Dragons, I, Xander, speaking for the Kingdom of Nohr…” Xander began, watching Ryoma calmly.   
“And, I, Ryoma, speaking for Hoshido,” Ryoma continued watching the other king as well.  
The two approached each other after a moment, hands reaching out to shake, “Vow to keep peace between us.”

Inigo felt his heart swell with pride as he watched the two kings, the scene before him almost reminiscent of when his aunt and Chrom made peace between Plegia and Ylisse finally. He felt his smile begin to drop as the other royal siblings made similar vows to their new rulers. As the time came closer to them returning home he seemed to keep finding a lot of things that reminded him of Ylisse. It made his decision that much harder to make as the urge to return grew larger, but his feelings for Xander did as well making him want to remain.

As Xander turned towards his retainers, Inigo forced a smile onto his face once again, hoping to not worry Xander. The look the man gave him though told him that he had noticed the fake smile. It was weird that this man seemed to know him better than some people who had known him almost his whole life. Inigo knew the man would approach him later in concern, and he had to prepare himself for that. 

The group slowly moved away from the hill and down to the slowly growing town below, the new Vallite castle standing proudly overlooking the town. It was simple, construction still going on, but since the end of the war they had built the basics needed to get Valla started. Several people who had been displaced since the war between the two nations had found refugee in the growing town. 

Inigo smiled as they moved through the town, watching the towns people moving about with their day. Many had stopped their jobs to look at the royals moving through the town towards the castle. Corrin led the procession, Xander and Ryoma on either side behind her, her head held high as she smiled at the people of her kingdom. This again reminded him of Ylisse, or even Regna Ferox, though the latter had a much different feel to Ylisse and Valla. 

Inigo could see Chrom where Corrin stood, a young ruler but the trust of their kingdom behind them. Again, he felt his smile drop and he glanced over at Owain and Severa who walked close by. The two Ylissean royals both sported tight smiles as they watched the rulers, their minds going back to their home as well. Inigo took a deep breath to calm himself down, they still had a long way to go before this day was through. He just had to make it to the end of the day without a potential breakdown.

The army moved through the entry way into the new Loulan Palace, named after the original palace in the old Valla. As they entered the palace, Felicia and Jakob greeted them at the entrance, having seen to the celebration dinner that Corrin was holding in honor of the treaty signing. 

As the royals headed into the banquet hall, the retainers were allowed a few moments to relax as the other guests as entered the hall. Due to the limited room in the banquet hall since it was still under a bit of construction, the retainers had been relieved of their duties for the night. It was a rare moment, though several retainers had volunteered to stay watch at least over the royals.

Inigo nodded at Peri who had agreed to remain watch, as well as Beruka, Arthur, Effie, Hinata, Tsubaki, Hana, Silas, and Suzukaze. The others had been allowed the time to relax, the discussions for who would remain having been long. Peri had all but threatened Inigo to hurt Inigo, a stage he had long thought past if he didn’t take the time to relax. It seemed his dear friend could easily see through him and noticed his stress. Similarly, Owain and Severa had been removed from duties for the night, their partners insisting that they enjoy what little time they had left. 

Inigo followed his friends out of the castle, chuckling as he saw Saizo and Kagero simply slip away to another room in the castle. He wasn’t surprised that they chose to remain behind. None of them spoke as they trekked through the streets, small festivities going on by the few townspeople at the celebration of the treaty signing. The three weaved their way through the crowds and found a seat at the local tavern, choosing to sit outside to watch the people. 

Owain stepped away for a moment to retrieve them each a drink, coming back not long after laden with the mugs. As the three sat at the table, silence reigning thickly between them, Inigo watched the people around them, a frown on his face.

Finally, Severa broke the silence, “We’ll be returning at the end of the week. We’ve already told Lady Camilla and Lord Leo.”  
Inigo jolted at that. “So soon?”   
“It’s been months since we completed our job. We’ve waited long enough.” Severa gave him a pointed stare.   
Inigo looked into his mug eyes sad as he felt Owain’s hand on his shoulder as the man spoke to him. “Have you mentioned leaving to Xander?”  
“Not recently…”  
“When did you speak with him? After the war?” Owain questioned, worried for his friend.  
“In depth?” Inigo asked before pausing. “When I was last under house arrest.”   
Severa groaned. “That was ages ago! You have to tell him!”   
“It’s not that easy.”   
“Yes, it is!” Severa stated. “Just go up to him and tell him! It hurts to do so but you have to, we are returning, we can’t stall this any longer.” 

They were silent after Severa berated him, Inigo could tell his friends were worried for him. He didn’t blame them at all. The two alphas were fiercely protective of members of their pack, and here in this world they were the only ones. As the only omega Inigo knew that they worried about him and how the situation may be affecting him. He could practically hear the pleading in Severa’s tone as she berated him, pleading with him to not reveal what the two alphas feared. 

“Would you be able to say that if it was Yarne you were leaving behind? Or Marc?” Inigo’s voice quietly broke the silence. 

The two alphas stilled at that question, Inigo could feel their eyes burning into him. Owain was the first to move, dropping his head into his hands with a groan at the idea. Inigo waited uneasily for their reactions, his left hand fiddled absentmindedly with the blue star charm, a gift from Xander at the Nohrian Festival of Bonds recently, that hung off the dancer’s chain. He could feel Severa’s heated gaze on him, but he was suddenly very anxious to look at his friends, he knew they wouldn’t approve.

“Are you crazy?” Severa questioned after a moment. “What did you expect to happen if you two began a courtship?”

Inigo remained silent as he watched the table, the silence continued, and he felt the atmosphere seem to drop around them. If it was possible Owain groaned even more as he realized why Inigo refused to answer Severa, and by the fact that he felt one of his alpha’s expression intensify, Inigo knew she was not pleased with the implication either.

“Inigo.” Her words were short and sharp as she spoke, her alpha voice coming forth. “Are you being courted by Xander?”   
“Not in so many words…” Inigo tried to begin.  
“Inigo.”   
Inigo sighed. “Not officially…It’s not like we’ve talked about it or anything…but we have…”

He trailed off, not sure if he really wanted to discuss his sex life with the alphas. He heard Owain shift some from next to him. He didn’t know which he hated more, Severa berating him, at least with her it was common, or Owain doing so. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, not looking up from the table, and his bangs blocking his view some to watch Owain shift.

“Can you leave us?” The man spoke to Severa.  
Severa huffed at her cousin’s request but obliged as she stood sharply. “Fine.”

Owain waited patiently for his cousin to walk away from them before turning his attention to Inigo. Inigo waited with bated breath for what Owain would say first. He could tell from the atmosphere that Owain’s jolly nature was gone, replaced completely with him being serious.

“Look at me Inigo.” Owain commanded. 

Inigo did so, looking up for the first time since this topic started, meeting Owain’s eyes. He saw worry in them, slight displeasure and maybe some anger, but mostly worry. Inigo sucked in a breath as he watched the man before him.

“What are your feelings for Xander?”   
Inigo wanted to look away but knew that Owain would be mad if he did, so he fought the urge as he spoke. “I love him.”  
“Do you want to stay here?”   
Inigo bit his lip in thought as he thought about the question. “Yes…” He paused before quickly speaking so Owain didn’t interrupt him. “But I also want to return home…”  
“But if you do that you won’t see Xander ever again.”   
“I just can’t leave without telling Marc, and my parents where I’ll be going. They’re probably worried sick right now…”  
Owain sighed, voice laced with worry as he spoke next. “Are you giving up your chance for happiness to make Marc and your parents happy?”   
“I…” Inigo paused, not sure how to respond.  
“Inigo, I need you to think this over carefully.” Owain began. “What do you want to do?”  
“I want to return home…but eventually I want to find my way back here.”

Owain watched his friend carefully before sighing, scratching his head. Inigo could feel the air around them thicken as his friend decided what was best to do. 

“When we return home, we can research a way to get you back here, but there will be no guarantee that it can happen.”   
“I know.”   
“So, you’re willing to throw away your happiness with Xander?” Owain questioned. “What about his feelings?”  
“We haven’t yet mated, if before return, or if I never do, he moves on then I would not be upset. I just want him happy.”  
“And what about you? This will take more a tow on you as an omega.”   
“I know.”   
Owain sighed. “I can’t change your mind, and I won’t order you to remain here, I cannot do that because it will go against what my own mate wants. But I promise that I will do all in my power to return you to this world.”   
Inigo smiled. “Thank you.”  
Owain stood. “You should talk to Xander, tonight.” 

Inigo nodded as Owain walked away inside the tavern towards the bar where Severa sat. Inigo finished his drink before making his way back to the castle, intent on finding Xander and speaking with him. As he entered the castle he peaked into the banquet hall, coming to stand next to Peri from the woman’s spot in a corner. 

His eyes moved about the room, watching the various leaders and royals discussing various topics since dinner finished. His eyes finally stilled on Xander his back to Inigo and he watched as the man spoke with Azura, the woman smiling as they discussed something. He saw Azura’s head turn slightly to stare in his direction, watching the woman’s expression drop for a moment before she touched Xander’s shoulder to have the man turn to look at him.

Inigo felt the breath leave him as Xander turned to look at him, his smile breath taking as always. Though it seemed to drop as he caught Inigo’s gaze. Xander excused himself from his conversation and bid goodnight to both Corrin and Ryoma before approaching his retainers. He nodded towards Peri, dismissing her for the night before glancing at Inigo who found he could not meet his lover’s eyes. 

“My room?” Xander asked quietly. 

Inigo nodded, following his lord out of the banquet hall and up the stairs to the rooms provided to them. Their walk was quiet, and Inigo made no move to talk even when they had entered the room. 

“Are you alright?” Xander questioned, worry lacing his voice. “You’ve been rather quiet today.”

Inigo was quiet as he tried to sort his words and find the best way to talk to Xander. He glanced at the king, eyes meeting his. Inigo took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed, looking at his hands.

“What would you do if I left?”   
Xander stilled at the question. “I would pray for your happiness.”   
“Would you…” Inigo stilled not sure if he wanted the answer to that question.  
“I would not stop loving you.”   
Inigo’s head shot up. “Why?”  
Xander kept his gaze locked on Inigo. “I am not my father, I will not let others get between me and my chosen mate. If my not moving causes an issue regarding an heir to the throne, then I guess that duty will fall on my siblings.”  
“You would forgo your own happiness?” Inigo questioned, voice hitching a bit in distress. “We’re not even mates.”  
“Yet.” Xander spoke. “I did not want to hold you back should you go back to your world.”   
Inigo shook his head. “You wouldn’t be…I planned to not move on from my feelings for you.”   
“Inigo…” Xander began.

Inigo shook his head before standing and approaching Xander. He brought his hands up to Xander’s shoulders and leaned upwards to kiss the man. A small smile on his face, determination set in his heart as the man moved them back to the bed. He would not let this man live a life of loneliness, even when he returned home he knew he would find a way back, even if it took everything he had to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Well it is Niles ha ha. Ryoma better not find out about this ha ha. Was Sakura at least okay? I had a lot of trouble with her. Keaton and Kaden is adorable.


	58. A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio leaves the world of Fates and return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It feels a bit mild too me...but I couldn't think of anything better...*sighs* I probably should of spent more time planning this then more essential parts of the story. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 238 guests.
> 
> Thanks for the comments: Ninjy, and therebaeka.

Xander awoke that morning to light streaming in through the closed curtains, birds softly chirping. The king sat up, running a hand through his bed head, glancing at the windows in slight confusion. He generally did not sleep this late, his retainers generally awakening him on time. Though that duty generally fell to Inigo since the man now occupied his bed so often, and Peri knew of this, so she left them be.

Xander chuckled quietly as he thought that the events of last night must have worn Inigo out greatly if he had not awoken early enough to wake him. He turned to look at the other side of the bed, where his lover, no mate, they had formally started the courtship a few nights ago, would rest. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the bed empty, blankets somewhat neat, aside from Xander’s shifting in his sleep. His hand moved to the spot, finding it cold, his mate having vacated it early. 

Inigo generally didn’t leave the bed without waking him to let him know where he was disappearing to at least. He recalled no such event happening during the evening. His eyes paused as they went to look around the room, finding an envelope leaning against the small vase on the side table on Inigo’s side. 

Xander snatched it up immediately, feeling a slight weight to it, that made his heart race a bit more. The name on the front was written neatly in the omega’s handwriting.

‘My Mate’ 

Xander knew the letter was addressed to him, from the moment he laid eyes on it, even without Inigo’s loving address. Inigo had written the words mainly to keep any prying eyes from reading the note. He carefully opened it, pulling the letter out along with a chain, which Xander let go of in surprise at having grabbed. He set the letter down for a moment to dump the rest of the contents from the envelop in his hand. 

He stilled at the sudden weight in his hands as a ring landed in the center, the chain cascading down around it. He had seen it before, adorning Inigo’s neck, it had been the one article that the man never seemed to take off during their sessions. He examined it a bit closer now to take in the details he hadn’t noticed before. The simple rose gold band, adorned in the middle was a round peridot, the color light and simple, with two small diamonds sitting on either side of the peridot. It was very simple, yet beautiful ring, and from the looks of the silver chain and the ring itself, it had seen a lot in its time in his mate’s care. 

He picked up the note once more, hand holding the ring carefully as he began to read the note, heart seeming to almost stop as he read it. He had expected this to happen soon, but he hadn’t thought it would be so abrupt. 

‘Sorry to leave you during the night, my love. I had wondered how to approach this topic in more depth for the last week since our last discussion. Sadly, I couldn’t bring it up to you in person. This certainly was not the way I expected to tell you.

I have returned home, as much as it pains me to do so. I cannot leave my sister and family in darkness about the path I want in life. It pains me to separate myself from you, especially so soon after we agreed to be mates. 

I leave you with a promise that I will return one day. My thoughts shall not stray far from you, I intend to do everything I can to return to you. In this envelope you will find the proof of my promise. That ring is one of the few possessions I have of my mother, her wedding ring. I have held onto it since her death, and it has never parted from my side. This ring is the promise that I will return to your side one day. 

I apologize that this happened in this way, and I will accept any punishment you have for me upon my return. I ask only that you wait till then, and during my absence that you care for this ring in my place.

You have my heart always Xander, nothing will ever change that.’

Xander felt a few tears escape his eyes, blotting the page as they fell on it. He wiped them away before standing from the bed and setting the letter and ring aside. He dressed for the day, trying to control his emotions as he did so. After buttoning his vest, he paused as his hand reached for the fabric of his cravat, eyes moving to the ring once more. 

He picked it up and with shaky hands unclasped the chain before putting it around his neck. The ring felt heavy as it settled on his clothed chest. The light catching it and making the gemstones sparkle. A knock brought him out of his musings and he turned to the door, calling for the person to enter. 

Peri opened the door slowly, not sure what she’d find inside, but a smile on her face. “Good morning milord! You were so late to breakfast I came to find you!” 

She paused as she took in Xander alone in the room, eyes looking for Inigo but not finding him in the room. Xander watched her face take on a confused expression as she found him not there. 

“Are Camilla and Leo awake?” Xander asked, picking up the letter and moving to the desk in the room. 

He opened it and pulled out a folder that he kept important documents in and slide the letter inside lest it get thrown away. 

“Yes sir, though they seem a bit down, but haven’t mentioned if something happened during the night.”   
“I see…thank you, I will be right down.”   
Peri bowed to her lord, though his back was still too her. “Yes sir.” 

Xander took a deep breath, trying to steel his racing heart and control his emotions. He remembered Inigo’s words in the letter and allowed a little bit of hope to fill him. Maybe if he talked with Azura she could help find a way to return Inigo to him.

~

Inigo paused as they stood before the castle of the West Khan, tired from the long trek from the port to the castle. He felt a slight pounding in his head since returning to this world, Owain comforting him by telling him that the pain would eventually become dull overtime…unlike for him it wouldn’t completely disappear. 

The three of them had arrived back in their world at the base of the world tree and had after a short rest set out for Regna Ferox. It had been a few long weeks to travel across the sea and then back to the capital. The city had seemed to barely change since their absence, and it felt odd to be back in such familiar environments. 

Inigo was broken out of his musings as he heard the flapping of wing beats from above them drawing his attention to the skies. He watched as a wyvern flew above them, a strange sight in Regna Ferox, and he wondered if Cherche and Virion were visit the city. 

“Owain? Inigo?” A familiar female voice called from atop the wyvern as it turned to land on the ground.

Inigo snapped his gaze back to the wyvern as it landed, recognizing the short pink hair even from this distance as his sister dismounted. Owain seemed to chock on his words as he recognized his mate, staring in shock as the girl ran over to them, a beaming smile planted on her face. Owain had moved a few steps forward as he heard her call out to them but had paused at the sight of the wyvern.

Marc leaped onto of Owain as she reached him, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Inigo laughed as he watched his friend stumble backwards and fall on his ass. Severa was laughing as well at her cousin, as he carefully wrapped his arms around his mate’s slender body. The reunion was touching for a few moments before Marc pulled away and pulled on Owain’s ear in annoyance, something reminiscent of what Lissa would do when he was a child.

“Where have you been?” She demanded.   
Owain cringed at the hold. “I’m sorry! I’ll explain!”   
“Five years Owain! FIVE!”   
“I know!” Owain whined.   
Inigo laughed at his friend’s predicament before freezing when those eyes moved to him. “Inigo.”  
“Hey…sis…” He began.  
“Don’t hey sis me!” She chided as she stood from on top of her mate, hands resting on her hips as she glared up at her older brother. “Mother has been distraught since you vanished!”  
“I’m sorry!” Inigo held his hands up hoping it’d keep his sister from hitting him. “Let us set our stuff down and we can explain?” he tried hoping she’d not demand they tell her now.  
Marc sighed. “Fine…while your doing that I should probably pen a letter to mother and father, and let the Khan, Lon’qu, and Lissa know your back.”  
Owain chuckled nervously as he stood up. “Great…”  
Marc began making her way to her wyvern before turning and looking back at them. “Better get a move on, unless you want to be tracked down by Lissa.” 

Inigo laughed as he saw Owain pale at the idea and Severa even go still for a bit, Marc mounted her wyvern and flew off to the stables and to pass on the message. He did not feel bad for either of them in this case. Though he groaned as he realized he’d have to answer to his grandfather though. Would it be too early too get something to drink, according to his grandfather it wouldn’t…but his sister would greatly disapprove.

“Don’t even think of getting drunk. If Marc doesn’t get ahold of you for doing so, Lon’qu will reprimand you for sure until Robin gets here.” Severa chuckled as she saw his face. “Also, as the future Queen of Nohr, it’d be unsightly for you to be drunk just to avoid a harmless chat.”  
Inigo sputtered. “Severa!”  
Owain laughed as he followed his cousin up the stairs. “Also, we’re not telling them about Xander, that is all on you.”  
“Gee…thanks. Not going to help me break the ice to my sister?” Inigo asked his future brother-in-law.  
“Nope.”

He grudgingly followed his two friends, wondering what awaited them now that they were home. He could not wait to see his family again, but he really did not want to have to explain to his family that he planned to leave soon after returning. His hand unconsciously went up to mess with his necklace, pausing as he found it missing, suddenly feeling very much out of it without the ring or Xander at his side. He sighed once more, feeling like the day was just going to drag on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Yes he left the ring, I have so many plans for Xander and the ring! So many plans...plans that apparently took from my introduction to the awakening world in this chapter...yeesh.
> 
> therebaeka: No drama yet, haha I didn't want to overwhelm the chapter with explanations.


	59. An Explanation for the Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and the others have to explain themselves to the Basilio after they arrive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been struggling to get the right pacing for this chapter and I decided to try it from Marc's pov or another person's aside from the trio. Also I've been having problems with my car and applied for a new position at my job, so it's been a hectic week. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up tonight! Look forward too it because it will focus on Owain! I'll try not to repeat any explanations in this chapter for the next one.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 242 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: therebaeka and Ninjy.

Marc glanced up from the letter she was penning to her parents at the clacking of Lissa’s shoes on the floor. She watched the Ylissean princess walk back and forth in front of the stairs that led up to the throne. Ever since Marc had announced that Owain and the others had returned they had been awaiting them in the throne room. As time passed as they waited Lissa had taken to pacing the throne room, heels clicking on the floor as she took each step. 

“What is taking them so long!” Lissa groaned as she paused, “I’m about ready to go find them myself.” 

A happy giggle and a heavy chuckle broke her off from any further ranting, pulling Marc’s attention back to her grandfather. Basilio sat on his throne, watching Lissa occasionally, from the corner of his eye as he entertained the four-year old Owain that sat on his lap. Marc smiled as she watched her grandfather play with the small boy, Lon’qu standing to the right of the throne, watching both his wife and son.

“They’re just getting settled, I’m sure they will be here soon.” Basilio spoke after a moment, pulling his attention fully away from the child on his lap.  
Lissa sighed. “I know…they just…disappeared five years ago…I…need to know if Owain is alright.”  
“I’m okay Mommy.” The 4-year old spoke at hearing his name.   
The adults laughed at that, though Lissa’s was a bit nervous as she smiled at her son. “I know you are dear…I mean…” She sighed as she realized how confusing this would be.  
Marc stood up and went to kneel in front of her grandfather, smiling at the baby. “Your mommy is talking about a very dear friend that just returned. His name is Owain also, so this may be a bit confusing.”   
“Mommy’s friend?” The young boy asked. “Will he play with me too?”   
Marc chuckled. “Of course, he will, in fact I’m sure you’ll be best friends. He has all kinds of fun and amazing stories to tell.”

The boy giggled at that, a bright smile on his face as he laughed. Marc smiled, missing her younger self and the younger Inigo back at home. Footsteps approaching the throne caught her attention as she stood and turned to face the other way, stepping back so Basilio had a clear view. Lissa whipped around, seeming to freeze for a moment as Owain walked down the aisle, a big smile on his face as he raised his hand for an over-the-top greeting. 

He didn’t get the chance to say anything as Lissa took off towards him. Before he could react, he had his arms full of his mother, her arms wrapping around his neck as she jumped into his arms. Owain stumbled slightly falling back from the force of his mother crashing into him. Severa shook her head down at her cousin and aunt, as Inigo just smiled before continuing towards his grandfather and sister.

Marc saw her brother’s gaze pause on the child in Basilio’s lap, he took a deep breath as he stopped at the stairs. She understood how he felt at least a little bit. She had been around when they had both been born in this time, since they all had been. This was the first time that Inigo and the others would be seeing their past selves. She wondered what was going through his head as he stared at the toddler. 

“Welcome back, Inigo.” Basilio spoke, shaking his grandson out of his stupor.   
Inigo turned his gaze to his grandfather, the man smiling down at him from the throne, he returned his own smile. “It’s good to be back.”  
“Khan Basilio.” Severa greeted as she came to stand next to Inigo. “Lon’qu.” 

Lon’qu nodded to the two of them, his gaze moving past them to where his wife was still hugging their son, the two still on the floor. He moved down the stairs past Inigo and Severa towards his wife and son. Inigo glanced back at Owain watching as Lon’qu helped Lissa off the ground and Owain was finally allowed to stand. 

“So where have you been?” Basilio questioned letting the small family get reacquainted.   
Inigo took a deep breath. “We were summoned to another world too…” He paused, not sure how to word this.  
“Too what?”   
“We had to help defeat the enemy of the one who summoned us.” Severa continued for Inigo. “It took us quite a few years before we were ready to face the enemy. We’ve done our job though!”  
“What kind of enemy did you face?” Lissa asked as the family joined them, her eyes gazing up at her son in worry, expression worsening as she noticed him flinch slightly.   
“Well it was a really big enemy…now not as big of a deal as Grima mind you…” Owain began, losing his usual coolness.   
“How big is big?” Lissa asked, the comparison to Grima not calming her worries.  
“Well the dragon wasn’t even close to the size of Grima…” Owain began, before lamely adding in. “But an entire kingdom was wiped out in the process…”   
Inigo winced at that description. “Anyways we were victorious and now we’re back.” 

The three adults in the room looked between the young adults, with various degrees of expression. Lon’qu seemed neutral as he kept his emotions in check, though Marc could see the anger in her future father-in-law’s eyes. Lissa looked really upset, as she walked up the stairs towards Basilio and picked up her child. Owain’s eyes following his mother and taking in his past-self, his eyes widening as he took in the child in his mother’s arms. Basilio’s smile had dropped off his face at those words, eyes looking over his grandson carefully. Marc bit her lips trying to figure out what exactly she would be telling her parents now that Inigo was back in her letter. 

“Well at least you’re all back safe and sound.” Basilio spoke after a few minutes. “Stay as long as you need to, Princess Severa and Inigo.”   
“Thank you, Khan.” Severa bowed her head, remembering her royal lessons.

Severa turned to leave the throne room intent on leaving the families alone to bond. As she headed for the door, she glanced back watching as Lissa carried over the 4-year old Owain and handed him to his future self. She took a deep breath before leaving the room, glad she had a few days to figure out how to react to seeing her past self. 

Basilio stood from his seat and clapped a hand on Marc’s shoulder as he began to walk down the stairs. Inigo turned to gaze at his grandfather as he felt the large hand begin to lead him from the throne room. He pats his champion on the back and said a few words before continuing past leading his grandson out of the room, his granddaughter following behind him.

They walked through the halls, Basilio steering them towards a more private room so the three of them could talk. As they settled into the room, Basilio asked a servant to bring them dinner as they talked. Inigo knew what he would have to tell them, and he almost wished he wouldn’t have to repeat it to his parents later, but this way he could at least practice what he’d tell his parents. 

“So, is there anything else we need to know?”  
Inigo took a deep breath. “There is one thing, and I’d like it if my parents didn’t know about this.”  
“What is it?” Marc questioned, really worried about what her brother had been through.  
Inigo frowned. “The fell-brand still exists in us.”  
Marc sucked in a deep breath at that news. “What happened?”  
“I lost control when I fought…” Inigo cut off shaking his head. “During a fight. I just released the fell-blood.”  
Basilio sighed. “Do we need to worry about it?”  
“I don’t think so…I haven’t had any issues since, it was probably a combination of the stress from that fight and maybe a bit of darkness from a wound I received during an earlier battle.”  
“How bad of a wound?”   
“I was unconscious for several days I think…really it was mostly a blur…I came to back at the enemy base and despite being nearly executed everything worked out just fine.”   
Basilio groaned. “You know what I am not even going to ask for more details.”   
“Probably a smart idea. So, what has been going on since we’ve been gone?”   
“Well I am slowly training Lon’qu to become my successor since I am not getting any younger.”  
“I thought you’d live forever with your attitude.” Inigo teased.  
“If only.” Basilio laughed. “If the battle with Walhart taught me anything it is that I am far from invincible. I don’t know how Lon’qu came to take my place after I died in your time, but I want to prepare him for the eventuality of taking over.”  
“Doesn’t your successor need to be a member of your family?” Inigo questioned now wishing he had studied more about the politics of Regna Ferox.   
“Well yes, but I don’t have any blood children of my own or any family still alive and my only current family member is my adopted daughter, your mother.” Basilio began. “Eventually I will adopt Lon’qu into my family as well when I deem it the right time.”  
“I see…” Inigo said with a small smile before turning his attention to his sister. “And what about you? A wyvern?”   
“Well after you three left, I came here to help Lon’qu and Lissa out with Regna Ferox in Owain’s place. Lon’qu pulled some strings when I showed an interest in broadening my horizon and Gerome and Cherche took me to get a wyvern! They were really impressed with my skills when I started firing spells when mounted.”  
Inigo smiled, being reminded of Camilla a little bit. “That’s so cool. You’ll have to take me for a ride sometime.”  
“Will do!” Marc smirked at her brother with a teasing twinkle in her eyes. “So, did you meet anyone?”   
“Marc!” Inigo chided as Basilio laughed.  
“What? I’m just asking.”   
Inigo rolled his eyes. “To answer your question yes I did. Which brings me to my last piece of news.”   
Marc’s smile dropped off her face not having expected that answer and Inigo’s sudden seriousness. “What?”  
“I won’t be staying in Ylisse…once I find a way to return to Nohr I will be leaving.” Inigo winced at the words.   
“You’re leaving again?” Marc asked, anger in her voice.  
“I plan to see mom and dad and explain everything to them. It’s just I found someone I really care for and I don’t want to miss this chance.”

Marc’s eyes saddened at that knowing her brother’s unluckiness with relationships. She watched him carefully, taking in his appearance. Her eyes strayed to his neck, knowing that was where he kept their mother’s ring, like how she wore their father’s around her neck. The lack of the chain was obvious since he had left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. 

“You’re that serious about this relationship?” She asked as her hand went up to fidget with her necklace, Inigo’s eyes following the movement.  
“I am. I’m sorry Marc…”   
Marc smiled after a moment. “I don’t care, you’re finally doing something for yourself. I would be more upset if you came back and denied yourself this chance to be with me.”  
Inigo smiled at his sister. “I’ll make this up to you somehow before I leave.”   
Marc thought for a second before smirking. “I know you will and I have just the idea.”  
“Oh?” Inigo questioned.   
“You’ll find out later.”

Basilio laughed at Marc’s teasing of her brother, smiling at his grandchildren. It was nice to see his family all safe, though he didn’t envy Inigo having to tell his parents this new information. It was good for now that they were all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> therebaeka: As for the rings I have a very special idea for them, which will be shown here in a bit before Inigo returns to Xander. Thanks for the kudos. 
> 
> Ninjy: Can't wait to show Yarne also! Cheating whats cheating? Xander I feel would be a very loyal husband to anyone.


	60. A Question is Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain gets to spend some time with his family upon his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes for this story I have decided that Robin's birthday is May 19th for story purposes. This puts it in the same month as Marc's following Olivia and Inigo's example, but also follows my head-cannon of his family history. Since I link him back to Mae and Boey, I decided his birthday is the day that echoes was internationally released.

Owain stared down at the small child in his arms unsure of what to do exactly. If someone had told him years ago that he would be holding his past self, he would have called them crazy. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do as the child stared up at him as well in wonderment. He wondered if the four-year-old could see the similarities between them. 

“What’s your name?” The child asked.  
“Owain.”  
“That’s my name!” The child chuckled.  
“You don’t say?” Owain gave the child a contemplative look. “Well…I guess we’re going to have to do something about that…one of us needs a new name! One fitting for a hero of the realm!”   
The boy giggled. “I like my name though!”  
“You’re right of course! You look like nothing but an Owain. Which means it must be me that casts that name aside. Ahh alas I must say farewell to the name my mother bestowed upon me, but to see another bright young lad bear it makes my heart soar with pride. You will bring great honor to that name.”  
The boy laughed again as he snuggled into the older boy’s arms. “You’re silly.”  
“That I am.” Owain agreed looking at the boy. “Odin.”  
The boy blinked up at him owlishly. “What?”  
“My new name shall be Odin, but that will be just between the two of us okay? I’m sure your mother will have another way to tell us apart.”   
“O-din.” The boy spoke slowly testing out the new name. “I like it!”  
“Good, it’s the name of a powerful mage from a land far away, a traveler amongst time and the astral plane.”   
“Really?” The boy’s eyes were wide. “Will you tell me more about him?”  
Owain chuckled. “Of course! I will tell you of all the exploits of the might Odin Dark! The tales will be vast and exciting. In fact, I will tell you one now, the exciting meeting of Odin Dark and the Dark Prince Leo.” 

The child shrieked with laughter as Owain jumped into the tale, surely exaggerating several details as Lissa watched from the sides. She often wondered where Owain had gotten his theatrical nature, and now as she watched her sons she could see where her youngest would possibly develop his future personality. 

Lon’qu sat next to her silent as he watched their two boys interact, a small smile on his face as he did. She turned to look at him a smile growing on her face as she reached a hand out to one of his pulling his arm out of it’s crossed position over his chest. He turned to meet her gaze, eyes searching hers to try and figure out what she was thinking. 

“Our lives are going to get a lot more complicated, aren’t they?” She asked him.  
“They weren’t already?”  
“True…” Lissa sighed as she trailed off.  
“We’ll get through this together as a family.” Lon’qu assured.   
“As always.” Lissa agreed with a bright smile on her face, gripping her husband’s hand tighter. 

She turned back to watch her two sons, her four-year-old now on the floor as the eldest widely moved his arms in a display. He seemed to re-enact some sort of event in his tales, finding it better to show the child as he spoke then just telling. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, Lon’qu even letting out a chuckle or two as he watched as well.

~

Marc sat at a table on the balcony overlooking the city, lantern light shining around her to keep the area lit while she read. A book lay open in front of her, though her gaze was fixed on the city below. Watching as lights turned off and some came on as the various people turned in for the night or awakened for work late in the evening. A small smile was on her face as she gazed out into the growing darkness. 

A soft knock at the balcony door caught her attention as she turned her gaze towards it. She smiled as she saw her mate standing at the door. Owain smiled back at her stepping onto the balcony a little more before dropping into a dramatic bow.

“Might I join you milady?”   
Marc chuckled. “Coming into a lady’s room uninvited?”   
Owain looked skittish at that as he chuckled nervously. “Well I did knock, and the maids told me you were here.”  
“What would your mother say?”   
“Probably reprimand me for my rude manners.” Owain admitted before gesturing back to the door that led to her room. “Would you rather I leave you?”   
Marc shook her head, sitting up straight in the chair as she gestured to the other chair. “Please join me, my love.” 

Owain smiled as he took the seat next to her, his hand reaching for hers and grasping it gently. The two stared at each other, content just being reunited with one another. It had been five years since the last time they had gazed upon each other.

Marc remembered the day Owain vanished like it was yesterday. Mates could feel one another’s presence no matter how far apart they were. When Owain left this world, it had felt like a dagger had plunged into Marc. She was sure Owain had felt the same as her, something that connected them. She had known that her love was still alive, felt it in her very being, but he was too far for her too feel his presence. To try and ease her pain she had moved to Regna Ferox, finding some comfort in Lissa and Lon’qu over the years. 

“How did you survive the years apart?”   
Owain glanced at her with a sad smile. “I probably would have gone insane if not for Inigo. I did my best to care for him as he added in keeping my mind straight during our years apart.”   
“Did you help him as well?” She questioned knowing that her brother would feel bad himself as he was an omega separated from his family.  
“Luckily, we are all a big pack, even apart. He found comfort in my presence as I did his.” 

Marc stayed silent for a moment, remembering the conversation she had with her brother earlier. She looked out over the balcony again, breathing deeply as she thought of conversation. She felt Owain’s eyes on her, studying her and trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had always compared her to a puzzle, one that was difficult and fun to solve. She guessed that she got that from her father from when she observed the man. 

“Do you trust them?” She asked after a moment.  
“Who?”  
“The person my brother fell in love with.”  
Owain took a deep breath. “I’d trust Xander with my life…with Inigo’s life. He is a strong and just man, kind to all and he cares for Inigo deeply. I have seen that with my own eyes.”   
Marc smiled. “I’m glad to hear that my brother has fallen for such a man.”  
“Same…Inigo always stood by as he missed his chance. Lucina chose Morgan as her mate, but then again Inigo hadn’t even confessed to her despite caring for her for so long. He had mentioned his feelings to Gerome, but the man had already agreed to take Nah as his mate.”  
Marc nodded. “I always worried for him as he missed each chance, but he didn’t seem to let it bother him. If returning to this Xander will make him happy then I am more then willing to allow that.”   
Owain laughed. “It almost sounds like you’re the older sibling.”   
“I feel like it sometimes with the way Inigo just ignores his own well-being to care for others. You’ve seen it also.”  
“Everyone has.”  
“Thank you for caring for my brother in my place. I am glad you two were together at least.”   
“It was my pleasure, he is after all one of my dearest friends.”

Marc gazed at her mate in contemplation, her hand straying to her necklace as she did so. She turned her father’s ring over in her hands. Owain’s gaze rested on the town below, a small smile on his face as he seemed to relax into the comfortable silence. Marc moved her hands to the back of her neck, feeling for the clasp of the necklace. She unclipped it and slipped the necklace off, pulling the chain till the ring dropped into her hand. 

The band was simple, a beautiful emerald running along the length of the ring, gold lining either side of it. She glanced back at Owain with a small smile as she held it tight in her hand. 

“Owain.” She called to him.

Owain turned his attention to her with a smile on his face, eyes questioning. She took a deep breath and moved the ring to hold with her fingers as she brought her hand up, the ring visible to Owain. Owain’s eyes went to it, widening as he glanced at her, unsure of what she was up to. 

“Will you marry me?”  
Owain chocked on the breath he took at those words. “What?”  
“Marry me. Will you?”   
“Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that? And where is this coming from? I just got back, and we have hardly had a chance to discuss anything in our relationship.” The swordsman babbled.  
“Owain!” Marc interrupted. “What is there to discuss? I love you, you love me. We’re mates already. You ran off for five years and I sit patiently awaiting your return at your family’s side. I’m practically already their daughter, they sure have been treating me as such. I am already pretty much married into the family; the only thing lacking is the proper service.”  
“What brought this on though?”  
“I want my brother at my wedding.”  
Owain stilled at that. “So that’s it.”   
“If we are to be married I want everyone we care for the be present. Inigo is my brother and I want him to see me married. Especially since I will most likely not be able to do the same for him. Please Owain. Will you marry me?” 

Owain sighed before reaching his hand out towards hers. He grasped onto the ring and pulled it from her grasp as he looked over Robin’s wedding ring. He slipped it onto his finger and held up his hand before Marc could say anything. He undid the clasp to his own necklace and pulled off the smooth white gold band, an aquamarine protruding from it. He held it out towards Marc a smile on his face.

“Will you marry me?”  
Marc laughed as a tear ran down her face. “Yes!” 

She reached out and took the ring, slipping it onto her finger as well. Owain then took her hand, their rings shinning in the light as they lay next to each other on their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	61. Letters to Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom, Robin, and Reflet all receive letters from their newly returned family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses to Yarne's parent and Morgan at this point should be obvious. Also I named the Plegian castle after a castle in Macedonia since Macedon made up Plegia along with other countries.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 243 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy.

“Severa’s returned?” Yarne asked excitedly as he stared at his future father-in-law.   
Chrom laughed at the young man’s excitement. “That she is, along with Owain and Inigo. It looks like Severa, Inigo and Marc are on their way to Ylisse now.”  
“It’ll still be a few days before they arrive then.” Cordelia commented as she read the letter from their nephew. “Though it seems that the following months will be very busy indeed.”  
“Hmm?” Chrom glanced at his wife, handing his youngest’s letter over to his eldest who stood at his side.  
“Apparently Owain and Marc are engaged to be married, wishing to do so as soon as possible.”  
“What?” Chrom asked, shocked as Lucina’s head also jerked in her mother’s direction.  
Cordelia handed the letter to her husband. “Yes, Owain states so right here.”   
Yarne whined. “That means Severa will be super busy…”   
“We will get this all cleared up personally from Severa and Marc when they arrived, Owain seems to be remaining behind in Regna Ferox for the time being.” Chrom assured as he glanced at his future son-in-law.

The Taguel paced in front of the throne, ears seeming to droop at the idea that he may not be able to steal too much of Severa’s time. The young man was still excited nonetheless and couldn’t wait to see his friends safe and sound again. He paused in his pacing as he realized he was doing it and glanced up at the royals with a sheepish look. His hand coming up to scratch at his dark brown-green tinged hair, leaving the singular tuft of green hair alone.

“Sorry…”   
“It’s understandable that your anxious to see Severa, she is after all your Alpha.” Lucina reassured her future brother.  
Yarne nodded. “Right…thanks.”  
“What do you say we throw a party for them when they return?” Lucina questioned, glancing at her parents for permission.  
“I see no problem with it, we will have an official welcoming back banquet, but for now a simple private one will do as well.” Chrom assured.  
Cordelia laughed at her husband. “How about you two go plan out the party, I’m sure Morgan will gladly assist once he returns from visiting his aunt and uncle.”  
“Excuse us then, Mother, Father.” Lucina briefly bowed to her parents before heading down the steps.  
Yarne bowed as well. “Excuse us.” 

Lucina led the young Taguel from the room, the two discussing various ideas at a rapid pace. Yarne excitedly pointing out things they could do that Severa loved, with Lucina reminding him of Inigo returning as well. Cordelia and Chrom chuckled watching the children depart with fond looks on their faces. 

~

Olivia was finishing the dishes in the kitchen of their modest house situated right behind the theatre. Morgan had departed from her presence briefly to gather the mail for her, and Robin would soon be returning for his lunch break. She had already prepared a simple meal of sandwiches, fresh bread, and salad for the three of them, already sat on the table in anticipation.

The door opening to the house and the sound of feet padding towards the room drew her attention to the door. She smiled at Morgan as he walked into the room, looking over the mail for anything of vital importance for his aunt.

“Aunt Olivia you have a letter from Marc…” He began as he moved to the next letter, pausing as he read it over. “And Inigo.”  
The dish Olivia was washing fell back into the water as she turned quickly to her nephew, eyes wide and staring at the letter in his hand. “What? Inigo?”  
Dark blue hair fell into his eyes as the young man nodded his head, holding the letter out to her. “Yes, at least that’s what it says for the sender’s name.” 

Olivia quickly dried her hands on a towel and took the letter with them shaking. She sank into a chair, Morgan watching over his aunt with worry as she did so. She tore open the letter, not caring about being gentle with it, just needing to see if it was really from her son. Her eyes moved over the page, relief seeping into her with each word as she read them.

“He’s finally home…”  
“Where is he?” Morgan questioned.  
“Apparently heading here from Regna Ferox along with Marc and Severa. He mentions there is something that Marc has to say in her letter. Aside from that he is well, though he has some news to deliver to us when he arrives.”  
“Well it’s good that he’s okay right?” Morgan questioned as he sat across from his aunt.  
Olivia nodded before standing again. “I should finish the dishes. Would you read Marc’s letter for me to find this news?”   
“Of course!” Morgan spoke as he opened the letter with a smile, his aunt returning to the job she had left unattended. 

Olivia was smiling as she thought of her son’s return home, she would have to prepare a special meal to welcome him back. Already she was making a mental list for her and Robin to go buy when it got closer to Inigo’s return. Severa was returning it as well seemed, she’d have to ask Robin to check if Lucina planned a party to welcome Severa and Inigo back home so that she wouldn’t overlap the two celebrations. 

She heard paper rustling as Morgan read the letter. “Umm…”  
“What is it sweetie?” Olivia questioned, turning slightly to her nephew, though keeping an eye on her work as she finished the last few dishes.   
“Marc says that she’s going to need help planning a wedding.” Morgan spoke up.  
Olivia paused for a moment, finding the idea strange, she wasn’t sure who was newly engaged. “Whose wedding?”  
Morgan was silent for a moment before finally speaking. “Hers.”  
For the second time that day she dropped the dish back into the water as she jerked around to face her nephew. “What?”   
“Umm…She’s getting married?”  
“When did she get engaged?” Olivia asked incredulously.  
Morgan looked sheepish. “It doesn’t say…just that she will explain more in person and that she is traveling with Inigo.”  
“What about Owain?” Olivia questioned, hoping to hear news of her soon to be son-in-law knowing he was back from Inigo’s letter.  
“What’s this about Owain?” Robin questioned from the doorway as he hung his jacket on the rack.   
Morgan looked to his uncle. “Inigo and the others are back!”   
Robin’s smile grew at those news. “Really? Is Inigo on his way here then?”  
Olivia nodded. “He is, Marc as well. Though apparently both children have news for us. Marc was kind enough to drop the news over her letter.”  
“Oh?” Robin questioned as he washed his hands.   
“Yes, apparently we have a wedding to attend to.”   
“Whose?” Robin questioned, running through any important unions coming up. “Did Basilio and Flavia finally decide to tie the knot?”   
“No.” Olivia commented, sounding like she’d be much happier if they had. “Our daughter’s.”   
Robin froze in drying his hands. “Excuse me?”  
Olivia nodded. “Apparently she needs help planning the wedding. She’ll explain in person once they arrive.”   
“And is Owain coming?” Robin asked, glancing at his nephew.   
Morgan looked over the letter. “Nope, he’s apparently stuck in Regna Ferox for a bit longer.”  
“I see…” Robin mused. “Well we can’t worry about things now, let’s focus on lunch and then I’ll see if Chrom has any news also.”   
Olivia sighed. “Of course, dear.” 

The two adults joined the young boy at the table for their lunch. Olivia looking rather tired as she sat down to lunch. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through the rest of the day once the baby and toddler awoke from their naps after all this news was thrown at her. She smiled softly, at least the news was relatively good and all her children would soon be back with her for good. 

~

“Priam!” Reflet shouted as she moved through the halls of the Arangel Palace, her cape flowing behind her.

Her eyes swept over every crevice in the palace halls looking for her husband as she moved quickly. Her hand clasped around a simple letter from her niece, only filled with good and exciting news. Finding her husband nowhere within the main castle halls she moved towards the Plegian castle’s training hall where her husband spent most of his time. As she strode down the hall she began making mental notes to write a letter to her twin and her son in Ylisse. She’d also have to get with Chrom and Basilio on what this meant for their three nations for this upcoming marriage. 

Strolling across the sandy steps she moved from the main structure into the training hall and towards the arena. She overlooked the main arena, placing a hand on the banister as she gazed down at the men fighting in the area below. A small smile coming to her face as Priam trained their soldiers, though she had heard many of them complain about the training not really being that. 

As Priam threw one soldier back, he went to motion for another to step forward and Reflet knew this was an ideal time to interrupt. “Priam.”   
Priam paused before turning his gaze to the Queen of Plegia standing above him, surprised to see her pausing his training. “What’s up?”   
“We have important events to discuss. Can I pull your attention away from this for a few moments?” Reflet questioned politely, though Priam knew by looking at her arched eyebrow, pressed line of her lips, and expectant look in her gaze that it wasn’t really a request.  
Priam sighed a bit but sent his wife a smile. “Take a break boys, I will return shortly.”

Priam strode out the exit of the arena down below, Reflet allowing a smirk to cross her face as she saw the soldiers’ reactions. Several happily collapsed to the ground, worn out while others cheered about being able to take a break. Reflet turned and strode from the arena, taking the arm Priam offered to her before they took off across the courtyard back to the palace. 

“What news is there?” Priam asked.  
“I received a letter from Marc stating that Inigo and the other two have returned.”  
Priam looked at his wife interested. “Inigo’s returned? Damn I’ve missed that kid. We can pick up his training right where we left off, hopefully he hasn’t gotten too rusty.”  
“I think he will be a bit busy for a while, us as well.”  
“Oh?”  
“Apparently Marc proposed to Owain.”   
“Marc did?” Priam questioned looking surprised.  
“Don’t be so surprised. I proposed to you, didn’t I?” Reflet question as they entered the throne room, moving towards the throne.  
Priam rolled his eyes kiddingly. “Yeah, after our son from the future introduced himself to us.”   
Reflet sat on the throne regally, arching an eyebrow at her husband. “You could have proposed first at that point.”  
“So, we have a wedding to deal with now as well?” Priam questioned, ignoring Reflet’s comment.  
“Yes, I will contact my brother and Khan Basilio for details on the wedding. It will certainly be an important event for our kingdoms.”  
“That indeed. I wonder what made Marc make such a drastic move?”   
“I wonder myself…” Reflet agreed.

~

“We’ll rest here for the night.” Severa spoke up as she swung down from her horse taking the reins and tying them around a tree.   
“How many days till we arrive in Ylisse?” Inigo questioned as he glanced at the map.  
“Three with good weather.” Marc commented as she glanced at the map over his shoulder, getting her wyvern ready to nest for the night.  
“Excited to see Yarne again?” Inigo teased.  
Severa rolled her eyes at him. “Ready to tell your parents you plan to leave again?”  
Inigo flinched at that. “Low blow.”  
“I don’t suggest you tease me then about Yarne then.”  
“Well at least that’s the only news we have to tell them.” Marc commented.  
“What do you mean?” Inigo questioned as he glanced at his sister after tying his horse up next to Severa’s, his friend also glancing at his sister.   
“Oh, I wrote mother and Aunt Reflet a letter letting them know about the wedding, Owain did the same with the Exalt.”   
Severa took in a deep breath. “Are you kidding me? The minute we step into Ylisse we will be thrust into politics. I was hoping for a few days of relaxation at least. I’ve had enough of politics…”   
“We’ll just take it into stride. Don’t worry you have the easy job, my sister and I will have to deal with the brunt of the stuff. You relax and make like bunnies.” Inigo teased.   
“Inigo.” Severa growled. 

Marc chuckled at that as the three began setting up the campsite for the night. Marc perusing the map to help them pick the best route and a few alternates just in case something happened. One could never be too careful when traveling with royalty. Inigo smiled, excited to see his parents once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Morgan's mother is Robin's twin sister. I hope I did well with Marc and the others in this.


	62. Reuniting with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo, Marc, and Severa finally arrive in Ylisstol and see their families again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan to add more stuff next chapter other then just the trio being home! We will see our Nohrian/Hoshidan friends next chapter! And the chapter after that will hint at a big surprise and Gerome and the other's introduction.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 247 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left Comments: Ninjy

The trio led their horses into the city, Severa keeping her head high as they moved towards the stables nearby. Once the three arrived they handed the reins to the stable hand and took their bags before heading out onto the streets again. As they began to get closer to the inner city, Inigo felt nervous as he saw the sight of the theatre coming closer, slowing down as he fully realized he was home once again.

“Big brother?” Marc questioned glancing at him as she stopped a few feet in front of him, Severa also turning to her friend.   
Inigo stared in the direction of the theatre for a moment longer before glancing at Severa. “Will you be alright?”   
Severa rolled her eyes. “Always am. I don’t expect you two to babysit me to the castle. Besides, I’m sure the city guard already announced my arrival to Frederick, he will most likely meet me halfway there.”  
Inigo nodded. “Right, I’ll meet up with you later okay?”   
“Whatever.” Severa called back as she resumed walking towards the castle that loomed in the distance.  
“Shall we go home?” Marc questioned as she held her hand out to her brother, a smile on her face.  
“Yeah.”

Inigo took her hand and she began pulling him towards the theatre a smile on her face as she did so. Inigo smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled along, having missed spending time with his sister. As he watched her back as she led him through the streets to their family home he remembered a time back in Nohr like this.

Instead of the pick haired younger sister in front of him, he remembered a twin pigtailed girl pulling him along during a festival, a huge smile on her face. Xander and the other royal siblings laughing on as Elise pulled him to various stalls, sometimes dragging her siblings along in a similar fashion as well. 

Inigo smiled sadly at the memory, missing his other home just as much now that he was back. He supposed that technically in the future Elise would be his sister just as Marc was. His smile brightened again as Marc glanced back at him, slowing as they reached the doors to the theatre. Inigo set his hand on the door of the theatre, pausing for a moment as he felt the smooth wood under his hand. 

He took a deep breath before entering the theatre, Marc following behind him into the modest establishment. It was bigger then he remembered but he supposed that was due to not having stepped foot into the building for five years. Or his father had made it larger over the years, no doubt his mother’s success had blossomed in his absence. 

“Do you remember helping father build this place?” Marc questioned as she looked up at the high rafters of the entrance hall.  
Inigo laughed at the memory. “I do, man he was so enthusiastic about making mother the perfect theatre after the war.”  
“Technically we started the planning with grandfather and the Exalt’s help after the war ended using the miniature mother and father built.” Marc pointed out.  
Inigo cringed at that. “Yeah and wasted plenty of materials even with help. Father’s return truly made this a spectacular theatre. He really can do everything can’t he?”  
Marc laughed. “Not everything. You should have seen him when he was dealing with you or myself as a baby. It was hilarious watching him struggle to get through a day after having little sleep. Also, he’s not a very good dancer you know, he gets by at formal events but anything other then the basic he is atrocious at.”  
Inigo laughed at that. “True, best not let anyone know the truth.”

Inigo paused as they watched further into the theatre, approaching the main doors that lead to the stage. He could hear a soft voice coming through the doors, and it made a small smile cross his face once again as he listened to the familiar voice. Marc watched her brother with a knowing smile as she paused also. 

“I will sustain you, year after year.” The voice carried in a beautiful song. “I will protect you, when dangers appear.”

Inigo’s hand reached for the handle, nervous as his palms became sweaty. He recognized the song vaguely from when he was a child. 

“And though I am gone, just ash in the wind.” The song continued as Inigo opened the doors quietly, Marc following him in and closing the door behind them quietly. “One life surrendered, so yours can begin.”

Inigo’s eyes moved to the stage as his eyes landed on the dancing form of his mother. Her voice filling the theatre as she moved expertly across the stage, breathtaking as always. He watched her move across the stage, gracefully, he had never seen another dance quite like her, not even Azura came close in his eyes.

“Courage my children, this is your song.” Olivia slowly came to a stop in her spins as the song began to end. “I am the earth, I will make you strong.”

Olivia had her eyes closed as she held her hand out towards the audience. Inigo felt like his breath had left him as he watched his mother finish her practice. Marc stood at his side, a small smile on her face as she glanced between her brother and their mother. The clapping of her hands suddenly breaking the silence that came as the song ended. It startled both mother and son as they both jolted at the sudden noise. 

Olivia looked nervous as her head snapped to her daughter, hands immediately came to her chest as she began to fidget nervously. She paused though as her eyes moved from her daughter to her son, who had calmed a bit from his sister’s sudden clapping, his eyes having moved back to his mother. A smile blossomed on her face as she took him in after having not seen him for five years. 

“Hello mother.” He greeted as he smiled brightly at her, walking closer to the stage.  
“Inigo!” 

She leapt off the stage, apt at little acrobatic stunts from more acrobatic dances. Inigo jolted forward slightly in surprise at the sudden action before Olivia sprinted up the aisle towards him. He had his arms out in preparation to help her if she hurt herself from the jump. He was caught off guard as she leaped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck tightly. 

“I can’t believe your finally home.” Olivia cried into his shoulder as she clung onto him, not wanting to let go.  
Inigo pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I’m home, mother.” 

Marc just watched the pair with a soft smile before she exited the room, heading towards the house situated behind the theatre. As she entered she smiled at Morgan who sat in the small living room, trying to get the two-year old Marc to stop fussing over something as a four-year old Inigo watched his sister worriedly, back to the older Marc as he sat next to Morgan.

Marc walked into the room and lifted the small boy up, a smile on her face as she did so, catching Morgan and baby Marc’s attention. “Marc? Did you just get back?”  
“Yeah, Inigo is with mother in the theatre.”   
“Huh?” Toddler Inigo questioned as he glanced at the older girl in confusion. “But I’m in here.”   
“Not you Inigo…my Inigo-” Marc sighed as she realized how annoying this would get soon enough. “Hey little brother what do you say to having a nickname?”   
“A nickname?”   
“Yeah, like how I call your sister Mar or your cousin Gan.”   
Morgan laughed at that. “Great nicknames truly.”  
Marc rolled her eyes at the teasing of her cousin. “Well sorry I don’t have Owain’s knack for naming stuff.”   
“What would you call me?”   
Marc looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm…In?”   
“Like going in something?”   
Marc chuckled. “Something like that…or Ni or Igo.”   
“Igo sounds like he has an ego.” Morgan pointed out.   
“I like Ni.” The four-year old spoke up.  
“Ni it shall be then.”  
“Why am I getting a nickname?” Ni asked.   
“Because a very important friend came back, and he and you share the same name. This way you two won’t get confused.”  
“Why don’t I get to keep my name?”   
Marc smiled softly. “Just go with it for a little while okay? He won’t be here long.”  
“Okay…” The boy agreed reluctantly.  
“Wait won’t be here long?” Morgan questioned glancing at his cousin.  
“Oh right. Don’t tell my parents-” Marc began.  
“Don’t tell us what?” Robin asked from the doorway, having just walked into the house.

Marc swung around quickly, startled at seeing her father standing there suddenly. She looked at him sheepishly hoping he wouldn’t expect an answer immediately. 

“Well that is…” She began.  
“Does this have anything to do with what Inigo has to tell us?” Robin questioned as he stepped forward and took his four-year old from Marc’s arms. “Also, you have some explaining to do young lady.”  
Marc rolled her eyes. “I know…best let Inigo explain all the important stuff though first.”  
“Where is he?” Robin questioned as he glanced around the room.   
“In the theatre with mother.”   
“Of course. Well I guess it’s best to start dinner now, they’ll be a while.”  
“I’ll help!” Morgan offered as he stood up, handing the baby off to Marc.  
Marc glanced down at baby her. “What am I? Glorified babysitter now? I just got back.”  
“Well consider it your punishment for getting engaged and wanting a rushed marriage, which we will discuss. Now be a good daughter and watch yourself and your brother.”

Marc sighed but sat down on the ground with the baby, the four-year old boy being set down next to her as she did so. She so didn’t come home to babysit herself or her baby brother. Being home was weird, at least in Regna Ferox she only had to babysit her fiancé’s past self. 

~

Severa hurried up the street, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. The last thing she needed was to have something go wrong on her way to the castle. She didn’t want to get a lecture from Frederick on proper decorum of a princess. She had left the city after he had taken it upon himself to ensure that the two princesses were well versed on the royal manners. 

“Princess Severa?” A voice called out from ahead of her.  
Severa glanced up to see Frederick making his way over to her. “Frederick.”   
“I welcome you home, my princess. Allow me to escort you to the palace.”   
Severa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, preparing herself for his over-bearing personality. “Of course, thank you Frederick.”

She allowed the knight to lead the way, glancing out of him every now and again. He reminded her a bit of Jakob and how he acted towards Corrin, though only towards Corrin. Fredrick was at least overly protective of not only her father, but her aunt, sister, and cousin as well as any other member of the royal family. 

As they reached the castle, Severa took a deep breath, knowing she would soon be reunited with her family. She couldn’t wait to see her parents, sister, and Yarne again. As she set foot inside the palace she felt nostalgia hit her. She had missed this place so much, it was vastly different from the Nohrian palace, and the Hoshidan palace. The Nohrian palace was grim and dark all the time, or at least it had been when Garon was still alive. The Hoshidan was light and loving but not like Ylisse was, the style different. 

“Princess?” Frederick questioned. “Is everything alright?”  
“Just happy to be home.” Severa started honestly.   
“I-” Frederick went to say before a loud voice interrupted him.  
“SEVERA!” 

Severa glanced down the hall and smiled as she saw her mate running towards her in leaps and bounds. She almost had to laugh at that as she moved towards him as well, meeting him halfway. It was a bit strange hugging him after so long but being in his arms again felt right. She leaned her head against his chest as he held her close, finding comfort in his scent, reminding her of meadows and woods. 

“I’m so so so happy your back!” Yarne spoke, and Severa could almost imagine he had a tail that was wagging back and forth, she had been hanging around Keaton and Kaden too long.  
Severa rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m back, don’t get you ears in a knot.”  
“Hey!” Yarne groaned at her.  
“I’m just messing with you.” Severa chuckled as she reached a hand up to scratch behind his ears. “How’s my bunny been?”  
“Missing you! I thought I’d die without your presence.”  
“You wouldn’t have died, you got a lucky rabbit’s foot.” Severa teased.  
“Severa!” Yarne whined.  
Severa chuckled. “Let’s go find my parents dear.” 

Yarne reluctantly let her go off down the hall, trailing behind her as he told her what had been happening since she had been gone. Severa listened with a smile on her face as she listened to her mate. She wished they had some privacy now that they were reunited, but with Frederick trailing behind it was a luxury they did not have.

It wasn’t long till they arrived at the throne room, Frederick hurrying past to announce their arrival to the members of the court present. Severa fought the urge to smile at the idea of seeing her family again. She walked into the room, head held high as she made her way to the throne, smile breaking onto her face as she gazed at her parents. Her very much alive parents, her heart almost lifting at the sight. 

Her father stood from the throne and walked forward, a warm smile on his face as he held his arms out in greeting. Cordelia following him, a loving look in her eyes as she looked Severa over, almost making her feel a bit self-conscious. Her mind tried to race to see if there might be anything her mother would disapprove of, and she felt her protective mindset trying to come to the forefront. A most welcome site was her sister who was trailing behind her father on his other side, a smile on her face she walked forward.

“Welcome home, Severa.” Chrom greeted in a fatherly tone.   
Severa felt her heart seem to swell as emotions overwhelmed her. “Father.” 

She rushed forward into his arms as she spoke, probably surprising him that she had dropped the term daddy when referring to him. Chrom wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head on hers as he hugged her close. Cordelia came up to them and wrapped her arms around the two as well, though her right hand carded through Severa’s dark hair in a tender way. 

“We are so happy that you returned to us safely.” Cordelia spoke with love lacing her tone.   
“Where have you been?” Chrom asked as he held her away from him, looking her over.  
“It’s a bit of a long story.” Severa stated.  
Cordelia smiled at her. “Well you’ll have plenty of time to tell us.”  
“Severa.” Lucina spoke up finally as Chrom dropped his arms.  
“Lucina…” Severa spoke, before running up to hug her sister tightly.  
Lucina’s arms wrapped around her as well. “You had me so worried, we had no idea where you were for five years. Don’t ever do that again!”   
Severa laughed despite the scolding. “Understood.”   
Lucina sighed. “I missed you little sister.”   
Severa rolled her eyes. “Same to you, big sister. Also, don’t worry I kept the boys in line.”  
“Good to hear.”   
“How about you begin telling us this story during dinner?” Cordelia asked, leading the family from the throne room towards the dining hall.

Severa smiled before following her mother, she caught Yarne sneaking over to Lucina and the two whispering about something. Though when she tried to get close her father came over and asked her about Owain’s status. Severa could tell that her family was hiding something, but from the scent of both her sister and Yarne she knew it wasn’t anything bad. She would just have to wait to see what they were up to, in the meantime she would tell her family about her adventures with Lady Camilla in the past five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Reflet is perfectly sane, I am kind of making her somewhat similar to Camilla to a degree, and in case it wasn't obvious Reflet is a sorceress, hence why she's perfect for Priam ha ha.


	63. What Are You Doing Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo tells his parents about his plans to return to Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 247 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy.

After a nice dinner prepared by his father and cousin, Inigo sat at the table next to Marc smiling as he watched their younger selves saying goodnight to Morgan as the young man readied to return to the castle, and to their father as Olivia went to put them to bed. Morgan turned to his cousins as his aunt finally got the little ones to leave the dining room and head to bed. 

“You’ll come see me tomorrow at the castle, right?”  
Inigo nodded his head. “Of course. Not like I have any plans now, though I’m sure Marc will keep us all busy soon.”  
“Of course. I’ll be heading up there as well to see Lucina and the Exalt tomorrow.” Marc added as she playfully nudged her brother.  
Morgan nodded with a smile. “I’ll give them a fair warning then.”  
“Be safe going home.” Robin called to him as the younger man headed towards the door  
“Will do, though I’m sure Frederick is already nearby.”   
Robin chuckled. “I’m sure he is.”

The trio left in the kitchen heard the click of the door opening and closing before silence fell between the three of them. Robin turned to study his children, mostly his son who he hadn’t seen in years. As he analyzed his son he felt a smile come to his face, eyes roaming over the young man’s features, and he could see that his son was still very nervous about attention as he noticed his father’s intense gaze on him. 

Robin was happy for his son, the boy had finally seemed to come into his own, and it almost felt like he was a completely different person as well. Robin had worried about Inigo over the past few years, he knew his son would return. The boy was strong and smart and could handle himself well. However, Robin worried more about his personality or his thoughts that he may not be good enough for something or the fact that he locked every negative emotion away. It seemed though that where ever he had been he had finally been allowed to be himself, or to at least blossom without Lucina or his other friends hanging over his shoulder.

“Sorry that took so long.” Olivia spoke up as she entered the kitchen, breaking Robin from his thoughts.   
Marc smiled as she sat tea cups in front of everyone, having gotten up while her father studied her brother. “Wrangling kids is hard work, right?”  
Olivia laughed. “Who knew you two would give me so much trouble as children.” 

Inigo laughed along with his mother and sister, though Robin saw that it was a sad smile on his face. He wondered if he pushed for answers about these new sad instances if he would truly get an answer or his son turning defensive again. Ever since their first fight about Inigo’s seriousness, Robin had a hard time figuring out how to approach his son in certain topics. A trait he realized that Inigo also had trouble with as he felt he couldn’t bring certain topics up to his father either. 

“So, Marc, what made you decide to get married the instant Owain got back?” Olivia questioned her daughter.  
Marc glanced at her parents then her brother. “Actually, my news coincides with Inigo’s, so he should explain first.”  
Inigo glanced at his sister with a look of betrayal. “Way to through me under the cart.”  
“Inigo?” Olivia questioned quietly.   
Inigo took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s not easy to say this, and this decision was very hard to make. But I couldn’t just not come back and see you all and let you know.”  
“Not come back? You were thinking of staying where ever you went to?”   
“Not were,” Inigo paused trying to find the right words. “I plan to return there soon. I just couldn’t leave things unsaid here. I knew you probably didn’t know where I went or if I was okay, and I couldn’t just let you think I died or something. So, I decided to come back briefly, but I don’t plan to stay.”  
“Why aren’t you stay?” Olivia questioned before pausing at a sudden idea. “Is this because of your younger self? I know several of you mentioned leaving our sides after the war once the children were born to not intrude but you realize that we don’t want you to isolate yourselves. You are welcome here Inigo, you are our son just as much as the younger Inigo is.”

Inigo looked like he wanted to say something as Olivia rambled on desperately, trying to figure out what her son was doing. Robin saw the hurt show in his son’s eyes as he watched the boy grow a bit timid at everything his mother said. Robin reached out a hand to Olivia’s and squeezed it tightly, causing the dancer to pause and look at him. 

“Inigo.” Robin began, waiting a moment for his son to meet his eyes. “Why are you making this place your home?”   
Inigo met his father’s eyes. “It has nothing to do with our lives here, but I just can’t turn my back on Nohr.”  
“Is it because you grew to see this place as your home? Somewhere you could truly be yourself?” Robin questioned, squeezing Olivia’s hand again to stop her from speaking out.  
“You could say that. I did discover a lot about myself over the course of my travels, and I got some closure on my past as well.” Inigo began, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up. “That’s not why I am going back though.”  
“Why are you going back?”  
“I met someone I wish to share my life with.” Inigo met Robin’s eyes dead on. “We already began a courtship for the mating, shortly before I returned.”   
Olivia gasped at that. “You found someone?”

Inigo nodded, unsure of how his mother would react to those words or what she would do next. He was not prepared for her happy squeal as one of her hands lunged across the table to his. A huge smile on her face as she clasped his hand tightly. Though his eyes were drawn to the wedding ring on her finger, the exact same one as the one he had left behind with Xander.

“Tell me all about him, or her. Are they nice? Do they like to dance? What color is their eyes and hair? Do they come from a large family? What do they do?” Olivia began firing off question after question to Inigo and beginning to overwhelm the boy.  
“Olivia.” Robin chuckled. “Calm down, don’t overwhelm him already.”  
“Oh! Sorry!” Olivia apologized embarrassed.   
Robin turned to Inigo. “Are you sure this is what you want? That this person is who you want to spend your life with?”  
Inigo nodded firmly. “Yes. Xander accepted me for who I truly am, he didn’t throw me aside when he discovered I was holding a secret from him nor did he abandon me when I showed my dark side. Also, you two already gave him your blessing well somewhat.”  
Olivia and Robin glanced at each other confused before Olivia looked at Inigo. “We did?”  
“Let’s just say I got some words of advice from my parents while I was in that world. Advice I realized you would also bestow upon me if I had simply asked.” Inigo said with a small smile, grasping Marc’s hand as she glanced at him. “That tale is for another time though.”  
Robin smiled. “Well if we already gave our blessing there is nothing to be done about it. We will need to find you a way back, we can speak with Reflet and the others soon about that. First though is your sister’s wedding.”  
Marc smiled at her father as his attention turned to her. “Right, we don’t have a lot of details planned, but I already sent a letter to Aunt Reflet about the wedding.”

Inigo smiled as Marc began discussing details with their parents, turning from them to look out the window. The sky outside was dark, stars shining down on the kingdom below. It reminded Inigo of the rare lovely nights of Nohr where there were no clouds blotting out the sky. He wondered what Xander was doing right now.

~

Xander paused in his paper work, eyes straying to the night sky outside. He stood from the desk and walked to the window, looking out into the sky. He wondered if it was night time where Inigo was now as well, and how his lover was doing. His hand absentmindedly began playing with the ring he wore around his neck.

He knew if Inigo were here he would be pushing him to go to sleep, being that it was near midnight and how could a prince, or for that matter a king now, perform his best without proper sleep. Xander sighed before returning to his desk to put the paper away for the night, locking the desk up before heading out of the room. 

Peri was stationed outside the door, playing with one of the knives she kept on her person as she awaited her lord’s retirement for the evening. She smiled up at him as he exited and followed along behind. She was happy that he had decided not to stay up so late, Inigo probably rubbing off on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Hmm...we will just have to see.


	64. A Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and the others all reunite back in Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying so far! I will start skipping time and stuff next chapter so it won't be this slow pace and everything! 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 250 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

Severa allowed herself to be pulled down the halls of the castle, Yarne seeming to be very excited about something. Her mate had been keeping her entertained for most of the morning since breakfast, not even allowing her a moment with her sister, who seemed to just flash them a knowing smile before the Taguel dragged her off. They had been spending a pleasant late morning in the garden until a maid had come up to Yarne. Since then his ears had been pricked up in excitement and he was even more hyper.

“Yarne what is going on?”  
“You’ll see!”

Severa sighed, rolling her eyes but she had a smile on her face as she was dragged down the halls. Looking around she realized they were heading towards one of the smaller conference rooms that her father would use during meetings. Did her father need her for a meeting? If that was the case wouldn’t the maid have told her? But what other reason would they be heading to a conference room?

Yarne finally stopped in front of a door, a huge smile on his face as he glanced at his alpha. “Go on!”   
Severa rolled her eyes, plastering on a face of fake annoyance, as she reached a hand out to the handle. “I swear if this is something stupid…” 

She opened the door as she trailed off, not really threatening her mate, and as she gazed into the room she froze. The conference room was decorated with bright colors, mostly reds and blues with some yellow thrown in. The table in the center of the room was piled high with food, she could see a lot of her favorites but also Inigo’s and Owain’s as well. A large banner hung from the rafters, ‘Welcome Back’ written across it in large letters. 

“Welcome home!” A chorus of voices greeted as those inside the room turned towards her. 

Severa felt tears fill her eyes as she gazed around the room at all their friends, minus Inigo and Marc who had yet to arrive, and Owain who was in Regna Ferox. Lucina stood towards the front, Morgan at her side as the young Plegian smiled at his sister-in-law. Severa would have to ask how their wedding had went, since she had unfortunately missed it while she was away. She had been wondering when she would see the rest of their friends, barely catching glimpses of them since she arrived back. 

Brady walked forward to greet her first with a very brief hug, his dark brown hair spiking upwards as always. She had seen him briefly with his father, Frederick, over the course of the last few days but he hadn’t stayed long when he saw Severa. Kjelle stood nearby Lucina, her short dark brown hair framing her face, if Severa hadn’t been looking for her she was sure Kjelle would be able to just fade into the background like her father. Laurent had decided to leave his hat in his room she noticed as he walked forward, eyes calculating, his brown hair with a green tint to it on fully display for once. 

Her eyes moved from those she knew resided within in Ylisstol. Cynthia excitedly waved at her from by the food, white hair pulled into her usual pigtails. Noire stood nervously next to the Pegasus rider, probably worried that the girl would trip in her excitement, her orange hair held back by her usual headband. 

The two that did surprise her were Gerome and her future sister-in-law Nah, who seemed to have traveled all the way from Valm to welcome them back. Gerome had left his mask off for the event, something she almost laughed at, his lighter blue hair slicked back as always. Nah stood at her mate’s side, her dark brown hair braided into pigtails as always, a calm look on her face unlike her older brother’s who stood next to Severa still excited. 

“You all came to welcome us back?” Severa asked as she hugged her sister and Morgan.  
Nah moved forward to greet her future sister-in-law as well. “Of course. When Yarne wrote you had returned we all hurried back.”   
“Now we’re just waiting for Marc and Inigo to get here.” Gerome muttered as he glanced at Morgan.  
“I told Marc last night, they had to have a long talk with their parents last night.”  
Severa winced at that. “Yeah…Inigo will probably tell us when he gets here as well.”  
“Let’s start the party then!” Cynthia cheered as she moved forward, though she tripped over her feet as she did so.   
Lucina laughed at her friend’s antics. “Yes lets.” 

Severa gladly took a plate of food handed over to her by her mate, chatting with her friends about what happened in the last five years. Brady had been working at the castle’s infirmary with his mother, while Kjelle had joined the army officially as a trainer. Laurent was one of the top mages, only second to his mother. Gerome had taken to helping his father rebuild Roseanne and his relationship with the people of Valm. Nah spent most of her time either in Roseanne or with Lady Tiki, learning about Manakete History. Noire was a guard at the Plegian castle, and more often then not one of Morgan’s personal guards when he traveled between the two countries. Cynthia was one of the few Pegasus Knights of Plegia, a specialized order that worked in tangent with the Dark Fliers. 

Severa was happy to be able to talk to her friends again, a smile on her face as they discussed what happened with Severa herself over the years. She told them about Nohr and Princess Camilla, though she gave the others some juicy information about Owain during that time. Laurent had almost chocked on his drink when he heard Owain had been a mage in the other world. 

“Owain as a mage?” Laurent questioned to make sure he heard right.  
“Yeah and the retainer to Prince Leo, one of the best mages of Nohr.”  
“I mean it’s not a surprise? Lissa has a lot of magic powers.” Noire questioned.  
Brady snorted. “Yeah, but Owain never seemed to show much potential for the talent since childhood.”

Severa chuckled at that, remembering her cousin attempting to learn magic when he was a child. Several of the spells had backfired until Lon’qu decided it was too dangerous for him to continue the practice. The sound of the door opening once more drew her attention to it and she smiled as she saw Marc and Inigo enter the room.

“Welcome home!” Cynthia called out loudly.  
“Thank you.” Inigo replied, accepting Cynthia’s hug before nodding at the others.   
Marc smiled widely. “Everyone’s here, this is great!”   
“About time you got here!” Brady teased as he clapped Inigo on the shoulder.  
“Sorry…we were up late talking with our parents and this morning it took a bit to get mother to let us leave.”  
“More like to let you leave.” Marc stated as she sent him a pointed look.  
“So sorry, it’s all my fault.” Inigo rolled his eyes.   
“What’s going on?” Gerome asked, as he came to stand next to his close friend. 

Severa watched as Inigo glanced at the Wyvern rider, she wondered what the dancer was thinking seeing the other man after five years. Inigo just smiled at his old friend, and Severa didn’t see a hint of pain cross the dancer’s face at seeing his old crush again. 

“As much as I appreciate the party, I won’t be here for long, at least I don’t intend to be.” Inigo began as he looked over the group. “Was talking to my parents last night about my returning to Nohr.”   
“Wait your not staying?” Cynthia questioned in shock.  
“No, I’m not.” Inigo said with a small smile, nervous about what the others would say.

Severa glanced at everyone’s faces to see how they would react. Cynthia looked upset, making Severa guess that her crush on Inigo had yet to completely fade. Noire seemed slightly concerned with the idea of Inigo returning to the other world, potentially by himself since Severa hadn’t mentioned going back. Gerome looked taken aback at that and studied his friend closely, Brady looking shocked as well before laughing it off in encouragement. Laurent looked calculating, probably going over how the three of them had returned and how Inigo would travel back to the other world. Kjelle just nodded in acceptance as did Nah, neither really having anything to say. Yarne’s ears seemed to deflate at the thought of his friend leaving again. Morgan looked sad to hear that his cousin was leaving while Lucina was studying Inigo carefully. 

“Why?” Lucina questioned, Severa could see the hurt that she was hiding, and she supposed it was appropriate since Inigo was practically her right-hand man.   
Inigo smiled proudly, taking in stride that both his past crushes were in the room, as he delivered the news. “I finally found a mate, though they reside in the other world, so I will be returning to their side.”  
“Why can’t they come here?” Lucina question, her lead alpha personality coming to light at the idea of one of her pack leaving for another pack.  
“Because he was just crowned King of Nohr. To be fair he’s the king they really need now, and I plan to return to his side to help him.”   
“So, he’s the lead alpha of a pack?” Lucina questioned.  
Inigo nodded his head. “Yup, I think his pack consists of currently just his siblings and their retainers really. With the only omega being his youngest sister, at the time.”

Lucina looked calculating, and Severa knew she was trying to decide if she would allow her packmate to return to this other world. She knew that Lucina didn’t like Inigo in that way, having chosen Morgan as her mate and all, but Inigo was still one of their precious packmates. She knew her sister was upset with them for going missing for five years and had probably been out of her mind with worry. 

Lucina sighed. “I see…I suppose that the pack would be able to provide you with support like ours. We shall see what happens when that time comes near though.”  
“Lucy?” Cynthia questioned.  
“Let’s enjoy the party for now, certain matters can be discussed fully later. There is a lot that is going to be happening soon. Marc and Owain are getting married for one.”  
“Wait really? That is so exciting! Congratulations Marc!” Cynthia congratulated. 

Inigo was happy when attention was moved from him and onto his sister, though he glanced towards Lucina in worry. Lucina looked calculating as Severa went to her side to speak with her. Inigo didn’t get much time to dwell on it before he was pulled into the party by Yarne who was happily telling him about something that had happened while they were away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: But cryptic replies are fun!


	65. Wedding Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Plans Take Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 252 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

Xander glanced up as Peri entered after he gave her permission. In her hand was a scroll, held carefully so that it wouldn’t crumple, but still protected from unseeing eyes. She bounced up to the desk, a smile on her face as she held the scroll out to him. He took the scroll, glancing at the wax seal and recognizing the Hoshidan Royal Family crest. He took his letter opener and cut the seal, setting the small knife down and unrolling the scroll. 

His eyes moved across the page, taking in the words written there. Once he finished reading he set the scroll aside and looked up at Peri, the retainer already seated with paper at the small desk set aside for his retainer. She watched him, waiting to take down his reply to the official correspondence. 

“Send a letter back to Hoshido with an affirmative that I will attend the wedding of King Ryoma and Lady Kagero.”   
Peri wrote down the response before standing after placing it in an envelope and bringing it to his desk. “Your seal, sire.” 

Xander took the letter and unlocked a drawer in his desk, removing the seal and wax he used for official business. He placed the wax and pressed his seal into it to, before handing it back to Peri. Peri took the letter and went to leave the room before Xander stopped her.

“Also let my siblings know I need to talk to them.”   
Peri nodded with a smile on her face. “Of course, sire.”  
“Thank you, you are dismissed now.”

Peri bowed before leaving the room, Xander turned his attention back to his work. Though after a moment he glanced back to the scroll and picked it up. He looked over it again, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. 

It had only been a few weeks since Inigo had departed from Nohr, he did not expect his mate back in time for this event. He wondered what the other man was doing in his world, he hoped everything was going well with his family. Xander remembered how the younger man had been with his mother and father that had been brought by Anankos, he hoped that experience didn’t make his visit any harder.

A knock on the door startled his attention and he called out for the person to enter. Camilla walked in, Leo and Elise right behind her. Xander sat up straighter as Camilla took one of the chairs in front of his desk, Elise taking the other, while Leo took the seat at the retainer’s desk.

“What is going on now?” Camilla questioned.   
“I have been invited to King Ryoma’s wedding in a month’s time.”  
“Ryoma’s getting married!?” Elise questioned in surprise.   
“Yes, I will be attending the event as expected. Will you all accompany me?”  
Camilla nodded. “Of course, this will be a great chance to see my darling Hinoka again.”  
“It’d be rude to turn down the invite.” Leo commented, rolling his eyes at his older sister’s reaction.  
Elise smiled happily. “This will be so fun! I’ll get to see Sakura again and attend a wedding!”   
Xander smiled at his siblings’ reactions. “Excellent. We will leave in a few weeks, be ready when the day comes.”

His siblings agreed and left the room, Xander turned back to his desk and resumed work. He moved the scroll aside and focused on the work he needed to get done now. He had a few weeks to worry about the wedding. 

~

Marc set down a small box on her father’s desk, the tactician looking up as it was set down. Marc smiled at him as she leaned on the desk, Robin reached over and picked up the box, opening it. 

“You sure this is it?”  
Marc nodded. “Yeah, that little charm is apparently the first courting gift that Xander gave Inigo.”   
“Does your brother know you took this?”  
“Nope, he’s busy with mom getting fitted for suits for the wedding and reception. He probably won’t even notice it’s gone for a while at least. Once he escapes from mom though…”  
Robin smirked at that. “I’ll be sure to get it back before he even notices. Now you best hurry to meet your mother and brother, and keep Inigo occupied.”  
“Yes sir!” 

Robin watched his daughter leave the room, before glancing back at the box, taking in the small blue star charm that rested carefully wrapped inside. He put the lid back on the box before standing and leaving his office.

~

Saizo leaned against the wall of Ryoma’s office, watching his lord intently. The man was signing off the numerous papers that sat on his desk, as Sakura sat across from him, Yukimura at her side. 

“A letter from Nohr arrived earlier today, King Xander will be present at the ceremony, and it looks like the other Nohrian royals will be attending as well. Corrin and Kamui both sent their reply that they will be joining us for the ceremony.” Yukimura spoke up as he read through the letters he held in his hands.   
Ryoma nodded his head, not looking up from the paperwork. “Good, how are the plans proceeding?”  
Sakura looked up from her list at her older brother. “Everything is going according to plan, in a months’ time the most anticipated event, since your coronation at least, will be held.”   
Ryoma paused in his writing. “Of course.” He paused for a moment before glancing at Saizo. “And how is Kagero?”   
“She is currently back at our village, I have yet to hear back from her about her return home.”   
Ryoma nodded his head. “Keep me up to date on her whereabouts.”   
“Of course, my lord.” 

Saizo bowed his head respectfully and righted himself as Ryoma turned back to his work. Sakura’s gaze turning to watch him caught the ninja’s attention and he inclined his head in her direction. She smiled before turning back to Yukimura and her brother as the royal adviser continued giving them information from his reports.

~

Reflet showed the plans for the church to Lissa who was in awe at the small sanctuary. Lissa looked over the wedding details that the Plegian Queen had been setting up for her niece. 

“Wow you really went through a lot to book this place for the wedding. Why in Valm though?” Lissa asked.  
“It’s where our mother’s side of the family is from, our family has lived on that island for centuries dating back to when the country was known as Valencia. It’s also where she raised Robin after she ran from Plegia.”  
Lissa paused. “Have you told Robin this?”  
“Only pieces of what I found out about mother in my research, no one else in the Grimleal knew that I knew where she was.”  
“So why do this for Marc?”  
“Because she’s my precious niece, I want her to have the best wedding I can provide for her. Also, I figured this was a key to our family’s past that she may not have received from her father.”   
Lissa smiled. “That’s so sweet of you. Let’s make this the best wedding ever!” 

Reflet smiled before looking back over the plans, intent on finishing up the remaining plans, they didn’t have much longer till the wedding.

~

Kamui watched as Azura led Corrin through the steps of a classic Hoshidan dance. Kamui was sitting on one of the chairs lining the walls of the castle’s ballroom. As soon as the invitation arrived, and Corrin sent her reply to Hoshido, Azura had dragged the siblings into the ballroom. She wanted to teach Corrin the appropriate steps and assure that Kamui was well versed in them himself.

Kamui laughed as Corrin stumbled slightly, Azura being the ever-graceful dancer helping guide her back into the correct steps. Azura’s soft, encouraging smile never dropped from her face as she led them through the steps. 

“Having fun?” Kamui teased.  
Corrin turned her head slightly to look at her twin. “A lot actually, it’ll be nice going to a party like this for once.”  
“Oh, you did fine during the coronations balls.” Azura assured, reminding their queen of those events.  
“I guess…”  
Azura chuckled at her mate before looking at the other Vallite. “Don’t get too comfortable Kamui, you’re next.”

Kamui groaned as he slumped in the chair, he was not looking forward to his turn. He wasn’t the most up to date on dancing, having focused more on swordsmanship then the arts. 

~

Inigo slumped in a chair in the dressing room set-up in the castle, he was dressed down into a pair of simple clothes, finished with his fitting now that Marc had arrived. Olivia had immediately guided her daughter over towards some dresses that had been brought in for her and some designs of gowns being made. 

Marc was pushed behind the changing screen along with a dress by their mother and a maid follows her inside to help her try on the outfit. Olivia moved about, looking at a few other outfits and details to go with the various dresses being provided for Marc.

“So, am I free to go now?” He questioned.  
“Nope, now that Marc is here we can finally get started. At least we have your basic measurements down in case Marc decides to go with a few of these designs.” Olivia smiled at her son.   
“So why do I have to have two outfits picked out?”  
“Because you need one for the wedding itself, and one for the reception since we are dancing at the banquet.”  
“Of course, we are.” Inigo laughed.   
“Only a month left till the wedding.”  
“Getting nervous?” Inigo asked his mother.   
Olivia nodded. “A bit. Just wish I could be planning yours as well.”  
Inigo frowned at that. “Sorry…”  
“I just want you to be happy and if returning to Nohr and this Xander does that then I am happy for you.”  
Inigo stood up and went to hug his mother. “Thank you.”

 

Olivia just smiled and hugged her son back, hoping everything was going well on her husband’s end. She hoped Inigo enjoyed their surprise when he departed back to Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Aww someone is protective of Xanlow.


	66. A Blessed Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Marc and Owain's wedding, and Robin has a gift for Inigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late! This chapter has been so hard to write, and I decided to change things up with the next few chapters half-way through. In fact this chapter got cut in half because of it, which should have made it easier to write because I wasn't doing my full chapter plan, but I was more determined to make this as perfect as possible. Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend as I finish fleshing it out. 
> 
> I got a new position at my work starting last week, this was my second week on the job, and I am still adjusting to it, but I now have more time to write, and in the future should be able to quit my second job, which will mean even more time to write! 
> 
> Hope you all don't mind wedding scenes, I got two more planned for this story. I finally have an idea of how exactly I am going to end this though, which I am glad about!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 252 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy and Wachii Wachii.

Inigo stared at himself in the mirror, fidgeting with the jacket, realizing for the first time how truly heavy it was. A hand swatted his away as his aunt carefully put the mantle around his shoulder, fastening the connector around the front. Reflet moved away from her nephew and walked a slow circle around him, taking in his attire as she did so. She stopped in front of him after a full circle and a half. 

“There, you look perfect dear.” She beamed at him as she crossed her left arm across her waist and brought her hand up to the side of her face, elbow of her right arm resting on the left.   
Inigo fidgeted a bit more in the outfit, recognizing how much he truly did resemble his father when wearing grandmaster attire. “This looks weird on me…”  
Reflet walked to stand at his shoulder looking into the mirror. “I think it fits you very well, so sad that you focused on the sword, I know your magic skills are incredible.”  
“Well I am better now at using magic alongside a sword.”   
“I know.” Reflet turned from him, heading for the door, Inigo turned to her in confusion. “Priam speaks highly of your skills in training while I was away. You know how hard he is on all recruits, just because you’re his nephew doesn’t mean he’d go easy on you. Now come along we don’t want to be late.”  
Inigo hurriedly followed his aunt, knowing not to upset her. “Why did I have to dress up so formerly, I mean I know as Marc’s brother it’s to be expected, but truly did I have to wear this attire? Wouldn’t one of my more basic formal attire have been appropriate?”  
“Because you have to help make your sister look wonderful on her big day.”  
“But I’m just going to be standing on the sidelines with mother watching the ceremony, I hardly needed such a fancy outfit.”

Reflet paused outside the doors to the inner sanctum, turning to her nephew as she held up a hand for him to stop. Inigo stared at her confused, glancing up at the closed doors, he was sure that he still had time before the wedding started to find his seat.

“Is he ready?” A voice called from the passage on the other side, Olivia joining the two in the entrance way.   
Reflet turned to her sister-in-law with a smile on her face. “He is, looks rather dashing, doesn’t he?” 

Inigo felt his face burn as Reflet draped herself over him, not used to a woman being so hands-on with him. His aunt reminded him so much of Camilla, or Camilla reminded him of his aunt, he had no idea how to truly deal with either of them. Olivia smiled as she looked him over as well, moving gracefully in the figure forming dress she wore. It started pink at the stop and gradually faded to white as it moved down, rose gold colored straps wrapping around her shoulder, a light pink shawl wrapped around her arms. 

“So, is this where I get to walk a lovely lady down the aisle?” Inigo questioned, before glancing at his aunt. “Or two lovely ladies? A lady on each arm, men will be jealous.”  
Reflet laughed as Olivia smiled at her son, his aunt letting him go as she walked towards his mother. “Sadly, we will be walking ourselves in. You will be waiting here.”

Inigo stared at his aunt in confusion, first noting how drastically the two ladies in front of him contrasted each other. Reflet’s outfit was a black skin-tight dress, a dark purple corset wrapped firmly around her waist. The rest of the black dress trailing down her legs, though a slit ran up the right side, showing the flesh of her leg.

“What are you talking about?” Inigo asked.  
“Your sister will explain when she gets here.” Olivia assured before she and Reflet walked into the chapel, the Plegian queen closing the door behind them. 

Inigo stared at the door in confusion, not sure what he was supposed to do now. He ran a hand through his hair, pausing briefly to cringe, knowing his aunt would get onto him if he messed up his hair. He quickly began running his hands carefully through his hair, trying to get it back the way his aunt had it styled. 

“You’re just going to make that worse.”

Inigo’s hand quickly dropped as he snapped his attention to the door across from him, seeing his sister walk out. She wore a white dress with gold lining, the skirt of the dress descended at an angle so her left leg was showing more then the right. Light purple markings were scattered over the dress. The sleeves hung down past her hands at an angle, and a purple mantle with white fur lining it was draped around her shoulders. An intricate gold band was placed over her hair, which was pulled back into short braids and a short ponytail. 

“Wow you look amazing.”   
Marc smiled. “Thank you, mother was a big help getting everything perfect.”  
“Everything looks perfect to me, but then again I always thought you looked perfect.”  
Marc rolled her eyes playfully. “My what a flirt.”  
“So, what is going on Marc?”

Marc didn’t answer as she studied her brother’s attire carefully, Inigo felt self-conscious as his sister examined him. She stepped towards him, messing with the fastening of the mantle, pulling something out of a pocket or some other hiding place she had on her dress. Inigo watched as she fastened his star charm on the end of the fastening. 

“You’ve had this all this time?”  
“Well father did technically, though I did take it from your room.”  
“I’ve been freaking out thinking I lost it all this time! What did father need it for?”   
“Coordinating your attire for the wedding?” Marc suggested innocently.  
“Why don’t I believe that?” Inigo asked giving his sister a look telling her she needed to explain. 

Marc opened her mouth to speak, when they were interrupted by the door opening to the chapel. Brady stepped out from the other side and glanced at the two of them. 

“Are you ready to start?”   
“Yes.” Marc responded.   
“Wait, where’s father, shouldn’t he be here to walk you down the aisle?” Inigo questioned his sister.  
“Robin is already in the chapel along with Olivia, wait did Marc not tell you the plan?”  
“Marc?” Inigo glanced at his sister.  
“We’ll be ready in a moment Brady, just wait inside, I’ll knock on the door.”   
“Right.”

Brady turned and re-entered the chapel, leaving the two siblings in the entrance. Marc turned to Inigo and gave her brother a look, her expression turning sad. 

“I want you to walk me down the aisle, since you practically raised me after mother died. I know I could ask father to walk me down the aisle, but he isn’t our father…I didn’t directly tell him that reason, but I think he knows my thinking on it. It just wouldn’t feel right to have him walk me down the aisle.” Marc stated.   
Inigo stared at his sister in surprise for a moment before smiling. “I’d be more then happy to walk you down the aisle. All you had to do was ask, I feel honored you would even think of me for that.” He hugged his sister close, feeling her return the hug. “Also, mother and father are both so proud of you, and they said that they’ll haunt Owain if he hurts you.”  
“Wait, what?” Marc asked as her brother pulled away from the hug.   
Inigo just smiled at his sister knowingly before offering his arm. “Shall we get going?”  
Marc just shook her head at her brother before wrapping her arm around his. “Yes.”

Inigo smiled as he knocked on the door, waiting for those on the other side to open the door. He felt Marc’s arm tighten around his, and he squeezed her arm with his hand, reassuring her. 

~

Owain stood at the altar, tugging somewhat discreetly at the suit jacket he wore over the yellow ornate vest. A cape hung around his shoulders, yellow on the top side and red on the underside. He glanced at the front row on his side of the altar, his mother and father sitting towards the very end, baby Owain getting slightly fussy as they waited. His uncle and aunt sat next to them, little Lucina and Severa sitting between them both. Lucina and Severa sat at the very end of the row, Yarne and Morgan sitting next to them as they waited patiently for the ceremony to start. 

On the opposite side of the aisle sat Robin and Olivia, with a little Inigo sitting between them, and Olivia holding the baby Marc close, as she glanced back at the door. Reflet sat next to them, laughing as Priam had some trouble trying to calm the baby Morgan in his arms. The rest of their friends sat throughout the church on either side. His eyes traveled to the back of the church, where Brady was quickly moving up the aisle, nodding his head at Owain to let him know that it was time.

Owain straightened as he looked at the door, feeling his heart begin to race. He could feel his mother’s eyes on him, but he ignored them as he saw the doors open. Inigo and Marc began the slow walk down, Inigo’s smile bright as Marc’s looked a bit nervous. Owain smiled brightly as he saw how beautiful his bride looked. Marc’s eyes met his as they moved closer to the altar, and Owain smiled even more, something he didn’t know he could do. 

It felt like forever until the pair reached the altar, and Inigo glanced at Owain, giving him a stern look as his friend stepped forward to take Marc’s hand. Owain nodded to his friend respectfully, before holding out his hand. Inigo removed his arm from Marc’s and with a kiss on his sister’s cheek stepped away as Marc took Owain’s hand. 

Owain pulled his bride up to the altar, and the two stood in front of Libra, smiles bright on both their faces. Libra smiled brightly at them as well as he started the ceremony. Marc squeezed his hand tightly and he squeezed back. 

~

Robin sat at a chair at the reception, watching as Olivia and Inigo both danced for the entertainment of the crowd, Olivia’s dancing troupe being the main performance. His wife and son had wanted to put a special performance on for Marc’s wedding. Marc and Owain sat at a table along with Morgan, Lucina, Severa and Yarne, Inigo being the final member of their table. The small group was smiling and as they watched the performance. 

Robin’s arm rested on the table, his hand fiddling with a small box, eyes watching his eldest child carefully. He felt someone settle into the seat next to him, he didn’t have to look over to see it was Chrom, already knowing the man was there.

“Is that the secret project you’ve been working on recently?” Chrom questioned, nodding to the box.   
Robin glanced at his friend, grip tightening on the box. “Yeah, it’s for Inigo.”  
“Are you really okay with him leaving for this other world, for good?”   
“It’s complicated. The paternal part of me wants to keep him here, especially after all he has been through. I just want to protect him, keep him where I can watch him.”   
Chrom laughed. “I understand that, it’s the same way with Lucina and Severa.”  
“At the same time, I want him to be happy. I remember when we first met he and I got into an argument, about his flirtatious ways, how he wasn’t as dedicated to the cause as Lucina. That wasn’t the case though, he was the one to keep everyone’s spirits up.” Robin sighed as he glanced back at his son, the young man bowing with his mother as their performance ended. “The way he talks about this Xander and his time in Nohr it brings such a bright smile to his face, one I rarely get to see, I don’t know if even Marc can say how often she saw such a smile growing up with her brother. If him returning to Nohr makes him happy I don’t plan to stop him, I plan to see him off with a smile and anything to show I approve of his decision.”  
“Hence the box.” Chrom commented. 

Robin didn’t speak as he stood from his chair as he watched his wife and son descend from the stage. Inigo began to break off from his mother to head back to his table, Robin made his way to cut his son off, nodding to his wife as he did so. She sent him a knowing smile before heading to relieve Lissa of little Inigo. As Robin reached Inigo he lightly touched his arm and began steering his son away from the party.

“Father? Is something going on?” Inigo asked as he glanced back over his shoulders at the others. 

Marc was watching them walk off, as Owain seemed to lean over to question what was going on. Robin led him a little ways away from the party, coming to lean against a railing overlooking the sea. Inigo leaned along with him, watching his father in interest. Robin brought his hand up and placed the box on the railing.

“That’s for you.”   
Inigo picked up the box and flipped it open, sucking in a breath as he stared at it. “This…”  
“I had it made from a few pieces of that charm you have, if you hadn’t noticed it was a bit smaller.”  
“I had actually, figured I’d find out soon.” Inigo flipped the box shut. “Why?”  
“It’s my show of approval for this mating you have decided on since once you leave I cannot give my permission. So, think of that as a parting gift for you and Xander.”   
Inigo licked his lips as he tried to think of something to say, feeling his eyes water slightly. “Thank you, father. This means a lot to me.”   
Robin smiled. “It’s the least I could do for you. Promise me that this is what you truly want and that you will be happy.”   
“I will be, this is the first time that I truly felt like I belonged somewhere. A place where I could truly be myself.” Inigo spoke.   
“That’s all I needed to know.” Robin pushed off from the railing and turned to head back to the party, patting Inigo on the shoulder as he left. “Though if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to contact us.”

Inigo smiled as his father walked away, flipping the small box open again and staring at the object inside it. He smiled even wider as he stared at it, he couldn’t wait to return to Xander’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: So am I, though I am a bit more open about certain pairings, just because I can have multiple ships for one character (In example: Inigo). Though during certain stories and stuff I can be very overprotective of the pairings going on in them. Ryoma and Kagero's wedding will be coming up soon.
> 
> Wachii Wachii: Right? I love Olivia so much.


	67. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo finally makes his way back to Nohr as the time arrives to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay! I'm not even going to make an excuse...there is none...I feel really bad that the chapters keep getting behind...one more to go!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 252 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

Inigo packed the last of the bags he was taking with him back to Nohr, glancing around his room once more. His dancing belongings had all been carefully packed away, the dancing sword carefully sheathed and leaning against the wall next to his regular sword. A couple of tomes tightly strapped together by a leather strap, so he could carry them easier. Inigo found nothing missing, though he did double check his main pack to make sure the box his father gave him was safely put away. 

He grabbed the rest of his bags, slinging them over his shoulders before grabbing the swords and heading downstairs. He couldn’t believe how much stuff he had acquired since coming to the past. The room now looked empty, bed made up and everything cleaned that he wasn’t taking with him. He briefly wondered what would happen to this room, now that he had no plans to return for good this time. 

As he got downstairs he looked around the household, taking in the details one last time as he took a deep breath. He heard footsteps approach him from the kitchen and turned towards his family as they walked over to him. He felt his heart pang in hurt as he saw his mother’s tear-stained face. His father also looked unhappy, but he was putting on a brave face for his family, giving his son a reassuring smile. 

“Inigo…” His mother began, holding the baby Marc carefully in her arms.  
“I’m sorry…” Inigo began, interrupting his mother’s next words.  
Olivia shook her head quickly. “Don’t! I will admit that while I am not happy about you leaving again, after all you are my son. I do understand that this will make you happy and that is truly all that matters to me at this point. You sacrificed so much to come back to save us, and while I thought the most we could do was give you the family you lost in the best way we could, I understand that setting you free to live your own life is the best thing for you.”  
Inigo smiled, though he felt his eyes tear up a bit at that. “I spent my entire life blaming myself for your deaths and why I wasn’t strong enough to stop it. For the past several years my life has been nothing but vengeance and saving the world, doing what was best for all, I never truly allowed myself to truly be who I am. Now though I realize what I truly want and how to express myself, though honestly, I am still working on it, and there are a few rocky moments, but I am getting there. I got some closure while away that helped me see what I needed to see.”  
Robin smiled brightly at him, shifting the toddler in his arms. “I’m glad that you’re doing better, it’s good to see a true smile on your face. That’s what I wanted to see before you left.” 

Inigo smiled at his parents, a bright and true smile, and his parents smiled back as they came over to wrap him in a hug together. Though they were careful of the small toddler and baby in their hands, though Inigo briefly hugged them back before giving his younger self a small hug, one the toddler returned, and giving the baby a soft pat on the head. 

“Bye bye big brother.” The toddler spoke as Inigo hugged him.  
“Bye little guy and take care of your sister ok?”  
“Ok!” The boy replied as Robin and Olivia chuckled at their two boys.  
Inigo smiled as he turned his attention to the baby. “Bye little Marc.” He whispered as he stepped out of the hug. “I guess it’s time I go.”   
“Be careful, make sure you eat enough on the journey, don’t get into any fights.”   
“You got the map?” Robin asked.  
“I got the map, and the box you gave me.” Inigo assured his father.  
Robin chuckled. “Good. Take care and like your mother said be careful.”  
“Will do, promise.”

Inigo turned to head towards the door, and as he approached he heard his mother talking quietly to his father. His father spoke back just as quietly before calling out to Inigo and following him out of the house. Inigo glanced at his father in question as the man followed him to the main road, probably heading to work. 

“So, I talked to Anna.” Robin began.  
“Anna?”   
“Yeah, she said she had a sister in that world.”  
“I’ve met her.”  
“When you get back home maybe send us a letter? Anna said she’d give us a special delivery price for old war friends. Figured that was one way we could stay in contact.”  
“Special price?” Inigo laughed. “She could charge for the entire royal treasury.”  
Robin laughed. “But she won’t, she likes money and she can see a nice income from delivery charges.”  
Inigo chuckled. “True. Yeah, I’ll send a letter when I get settled.”  
“Make sure you do, or your mother will find a way to tell you off.”  
“I know.”

Robin clapped him on the shoulder before the two parted ways and Inigo headed out of the city, towards the Mila Tree and Lady Tiki. 

~

Owain leaned against the railing of his room’s balcony back at the palace of the West Khan. Gazing out in the direct of Valm. His mind deep in thought as he stared ahead in deep concentration. He didn’t even hear the faint footsteps that approached him from behind, until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his back.

“Are you thinking about my brother?” Marc questioned quietly.   
Owain sighed. “And Nohr.”   
“Do you want to go back?”   
Owain sucked in a shaky breath not having expected the question. “Do you want an honest answer?”  
“I would appreciate an honest answer. Also, please remember that I grew up with Inigo, I can almost always see when someone is lying.” Marc stated as she let go of her husband and leaned her back against the railing looking at him.  
“Almost?” Owain questioned looking at his wife.  
Marc sighed. “Inigo was too good at hiding things. I sometimes think he should have been the tactician and not me.”   
“Marc…”  
“You still haven’t answered the question.” Marc interrupted giving her husband a pointed look.  
Owain sighed as he looked back over the horizon. “I do. The whole point of us being here was to save our parents and we have done that. What do we plan to do now? We’ve been born in this time, are we just going to stay here? While we were in Nohr we were all allowed to live our lives outside of just being our parent’s kids, sure we were still hiding our pasts from our allies. On the other hand, we could be ourselves and flourish as the years went by.”

Marc pushed herself away from the railings and walked towards the door, Owain turning to watch her in confusion. He watched her lean down after she reentered the room and pick up a bag and sling it over her shoulder. She turned to him with an expectant look.

“You coming? We have a long ways to go it we want to reach the Mila Tree at the same time as my brother.”  
“Wait, what?”   
Marc rolled her eyes. “We’re going to Nohr for good, aren’t we? I already packed our bags and let your mother know.”  
“Marc…”  
“I told you I can tell when someone is lying, I also know some people better then they seem to know themselves. We’re losing daylight the longer we discuss this.”

Marc turned away and grabbed a few more bags began heading out the door, probably heading towards the stable. Owain chuckled nervously before grabbing the rest of the bags and closing the balcony door. He quickly hurried down to join his wife, knowing his mother and father would probably be waiting for them.

~

Severa paced the length of the waiting room of Arangel Castle, Yarne and the others watching her, though Yarne watched her nervously. Morgan had departed from their group to talk to his mother the moment they arrived at Arangel. That had been what seemed to be hours ago, and Severa was getting restless. Inigo had departed Ylisse a week ago and would be close to reaching Valm soon. Shortly after he left they received word from Lissa that Owain and Marc had departed quite suddenly to Valm as well.

“Severa calm down.” Yarne spoke up after a moment.  
“I just want to know what is taking so long! We’re wasting time just standing here! We should be on a boat already, the more time we waste the more time Inigo has to reach Lady Tiki.”  
“Morgan said his mother might have something to help us.” Lucina spoke up from where she sat at the table, watching her sister.   
“Well they’ve been talking forever! Knowing those two they got lost on some topic or another…” Severa began to rant.  
“So sorry that we got so lost in topics, I assure you it was all to do with what you need.” A familiar voice spoke as the Plegian Queen entered the room.

Morgan followed behind her along with Henry and Tharja, a broad smile on Henry’s face as he laughed at Reflet’s words. Tharja just watched the exchange uninterestedly as she stood towards the back. Morgan quickly rejoined his friends, going to Lucina’s side instantly. Severa flushed in embarrassment at having been caught ranting.

“I apologize your majesty.”   
Reflet smirked at Severa. “I’m sure you are. I understand the frustration, and I apologize for taking a while. I had to find all the notes I had on the subject and wait for Tharja and Henry to answer to my summons.”  
“So, what’s the plan?” Noire asked, glancing at her mother.  
“We can send you to Valm easily enough using a teleportation spell. It generally takes a great deal of energy to teleport over a large distance. Reflet was weak for a few days after she first left for Valm from Plegia during the war.”  
“Then-” Severa went to speak.  
“But if the three of us combine our powers together we can probably transport you all to Valm easily enough.” Henry added with a smile.  
“Probably?” Cynthia questioned her father.  
“Well there are the usual outcomes if it doesn’t work. You could end up somewhere completely else, body pieces severed and sent all over the place, the three of us could die trying to teleport you, you all could die.” Henry spoke about all of this with a large smile on his face.  
“Lovely.” Laurent muttered as he heard this.   
Reflet rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, this spell is a modified variation of an ancient magic from Valm. I am well versed in it, though I haven’t dabbled too much, I did study it during my time in Valm.”

Severa glanced at the others in question, wondering if they should go ahead with the risks. Lucina just watched her, not looking like she was going to say anything and Severa rolled her eyes as she strode towards the table. 

“What do you think we should do?”  
Lucina watched her sister. “What do you think we should do? This was your idea, your desire.”   
“Luci-”  
Lucina interrupted her. “Years ago, you all followed my desire to save the world and our parents, now we agreed to follow your desire. Do we stop here or continue on?”

Severa sucked in a deep breath, glancing at the others as she did so. Cynthia and Noire both looked nervous, but they nodded their heads in agreement still, trusting their parents. Gerome watched the group but did not say anything as Nah nodded her head for both. Brady gave her a thumbs up as Laurent agreed with the plan as well. Kjelle nodding her agreement, though she knew that Kjelle would follow them anywhere. Morgan looked to agree with his mother’s plan and Lucina just watched her. Severa’s last glance stopped on Yarne who smiled at her and bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“I’m with you no matter what.” He said.  
Severa took a deep breath before turning to Reflet. “Let’s do this!”  
“Then follow us.” Reflet said with a smile before she left the room. 

The party followed her through the halls until they headed down several flights of stairs. They eventually ended up in a large chamber after several winding hallways in the dungeons. Runes were drawn on the floor and the room looked unused.

“We began setting this room up as a teleportation room for future uses. It hasn’t really been used for anything large scale, we’ve only tried small transportations.” Reflet spoke as she walked to one side of the giant rune, turning to the group.

Henry and Tharja both took a spot at another part of the rune, waving the group into the very middle. Severa looked around nervously, not sure what all these symbols meant. She suddenly wished she had paid more attention to Camilla’s magic training. 

“Think of where you want to go, or who you want to go to. Make sure you all think the same thing.” Reflet instructed.  
Severa glanced at the others. “Inigo?” 

The others nodded in agreement, and Reflet smiled in agreement to that idea. As the group stood there with their eyes now closed, concentrating on Inigo the others started chanting. Severa tried to calm her breathing as she just focused on one of her best friends. She felt the magic around them begin to stir and rise, feeling it reach out and touch them. Soon the sensation turned into a pulling and warping feeling and she felt displaced as she felt the earth shift from beneath her.

~

Inigo stood at the top of the Mila Tree, Owain and Marc with him along with Marc’s wyvern. Tiki was preparing to send them to Nohr, setting up a small ritual to take some power from Naga to achieve that. The three stood quietly watching her as she knelt praying to Naga. After a bit longer, she finally stood moving over to the three.

“I am ready to perform the sending. Now you must have a clear idea where you want to go, if you don’t I cannot guarantee where you end up.”   
“Great, just love that suspense.” Owain chuckled.  
“Owain.” Marc and Inigo warned.   
“Sorry, so castle Krakenburg?”   
Inigo paused as he glanced at Marc for a second before glancing at Tiki. “Does just thinking a name count? Or do we have to actually imagine the building?”   
“Preferably the building. It’ll be stronger if you imagine the exact look of where you want to go.”

Inigo and Owain shared a look with each other at that. Marc smiled sheepishly at them, knowing she was the weak link here. 

“Alright, we’ll think of the building, you think of just the name. Hopefully this will all go well.” Inigo decided.  
Tiki smiled at them. “It’ll be fine, your and Owain’s memories should be enough to carry you there.”

The party closed their eyes as they heard Tiki begin chanting, they felt the power of the dragon’s flow through the area. Inigo felt an opposite magical presence enter the area. His eyes snap open as he felt something topple into him and heard several surprised gasps and cries. He saw Tiki’s eyes widen as the spell finished and the magic warped around them, his stomach churning as he saw the horror and worry in her eyes before she vanished from his sight. 

The world seemed to warp around him in a wide array of colors as they were shifted between planes. He fell forward as they finally settled back onto solid ground, hitting his head hard on the earth below. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was cherry blossoms blooming above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: I understand that completely. Not telling what's in the box you will find out soon.


	68. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander prepares for Ryoma and Kagero's wedding as an unexpected person arrives to assist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the beginning of this chapter several times before settling on this! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> So Kimonos for everyone are based on a few things. Xander's is of course based off his Heroes Festival attire, while Inigo's is based off the hot spring scramble attire from Awakening. Marc's is based off just the color scheme of her Tactician/Wyvern Lord attire, and I had the same idea for everyone else's that it is just a kimono in their standard coloring. I didn't want to go into too much detail about everyone's attire so I only described who I did so I wouldn't bore you all. Oh also Owain, Lucina and Severa all wear kimonos similar to their yukatas from the hot spring scramble as well. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, nebulaesailor, and 47 more users as well as 254 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy.

Xander sighed as he shifted in the kimono, trying to get the rest of his accessories in their correct places. He had practice wearing a kimono during their stay here, but all these new accessories were new, and he wasn’t sure if he was putting them on right. He sighed before turning to the door.

“Peri, can you get Oboro for me? I want to make sure I put all this on right.”   
“Yes, sir!” Peri’s chipper voice called from the other side.

He checked that the obi was tied tightly, and he was satisfied with that at least. The marron cape and pauldron were the only things he was nervous about. He brought the cape over his right shoulder, fiddling with it as he tried to make sure it was in the right place. He heard the door to his room slide open and someone enter quietly.

“I brought Oboro for you sir! She needs to be back soon to assist Lady Kagero with her final attire.” Peri announced, sounding slightly even more chipper then before, if that was even possible.  
“Thank you, Peri you can wait outside again. Lady Oboro I just need help making sure this cape and pauldron are in the right places and fastened correctly.” Xander called over his shoulder not turning to the door. 

He heard quiet steps approach before a hand began pulling the cape into its correct place, smoothing out the fabric. Xander stilled as the hands worked taking in the feel of the hand as it smoothed the cape over his shoulder. It was bigger then he remembered Oboro’s hand being, and a bit firmer then he thought was usual, she normally handled fabrics with a delicate touch. Not that this touch was indelicate, it was just a different delicate then he was familiar with the seamstress.

Xander noticed that Oboro was quiet as she worked. “Is everything alright Lady Oboro? I apologize for pulling you away from your other work, I know Lady Kagero is vastly more important at this moment.” 

Oboro still didn’t speak as she stepped away from Xander and reached for the pauldron and its fastenings. The pauldron was quickly fitted on his shoulder, with practiced ease, in fact Xander was having a very familiar feeling about this situation. He went to turn his head to look over his shoulder, but a firm hand on the back of his head stopped him from doing so. He sucked a breath as he felt the nimble fingers gently card through the waves in his hair, in a familiar fashion. 

Xander felt a smile come to his face as he chuckled quietly at the situation. He felt his heart swell with love as he realized exactly who was in the room with him. He’d have to thank Oboro for sending him to assist rather then come herself. 

“When did you get back? And why Hoshido and not Nohr?”  
“I arrived maybe a week ago, shortly before you all arrived. As for Hoshido it was kind of an accident…wasn’t planning to end up here.”   
Xander smiled fondly at hearing that voice he had missed for so long. “Well luckily you ended up exactly where I would be.”   
The laugh that responded was melodic and lovely as always as familiar white hair came into view as Inigo came around to his front to fasten the clasp. “Oh? And why is that?”  
“Because now I can have the most beautiful date to the wedding.”  
Inigo laughed. “Is that so?”

He stepped back, looking Xander over to make sure everything was perfect and Xander took that chance to look his mate over. The dancer was clad in a dark blue kimono, with light blue flowers trailing over the fabric in patterns, a grey obi wrapped around his waist. The lithe male looked positively radiant to Xander, but then again, he was bias. Inigo looked embarrassed as he realized Xander was staring at him so intently, looking away from his lover.

“You look stunning.” Xander complimented.  
Inigo chuckled. “Thanks…it’s reminiscent of a yukata I wore several years ago. Oboro was able to recreate it as a kimono.”  
“I am glad she did, it looks fantastic on you.”  
Inigo smiled at him. “Your attire looks great on you as well, it’s weird seeing you in Hoshidan attire, never thought I’d get to see it.”  
Xander went to speak when the door was opened, and Peri stuck her head in. “Milord? I just received word from one of the maids that we are expected to head down for the ceremony now!”   
Xander sighed, sad about being pulled away from the private moment. “We’re coming Peri.” 

He turned to the door, pausing to extend his hand for Inigo’s which the dancer happily took. Xander began to pull the two of them out of the room and into the hall, where Peri smiled brightly at them. She walked next to them as they headed down the hall, happily telling Inigo of all the he had missed, Inigo smiling at the girl. 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the ceremony hall, breaking up the small moment that the three of them had. His siblings stood outside the room, their retainers waiting with them as they stood by the doors. Elise became very excited as she saw them approaching, her smile growing larger as her eyes landed on Inigo.

“Inigo! You’re back!” She called out as she hurried over as fast as she could in the kimono to hug him.   
“Princess Elise!” Inigo greeted as he was hugged tightly.   
Elise pouted up at him. “Just call me Elise silly!”   
Inigo paused before glancing at Xander in question and the blonde nodded his head in encouragement. “Of course, Elise.”  
“So, you’re back?” Leo asked as he joined his siblings, Camilla following him.  
Camilla came over to give Inigo a hug once Elise released him, pressing his head into her chest, much to his embarrassment. “We missed you so much dear.”   
Inigo smiled at the siblings as Camilla released him. “I missed you all also.”  
“Well don’t you have all the ladies hanging off of you.” A voice teased from behind them.

Xander turned to look at the girl that stood directly behind them, a teasing smile on her face as she watched Inigo. Her short pink hair pulled back into a simple Hoshidan style, and a black kimono with light purple and white patterns decorating it covering her small frame. As she smiled, Xander had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, a man with white hair smiling that same way, but the pink hair reminded him of a beautiful dancer that he met in the dungeons of the Vallite castle. 

“Marc.” Inigo greeted his sister as he turned to face her, looking slightly embarrassed, before moving closer to her.   
Marc’s eyes moved over them all as she stepped up to her brother, eyes stopping on Xander. “Nice to meet you all! I’m Marc, Inigo’s sister.”   
Elise gasped in surprise. “Inigo’s sister? Wow you’re so beautiful!”  
“Your sister returned with you?” Camilla questioned as she studied the two, her eyes flashing as she looked deep in thought at the idea.   
Leo stared at Marc, studying his retainer’s mate carefully. “If you’re here then…”  
Before the second prince could continue a boisterous voice interrupted him. “Milord Leo! I have traveled across the dimensions to grace your presence once more!” 

Leo looked behind Marc to see Owain striding towards them with a proud smile on his face, trailing behind him was Severa, which had Camilla beaming, and several other people. Elise blinked at the group as she looked around the two siblings in front of her, Xander also studying the group’s new faces as Camilla went over to fuss over Severa, and apparently meet her retainer’s mate. 

Xander paused on one face that stared back at him inquisitively, dark blue eyes locking onto his from a girl he could only assume to be Severa’s sister due to their hair color. Owain had stopped in front of Leo excitedly greeting Niles as Marc departed from Inigo’s side, casting one last glance at Xander before giving her brother a knowing look. Inigo rolled his eyes at his sister before joining Xander at his side, greeting the group that had arrived with Severa and Owain. Xander listened as Inigo introduced his groups of friend, and Xander worked to memorize them, eyes never leaving Lucina’s once she nodded at her introduction. 

After a long moment of staring Lucina finally broke the stare and looked at Inigo. “Shouldn’t we be heading in?”  
“Yes, the ceremony will be beginning shortly, if you’ll allow me to show you where you will be sitting?” Yukimura questioned as he approached.  
“Thank you Yukimura, that would be greatly appreciated.”  
Yukimura nodded in respect before showing them into the room. “Now King Xander you will sit at the front row along with Master Inigo, and the rest of the Nohrian royalty. Your retainers shall be seated after that along with any of their guests and from their any other Nohrian guests that were brought for this occasion.” Yukimura explained as he walked them down the aisle. 

They were seated on the left side of the room, the Hoshidan royal family being seated on the right, along with Kagero’s family from the looks of it, as they were seated at the front with the royal siblings. Xander nodded respectfully to Princess Hinoka and Prince Takumi, who both nodded back as well, though their eyes seemed to stray onto his siblings. Princess Sakura was the only royal not missing, and from what Xander had heard she was the acting priestess for the wedding. 

Xander glanced back to make sure that Peri was not causing any trouble as the room slowly filled with various members of the army and other guests. His eyes once more caught Lucina’s from several rows back, watching him intensely before she broke eye contact once again, the young man at her side, bearing an almost striking resemblance to Marc except with dark blue hair, grabbing her attention. As Xander went to turn back to the front, his gaze caught Marc’s and she flashed him a smile before giving him a knowing look, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid her for the rest of the night. 

Xander smiled softly as he turned back to the front, giving Inigo a reassuring look as the dancer looked at him worriedly, eyes briefly glancing back to Peri since that was who Xander was checking on. Xander took his mate’s hand in his and gently squeezed it as the music for the wedding ceremony began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Ha ha that's good I guess. And it's only because Reflet and the others basically dumped their group of children on Inigo's group during Tiki's spell. They're lucky I didn't toss them in the Bottomless Canyon, or the middle of a blizzard like I did my other story.


	69. Sisterly Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc officially gets to meet Xander as Camilla drags Inigo off for a chat after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry again for the delay! Bah I can't wait till I quit this second job and then I'll have Wednesdays back for writing instead of just Thursdays! Anyways reason for the delay this time is because my apartment building had to be sprayed for roaches! And the company sent us the wrong preparation list, we all got sent the one meant for the people who HAD roaches...so me and my roommates spent the entire weekend cleaning and preparing for this spray job that all we needed to do was clear the areas around windows, not move all of our furniture! Oh well, the guy was nice enough to give us a bit extra protection against bugs since we went out of our way, so yay? 
> 
> Anyways! I want your guys thoughts on a matter! Obviously with certain pairings taking place there will be a staffing change in Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. So here is what is going to be needed and I want your all opinions on who would best feel certain slots:
> 
> Xander: 1 retainer (since Inigo's spot will eventually be vacated once he and Xander officially get together)  
> Inigo: 2 retainers  
> Ryoma: 1 retainer (since Kagero will be queen, so similarly to Inigo her spot will be vacated)   
> Kagero: 2 retainers   
> Azura: 2 retainers (since she is a princess of a nation she deserves retainers, I mean it's just silly.)
> 
> People to choose from include:
> 
> Nohr: Nyx, Charlotte, and Benny  
> Hoshido: Orochi, and Reina   
> Valla: Felicia, Jakob, Shura, Silas, Kaze, and Mozu  
> Awakening: Gerome, Nah, Yarne, Marc, Morgan, Lucina, Noire, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, and Brady
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts! Awakening children could be in any kingdom, for the story purpose they are currently going to Nohr but I could see a few living elsewhere. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Lizzipad, Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, SpectralCommentator, and 48 more users as well as 254 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

“Congratulations, King Ryoma, Lady Kagero.” Xander congratulated the pair at the reception, shaking hands with Ryoma as he did so.   
Ryoma smiled at the Nohrian King, “Thank you, glad you were able to attend.”   
“I wouldn’t have missed this momentous occasion. I hope you two have a happy marriage.” Kagero smiled as she bowed her head to Xander in respect, though he held a hand up to stop her. “No need for that, Lady Kagero, soon you will be Queen of Hoshido.”  
Kagero smiled as she straightened, eyes glancing over at Xander’s mate next to him. “I am glad that you were able to join us as well Inigo, you had been greatly missed by several of our army.”  
“It was my pleasure; just glad I hadn’t missed this union. Thank you also for allowing my friends to attend and giving us a place to stay when we arrived.”   
Ryoma smiled at the younger man, “You’re very welcome, and in regard to your friends considering some of them are political members it would be wrong to not include them.”  
“As serious as ever your majesty.” Inigo chuckled.  
“Your majesty?” Yukimura questioned as he approached.  
“Yes?” Ryoma turned to his advisor.   
“The leader of Cheve is here to speak with you now.”  
Ryoma nodded, smile a bit strained now, “Of course.’ He turned to Xander and Inigo, “If you will excuse us more congratulatory speeches.”  
“Of course, thank you for allowing us to take up your time.” Xander nodded his head respectfully as Inigo did the same and Kagero bowed respectfully back.

The two turned from the Hoshidan couple and began to make their way back to the table. Xander pulled out a chair for Inigo earning him a chuckle from his smaller lover before he sat next to him, arm wrapping around his waist. Xander’s eyes moved over the room, finding each of his siblings. 

Leo was speaking with Prince Takumi, Owain hanging at his side as protection detail, Niles no where to be seen. Camilla was at Severa’s table, happily talking to her retainer, happy to have her back at her side. Elise was on the dance floor with Hayato, though the boy looked way out of his element. 

“How has everyone been since I left?”  
“Everything has been pretty well.” Xander began. “Though I am waiting for my siblings to tell me certain pieces of their life.”  
“Oh?” Inigo questioned, gaze flickering around the room.   
Xander glanced at his lover. “Yes, it seems my siblings have found people that they have feelings for.”  
“Awkward much?” A voice asked from the other side of the table.  
They both looked up, Marc standing at the other side of the table from them, Inigo seemed to still for a moment before smiling at his sister. “Marc.”   
Marc’s gaze turned to her brother, though she kept glancing back at Xander. “Lucina wants you to take her around and meet everyone.”  
“Why me?” Inigo asked.  
“Because Owain is busy with Prince Leo and Severa is speaking with Princess Camilla, and no offense your majesty, but she looks like she would stop anyone from getting between her and what she wants.”  
Xander laughed. “That is my sister for you.” He looked at Inigo and squeezed his shoulder. “Go on, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Inigo glanced between his sister and lover before getting up with a reluctant sigh, he squeezed Xander’s shoulder and gave his sister a hug before leaving. Marc seemed to bounce on her feet as she watched her brother walk away before sitting down across from Xander. She watched Xander closely as if studying him, Xander watched her as well, not sure what to say.

Before he could speak though Marc spoke, “So you are my brother’s lover?”  
Xander chocked on the breath he just breathed in. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m not as innocent as I look. Also, my brother blushed far too easily when asked certain questions and was quite evasive.”  
Xander chuckled slightly at the image of Inigo blushing while being interrogated, reminded him of Camilla’s teasing. “Sounds like a younger sister.”  
“So, what do you like about my brother?”   
Xander paused at the question in thought. “His cheerfulness, his real cheerfulness. Whenever he’s around I feel like I can be myself, it’s something I haven’t felt with anyone before.”   
Marc smiled. “It is one of his finest points.” Marc quieted. “Will you take care of him?”  
“Of course.”  
Marc’s gaze intensified. “Promise me you’ll take care of him. Inigo is not the best at doing what is best for himself…and he has only had a few people he was interested in, and neither of those worked out. The way he talked about you was different from how he talked about them, I could tell how happy and how much he cared for you from how he talked.”  
Xander took a deep breath. “I promise on my life that I will take care of him, I will not let him fall or blame himself for something he did not do. I will be there to support him as he does for so many.”  
“Glad to hear that, and of course I’ll be keeping an eye on you so if you make him unhappy you will hear about it.”  
“I would expect nothing less.” 

Marc smiled at him and took a sip of a drink that was placed in front of her by the staff. After a moment she glanced over her shoulder towards Owain before glancing back at Xander.

“So, what can you tell me about Prince Leo? 

~

Inigo walked Lucina over to where Princess Hinoka and Princess Camilla stood, he felt bad about disturbing the two as they walked over. He could tell there was more to their relationship then they said aloud. The two women turned to look at them as they approached, Camilla giving Inigo a wide smile as she turned to the two fully.

“Inigo,” She began. “What can we do for you?”  
Inigo waved his hand at Lucina. “This is Princess Lucina of Ylisse, she wished to become acquainted with you both. Lucina, these are Princess Hinoka of Hoshido and Princess Camilla of Nohr.” He waved his hand at each princess in turn.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lucina spoke with a quick bow of respect.  
“As it is for us.” Princess Hinoka spoke. “Sorry I have not met with you before today.”  
“So, this is the infamous Lucina, your sister has spoken quite a bit about you.” Camilla greeted as she smiled at Lucina.  
“You are the one that my sister works for?” Lucina questioned Camilla.  
“I am. Your sister has been a great asset in my services. As well as a delight in my company, I couldn’t ask for a better retainer.”   
Lucina smiled. “Thank you, I knew she would do whatever she wanted to do well. I am just happy she found a place to be herself at.”

Inigo stood back a bit, glancing around the hall, finding Xander amongst the crowd. He almost laughed as he saw the man dancing with Peri, to the best of both of their abilities. As he watched his mate he felt his stomach churn with nerves as he shifted. Xander’s eyes happened to look away from Peri for a moment and met his and he offered a gentle smile which his love returned.

“Inigo dear?” Camilla’s sultry voice questioned, drawing his attention back to the princesses. 

Hinoka and Lucina were discussing something, but Camilla’s eyes were trained on Inigo solely. Inigo felt his nerves worsen as he gazed at his lover’s sister. He shifted nervously even more under her gaze not sure what to do.

“It’s a bit hot in here, shall we go into the garden?” Camilla questioned, stepping up to Inigo and wrapping her arm around his.   
Inigo nodded. “Of course.”

Camilla led him out of the hall and into the open garden that it connected to, decorations hung around the garden. Inigo smiled as he looked over the garden, find it quite beautiful, though he would admit he was partial to the gardens in Nohr, particularly the ones in the castle. Camilla led him down a path, unlinking their arms as she did so.

“What’s on your mind?” 

Inigo was silent for a bit as he just gazed out into the garden. His hand went into his pocket fiddling around with the box inside. He took a deep breath before pulling it out, messing with it between his hands. He turned his gaze to Camilla, who was giving him a curious smile.

“What is that dear?”  
Inigo ignored that question for now. “Is there a place that’s special to Xander?”  
“The rose garden, Katerina’s garden.” Camilla answered immediately. “It was the garden his mother tended to, Father kept it the same and had diligent gardeners care for it. Xander goes there to clear his head.”  
“So, it would be a good spot for a romantic evening?” Inigo asked.   
Camilla smirked. “It would. What are you planning?”   
“I want to present this to him, and I want it to be special.” Inigo spoke as he held up the box. 

Before he could react, Camilla had taken the box from his grasp and flipped the lid open, smirk deepening. She gazed at the item inside before turning a teasing smirk onto Inigo. 

“Inigo, dear.” She began. “Has anyone discussed with you the rituals of courtship.”   
Inigo felt his redden. “I don’t need to have this talk with you.”   
“I believe you do, because your womanizing ways seem to have led you astray, or no one properly educated you on a courtship between Alphas and Omegas.”   
“Really Camilla, please.” Inigo pleaded, suddenly wishing he was dealing with all his friends instead of Camilla.   
“Now as an Omega in the relationship, you are not expected to give any sort of courting gifts, that is the Alpha’s job, to pamper the Omega and show that they can provide for them. Now I know your relationship isn’t very traditional, after all Xander hasn’t given you many courting gifts, aside from that star charm you are fond of. Also, it is not exactly traditional for the pair to be sleeping together before their union.”   
“Camilla!” Inigo whined, face flushed red at the woman’s teasing.   
“Now you know that the tradition of giving a ring is a bit new amongst Alpha/Omega pairings, something picked up to fit in a bit better amongst the commoners. Still it is common that the dominant, in this case Xander, would be the one to give a ring to the submissive, that would be you.”   
Inigo sighed, realizing he just had to ride this through. “And?”  
“It’s not common in or out of Alpha/Omega pairings for the submissive to present the dominant with a ring, which by the way this ring is beautiful.” 

Camilla flipped the lid closed and handed the box back to Inigo, the smile turning less teasing as she gave him a reassuring look. She placed a hand on her shoulder, patting him.

“He’ll love it, if you need any help setting up this date let me know. I’ll be more than happy to assist.”  
“Not upset it’s non-traditional?”   
“You both aren’t exactly the most traditional pair, Xander will appreciate you taking initiative, it’ll show that your putting yourself first.”  
Inigo looked up at her at those words. “Thank you, Camilla.”  
“No problem, dear.” 

Camilla leaned closer to him, lips pressing against his cheek in a sisterly fashion, or at least like how his aunt kissed him. As she pulled away she gave him a gentle smile.

“Welcome to the family, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: Not embarrassing Xander just yet, more Inigo ha ha. I have plans for Marc, this chapter almost turned into an entire Marc chapter of her talking to Xander and meeting Leo and Niles.


	70. Plans Begin to Take Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc takes sometime to talk with Leo and Niles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying so far! Gah I am so off my romantic game! I will be drowning myself in romantic movies now.
> 
> Poll for Retainers so far:
> 
> Xander - Nyx (1)  
> Inigo - Gerome (1), Brady (1)  
> Ryoma - Reina (1)  
> Kagero - Orochi (1), Laurent (1)  
> Azura - Shura (1), Mozu (1)
> 
> People to choose from:
> 
> Nohr: Nyx, Charlotte, and Benny  
> Hoshido: Orochi, and Reina  
> Valla: Felicia, Jakob, Shura, Silas, Kaze, and Mozu  
> Awakening: Gerome, Nah, Yarne, Marc, Morgan, Lucina, Noire, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, and Brady
> 
> Let me know your opinions everyone!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: BlueOceana, Lizzipad, Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, WindAndSword, and 49 more users as well as 256 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy

Marc knocked on the door to Inigo’s chambers, popping her head inside when she heard her brother call out for her to enter. The first thing she noticed upon entering was how barren the room was. Marc fought to hide her smirk at the implications this made, eyes moving to Inigo who was jotting notes down in a notebook. 

“What’s up?” Marc asked as she moved closer.   
She pouted as he closed the notebook hastily, shooting her an apologetic smile. “Just stuff.” 

Marc rolled her eyes as she watched him lock the notebook up in the desk, along with the ring box. She smiled as he turned his full attention back to her, leaning against the table. 

“What do you need?” Inigo questioned.  
“Owain got sent on an assignment…” Marc commented.  
“And you don’t know what to do?” Inigo questioned.   
“Nohr is so different to Ylisse and Regna Ferox, I have no idea what to do. Normally my days would be spent assisting Lon’qu or grandfather when I lived in Regna Ferox.”   
“Why not go and see if Prince Leo needs any help? Owain is his retainer, you’ll probably see a lot of each other. Get to know Niles as well.” Inigo suggested.   
Marc debated on it. “I could do that. Niles is no fun though.”  
“Oh? I thought he’d be right up your alley, you both love teasing people. Though on different levels.” Inigo muttered the last part with a slight blush on his face.  
“I know. I met him during the reception…in a very interesting situation.”   
Inigo’s head whipped around to look at his sister. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Marc commented quickly. “I’ll see you later.”

Before her brother could question her further she was already out the door and down the hall. She moved her way through the halls, intent on the library, which she knew that Lord Leo frequented. It didn’t take her long to reach the library, having memorized most of the castle during her first tour of it. 

She opened the door and walked into the large room. It was large, easily one of the biggest libraries she had ever seen. She knew that Morgan was probably lost somewhere in the room along with Laurent, both having decided to stay in the library for as long as they could. 

“What brings you here, little one?” A teasing voice called from the third-floor railing.   
Marc looked up and met Niles’ eye as he leaned looking down at her. “Niles is Prince Leo up there?”  
“He is.” 

Marc shook her head as she saw Niles pull away from the railing before heading to the nearest staircase. She began to ascend the stairs to the third floor, not surprised to see Niles leaning against the railing at the top, waiting for her. Niles turned to her with a smirk as she came to a stop next to him. 

“Also, don’t call me little one.” She commented. “I will return the favor.”   
“We both know I am not little in any capacity.” Niles commented as he stood up fully, looking down at Marc.

Marc raised an eyebrow as her eyes darted down once before trailing back up to Niles’ eye, the archer smirking at her. Marc leaned up to whisper in the archer’s ear, a smirk dancing across her lips as she did so. 

“I’ve seen bigger, but I guess Prince Kamui finds some satisfaction in it.” 

She stepped back and headed down the walkway, looking amongst the shelving for Prince Leo. She heard Niles following her, the man having taken a moment to compose himself. She finally turned a corner as she saw Prince Leo sitting at a table at the other end of the aisle. 

“Afternoon, Prince Leo.” She greeted as she stopped a few steps from the table.  
Leo looked up at her after a moment. “Marc, what do I owe the visit?”  
“Was wondering if there was anything I could assist with. You sent Owain out on an assignment, and I have nothing to do, so I wanted to offer my services.”   
Leo watched her for a moment. “Of course, if you could take these and deliver them to the proper people I would appreciate that. Niles may assist you, it seems you two get along quite well.”   
“Of course.”   
“When you come back, maybe you can keep me company? I’d love to hear any stories you have about Owain.”  
“Only if you share some about Owain’s time here.”  
Niles chuckled at that. “Let’s get going, litt-”

Marc glanced back at Niles with a raised eyebrow and the man immediately quieted, eye glancing at Leo quickly before darting back to Marc. The archer rolled his eye after a moment and waved at Marc to follow him as he started back down the walkway. Marc grabbed the paperwork before turning to follow the man, smiling at Leo’s questioning look as he watched his retainer walk off. 

She caught up to Niles on the walkway. “Not as open about talking about your relationship as you are with teasing Owain and myself about ours?”  
“I am very open to talking about my relationship.”  
“Kamui is not.”   
“Look-” Niles began whipping around to face Marc.  
“I won’t tell anyone. Just know if you tease me I will tease back.”   
Niles smirked at Marc. “I look forward to it.”

~

Marc stretched as she parted ways with Niles having assured him that she could deliver the final piece on her own before reporting back to Leo. The archer had quickly disappeared after the reassurance and the promise of embarrassing Owain stories when she returned. 

Marc paused in front of the final office that she was to drop the papers off too. She knocked on the door and waited to be allowed entrance. She heard a voice call for her to enter and she opened the door slowly, poking her head into the room. 

Xander sat behind his desk, working on some paperwork, not having looked up from the work. No one else was in the room with him, both Inigo and his other retainer probably on assignment. Marc stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“This is from Prince Leo.” She spoke up as she approached the desk, holding out the folder.   
Xander looked up after she spoke, smiling at her gently. “Marc, thank you for the help.”  
“No problem. Is there anything you need before I return to Prince Leo?”  
“No, but please do remember that you are a guest in these halls, not a retainer.”   
“I know, but it gets boring with nothing to do. Well I’ll be taking my leave then.” Marc turned to leave, hand reaching for the door knob.  
“Hold on for a second Marc.” 

Marc glanced back over at Xander who had stood up and moved around the side of his desk. Marc turned fully to him, an eyebrow raised as she watched her brother’s lover carefully. 

“What can I do for you?”   
“What does Inigo like, romantically speaking?”   
Marc pursed her lips in contemplation. “A lot of things, he has always been fond of flowers though.”  
“Flowers? Would a romantic dinner in the garden please him?”   
“Very much so. What is this romantic dinner about?”   
Xander watched her for a moment. “I just need to talk to him about our future.”  
“Future?” Marc paused before moving over to Xander.

She leaned up on her toes, lips softly pecking him on the cheek as she did so. She moved back after a moment and smiled at the young king. 

“I guess I will have another big brother soon.”   
“If all goes well.” Xander assured.  
“It will.” Marc assured before pausing at the door. “Oh, and make it a light dinner, nothing to heavy, after all it is a picnic.”

Xander raised an eyebrow and sent her a question gaze before she quickly departed the office and headed back to the library. A smirk played on her lips as she walked down the halls, excited for the days to come. She wondered how it was all going to play out, both Inigo and Xander’s date plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: She's definitly good at teasing Niles, and helping them tease Owain. Thanks for the votes, I got them tallied above.


	71. A Special Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo are planning a special evening for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update, but I am off all week because I took my birthday off from work for a week! Speaking of which I am not officially 26 today! Two days after Xander's birthday ha ha. Wish I had finished this on his birthday, but was having a bit of trouble. I feel myself finally getting back into the groove of writing, didn't have as much trouble towards the end finding what I wanted to say. 
> 
> Been having a bit of romance trouble with my boyfriend, and it has been affecting my writing, but we are on a short break while we figure stuff out and my head feels clear for once. Glad to be able to write again, so hopefully I will get the last two chapters due this week done on time! 
> 
> Everyone please vote!
> 
> Poll for Retainers so far:
> 
> Xander - Nyx (1), Charlotte (1)  
> Inigo - Gerome (2), Brady (1)  
> Ryoma - Reina (1)  
> Kagero - Orochi (1), Laurent (1)  
> Azura - Shura (1), Mozu (1)
> 
> People to choose from:
> 
> Nohr: Nyx, Charlotte, and Benny  
> Hoshido: Orochi, and Reina  
> Valla: Felicia, Jakob, Shura, Silas, Kaze, and Mozu  
> Awakening: Gerome, Nah, Yarne, Marc, Morgan, Lucina, Noire, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, and Brady
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Spellboundhound, BlueOceana, Lizzipad, Raydioactive, Lovthecronch, Foxiah, xRuiruiXxx, Airaphta, cyrille, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope), FountainStranger, lostinaseaofstars, nyappylife, therebaeka, k9dixie548, CrazyKitty1, DemigodAssassin, Erica45, Ashtonthefabulous, Rose_Dymke, midnight5586, CradleOfLies, lyratyme, LadyMevi, Marukyuu, Dannooo, tigress1827, Heladofresa, Meownonymous, MochiSexyJimin, RenKuro13, Bookworm0303, supermanisawsome, TrappedInGears, ViralMusician, Relh99, frineko, FoliaCrescent, Jung_Ayumu, aleger95, Ninjy, RaynaFon, freezingflame293, BlueFlameSakura, SirenSongintheNight, Stardustkujo, spacedogreincarnate, TheBullDump, yuelia114, RecklessAddict, and 50 more users as well as 262 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ash and Ninjy.

“Elise!” Inigo called as he saw the young princess heading down the hall. 

Elise paused and turned to face the older man, a smile spreading across her face as she saw him. She seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to reach her. Inigo smiled at her as he finally reached her, a nervous look on his face as he watched his partner’s sister.

“What’s up?” Elise asked with a smile.  
Inigo brought a hand up to the side of his as if scratching an annoying itch, though Elise knew it was a nervous tick of his. “I was wondering if you could pass a message on to Xander for me.”  
“Oh? What kind of message? A romantic message? What is it? A poem? A song? What is it?” She questioned excitedly.   
Inigo chuckled at her excitement. “I just want him to meet me in the Queen’s garden tonight.”  
“Does it have to do with that ring?”   
Inigo sputtered. “Did Camilla tell you about that?”   
Elise giggled. “Of course! We’re both very excited to have another brother!”  
Inigo flushed in embarrassment at that. “And I am very happy to have another sister or two.”  
Elise smiled up at him. “I’ll go let him know immediately! You can count on me!” 

Before Inigo could speak another word, she spun around on her heels with a giggle and darted down the hall. Inigo smiled as he watched her run down the hall, it reminded him of Marc when she was younger. Inigo felt his worries fade a little before turning to continue his tasks for the day, knowing he had much to do before he could meet his lover. 

~

“Peri, one more thing.” Xander spoke up as his retainer was gathering the files to deliver out for the day.  
“Yes, milord?” She asked glancing at him.  
“Can you tell Inigo to meet me in the Queen’s garden this evening?”  
Peri’s smile grew even brighter as she heard that. “Of course. Anything else I should tell him?”  
“No that is all, thank you Peri.”

The girl nodded before leaving the room to carry on with her tasks for the day. Xander smiled to himself, he couldn’t wait for the day to finish. He turned back to his work as he began signing papers again. He needed to keep his mind off the events later that night, or he wouldn’t get any work done. 

It wasn’t long after he had begun his work that he heard a knock on his office door. He glanced up at it, wondering who would be stopping by at this time. Before he could call for them to enter the door opened a bit and Elise stuck her head inside, smiling at her eldest sibling. 

“Elise, you should wait for an answer before entering.” He pointed out.   
“Sorry I am just so excited! I couldn’t wait!”  
Xander laughed quietly at that response. “What has you so excited?”  
“I talked to Inigo today, and he asked me to give you a message!”   
Xander looked at her expectantly, ignoring her slight giggle at his sudden attention. “What is it?”   
“He wants you to meet him in the Queen’s garden this evening!” Elise stated happily.  
Xander paused at that. “He wants me to meet him tonight?”   
Elise nodded. “Yeah! Asked me to tell you immediately.” She paused as she saw Xander questioning look. “Something wrong?”  
The king shook his head. “No, everything is alright, just wondering what Inigo wants.”   
Elise just smiles brightly. “You’ll just have to find out!”   
“Thank you for the message Elise.”  
“You’re welcome!”

Elise turned and left the office and her brother to his work. Xander rubbed a hand over his face as he sighed. What could Inigo want to discuss with him tonight? Xander tapped his fingers on the desk in deep thought as his mind swirled with ideas of what was going to happen tonight. Luckily his plan didn’t have to change too much, just find out a way to work them around Inigo’s secretive plans. 

Xander felt a small smile break out across his face. He loved this about Inigo, the younger man always kept him guessing, and Xander liked that. He was looking forward to this evening even more than before.

~

Inigo was sharpening the blades in the armory when he heard the door bang open, making him jump. He was lucky that he had just finished a blade when he had done so, or he probably would have cut himself. His head whipped around to see Peri moving towards him with a large smile. He waved at her as she approached him, before grabbing another blade to continue his work.

“What’s up, Peri?”  
“I have a message for you from the king.”   
Inigo looked up as he finished a motion with the whetstone. “From Xander?”  
Peri nodded. “He wants you to meet him in the Queen’s garden this evening.”  
“The Queen’s garden? This evening?” Inigo asked as he paused in his next motion.   
“Yup!” Peri paused as she noticed his contemplative look. “Is something wrong? Do you want me to tell him you can’t make it?”  
“No!” Inigo responded quickly. “You don’t have to tell him that. I will meet him there, thanks for letting me know. Did he by chance tell you what it’s about?”  
Peri shrugged. “I just figured it was business between you two. None of my business.”   
“True, thank you again Peri.”   
“You excited?”   
“Of course, it’s always nice to see Xander, no matter what it is.”   
“Oh, I’m sure.” Peri spoke with a smirk.  
“Peri-” Inigo began.  
“Fine.” Peri agreed with a small pout. “After tonight I plan to tease you a lot more though!”  
“Peri!”   
The girl laughed. “I hope you two have a nice evening together, if either of you need me just let me know.”  
“Will keep that in mind.”   
Peri smiled at her best friend. “I have to go deliver the last of these reports, so I will see you later.”  
“Of course, take care.”

Inigo went back to sharpening the blades until he heard the door close behind Peri. Then he paused, debating on what was going to happen this evening. He felt a bit nervous as time slowly ticked closer to their meeting time. He guessed the only way to find out what Xander had up his sleeve was to wait and find out. 

~

Marc sat on a lounger with Owain as the younger princesses and prince of Nohr and their retainers adjourned to the waiting room after dinner. Peri was striding around the room, a look of boredom on her face as she was the only retainer whose partner and lord were missing from the room and dinner. 

“Peri dear, stop pacing, I know you are probably worried about Xander, but Inigo is with him.” Camilla called from where she sat near the fire talking with Lucina. 

The eldest princess had asked her retainer to invite her older sister to dinner so that Camilla could get to know the eldest Ylissean royal better. Lucina was more then happy to talk to Camilla, having at first been taken aback by the woman’s closeness but more then happy to entertain her sister’s boss. 

Peri paused in her pacing, a pout on her face. “I’m just nervous for them to hurry and finish! I hope everything is going well.”  
“I’m sure everything will be fine!” Elise assured from her spot playing chess with Leo.  
Camilla laughed. “Though I wish I could see Inigo’s face as he tried to propose to Xander. He’ll be blushing bright red.”  
“Wait what?” Lucina asked as she whipped her head around to look at the rest of the room.  
Peri glanced at Camilla. “Wait Inigo’s proposing? I though Xander was? He asked me to have Inigo meet him tonight?”   
Marc glanced back at Camilla. “Wait you knew my brother had that ring? Xander was asking me about a romantic dinner, so I thought tonight was Xander’s idea.”  
Severa huffed. “Those idiots, they can’t even work together on a proposal.”  
Owain laughed at his cousin. “This will be hilarious! Anyone want to make bets?”  
Leo glanced at his retainer. “Owain, that is highly looked down upon.”  
“But it’d be fun!” Marc responded, with a knowing smile.  
“100 on that they just skip the proposal completely because things get too intense.” Niles put in his thoughts.   
“Niles.” Leo reprimanded, though he knew his retainers would not cease, especially if Marc egged them on.   
Camilla laughed at that. “Oh, I must get in on this.”

The other members of the group threw in some of their ideas for the bet, Lucina being the only one who hadn’t offered a guess, even Leo having caved and given a bet. This was only at the insistence of Marc and Owain probing him for his input. Ever since the Ylissean group had blended in with theirs, Marc had become a constant in Leo’s life, and he didn’t mind her presence in some instances, others he could see why she could put up with Owain.

~

Inigo nervously moved about the entrance to Queen Katerina’s garden. He kept stealing glances down the halls and into the gardens. He was worried that he had missed Xander and that the king was already in the gardens, but he hadn’t seen him. He wasn’t sure of the last time he had been this nervous, he wondered if he’d even be able to get the words out when the time came.

“Inigo.” Xander’s sultry voice spoke up behind the dancer. 

Inigo jumped and quickly turned around, legs getting caught on each other as he did so. He felt himself fall forward and flushed as Xander caught him in his arms. He could not believe that he had been that clumsy, he was normally so graceful on his feet. After he felt like he was righted again he pulled back a bit to look up at Xander. 

“Xander, sorry about that.” Inigo chuckled nervously.  
“You alright now?” Xander asked with a concerned look.  
“Yeah, great.” Inigo began.   
“Thank you for meeting me tonight, or was it me meeting you?” Xander spoke after a moment, a fond smile on his face.  
“I guess a bit of both.” Inigo laughed.   
Xander held out an arm. “Shall we head into the garden then?”   
“Of course!” Inigo wrapped his arm around the king’s and allowed the older man to lead him into the garden.

~

“-and then she took to hiding inside barrels just to catch me dancing.” Inigo laughed towards the end of dinner.  
Xander chuckled. “Your mother sounds like quite the woman.”  
“She was-” He stopped himself for a moment before continuing. “is an amazing woman, I am glad I take so much after her.”  
“I wish I could have known her more.”   
“Same…” Inigo looked down into his glass of red wine. “What about your mother?”   
Xander took a sip of his wine, his eyes moving to the rose bush next to them. “She was very loved by everyone in Nohr, kind to servants, guards, commoners, anyone she met she was kind to. I remember hearing someone describe her as the ray of sunlight that the people of Nohr yearned for in the darkest days. She could just walk into a room and everyone would light up.”  
“What was she too you?”   
Xander’s smile softened. “She was the sunlight in my world, after a certain age I was constantly in lessons being groomed as my father’s heir, combat training, tactical training, politics, etiquette. Day in a day out it was one thing or another that kept me busy, kept me from being a normal child. Except my mother, she would somedays let me out of my lessons, let me join her here in the gardens where she planted her flowers. ‘You have a great fate ahead of you, but for now you should take the time to be yourself, and not who you are expected to be’ she always said that to me when I was overwhelmed, especially when I would sneak a study book into the gardens when she took it from me.”  
“She wanted you to be a child for as long as you could be.”  
“She did, unfortunately she wasn’t able to shelter me from everything. I never understood how she could look at my father’s concubines and their children with a smile on her face. The concubines never got along with each other, or the other children. My mother made it a point to be kind to each child, despite not being hers. I know several of the concubines and her were friends, but I know several didn’t like her. Still she seemed to try and make light of everything and keep the peace as much as she can.”  
“Definitely a remarkable woman.” Inigo spoke up after a moment, gazing at the roses that had been cared for with love.  
“She always told me I had nothing to worry about, I always worried that I would become like my father. She told me that I wouldn’t, that I was my own person and I just had to remember that. She is probably one of the few reasons that I didn’t fully follow my father’s orders, because I knew that it wasn’t what she wanted. I want to make her proud and make Nohr back into the country it was when she was alive.”   
“I know you will do that, because you care about everyone in this country. I am more then happy to help you with that.” Inigo spoke, hand slipping into his pocket for the box.   
“I appreciate that, I need someone at my side that I can trust completely.”   
“I am more then willing to be that for you, I am a great confidant.” Inigo spoke subtly pulling the box out of his pocket but keeping it from sight. “Though some say that is also my greatest flaw.”  
“It’s a brilliant flaw I think.” 

Inigo flushed at that before stilling for a moment, swishing the wine in his glass absently. He glanced up at Xander from under his bangs, seeing the man examining one of the roses closely, though he noticed the man’s gaze flick to him every now and again. Inigo took a big sigh, before finishing off his wine. 

“Xander-” He began just as Xander spoke. “Inigo-”   
“Sorry-” They both spoke again. “You first.” 

They both sighed and flushed a bit in embarrassment. Inigo felt his nerves skyrocket a bit, feeling like there were butterflies in his stomach. Xander smiled at him kindly. 

“My apologies, you go ahead.”   
Inigo knew better to argue, though his nerves almost wanted to put this off. “Thanks…um…I actually had a question for you.”   
It was a few minutes before Inigo could bring himself to speak, and Xander just smiled at him reassuringly. “What is it?”  
“When I first came here, I had no intentions of staying here for the rest of my life. I always figured that as soon as our job was done that I would go home and stay there. Time and time again we told ourselves to not get attached, but we did, we all did. I think I got attached most of all. If I had to do this over again, I don’t think I would change a single thing. You have seen the worst sides of me, you have dealt with my secrets and lies, yet you still trust me and love me. That is more then I could ever ask of you and I feel so happy that I have been given this chance, and I don’t want to pass it up.”   
Xander watched Inigo with a loving smile. “Inigo…”   
Inigo took a deep breath as he held up the hand with the box. “Which is why I ask you for your hand in marriage now.” He flushed and quickly continued as he saw Xander go to speak. “I know this is unorthodox, and not how this is done. After all I am only an omega, I technically have no right asking an alpha, let alone a king, for his hand in marriage. I felt that I had a right to ask for your hand as well, show I can at least provide something, and my father made this ring for you, so I hope you will accept it.”

Xander looked at the box as Inigo opened the lid and felt his heart swell with pride at the ring that sat in side. It was a dark grey metal, sturdy and heavy, he found as he picked it out of the inner lining. Along the center was what looked to be an onyx and blue stone blended together, almost looking light starlight on a clear night sky. It was a truly beautiful ring; the craftsmanship was exquisite. 

“Inigo…this is…I don’t know what to say.”   
Inigo gulped as he watched Xander. “You could say yes.” He quickly backpedaled as he spoke that. “Or no if you don’t want to, I mean I wasn’t expecting a yes for sure and-”

He was stopped by lips meeting his as Xander pulled him close. He smiled into the kiss as he melted into Xander’s arms. His heart pounding as Xander deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away to smile at Inigo. 

“I accept. I will always accept.” He spoke quietly, a loving smile on his face.   
“You do?” Inigo asked after a moment, nervous fading away.  
“Of course.” Xander said as he moved back to put the ring on, though once he did that he pulled something out of his pocket. “Sad that I didn’t get to ask you though.”

Inigo felt a smile come to his as he saw his betrothed open the box revealing the ring inside. Rose gold made up the band, and along the middle of the band was diamonds and peridot, the exact makeup his mother’s ring had been aside from the design. 

“Your mother’s ring was too small for your hand and if I had adjusted it any I feared it would break. The royal jewelers instead refashioned it into something you could wear. Do you like it?” Xander asked, looking a bit nervous.  
Inigo smiled as he took the ring. “It’s lovely, thank you. I am so glad that you used my mother’s ring. At least this way I still have a bit of her with me.”  
“So, you accept?” Xander asked.  
Inigo laughed. “Of course!”

He leaned up and kissed Xander as he put the ring on his finger, more then pleased with how this evening turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to vote!
> 
> Retainer Votes:
> 
> Poll for Retainers so far:
> 
> Xander - Nyx (1), Charlotte (1)  
> Inigo - Gerome (2), Brady (1)  
> Ryoma - Reina (1)  
> Kagero - Orochi (1), Laurent (1)  
> Azura - Shura (1), Mozu (1)
> 
> People to choose from:
> 
> Nohr: Nyx, Charlotte, and Benny  
> Hoshido: Orochi, and Reina  
> Valla: Felicia, Jakob, Shura, Silas, Kaze, and Mozu  
> Awakening: Gerome, Nah, Yarne, Marc, Morgan, Lucina, Noire, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, and Brady
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Ash: Thanks for the comment! Glad you are enjoying the story and thanks for the votes, I will tally them in!
> 
> Ninjy: Yup, I plan to write a small piece later on for her catching the two of them. Thank you for the suggestions! I loved them!


End file.
